A Vision of a Rose
by SsPrfan819-Raptor Ninja
Summary: From criminal to hero, Rose has her work cut out for her. Her powers are something she's been trying to control for awhile. Will her brother help her? What about the new team of Avengers? What will happen to her? What about when she falls for one of the new Avengers? Will he feel the same? (Story starts between the two Avenger movies)
1. Agent File

Name: Agent Rosalina "Rose" Barton

Codename: Magemancer

Age: 24

Sex: Female

Description: 5'4'', 135 pounds, autumn red hair, emerald green eyes

Place of Birth: Waverly, Iowa

Education: Some college

Found: Upstate New York

Family: Parents deceased. One older brother, current agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Clinton "Clint" Francis Barton

Relationship Status: Single

Powers: Magic-related, shapeshifter, control time

Weapons: Knife, gun, bow and arrow

Expertise: Stealth, thievery, weaponless combat, archery

Status: Unstable

Team: Currently in-training, will go into Avengers


	2. Recruited

Chapter 1 Recruited

Gunshots rang out next to my head as I ran. I went into an alley and grabbed my gun, my back pressed flat against the wall as I waited for a break in firing to return fire.

" _Oh, why did I leave my bow and arrow behind? I'm better with that than a gun,"_ I thought to myself.

"You are under arrest," a voice called. "Come out with your hands up!"

I shook my head silently, though I knew they couldn't see it. " _I'm not going to jail for trying to help the hungry children find food and shelter. I'm helping and you're not. I've got to get back to the shelter without them following me."_

Hearing footsteps, I silently darted down the alley, putting my gun back in the holster at my side. I spun around as I heard someone drop down behind me.

Before I could react, the person, male by his build yanked me into an abandoned building and put a finger to his lips.

Without thinking, I nodded, ducking down as the police ran down the alley. I pressed against the wall as they looked inside the broken window, the man ducking into the shadows.

After a few tense minutes, the man got to his feet. "Clear," he said.

I stepped forward. "Who are you?" I asked.

"Just a man," the man replied. "A man who's seen what you've done, and admires you for it. You're pretty young. Why do you do it?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I've been raised to help others," I answer. "I'm a bit down on my luck right now, but I'm not going to let others suffer when I can help."

"How about I strike you a deal?" the man offered.

I crossed my arms, tilting my head to the side slightly. "What kind of deal are we talking about?" I said hesitantly.

"A deal to help you out," the man said. "I know a guy, looking for someone like you with your level of passion. He can give you and the ones you help a place to stay, warm meals, new and clean clothes." He gestured to my attire, run-down jeans, a black t-shirt that has been sewed back together many times when it ripped, and a jacket worn thin from constant use. "All you need to do is to continue what you do."

"What's the catch?" I said. "Someone just doesn't do this with so little in return."

"'So little'?" repeated the man. "You've risked your life to save others, defended them, took care of them like they were yours while keeping up your own health. That's not a small feat."

I scratched the back of my head, not really a big fan of change. "I need time to think about it," I said.

"You can find me here," the man said, stepping back into the shadows.

I nodded and turned to leave. "Thank you for helping me," I said, a hand on the doorknob.

"You're welcome, Rose," the man said.

My eyes widen and I spun around, but the man was suddenly gone. "How did he know my name?" I whispered.

I shook my head and walked out of the building.

It was a long walk back to the shelter, but when I got there, everyone was gone.

"Hello? Anyone?" I called as I walked inside. I went to my space and found my arrows and knife, putting them on. "Clare? Jen? Mandy?"

"You're trespassing," a voice said behind me.

Before I could react, I was knocked out.

XXX

My head was throbbing when I slowly woke up. I was in a metal cell, all my weapons gone. I sat up slowly as I heard voices.

"I don't care who she is," a voice said. "She's on the radar and we have to watch her!"

"Come on, Fury, I would know if she had any kind of powers," another voice said. This one was familiar to me. "It's stupid to have her on watch."

"Then tell me about all those times she's messed with stuff," the first voice, Fury, said. "Stolen food and clothes, snuck past guards, assaulted them if she had to."

"She was threatened!" the said voice protested. "Come on, if you had guards charging at you, wouldn't you fight back?"

"Not the way she did," responded Fury sternly. "Go in there and talk to her."

"Me!?" the second voice said. "I don't think that's a good idea!"

"You said you knew her, correctly?" Fury asked. Without a response, he continued, "That is an order, Agent Barton. Now get what we need to know!"

" _Barton?"_ I thought as I heard Fury's footsteps walk away. " _He couldn't mean the one I know! It's impossible! Not my brother, Barton!"_

I looked up as the cell door opened and I gasped. "Clint," I whispered, getting to my feet. I sat back down as I got a headache, putting a hand to my head.

"Easy now, Rosie," Clint replied as he walked to me. He sat down next to me. "You've grown, but you're not how you use to be."

"After Mom and Dad died and you left, stuff went downhill," I said. "Dropped out of college, got laid off of job after job, tried to sell what I could to get a little bit of money."

"You could've contacted me," Clint said. "I would've helped you."

"But it helped me see that there are others who need help," I said. "I've been helping them. We've been sticking together."

"Except when you returned and everyone was gone," Clint said. "That was S.H.I.E.L.D.'s fault. They scared them away."

"Why?" I said.

"That I don't know," Clint said.

There was a pause between us and I broke it by saying, "Don't you need to like ask me questions or something so your boss doesn't get mad at you?"

"About your 'powers'," Clint answered, doing air quotes around "powers." "But I've never seen you use them."

"Haven't needed to," I replied. "I started to realize them after you left."

" _What_?" Clint said, startled.

I nodded. "Three powers: shape-shifting," I turned into a dog and back into a human again, "time control," I froze time and moved to my brother's other side, letting time go again, "and magic." I lit a fire in my hand and put it out quickly. "But I can't control them well. Only when I do it quickly for a short amount of time can I control it. If I have to fight with it, the powers are unsustainable. Lethal consequences."

Clint looked down for a moment, processing what I just told him. Then he looked up at him, his blue eyes meeting my green ones.

Despite it being a long time ago, I still saw him as a young boy when I looked into his eyes, the teenager that would keep kids from bullying me, the protective and caring guy that held me in his arms at our parent's funeral, tears running down his face but not making a sound, the responsible young man that would take care of me before he left without communications.

"Stay with me," he said. "I know people who can help you here. Become an agent. And once you can control your powers, then you can use them to help people."

I frowned. "Are you sure?" I said. "I could end up hurting everyone here, including you."

Clint nodded. "I'm sure," he replied. He pulled me into a hug. "Sister."

I bite my lip, feeling tears well up into my eyes: it had been so long since I last heard him say that. I returned his hug, trying with all my might not to start crying. "Brother," I mumbled.


	3. Simulator Failure

Chapter 2 Simulator Failure

"It's ok, try again," Clint told me when he and I sparred during one training session a few weeks after I joined S.H.I.E.L.D. "It's a tricky move. I know. It took me awhile to master it."

I noticed a difference between Clint's training and the other Avengers. Only he really took the time to make sure I was doing alright and made sure I was ready before moving on to the next step. Everyone else barked out orders and expected me to perform them even when I didn't know what was going on. They had little to no tolerance for me in any way. Though I noticed that if Clint was in the room while I trained, they would go easier on me.

"How come only you really care about how I feel while training?" I asked as he helped me up after he had taken me down. "Everyone else acts like they have better things to do when I'm with them. Even Natasha. I thought she'd go easier on me, at least when I started off."

"I'm your brother," Clint replied. "It's my job to make sure you know what you need to but also make sure you aren't hurt. And Natasha only does that because she knows it makes you try harder, because you want to impress her."

"If you say so," I sighed.

"I'm going to put you through a simulation and then we'll call it a night. Deal?" Clint said.

I nodded. "Deal," I repeated.

We walked to the simulation and Clint had me go in after removing my bracelet that helped me control my powers, wanting to see what I could do without, programming what to do. "You know the deal," he said. "Complete the mission and then we can get something to eat."

"Is there dessert involved?" I questioned, smiling.

Clint chuckled. "Yes, Rosie, there's dessert involved," he answered.

I nodded and waited for the simulation to begin.

I was transported back to the training room. On either side of me were large metal doors. I look at both of them, getting my bow and arrow ready to shoot.

"Simulation begin," a smooth female voice said.

Both doors slowly cranked open. Two large robots came out.

My eyes widened slightly and I knew a bow and arrow wouldn't work this time: I'd have to use my powers, something I was really hesitant about. I put the bow and arrow away and raise my hands in the air, forming two plasma balls.

The robots started at me.

Once they were a close enough distance, I released a plasma ball at both of them. As they recovered from the attack, I turned into an eagle and flew into the air, going to one and at the last moment, changing into a gorilla and landing on the head. I opened the plate on the back of the neck and started ripping out wires.

The robot started to fall backwards.

I turned human and froze time so that I wasn't crushed. I jumped off of the robot and darted to the other one, letting time move again and the first robot falling to the ground with a loud _boom_.

The other robot shot missiles at me but I stopped those and sent them back.

That's when I felt the control starting to fade away.

"No, no, no, no, no," I whisper quickly. "Not now. I'm almost there. Come on! Come on! You can do it!"

The robot grabbed me before I could use another spell and threw me on the ground roughly.

Slowly, I sat up. The robot went to grab me again but I casted an enchantment that caused it to rust quickly.

As I got up, I saw my hands beginning to shake, knowing I didn't have much time.

Finish the mission or abort it?

"Stop the mission!" I cried as I cast a spell that I didn't mean to cast. "I'm losing control!" I fell to my knees, my whole body shaking. "Clinton!"

The robots disappeared and I was back in the room.

Clint came to my side but I pushed him away. "Rose," he said. "Let me help you."

I shook my head. "You'll get hurt," I said.

"What can I get you?" Clint said. "To help?"

"B-bracelet," I muttered, doubling over with my face in my hands, shaking violently. "Hurry!"

Clint ran to get it and tossed it to me.

I tried to put it on but my hands were too shaky.

"Here," Clint said in a calm voice, taking the bracelet from me and fastening it around my wrist.

The shaking died away and I slumped into Clint's arms, exhausted. "That was the closest call we've had yet," I breathed.

"You're getting better, though," Clint said. "Before, you couldn't even do the plasma balls as powerful as you did. You almost completed it today."

"Practice," I said. "Need more practice."

"Yes, but right now, rest," Clint said. "We'll do dinner tomorrow, ok?"

"No dessert today, then?" I said softly as Clint got me up, keeping me in his arms.

"Unfortunately," Clint replied. "But tomorrow, I promise."

He took me to my room and had me lay down before he left to get some food for us.

I sighed, staring at the ceiling. "How can I be an Avenger," I mumbled, "if I can't even complete the easier simulation?"


	4. Put to the Test

Chapter 3 Put to the Test

"Avengers," Fury said one morning at breakfast.

As soon as he said that, I zoned out: I only ate with them because Clint was there. Otherwise, I'd be in my room. So, whenever Fury said that one word, I knew it wasn't meant for me.

"You have a mission," Fury continued. "We've gotten reports on children disappearing." At that, I started to half-listen: I had gone back to the shelter one day on freetime and found that they were still gone. "We have some leads and we want you to report in on it."

"Give us the location and we'll start," Tony said.

"I'm not done," Fury said. "I want Agent Rose Barton to join you." He looked at me as I perked up, everyone else following his gaze.

It seemed that only my brother was the happy one.

"Are you sure?" I asked hesitantly. "After all, only last night I passed the first simulation without needing to go in multiple times."

"You will know the area better than any of the others," Fury said. "Keep your bracelet on and you'll be fine. This should be nothing too intense."

I nodded slowly. "A-alright," I said. "I'll do my best."

"That's all I ask," Fury replied as he walked out of the room.

I looked at the other Avengers for their reaction. Clint had a supportive smile on his face. Natasha had a half-smirk, which, knowing her for so long, meant a silent "good job." Bruce looked a bit unsure. Thor was uninterested. Tony took a great interest in his cup of coffee, but I could see he wasn't too thrilled about the idea of having me tag along. And Steve seemed to be doing his best to not look too annoyed, but failing horribly.

I looked down at my food again, an uneasy feeling in my stomach.

Would they accept me? Actually listen to me if need be? Would they trust me in this mission? And more importantly, could I trust them? Natasha and Clint, I could, but the others?

After I finished eating, Clint and Natasha took me away from the others.

"Nervous, Kid?" Natasha asked as we walked to my room.

"The others, they don't trust me, do they?" I replied, twisting my bracelet around my wrist. A nervous habit.

"They just haven't seen how you've grown," Clint said. "Show them what you can do, Magemancer."

"What?" I said.

"You need a code name, superhero name," Natasha said. "Don't you like Magemancer?"

"No, I do," I said quickly. "I just wasn't expecting it."

"Now that we got your name, we're going to get you your uniform," Clint said. "After all, you've gotta have a suit."

"What do you have in mind?" I said, looking from Clint's suit to Natasha's.

"Something that gives you mobility, even when you shapeshift," Clint said. "I know you don't like skirts, so pants and long sleeves. A belt that'll also help you control your abilities should you lose your bracelet for whatever reason."

I nodded, liking the idea already.

We reached my room and Clint stayed outside while Natasha and I looked through my closet that I barely touched once I arrived.

"You've never looked through this?" she asked as I picked out a suit.

I shook my head as I looked at it, examining it with a critical eye. "Not a lot. Never thought I would have to look past the training clothes, actually," I replied. "My powers were too unstable when I got here that I thought being in the Avengers would be ruled out."

"Well, look at where you got in two months," Natasha said. "Just wait and see how two more months will help." She looked at the suit I was still examining. "Well just staring at it won't do anything. Try it on. I'll continue looking through here." She turned back to the closet as I went to go change into the suit.

It was skin-tight yet still gave me the mobility I needed. I looked at myself in the mirror. It was mostly black with white lines goes down my sides.

I did a small frown. "Hmm, black just isn't my color," I mumbled. I look at my hands. "If I can fight bad guys, then surely I can change the color of a simple outfit." I waved my hand over the suit and it changed to the colors of my liking.

Instead of the black, it was a dark blue and instead of white it was gold. There was a small fire logo on my left side and it was bigger on my back.

I nodded. "This is better," I said. "Now a belt." I walked back into the room. "Think I'm ready to fight crime, Nat?"

Natasha looked over at me, casting an eye up and down my body. She smiled. "Definitely. And good color choice. The weapon's unit, our next stop, will have your belt ready."

We walked out of the room to where Clint was waiting.

"Perfect," Clint said. "Come on. Next stop, get your weapons for the field."

"So there's different kinds?" I said as we walked.

"Not really, but it just puts a finishing touch that'll make enemies think twice before fighting us," Natasha said.

We reached the weapon's unit and the three of us went in.

There was my own locker that had my name on it.

"You're one of us now," Natasha said as he walked to hers.

"And you'll be a good addition," Clint added as he went to his.

I stepped up to mine, running a hand over the engraving of my name. A small smile crossed my face. "Let's do this," I said as I opened my locker.

Inside was my weapons along with a belt. It was the same dark blue color with gold trimming. On the center buckle was the same fire logo as on my suit, the gold making it shine in the light. There were also fingerless gloves, the back of the hands having the fire logo in gold while everything else was the dark blue color.

I grabbed the belt and buckled it, gasping as I felt a surge of energy race through me. It made me feel alive, energy dancing through my body from my toes, up my spine, into my fingertips, and to the very ends of my hair. I slipped the gloves onto my hands and secured them, followed by the weapons.

"It's go time," Clint said as he closed his locker.

"I'm ready for anything," Natasha said as she closed hers.

"Keep up," I said, closing mine.

We looked at each other and smiled, nodding.

Time to get the work done.

XXX

"Empty, like the last time I checked," I said as the other Avengers and I came upon the shelter that I had called home for many years. "Spread out and search. Even if something looks like trash, chances are, it's not. If you find _anything_ , let me know."

The others obeyed without disagreement, knowing that in this instance, I knew what was best for the team.

We each searched different sections but turned up empty-handed until Thor called out, "I have found something!"

I reached him first and found him picking up a gold necklace. He gave it to me as I examined it closely. As the others came, I said softly, "Chain appears broken by it being sliced through. This belong to one of the younger ones. Birthday present from his mother before she died in a car crash. He'd never take it off unless forced to." I paused as I used magic for a closer analysis of the break. "There's a substance on this. If we find out what it is, it should be a clue to where we're going."

"I'll take it to S.H.I.E.L.D. for examination," Tony said. I put it into his hand and he flew off quickly.

"Anything else?" I asked, addressing the others.

They shook their heads.

"When you were last here, did you search every place?" Steve said.

I shook my head. "Not my place," I said. "Assumed there was nothing there because I would've noticed."

"Then check there," Natasha suggested. "You never know."

I nodded and walked to my makeshift room, a hay mattress and a box full of old and worn-up clothes.

But, on the ground near the bed was a puddle of slime.

"Going to need this for analysis," Clint said as he pulled out a vial and carefully got some slime inside it, stoppering it.

I looked up as I hear a noise: a child screaming. I cast an eye in the direction I heard it from.

"Rose?" Bruce said."Everything ok?"

I didn't reply, only run in the direction I heard the scream.

"Rose!" Clint called as he chased after me.

"Oh great," Steve mumbled as the others followed us.

I darted into an alleyway and found a girl laying on the ground, unconscious. "Clare," I whispered as I went to her side, shaking her gently. "Clary, Clarissa, wake up."

Clare slowly opened her eyes. "Rosalina?" she said softly as she looked at me. "You look different."

"I am a bit," I said as I helped her sit up. I motioned to Clint to keep the others away while I talked to her.

Clint went back to the others, giving me and Clare space.

"What happened?" Clare said. "You disappeared one day. Never came back."

"I should ask you the same thing," I replied. "Everyone was gone."

"Some people came in, took us all away," Clare said. "We didn't have a chance to fight back."

"How did you escape?" I questioned.

Clare shook her head. "I don't know," she answered. "There were these... _thing_ around us and I fought them. Next thing you know, I'm waking up here."

"What did they look like?" I said.

"My memory is fuzzy on what they look like," Clare said. "I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine," I said. "I know you can't answer everything. It's just making it harder for my mission."

"Mission?" Clare said. "Rose, where did you go? What happened? Why didn't you come back?"

"I'm an Avenger now," I said after a pause. "I'm helping save the world. And today we got a mission to investigate the disappearances of kids."

"I'll help as best I can, but right now, I need to rest," Clare said. "I think I got hurt in that fight. My leg."

"Alright, come on, I'll help you up," I said as I got to my feet, putting one of Clare's arms around my shoulders.

Together, we walked to where the others were waiting. They turned as we came into view.

"What's the status?" Steve asked as Clint helped me with Clare, though we said we didn't have to.

"She needs to rest before she can give us accurate information," I said.

"Guys, there's something big heading your way," Tony said in our earpieces. "I'm getting there as quickly as I can."

"Rose, Clint, get Clare to a safe place. Protect her," Steve said, taking over the leadership role. "The rest of us will fight whatever it is."

We both nodded and helped Clare get away from the others, going to the shelter. We sat her down where she had her bed and got on either side of her, an arrow on our bowstrings, looking identical except for our outfits.

"Keep alert," Clint said softly.

I only nodded as I looked around. " _What could it be? Something that abducts children? Is this the start of some mass casualty that we're going to need to be on the lookout for?"_

I heard a box fall and without thinking, I released an arrow as the noise.

A robot fell to the ground.

"Guys, we got incoming here," Clint said into the earpiece as we both started to fight the robots that charged at us.

"Heading your way!" Thor said.

"Clint, there's too many!" I reported as the robots inched closer.

"Use your powers, Magemancer!" Clint replied. "We've been training you for a reason!"

I nodded and froze time. I placed a hand on Clint's shoulder so that he could move and we started to attack the robots, trimming down the numbers before time began to move again. It was only a few seconds, but those few seconds were crucial in our survival.

Then I sent plasma balls out at a good portion of the robots, causing them to break.

By the time the other Avengers showed up, we had taken down a good portion of the robots, but more still came.

"Clare, are these what you saw?" I asked, seeing her panicked face.

"Yes! These!" she cried, looking around.

"Keep calm," I said. "Everything will be fine. Trust me. We'll protect you."

Missiles came at us but I threw up a protective shield, the missiles hitting that. I brought the wall down and charged into the robots, knife in one hand and my gun in the other.

"She's getting much more skilled," Tony said as he blasted a group of robots.

"And if you guys weren't so hard on her while she trained with you, she would be much better," Clint said. "She has to ask me about stuff nearly every night."

More missiles came but I sent them back, causing more robots to break.

Suddenly, the smaller robots began to flee.

We all looked at each other, unsure why they're leaving, but alert for a bigger threat.

The ground shook as we heard footsteps pounding on the street.

I stepped back between Clint and Natasha as the ground shook again, already forming a plasma ball.

"Careful you don't overdo it your first time," Natasha warned.

"I know," I said. "Last bit of magic for a bit."

"Whatever it is, make it big," Clint suggested as a bunch of large robots came into view.

I released the plasma ball at the first one, it being charged up enough to smash the robot to smithereens.

The other Avengers charged forward but I decided to hang back next to Clare in case they tried get her while our backs were turned.

While I was focused on one fight, I didn't notice something come flying at me and smash into me, sending me flying into a fall and hitting it harshly.

"Rose!" Clare cried as I crumbled to the ground, forcing myself to a knee.

"Clare, run!" I exclaimed as robots swarmed behind her.

She turned and stepped back, trying to run but they overwhelmed her.

"Let her go!" I growled, turning into a lion. I pounced on a group of them and chased them away as Clare got behind me. I stayed low to the ground, watching all of them closely.

The robots got their missiles ready to fire and I froze time long enough to turn human and put up a poorly-made shield. I turned to Clare and pulled her into a protective embrace as the robots open-fired, breaking the shield and striking me.

My vision got blurry as I heard Clint call my name.

I collapsed, barely seeing Clint and Natasha engaging the robots in combat.

Then I passed out.


	5. The Start of the End

Chapter 4 The Start of the End

When I came to, I was in the infirmary. Clint was by my side, asleep. I didn't blame him: it was nighttime.

Seeing that I was awake, a woman came to me. "My name is Doctor Helen Cho," she said softly so as to not wake my sleeping brother. "How are you feeling, Rosalina Barton?"

"Call me Rose," I replied, rubbing my eyes. "And I feel sore."

"It'll be that way for a bit while you recover," Helen replied. "Would you like anything to eat?"

I nodded my head, realizing I hadn't eaten since breakfast on… "What day is this?" I asked.

"You were sent on your mission three days ago," Helen answered.

"Three days?!" I exclaimed, then quickly lowered by voice as Clint mumbled something in his sleep. "That long?!"

Helen nodded. "Your brother has been extremely worried about you," he said. "But I told him you'd survive."

"Have the others visited?" I said.

"Off and on," Helen said. She left to get me something to eat and came back with a sandwich, giving it to me along with a cup of water.

I ate silently and looked at Clint. "How often has he been here?" I said.

"Never left your side after returning from the mission," Helen said. "You came as soon as it was safe for us to get in there. After a mission success, he came and hasn't left since. He cares about you."

I nodded slowly. "Yea, he does," I mumbled.

XXX

A few weeks later, the Avengers were storming a place to search for an artifact. I was told to stay behind, since I was still recovering by their perspective, even though I was almost back to my normal stamina.

I stayed in Avengers Tower, watching the progress on a screen.

I noticed a woman sneaking up behind Tony but before I could call out a warning to him, he was taken over with some kind of spell.

My attention was taken to a different screen as I saw Clint get hit with a laser. "No!" I cried, eyes widening as he fell.

Natasha was quick to get to him and the others soon followed.

After Tony got what they were after, Natasha contacted me on the jetride back, telling me about Clint's condition.

"He'll be fine, Kid, after Doctor Cho sees him," Natasha said. "He's resting right now," she added, sensing my question of "Can I talk to him?"

I nodded. "She's setting up in Tony's lab as we speak," I said. "I'm going to go help her with the set up."

"We'll be there soon," Natasha said.

We broke connection and I rushed to Tony's lab, helping Helen in any way possible to prepare for Clint's arrival.

"I suspect it'll be the other way around now?" Helen asked when everything was up and running.

I just nodded, looking to the sky to find the jet.

Helen took me and her staff to the landing pad, waiting for them to land so that they could bring Clint in and begin work on him.

" _When I get more skilled with magic and I can control it more, I'll start to learn healing magic. That way I'll definitely be more help on missions. Especially if we can't seek medical attention right away."_

Once the jet came, the others took Clint away, but Natasha held me back from going after them at the moment.

"Let them make sure he's healing before you go," she said.

I just nodded, watching them wheel him away while he was withered in pain.

She was able to keep me occupied enough to keep from going after him for half-an-hour before I couldn't take it anymore and went to him.

He was already on the road of recovery when I got there.

"How are you feeling?" I asked as he looked at me, relief coursing through me, evident in my look and voice.

"Much better," Clint replied. He held out his hand and I placed mine in his. He kissed the back of my hand. "You don't need to worry so much."

"Yea, but I'm your younger sister: it's my job to worry," I said with a smile, pulling up a chair.

"So Tony's going to be having a party in a few days," Clint said. "You should join us."

"Occasion?" I said.

"To say goodbye to the other Avengers before we part ways again," Tony said as he came into the room, carrying a tray of drinks. "Have a drink Hawk, on me. It'll help you out." He gave one to Clint. "And since you don't drink, a nonalcoholic drink for you, Mage." He also gave me one.

"So I'm invited, as well?" I said after getting a sip.

"You're part of the team, correct?" Tony questioned, giving Natasha and Steve each a drink as they came into the room.

"It hasn't been made official yet, since I'm still a trainee, but I guess so," I answered.

"Then, since you're part of the team, it's an automatic invite for you," Tony said, setting the tray down on a table with his usual pizzazz.

I nodded slightly, smiling. "Thanks," I said, getting another drink.

XXX

The afternoon of the party, Natasha insisted that she take me out to get some clothes I could wear on occasions such as tonight. Despite my protests, she dragged me away from my training and out into the busy streets of New York.

After a lot of trying on different dresses and skirts that always didn't match my taste for whatever reason, we finally decided on a floor-length black dress with thin, baggy sleeves, a silver trim that looked like a bracelet around the wrists, and a simple belt with a silver square on the front.

With that accomplished, we returned to Avengers Tower and began to get ready for the party.

Natasha went to get ready but told me that after she finished, she would help me with hair and makeup.

I put on the dress and looked at myself in the mirror. The black fabric definitely made my red hair and green eyes stand out. And knowing Natasha, she would be able to do my makeup that would make the green be even more noticeable.

"Alright, sit down," Natasha said as she came into the room wearing a silk cream blouse and a short black skirt, hair styled as it usually is.

I sat down in the chair and she started to work on me.

I could tell that she liked having another girl on the team: it was someone she could relate to on a team that was mostly guys.

"When I'm done with you," she said after she finished my hair and started on my makeup, "you're going to make all the boys want you, even if they're seeing someone else or they're your brother."

I did a small smile but it faded away so that she could work on my makeup easier.

"Alright, done," she said after applying the lipstick and doing a full examination of my face to see her work. "See how you look." She spun my chair around to the mirror and the girl in the reflection took my breath away.

Her rosie red hair was in a Dutch Braid and came over her left shoulder. Her makeup, from the piercing red lipstick to the dark blue eyeshadow, the pale pink blush to the winged eyeliner, the carefully shaped eyebrows to the glitter from the mascara on my eyelashes, made her look fierce and competitive, yet beautiful and kind. _Too_ beautiful. How could this be me?

"What do you think?" she asked as she kneeled down next to me, looking at me in our reflection.

"I-I don't recognize myself," I replied. "How is this me?"

She smirked. "Well, get use to this because I'm going to do this as often as I can," she said.

"How did you get so good?" I said.

"Well, when you are an assassin and have to go undercover at a cocktail party every once in awhile, you learn quickly what to do and what not to do," she said. She got up. "Let's go impress them, Kid."

I also got to my feet, slipped into the wedges she got along with the dress: black with a silver bow on the toe.

"Oh, before you head out, you might want to keep a weapon with you, just in case," Natasha said.

"Uh," I looked down at the dress. No real room to store a weapon without being noticeable. "How?"

"Already got it covered," she said, picking up my knife and it's sheath. Working carefully and tactically, she was able to place it on the inside of my belt. After she finished, only I knew it was there, mainly because I felt it. "Alright, _now_ we can go impress."

I nodded, smiling slightly, and together, we walked out to where the party was.

All conversation stopped and all eyes turned to me, impressed.

Clint walked up to me, smiling. He said, "When Nat said she would handle everything for you, I didn't know that I'd have to be your bodyguard afterwards."

I chuckled. "Well, she knows what she's doing," I said as I looked at her. "Mind being my personal makeup artist?"

Natasha laughed. "Sure, why not?" she replied.

We walked to where the others were, some people going back to talking, but others still watching me.

It made me a bit uncomfortable, but at the same time, it made me beam. I wasn't use to having all eyes on me for good reasons. I wasn't the Hollywood actress that would turn heads whenever she walked into the room. I was just me, before the Avengers, a homeless woman looking out for herself and others, and now, a heroine that had people looking up to me as a role model.

I sat down with Clint while Natasha went to the bar.

"So, how you feeling so far?" Clint asked as a server brought us some drinks and hors d'oeuvres.

"I'm definitely feeling more confident in myself," I replied.

"That's good," Clint said. He raised his glass slightly. "Cheers."

"Cheers," I repeated, raising my glass and tapping them together.

We both took a drink and talked to others as they joined us.

After a bit, the numbers started to die away and soon, it was only the Avengers, Maria Hill, Helen, and Rhodey.

Thor put Mjölnir down on the table and sat down.

"So if someone can lift that thing, they get to rule Asgard?" Tony asked.

"Yes, of course," Thor said.

At that, Tony got up. "Alright, here I come," he said, grabbing the handle with one hand and pulling up, but having no success. "Just warming up." He now used both hands, but no avail. He got part of his Iron Man suit and used it, still nothing.

"Come on, Tony," I said, laughing, "give up."

"Rhodey, why not help me?" Tony said, looking up at his friend.

Even if they both used the suit, it didn't work.

Clint tried lifting it, but it also didn't work. "Nat, why don't you try?" he asked, looking at her.

"Oh, that's a question I don't need answered," she replied. "Rose, go ahead. You try."

"What's the point?" I answered. "I know I won't lift it."

Bruce got up and tried, but also resulted in failure.

"Well, I'll try," Steve said as he tried lifting it.

I don't think anyone but me and Thor noticed it budge slightly, but other than that, it was still.

"That's rigged, man," Clint said.

"Or there's a simpler explanation," Thor said as he got to his feet. He grabbed Mjölnir and tossed it in the air, catching it again. "You're not worthy."

Everyone started laughing but it stopped quickly as a piercing ring rang through the room, causing us to grimace.

We heard mechanical footsteps and turned to see a dysfunctional robot walking into view. "How could you be worthy?" he said in a smooth voice, all of us standing. "You're all puppets, tangled in strings. Strings." He raised his head to look at all of us. "There are no strings on me."

"Ultron," whispered Tony.

"In the flesh," Ultron said. "I'm on a mission."

Everyone got their weapons ready.

"What mission?" Natasha asked.

"Peace of our time," Ultron answered, robots flying out at us.

We all started fighting them.

I opted not to use my knife and instead used magic, first sending a plasma ball at the one coming at me and then using the rust spell to give me an advantage.

"Rose, duck!" Thor called.

Without turning, I dropped to the ground.

Thor threw his hammer and it smashed into a robot that was going to get me from behind and the one I was fighting. destroying both of them.

I got back up and looked at the others as they finished with their robots.

"Dramatic," Ultron commented. "I had to kill a guy. Nice guy."

"You killed someone?" I asked.

"Yes, but it was the only way to complete my mission. There's only one path to peace," Ultron said. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Thor summon his hammer back, ready to throw it at the final robot. "The Avenger's destruction."

At that, Thor released the hammer and it smashed into Ultron, destroying it.

"Now what?" I asked as the others walked to us, looking at everyone. My eyes, like the others, rested on Tony, who looked shaken up.

"Stark, what was that?" Steve demanded.

Tony looked away, not responding.


	6. Worst Fears

Chapter 5 Worst Fears

"You can't keep me here this time!" I told Clint as he went to the weapon's unit. "The excuse that I'm still recovering can't be used any more! I'm past that stage! I can fight, obvious by what had happened at the party."

"It's too dangerous," Clint replied as he opened his locker and got his arrows. "You could get hurt."

"I could get hurt by doing nothing, as well," I said darkly. "And if we are to die, then I want to die fighting! Protecting others! You knew the consequences that could happen when you asked me to join. _I_ knew the consequences, yet I still said I would join. I think I can handle this."

Clint looked at me and I was startled to see fear in his eyes, but I didn't show it. "I almost lost you once," he said. "I don't want to risk it again. I'm only doing this because I love you. Please, stay here. It'll be better."

"For who?" I countered. "Better for who? You or the team? One person can change the course of disasters."

"What if those two punks try messing with you?" Clint said. "Speed and mind control."

"I can change into a cheetah for speed and magic to counter mind control," I answered.

Clint sighed, looking down. "I can't turn you away, can I?" he said, looking back up at me.

I shook my head and said softly, "Not when I know that my brother could die," I said softly, a tear running down my face. "And if he were to die, I would want to be by his side, whether I am dying, myself, or I am holding him in my arms while he takes his final breath."

Without warning, Clint threw his arms around me, hugging me. Tears shined in his eyes. "I'm scared to lose you," he whispered. "I promised Mom and Dad I would watch you, take care of you, protect you. I hated losing contact with you. It made me scared that I broke my promise."

I returned his hug, mumbling in his ear, "You haven't, Brother. I'm here. And we'll charge into battle, side-by-side, for victory or defeat."

Clint didn't reply, only hold me a tiny bit tighter.

"Sibling moment over," Tony said as he came into the room. "Rose, why aren't you ready?"

I pulled away from Clint and said, "I had to persuade him to let me come." Without another word, I darted off to change.

XXX

The jet landed in Wakanda.

We got off of it, all except Bruce, and started to the salvage yard, where we were sure Ultron would be, he and his two followers, who we got as the Maximoff twins, Wanda, Scarlet Witch, and Pietro, Quicksilver.

"If he gets the metal, then I don't wanna know what'll happen," Steve said as we started that way. "If a fight breaks out, then don't falter. Everyone needs to stay sharp."

"If this is going to be a fight, then I'll take the girl," I said. "I could use my magic to my advantage."

"I'll take Pietro," Clint said.

"And I'll take Ultron," Tony said. "I'll end this before it gets too deep."

"The rest of us will engage the robots," Steve said.

We went inside one of the ships and saw Ultron there, along with Pietro and Wanda, like we guessed.

I cast a spell that hit his back, not to inflict damage, but just to get his attention on us.

"Avengers, what a lovely surprise," Ultron said in that smooth voice of his.

"Cut the chat," Tony said. "We're here to stop you."

The two twins look at each other and nodded.

"I don't like that idea," Ultron replied, raising a hand up. As the robots charged at us, he smashed into Tony.

"And so the fight begins," I said I cornered Wanda before she would go too far.

Wanda used her powers to lift up a box and throw it at me.

I froze time and moved out of the way, pushing Wanda in the path of the box as time moved again. She was hit, falling slightly but getting back to her feet.

Before I could move to attack again, Pietro ran by me and knocked me down.

"You two are brother and sister?" he asked as he stopped next to Wanda, giving her a hand up, Clint coming to my side to help me up.

"Yea, what you going to do about it?" Clint replied.

The twins looked at each other.

"We'll use that to our advantage," Wanda replied.

Before we could react, Pietro picked her up and they sped off.

"I don't like the sound of that," I commented.

Clint shook his head. "Me, neither," he said.

Suddenly, we both were knocked down again and before I could recover, Wanda was there. Her hands glowed red as she waved them in front of me and then I blacked out momentarily.

 _I opened my eyes to find that I was no longer in the ship, but back in Avengers Tower, laying on the ground. I sat up, seeing the place wrecked._

" _What happened?" I breathed, getting to my feet._

" _Rose," a voice whispered._

 _I turned to the voice and saw Clint on the ground, critically injured. "Clint!" I cried as I went to his side. "Brother, what happened?"_

" _Y-your powers. Lost co-control," Clint gasped._

 _A cold hand crept up to my heart and grabbed it._

" _I have to help you," I said. "Helen, can't she do something!?"_

" _No time," Clint said. "Even though you messed up, I still love you, Sister, Rosalina."_

 _Tears came to my eyes. "Clinton. Brother. I can't lose you. I still need you," I sobbed._

 _Clint went to speak but no words came out and he grew limp._

" _No!" I screamed, placing my hands on his shoulders and shaking him slightly. "Clinton! Clint! Wake up! Please wake up!" When he didn't respond, I curled up next to him, my head resting on his chest as I hugged myself._

"The only person I ever truly loved and cared for is gone. And it's all my fault."

 _A hand was placed on my shoulder but I shrugged it off, too upset to care about anything else._

" _Painful, isn't it," a familiar smooth voice said._

 _Tears running down my eyes, I looked up to see Ultron. My stomach knotted and I felt a bit of fear, but I couldn't do anything because of the pain in my heart._

" _One that you cared for, one that shared your bloodline, gone because of something you couldn't control," Ultron continued. He grabbed my arm and forced me to my feet. "The destruction of the Avengers is my mission, and you're helping me with it."_

 _I shook my head. "No," I whispered. "This wasn't meant to be! My powers are supposed to help them! not hurt them!"_

" _Look at what you've done," Ultron insisted, turning my head so that I was forced to see Clint's body, the hollow look in his eyes, hands and uniform stained with blood, and the same blood pooled around his body._

 _I looked down at my body and saw his blood on me. It made me feel sick. My stomach twisted and I fell to my knees when Ultron released me._

 _As I feel, I no longer saw just Clint's body, but the other Avengers as well._

 _Bruce's body, which was still as Hulk, was at the top of the stairs, one arm along the steps._

 _Natasha was dangled over one of the railings, her gun on the ground inches from her hand._

 _At the base of the stairs Bruce was at the top of, Thor was on the bottom, face-down, his hand outstretched and resting on his hammer's handle._

 _Tony was slumped against a wall, his armor cracked and his helmet clean-off his face, dismantled at his feet._

 _Steve was on his side near Tony, the only thing keeping him up was half of his shield, the other half near my knees._

 _Shakes raked my body as I picked up the shield, amazed but terrified that this was the strength of the power I had: to break something that wasn't meant to be broken._

" _My job is almost done thanks to you," Ultron said._

 _I tensed up as he rested a hand on the back of my neck, causing me to drop the shield._

" _Such a pity I have to get rid of someone as strong and powerful as you," Ultron commented, tightening his grip slightly._

" _N-no," I whispered, realizing what he was going to do: crush my spine and watch me while I suffer before finishing me off._

 _His hand tightened enough so that I could begin to feel the pain._

"Come on, Rose! You've got to fight him!"

 _I willed my body to fight but I heard a voice in my mind call my name. I realized who it was:_

 _Clint._

"Rose!" Clint cried.

I opened my eyes to see that I wasn't in the ship. I was all alone in a room. I looked around, trying to find out what it was, where it was.

It was plain with next to no furniture aside from a cot and a blanket.

Hearing footsteps, I got to my feet slowly.

"With you here, the Avengers are going to have to give up," Pietro said as he stepped into the room.

I took a step back.

"Clever on Ultron's part," Wanda added as she slipped in next to him.

"W-where am I? W-what happened?" I whispered.

The twins laughed.

"Ultron took you from the others," Pietro said. "Only your brother tried to save you. The others, well, they were put under my sister's spell."

" _Kidnapped. That's why I heard Clint call my name.'"_

"Why?" I said. "It's not like kidnapping me is going to prove a point."

"Oh, but it will once he finishes you off and presents your body to the others," Wanda said.

"Why do you two do this!?" I demanded. "He wants to kill everyone!"

"Better than be on Stark's side," Wanda replied darkly. "We thought he would kill us after he killed our parents."

"What?" I mumbled.

"Our home was bombed," Pietro said, putting a comforting arm around Wanda's shoulders. "Another bomb fell, trapped us. We waited three days for it to go off. It had Stark's name on it."

I fell silent, stunned.

The two left without another word, leaving me alone.

I sat down in the cot, doubled over with my hands lace up behind my head, head between my knees. I closed my eyes and sighed. "Clint, Brother, please, come find me," I whispered.


	7. Savior

Chapter 6 Savior

I slammed into the wall and fell, rolling onto my stomach to try to get up.

"No use," Ultron said as he walked to me, grabbing the back of my suit and picking me up. My feet dangled a few feet from the ground as he forced me to look into his eyes. "Today you will die and I will hand-deliver you to your team. They'll have no hope once they see you." He slammed me into the ground and released me.

As I tried to recover, he stomped on my back, causing me to let out a cry of pain. I rolled onto my side, getting to my feet but always failing to do so.

I couldn't register the silver foot coming in until it had already collided with my stomach. I gasped in pain, coughing up blood.

" _This isn't good. I've got to get out of here before I'm hurt some more! Got to, or else I'm going to die!"_

Before he could do anything else to hurt me, I turned into a raven and flew to the window that I had found high up in the room, almost hidden.

"Oh no, you don't," Ultron said, grabbing my tail and pulling me back down.

As I fell, I turned into a cat and landed on my feet. Then I turned into a chameleon and blended in with the ground before moving, glad it was all the same dull gray color.

"You're not getting away," Ultron said. He was able to see me and kicked at me.

I turned human as I slid into the wall.

He stepped to me and picked me up by my neck. "If you struggle, I can always squeeze you until you break," he said, tightening his grip slightly to prove a point.

I gasped for breath, instinctively grabbing his hand. I tried not to fight, knowing that in my current state, I could not win. Even if I stopped time, I'd have to find a way to get out of his grip.

Ultron pressed my back to the wall, making my chances at escape narrow significantly. "You're being too easy," he commented, his grip loosening so that I could breath and speak. "Why?"

"You wouldn't put up much of a fight, either, if you were woken up in the middle of the night and you haven't had food for awhile," I replied. "I'm too weak to put up much of a fight."

"Aren't you always weak?" Ultron said. He chuckled as I growled. "Now you're becoming much more feisty."

Without warning, I cast a spell at him that sent him flying back.

Luckily for me, it was the door and it broke it.

As Ultron recovered, I changed into a cheetah and darted out of there.

I noted that, as I ran, I didn't see anything of the twins.

Once I determined I was a safe distance away, I turned back into a human, stopping to catch my breath. I leaned against the wall, fighting to keep on my feet and not let exhaustion and hunger get to me.

I sensed someone coming quickly, but it wasn't in the direction of Ultron.

Not taking any chances, I start to run again, the feeling of knives slicing my lungs as I ran tempting me to stop, but I knew that it might not be best.

I turned a corner and ran into a person. I would've fallen had a pair of hands not darted out and grabbed my waist, pulling me back to my feet.

I looked at the hands. They there red and felt metallic. Gloves. My eyes went up the gray-colored sleeve with red trim and the gold cape that began at his shoulder, his chest muscled. I locked eyes with the person, cyber-blue eyes with red skin, the yellow infinity stone resting on the middle of his forehead.

"Are you alright?" the person, an android, asked me. The voice sounded familiar. Then it hit me:

"J.A.R.V.I.S.?" I whispered.

"Not anymore, no," the android said. "I am Vision. You must be Miss Rosalina Barton."

"Rose," I said before I could think. "Just Rose."

Vision nodded. "Come with me," he said. "Let's get out of here."

I nodded this time without thinking. Something about this android made me trust him. I couldn't say what, but for some reason, he made me feel safe. Being around him made me even forget the pain I was in.

I was about to run again when Vision suddenly took me into his arms and flew away. "It's quicker," he said, seeing my confused and surprised face.

We got outside and I shut my eyes tightly when he flew high into the air.

It was one thing for me to fly this why if I were a bird, but it was a totally different aspect when I was in the arms of someone I hadn't even met five minutes ago.

Yet something in my mind told me that he was definitely a good guy, that I could trust him with my very life.

"Do not worry," Vision said as he saw my reaction. "I will not drop you."

"Where are you taking me?" I asked, opening my eyes and looking up at my savior instead of the ground.

"To your friends," Vision said. "The battle against Ultron is about to begin."

"Do they know you've gotten me?" I said.

"Yes," Vision said. "They sent me to get you."

"How can I fight when I haven't gotten rest or eaten?" I said. "I won't last long out there."

"They have prepared some stuff for you, along with given your equipment an upgrade," Vision answered. Before I could ask what he meant by upgrades, he said, "Hold on tight." He suddenly began to dive down to the ground.

Instinctively, I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed myself close to him, biting my lip from the feeling of weightlessness and trying not to scream.

Right before Vision smashed into the ground, he stopped and touched down gently, setting me down and making sure I had balance before letting go of me.

"Come," he said, walking forward. "The others are waiting."

I walked behind him, questions swirling in my mind but not finding the voice to speak them.

" _Why am I having such a hard time talking to him?! Come on! Yes, he did save me from Ultron, but still!"_

Vision stepped out of the way and gestured to the opening of the jet. "After you," he said.

I began to say, "Thanks" but no words came out so I just smiled and dipped my head in gratitude. I went up the ramp, Vision falling in step behind me, and reached where the others were.

Immediately, Clint had me in his arms. "Thank goodness you're back," he said, relieved.

"I'm back," I mumbled against him, glad to be back with the right team. Then I noticed the twins and I pulled away. "What are they doing here?"

"They're on our side now," Steve said as he walked to me, putting a hand on my shoulder and guiding me to a chair to sit and rest. "Had a change of heart."

"When was the last time you ate?" Natasha asked as she sat next to me.

"Since I was last with you guys," I answered, hunger gnawing at my stomach.

"That was awhile ago," Clint said, concerned, as he brought me some food.

Despite me trying to eat slowly and take my time, my hunger caused me to scarf the food down quickly. "When do we go into battle?" I said once I was done.

"About an hour," Tony said. "We have everything timed right. But we won't be needing you until we challenge Ultron directly. While we fight, you can rest here. We'll put the plane on invisibility mode."

I nodded, the idea of sleep suddenly sounding good to me now that I had eaten.

Clint brought me where I could rest.

"Clint, who is he? Vision?" I asked. I could talk easier now that Vision wasn't in the same room as me, ask the questioned I wanted answered.

"Tony and Thor created him," Clint said. "Long story that I'll tell you after we are done here."

"You sent him to find me?" I questioned.

"Correct," Clint said. "None of us could be spared besides the twins and they told us their last interaction with you, so we sent him out to get you and to bring you back quickly." He had me lay down. "Whoever wakes you will explain to you the upgrades we made to your gear. Right now, get as much rest as possible."

I nodded and closed my eyes as he left, turning onto my side.

As I drifted off to sleep, my dreams consisted of Ultron's attack on me and Vision coming in to save me.

I couldn't really shake off the tingling feeling of where his hands were on my waist. Every time I thought of him grabbing me, it seemed the dull throb of pain disappeared.

" _Vision."_


	8. Engage in Combat

Chapter 7 Engage in Combat

" _I am Vision. You must be Miss Rosalina Barton. … It's quicker. … I will not drop you. … The battle against Ultron is about to begin."_

 _Vision._

A gentle hand on my shoulder brought me out of my dream. Immediately, I could feel the pain from the lopsided fight with Ultron.

"Rose," the voice said.

" _Him."_

I opened my eyes, seeing Vision's crystal blue eyes staring at me. My mouth went dry and I found myself unable to speak again, but I could feel the pain dying away slowly.

" _Why, of all people, did they send the one that I can't talk to? Yes, they don't know, but it's just my luck it's him they send."_

"I'm sorry to wake you so soon after you fell asleep, but we are preparing for the final assault and we need you present," Vision said as he stood up, offering me his hand. "If you come with me, I'll present to you your upgraded gear and we can move out."

I nodded, wiping my sweaty palm on my thigh before taking his hand. I silently gasped as he pulled me to my feet and used enough force to pull me into him.

He seemed slightly embarrassed with it. "I apologize," he said, taking a step back. "I am still getting use to my strength."

"W-what are my upgrades?" I asked, trying to hide from him the blush that appeared on my cheeks.

We went back out to where the others were when I had gone to sleep, the room empty now, but on a table was my weapons and a new belt.

"The gun has the ability to shoot faster and more accurately, along with a long magazine so you don't have to reload so often," Vision said as he handed me the gun and I put it in its sheath. "Also, should it run out of ammo and you are unable to reload it, it will automatically switch to lasers." He paused and then handed me my knife, offering it to me hilt-first, as a bladed weapon should be received. "The knife has the ability for you to charge your spells into the blade and use that in your attacks. For instance, should you want to use lightning, it will allow that." He then handed me my bow and arrow. "The bow's string is reinforced to make it harder to break, yet still easy to draw. It'll give your arrows more power when you release one. The arrows have enchanted tips. Like your knife, if you want to charge a spell into it, you can. Also there are the arrows that Clint said that he taught you. I assume you know what they are." When I nodded, he then handed me my belt. "You will find it easier to use your powers with this belt. Also, when you press the flame on your belt, you'll get throwing knives. I've been told you've trained a little bit with them so it should be easy for you. Like your other weapons, these knives can have spells charged into them."

I nodded, trying to hide the fact that my hands were shaking slightly from being around him. And it didn't help that our fingers touched momentarily as he was handing me my gear. Just my luck, though, he saw it.

"Are you alright?" he asked. "You're shaking."

I nodded quickly, clearing my throat slightly and saying quickly, "Fine. Let's go."

We walked outside and before I could turn into a bird to fly to the battle with Vision, he had me already in his arms again and flying to the battle.

"I-I can fly," I stammered, looking at him.

"Yes, but we need to be quick," Vision said. "Even the fastest bird you can turn into can't go as fast as I'm going right now."

I gave up the debate, secretly liking being in his arms and not really wanting this flight to end.

But alas, it had to as we approached the church.

Vision put me on my feet and we joined the others, getting into position before Ultron showed up.

By the look I got from Clint, he could tell that Vision made me uneasy, and I knew he would want to talk to me about it later.

I started to feel the ache again but whenever I glanced Vision's way, it died away.

" _Maybe if I stay by his side, then I'll be able to fight without fear of pain shutting me down."_

Ultron floated down from the sky. When he saw me, he tilted his head to the side slightly. "How did you get out? I sent my robots after you." He waved it away. "Nevermind that. Instead of me killing you and delivering you to your friends, you can all die together."

"Is that the best you can do?!" demanded Thor.

Ultron raised his hand in the air and tons of robots suddenly came swarming out at us.

"You had to ask," Steve said after a moment's pause.

"All of me versus all of you," Ultron said. "How can you hope to pull through?"

"Like the old man said," Tony said, glancing at Steve. "Together."

Ultron sent the robots at us and we started to fight them.

Once the adrenaline kicked into my system as I fought, my pain started to die away.

We kept fighting, protecting the core in the middle of the church.

While I was fighting robots, I felt something suddenly grab the back of my suit and I was thrown away from the others.

I rolled to a stop and got to a knee, an arrow on my bowstring. I pulled it back as I saw it was Ultron, eyes narrowing. "Trying to finish the job?" I asked, getting to my feet, arrow still ready to shoot.

"Everyone can watch you fail," Ultron replied, stepping to me.

I charged a spell into the arrow and released it, striking Ultron in the chest and sending him stumbling back.

He came back in with a flurry of attacks, causing me to go on the defense.

I found myself being surrounded by robots, Ultron still not letting up on his attack. "A little help here!" I called, hoping someone would hear me.

Two people came to my aid: Clint, of course, helping me with the robots, and Vision, taking on Ultron by using his solar beam from the infinity gem.

Thor and Tony helped Vision out, Thor using lightning and Tony using his energy beams.

Once the robots around me and Clint were gone, we ran back to the others at the church.

Thor, Vision, and Tony also came, Hulk behind them, Ultron gone.

We finished off the robots there.

"We still can't let anyone touch the core," Tony said. "We need to finish here. Fury's sent help. We're going to board the citizens on the ships they sent. Who'll stay here while we check for stragglers?"

"I will," Wanda and I said at the same time.

"Alright, the rest of us, check for anyone. Get on the ships when done," Steve said.

The others left but Clint and Pietro were hesitant to let us stay.

"Go," I said.

"Come get us when everyone's aboard, but not before," Wanda added.

"You know, I'm older than you by twelve minutes," Pietro pointed out.

"And a few years," Clint put in.

"Go," we both said, attacking some robots. "We'll handle it."

After a moment, the both of them left, as well.

Once we were getting the robots under control, Wanda said, "Rose, go. I can deal with it from here."

"I said I would stay here until the very end," I replied. "I'm not leaving you."

"Trust me," Wanda said. "Help with the loading."

"If you say so," I said after a moment. "You need me still, just let me know." I jumped into the air and turned into an eagle, gracefully soaring into the air while ripping some wires out of robots that strayed too close. I reached a good elevation and then dived to where the loading docks were. Once I reached the ground, I turned human again, rushing to help others.

Looking to the sky, I saw a fighter jet, with Ultron as the pilot. Looking at the ground where he was going to go, I saw Clint getting a little boy. A bit off, I saw Pietro.

Ultron started to shoot.

"Clint!" I screamed as I started to run forward, but Steve saw me and got me from behind.

Pietro took off, pushing the two in front of an overturned car.

I gasped as he got hit, eyes wide, terrified but unable to look away. "Pietro!" I cried.

Steve and I now ran forward and Clint gently set the kid down, turning to the twin that had saved his life.

"You didn't see that coming," Pietro said before falling.

"Wanda," I whispered.

Steve picked up Pietro as Clint got the boy again, all of us going back to the ship.

Now that the adrenaline was wearing out of my body, I started to feel the pain again. It brought a limp into my step that was noticeable.

"Rose, you're hurt," Clint mumbled as he and I sat down in a couple chairs. He looked exhausted.

"Just need to rest it," I replied, leaning back. A medic came to us but I waved him off, yet Clint ushered him to do an examine on me.

We both turned as the island we were on started to fall.

"No!" we cried.

Suddenly, it started to explode in midair.

"They did it," Clint whispered.

I only nodded, now feeling exhausted, myself.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

" _It's over. Now, I only have to deal with what's going on with me whenever I'm around Vision."_


	9. Slowing Down

Chapter 8 Slowing Down

It took everyone a few days before we decided to really do stuff.

Pietro was on the road to recovery. Helen began working on healing the tissues and I had helped her, having started training with healing magic.

During the time off that I had, I was mostly resting, healing, and thinking about how to talk to Clint about what's going on with me whenever I'm around Vision.

One evening, Clint brought me food to eat, like usual since we got back since I was told not to walk unless I had to. Before he left, I said, "Can I ask you something?"

He paused, hand on the doorknob. He turned back to me and walked to me, sitting on the edge of my bed. "What's up?" he asked.

"Well, there's this guy that recently joined the team," I said slowly, trying not to hint that it was Vision, "and ever since I first saw him, I've felt...different around him."

"How so?" Clint said.

"The pain goes away that I feel, I feel safe, and I find it hard to talk and concentrate around him," I said. "What does it mean?"

Clint did a small smile as he looked at me. "It means you're in love, Baby Sister," he said.

"What?!" I replied, startled.

He nodded. "Nothing to be shocked about. It happens to everyone," he added. "Is he young?"

"He's wise for his age," I said. " _Close enough."_

"Is he good looking?" Clint said, eager to learn about the person.

"I think so," I said. "But I don't know if he feels the same about me as I do him."

"I can talk to him for you," Clint offered. "Or not." He changed his mind when I quickly shook my head. "Ok, well, have you been around each other a lot?"

"Not since we got back," I answered.

It was true: since I was given bedrest, I haven't seen a lot of Vision or the others. Only if they stopped by. Vision did the first day I was resting, but it was when I had just woken up from a nap. He had apologized for disturbing me and before I could call out to him, he was gone. He hadn't came back since.

"What should I do, Clint?" I asked. "I don't know what to do. I need help."

"Hang out with him more when you're healed," Clint said. "Once you have an idea, then ask him out." He paused, an idea coming to mind. "In fact, Tony's having another party soon. Ask him to that."

"Should I?" I said, my heart racing at the idea of having to ask Vision out on a date. The thought horrified me.

"You want a chance with him, right?" Clint said. When I nodded, he continued, "Then go for it!"

I looked down, nodding slowly. "Alright, I'll do it," I said.

"And if he turns you down, then you have your big brother to back you up," Clint said. He got up and kissed the top of my head. "Enjoy your meal. I'll check in on you before you go to sleep."

"Thanks Clint," I said as he walked out.

I ate my food in silence and then got up, limping to the window. I knew I shouldn't be on my foot when it's this bad, but I had to think, clear my mind.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," I called. I turned as the door opened, feeling my heart skip a beat: it was Vision.

"Is this a bad time?" he asked, seeing that I was in my nightgown, which is what I've been in for awhile since I haven't left my room.

"No, no, you're fine," I replied, trying not to blush. I went to walk to the bed but my leg suddenly gave in, causing me to collapse.

Or, at least I would've had Vision not flown to me and picked me up, carrying me to my bed. "Careful," he said, setting me down on the edge. "You really shouldn't be on it yet."

"I just had to think," I said.

"You have a lot on your mind," Vision stated. "And there's something you want to tell me."

His words caught me off guard and I just looked at him, speechless. "How-?" I began.

"Your posture and the look in your eyes," Vision answered as if it was nothing. "So, what do you want to ask me?"

"Tony's throwing a party soon," I said. I got stuck on the next sentence by looking at him so I turned to the window, staring at him in the reflection. He looked at me through the windows, eyes locking. "W-would you like to go with me?"

Vision smiled slightly and placed a hand on the side of my face. I expected it to be cold, but it was actually warm, like human skin. He turned his body to me and tilted my head to look at him. "Took you long enough," he replied.

"You knew?" I asked, confused.

"Can't miss it with how you reacted around me compared to the others," Vision said. "I may have been born only a few days ago, but I definitely know when someone likes someone."

I looked down, blushing. "Do the others know?" I said.

"That I don't know," Vision said. He surprised me with a hug. "I'll go to the party with you."

I smiled, returning the hug. "Thank you," I said. I felt relief course through me.

"Thank you for asking me," Vision replied.

XXX

The day of the party arrived and I was back to walking, though I had to use crutches if I was on my feet for any length of time.

Every night since Vision accepted my invitation for us to go together, he could come visit me and we would talk for a little bit before I got tired and he left to let me sleep.

My heart would always flutter when he was around and whenever he would speak, it felt like I was floating in the sky, in his arms, of course. Whenever we hugged, I never wanted it to end, feeling protected by my savior.

Sometimes, I had dreams about the night he saved me.

Other times, I had nightmares about what I saw when Wanda had used her mind control powers on me. It caused me to wake up screaming. Almost like a cue, Vision would rise up from the floor, since his room was right below me, and he'd sooth me until I fell back asleep. Then he would float back down and the rest of the night would be peaceful once again.

I didn't have the courage to tell Clint what I had seen yet. I didn't know how to explain it to him.

"So you ask him?" Clint asked when he and I went to breakfast the morning of.

"He said yes," I replied as I went to get my plate of food but Clint got it as well so that I only had the crutches to worry about.

"Good," Clint said. "So, you going to tell me who it is? Or do I have to wait."

"You have to wait," I replied.

We went to a table and sat down, Natasha already there finishing up eating. "You," she said, pointing to me. "When you finish, I'm taking you out to prepare for tonight."

"Um, ok," I said. "What are we going to have done?"

"Hair and makeup," Natasha said. "You'll look stellar, especially with your date Clint told me you had a crush on."

I looked at Clint as he gave me my plate.

"What, you think my best friend wouldn't tell me that his little sister's falling for someone, hard?" Natasha said. "I've seen it, too."

"Alright, alright, I got it," I said as I started to eat. "But right now, I'm starving. So let's dig in."

The other two started to eat as well.

After we finished, Natasha dragged me away from Clint and out into New York City.

"I know who you like," Natasha said as we walked.

"Oh really?" I said. If she could figure it out, then could the others, besides Vision, himself? "Who is it, then?"

"Obviously it's Vision," Natasha said. She smirked as she notice me jump and almost stumble. "The guys don't notice it easily but hey, I'm a girl, I know the whole crush situation. I know what it feels like." She paused. "So what is it about him that you like?"

"Well, for one, he saved me from Ultron," I said. "He got me out of there when I tried to run. And he is handsome, even if he is an android." I let a smile cross my safe. "I feel safe around him, protected in his arms, as if there were some kind of attack, if I stayed there, everything would be ok."

"Then he's perfect for you," Natasha said. "Make sure your relationship lasts."

"I'll make sure," I replied. "Because I definitely don't want it to end."

The two of us spent the morning getting our hair done and then she took me out to lunch. I asked how much I owed her but she waved it off, saying that she thought I deserved a treat. After lunch, we went to get our makeup done and she surprised me by getting out of the bag she had brought my dress.

"Go change," she said as she handed it to me. "Change then makeup."

I nodded and went to go change, coming back and then having my makeup done.

Like when Natasha did it, after they finished, I had a hard time believing it was me in the mirror.

"This is you, Kid," Natasha said, patting me on the back. "Even that android boyfriend of yours can't resist how amazing you look."

I blushed, not noticeable with makeup on. "We're not officially together yet," I said.

"Key word, yet," Natasha said. "Come on, let's get to the tower. You can go to your room and I'll send Vision to you."

XXX

The party was starting and Clint glanced around the room for me or Natasha, trying to find us. But we weren't there.

Tony came up to him. "What, the two girls bail?" he asked.

"Don't know," Clint replied. "Rose has a date for tonight."

"Who's the lucky devil?" Tony questioned.

"Don't know," Clint answered. "She refused to tell me."

"Maybe they're hiding away from us, doing stuff they don't want us to know about?" Tony said.

"She's not like that," Clint said quickly. "Plus, she's not the one to let someone have their way with her without picking a fight. No, she and Natasha are still out."

"They've been gone awhile," Tony remarked. "Left after breakfast."

Clint sighed, "I know. It just makes me worried."

Vision passed by them as he looked around for me, a slight frown on his face. "She doesn't seem like the one to blow someone off," he muttered, backing off to the edge of the party. His light cyber blue eyes scanned the incoming crowd.

"Hey," a voice said behind him.

He turned to see Natasha. "Miss Romanoff," he said.

"We just got back," Natasha said. "She and I. She's in her room, waiting for you."

Vision nodded. "Thank you," he said, going that way.

"Coming your way, Kid," Natasha said into a small microphone in her shirt. "Look sharp."

"Thanks Nat," I replied before turning the microphone off and putting it in a drawer. I looked in the mirror as I stood up, using the bed to help me keep up.

Once again, it was too beautiful to be me.

" _I have got to stop being so negative on myself for looks. Some girls would kill for looks like mine. After all, this isn't the typical brown hair, brown eyes mix."_

I turned as there was a knock on the door, allowing a smile to cross my face. "Come in, Vision," I said.

The door opened.

"Rose, Miss Romanoff said that…" he began but his voice trailed off when he saw me. After a long pause, he said, "I'm sorry. I couldn't find the right word to describe your appearance." He added quickly, "That's a good thing."

My smile widened and I half-walked, half-limped to him. "That's all I need to know that I look good," I said.

"But you always do," Vision said as he met me half-way and put one of my arms over his shoulders. "Where are your crutches? Don't you need them?"

"They're by the door," I replied, gesturing to them.

Vision flew me over to them and grabbed them for me. "I'll take you down the stairs before I let you down," he said. "I hope you don't mind being carried."

"For you, I'll make an exception," I said.

Vision glided out of the room and to the party.

I noticed Clint and Tony look my way as we came down the stairs and I was placed down.

"Wow, picking up on the good-looking ones already, Vision?" Tony asked as the two of them came to us.

"Why didn't you tell me this was your date?" Clint said to me before Vision or I could reply to Tony.

"I wanted it to be a surprise," I answered as I reached over and took Vision's hand in my own. I looked up at him and smiled, him looking down at me and returning the smile.

Clint smiled as he saw that. "Well, as long as you're happy, I approve," he said. He turned and dragged Tony away before the inventor could say another word.

"That went better than expected," I said once they were out of earshot.

"Indeed," Vision agreed. "Let's sit down and I'll get you a drink."

We walked over to where a couple of chairs were and I sat down while he went to get a drink.

"No alcohol," I called after him.

"I know," he replied.

I watched as he left, smiling. Without turning, I said, "Pietro, how you feeling?"

"How'd you know I was here?" Pietro asked as he walked next to me.

"I sensed you," I answered as I turned to him. "How's your recovery?"

"It's getting along," Pietro said. "I never got to thank you for helping me."

"You saved my brother," I said. "It was the least I could do."

"How are you doing with your recovery?" Pietro said, gesturing to my crutches that I had set next to me.

"Well, I'm up and out," I said. "So that's gotta mean something, right?"

"It is an improvement," Pietro agreed. "I have one more tissue-therapy session before I'm cleared again."

"I have ten sessions before I'm cleared, and I don't start those until I'm off of crutches," I said. "So right now, I have to wait a long time. And the sessions are spread out over a month."

"What about using magic?" Pietro said. "Like how you helped me?"

"I was told the spell to use on you," I said. "I haven't done any personal training on healing magic yet. I would've while I was resting, but Clint insisted I only focus on recovering before I practice, even if I wasn't on my feet."

"He's just being protective," Pietro said. "After all, he has only one little sister. And speaking of sisters, I'm going to find mine." He sped off before I could reply.

I turned as Vision returned, thanking him as he handed me my drink.

"I heard that we're going to be a new Avenger team," Vision said as he sat down. "You, me, Sam, Rhodey, Wanda, and Pietro."

"Really?" I said, taking a sip of the drink.

"Yes," Vision said. "This is also a party to open the new Avengers Headquarters. We should be moving there tomorrow."

"How far is it from here?" I said, not really wanting to move too far from my home. I still wanted to check on my other family every so often.

"About half a day's trip," Vision said.

"And once we're settled in, we start training," I said.

Vision nodded.

I leaned back in the chair. "I'm not sure I'll be making the original trip with you guys," I said. "I still have my therapy I have to do. Helen talked to me about it and everything. One month long after I get off the crutches."

"She will be there," Vision stated. "And if you want, I can help you move your stuff."

"Oh, it's not my stuff that bothers me about moving," I said. I rested a hand on my leg. "It's this."

"Then I can carry you," Vision insisted.

"You don't want me to stay behind, do you?" I asked, curious.

Vision shook his head. "Not especially," he answered truthfully.

I chuckled.

"I appeared to have missed something," Vision said, slightly confused. "Why are you chuckling?"

"You know, even though you're basically Ultron's son, you have inherited Tony's stubbornness," I said with a smile.

Vision thought that over for a moment and then did a small chuckle, himself. "Yes, it appears so," he agreed. He reached over and took my hand in his. "But it doesn't change how I feel about you." He kissed the back of my hand. "Rose."

I blushed, once again glad the makeup didn't reveal it. My smile grew. "Vision."

" _I hope this is meant to be, because if not, then this'll be more painful than even Ultron's abuse."_


	10. New Problems

Chapter 9 New Problems

 _He began to speak, but his body grew limp. His hand that rested on the side of my face fell to the ground._

I woke up screaming. I quickly buried my face in my hands, trying to stop crying.

A familiar warmth surrounded me and I knew it was Vision, like the past nights.

"Vision," I sobbed as he pulled me to his chest.

"It wasn't real," Vision whispered soothingly in my ear. "Clint's not dead. And neither are the others."

"It wasn't him this time," I said softly. I looked up him, tears still glistening in my eyes. "It was you. My powers killed you."

"I trust you," Vision said gently, wiping my tears away with his thumbs and then moving a strand of hair out of my eyes. "I know you can control your powers now. I've seen you do it."

"One tiny slip and everything's gone," I warned. "My powers are still not a hundred percent stable. I've got to train more still. I'm _scared_ , Vision. I'm scared to mess up and lose everything and everyone I care about. I'm scared that I'll be totally alone, and it'll be all my fault. I'm scared that there'll be no one left who'll help me, care for me, protect me."

Vision looked upset and he hugged me tightly without speaking.

I returned the hug. "Don't leave me," I breathed.

"I won't," Vision replied. "Sleep. When you wake, I'll still be here. I promise."

Slowly, I let sleep overtake me, once again feeling safe in Vision's arms.

When I woke up, light was streaming through the window, Vision looking outside.

"How did you sleep?" he asked as he felt me begin to stir, looking down at me.

"Better," I said. I sighed, resting my head on his shoulder. "Didn't have any more nightmares."

"That's good," Vision said. "Breakfast will start soon. I will see you there."

I nodded and got to my feet, watching Vision sink through the floor and leaving me alone.

After I got dressed, I started my usual routine: met Clint at the end of the hallway and the two of us walked to breakfast together. I had finally gotten off of my crutches so once we got to the new base, I could start my therapy sessions. We didn't talk about the party last night or the fact that I was without my crutches, like what I had thought: instead, Clint told me about moving to the new location.

"I guess it's a good thing that I don't have a lot of stuff, then," I commented as we walked. "I could fit everything in a backpack."

We reached breakfast and got food, sitting down to eat.

Clint nodded to one of the doors when we were nearly done. "Look who's coming in," he remarked, smirking.

I turned and saw Vision walk in.

"He said that he'd help you with your moving," Clint said. "Found me last night after the party. We talked for a bit. Of course, I had to give him the 'I'm her big brother, mess with her or hurt her, you won't like it' talk."

I smiled. "You're a good brother, you know that?" I pointed out.

"So I've been told, more than once," Clint replied as he got to his feet, his plate empty. He grabbed it. "I'm going to get seconds." He waved to Vision and then walked away.

"He's leaving you?" Vision asked as he walked to the table, sitting down in an empty seat.

"Getting more food," I clarified, picking at my food, not really hungry.

"You should eat more," Vision suggested, seeing my nearly-full plate. "Long day today."

"My appetite isn't here today," I said, setting my fork down and folding my arms on the table. I suddenly felt exhausted. "I don't feel well."

"Nor do you look too well," Vision added, placing a hand on my back. "Have you told him?" He glanced at Clint waiting in line, talking with Pietro and Wanda as they waited for food.

I shook my head. "Too scared," I answered. "And I'm not going to tell him while I'm not feeling well." Trying to change the subject quickly, I said, "You're not going to get food?"

"I don't need to eat yet," Vision responded. "I eat every few days. My body doesn't need it as much as your's does, along with sleeping. Tomorrow, I'll eat, though."

I nodded, running a hand down my face. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed that Vision watched me with a slight worry. I saw Clint returning and began to eat again to not show him anything, though I knew that if I didn't tell him soon, about my dream and not feeling well, Vision would tell him for me.

"Man, am I hungry today," Clint observed with a chuckle as he dug into his second plate. "The biscuits are just right today: light and fluffy, warm, chewy. And the seasoning on the meat, excellent." He was definitely in a good mood. "How's it going, Vision?"

"It's going good," Vision said, looking away from me to look at Clint. "Is all well for you?"

"Today's perfect," Clint said. "Nothing could go wrong. I've never seen the new base. Today's the first time I'll see it. I'm excited about it."

"I've only heard what Tony's bragged about it," Vision said. "Knowing him, I have high expectations."

"What do you think about the new base, Rosie?" Clint asked as he looked at me.

I was about to reply when the ground suddenly spun around me and I collapsed, passing out.

Vision was quick to catch me as I fell, both he and Clint quickly getting to his feet.

"What happened!?" Clint exclaimed, his good mood suddenly dropping.

"She said she wasn't feeling well," Vision said. "Come, everyone's staring. We should take her to the infirmary."

Clint nodded, walking next to Vision as he carried me out of the room. "Did anyone mess with her drink last night?" he said, struggling to keep up with the android's quick pace.

"No," Vision replied. "I made sure of it. I kept watch when she wasn't paying as much attention. No, I think this is something that has to do with Ultron."

"But he's gone," Clint pointed out. "You finished off the final one of him."

"Indeed I did, but there's still the physical aspect that he left behind, her injuries that were inflicted upon her before she was able to escape," Vision said. "And the mental pain that he could have left."

"But she told me that he only challenged her the day she escaped," Clint said.

"Yes, that's what she said, but maybe she wasn't saying everything," Vision put in.

The two reached the infirmary and Vision placed me on one of the beds.

"Maybe Miss Maximoff can help us out," Vision said, turning to Clint.

XXX

" _You have no chance at stopping me by yourself."_

 _I screamed in pain as I felt something cut into my left shoulder blade. I tried to move, but the iron-strong grip kept me still._

" _You will be the reason I keep coming back."_

 _Something small and metallic was inserted under my skin._

" _And the others will never know. By the time they find out, it'll be too late."_

 _More pain came through me as my skin was fused back together._

" _You'll know when I'm returning. And you'll be under my control."_

 _The hand shoved me roughly to the ground. Before I could move, I got an injection right where the object was placed._

" _No one will stop you. They'll be too scared to hurt you."_

" _No," I whispered, voice shaking._

" _Your nightmares will be a reality. You are now under my command. I can now use your body and when I get stronger, I turn you more like me."_

" _I'll fight it," I said, trying to sound brave, but feeling quite the opposite._

" _Your funeral."_

 _A metal hand came flying to my face and then everything turned black._

XXX

A bright light was shining right in my eyes when I woke up. I shut my eyes tightly and looked away, a hand blocking the light from my eyes.

"She's awake," Clint said, turning the light off and pushing it aside.

"I did not find anything," Wanda said. "Whatever happened, something's blocking it from my control."

"How are you feeling, Rose?" Vision asked, placing a hand on my shoulder.

" _He's the enemy. He and the others."_

"Get out of my head," I groaned out loud, my hands covering my face.

Vision and Clint looked over at Wanda but she shook her head. "I have been out for awhile," she said. "Whatever she's talking about, it's not me."

"Not her," I said. "Him."

"Who's 'him'?" Vision said.

" _Don't tell him. Don't tell anyone."_

"Him," I repeated, mentally fighting the voice in my mind, two different thoughts from two different people.

"We need more than that," Clint said. "Whoever it is, Wanda can't track it."

" _She couldn't to begin with."_

"Go away!" I exclaimed, both aloud and in my mind, sitting up quickly, my head in my hands.

My sudden gesture startled everyone, them taking a step back.

" _Fight them. They are not your friends."_

I got to my feet, looking from Clint to Wanda and finally to Vision. Once our eyes locked, he knew right away something wasn't right.

"I do not wish to inflict pain on you, so please, let me apprehend you without physical conflict," he said.

"Arrest my sister?!" Clint replied. "Vision, are you mad?!"

"Trust me," Vision answered, eyes still locked with mine. "Something is not right with her appearance. We need to secure her to make sure she doesn't hurt herself or anyone else."

" _Fight them! Now!"_

Clint told Wanda something and she nodded, darting out of the room.

I staggered back as Vision approached me, trying to keep from letting the voice use my powers against them. "Stay away," I whispered. "I don't want to hurt you."

"I trust you," Vision said as he held out a hand, repeating what he told me last night after the nightmare. "I know you can control your powers. I've seen you do it."

I continued to move back from him, shaking my head quickly. "Vision, please! I don't want you hurt!" I cried. "I don't want to risk it!"

In the blink of an eye, Vision crossed the distance between us and clamped his hands on my shoulder. "It's a risk I want to take," he said. Before I could reply, he pressed his lips to mine.

I froze, not expecting this from him. For a moment, the voice was gone from my mind and I was able to think clearly for myself, allowing myself a moment to return and enjoy his kiss.

But the moment he pulled away, the voice was back.

" _I think I'm going to be sick. Have to take matters into my own hands I see."_

My eyes glowed and before either of us could react or I could try to stop the voice, it made me cast a spell that sent Vision flying across the room and slamming into a wall.

"I'm sorry," I whispered as he shook his head, looking up at me as he got back to his feet. Before the voice could control me again, I turned and ran.

"What happened?" Clint said as he went to Vision, who was on his feet, watching me run with a disappointed yet triumphant look on his face.

"I had her for a moment," Vision said. "But something's controlling her. She's trying to fight it."

"What's controlling her?" Clint questioned.

Vision looked down at the archer. "Ultron," he replied. "There's a look in her eyes, something that mirrors him."

"He did something to her, then," Clint said. "But what?"

"I don't know," Vision said. "But if I can get close enough to her and keep her under my own spell long enough, I should be able to find out."

"Your own spell?" Clint said. "What are you talking about?"

"Love," Vision stated as if it was nothing. "The spell of true love."


	11. Track and Fight

Chapter 10 Track and Fight

Wanda rushed back into the room with both Avenger teams and Fury. "Too late," she panted, seeing that I was gone.

"Report! What the heck is going on here?!" Fury demanded as he walked to Clint and Vision.

"We don't know how yet, but Ultron's gotten control of Rose," Clint reported. "She ran off after hitting Vision with a spell. She's trying to fight him, keep him away."

"If it's Ultron, that explains why I couldn't find him," Wanda muttered.

"How do we find out what's going on, then?" Natasha asked. "If she's not here, that is."

"We find her," Steve replied. "Somehow, we've got to find the girl, before Ultron takes complete control of her. If that happens, the consequences could be disastrous."

"I can find her," Vision stated. "I just need time. You can move to the new base as planned. I will be joining you later, Rose with me."

"No, bring her here," Tony said. "Ultron can't know the location of the new base in case he tries to plan an attack against it. I will have my stuff set up here."

"I will let you know when I've found her," Vision said and he left after me without another word.

XXX

" _I will have control. There's no fighting it."_

I ran into an alleyway, falling to my knees, panting.

I had been able to run out of the tower without conflict. But I knew it was only a matter of time before they sent someone after me.

" _Your human body is weak, pathetic."_

"Then get out of it," I growled.

" _I just need to get control of it and there'll be no problems."_

"Not going to happen," I retorted, slowly getting to my feet again and starting to walk, a hand on the wall to keep balance. "You made me hurt my friend."

" _Looked like more than friendship to me."_

A blush rose to my cheeks but I ignored it. "What's it to you?" I snapped.

" _He_ is _my son, after all. You know that, right? Of course you do. That said, I have a right to know what he's doing."_

"He's not a child," I replied, surprised but annoyed that I was really having this kind of argument with a robot that wasn't even in shape, but in my mind.

" _Last time I saw him, he said that he was born yesterday. It hasn't been too long since"_

"Just stop!" I exclaimed. "I'm not dealing with this! I'm not going to let you control my body and make me hurt the people I love and care about!"

" _That's a battle you're going to lose eventually. I'll make you too exhausted to fight back. Keep you up at night, not let you eat. You'll have to give in then."_

"You already cut my breakfast short," I mumbled. I looked back as I heard something and quickly dived into an abandoned building as I saw Vision fly by the alleyway. "How did he get here so fast?"

Vision paused at the entryway, noticing a figure dart into a building. "I think I've found her," he told Tony.

"Approach with caution," Tony warned. "We don't know how her battle with Ultron is going."

"I know what I'm doing," Vision replied as he came into the alley. He lowered himself to the ground and walked forward, calling out gently, "Rosalina. If that's you, please, come out."

" _You have a chance at redemption."_

"No," I said softly, moving away from the doorway as the android got closer. I moved behind a turned-over table, glad that I didn't have any of my weapons with me so that I could be forced to use them.

Vision appeared at the doorway, looking around. He took a step in. "Rose, I want to help you. I know you're in here," he said in a calm voice. "Let me help you. I have an idea on how to help you. Tony, he's waiting at the tower so that he can also see what's going on."

" _Attack! Now! He's off-guard!"_

" _Shut up!"_ I thought. I risked a glance through a chip in the table and my heart stopped for a moment as I saw that Vision was already near the table, and walking my way.

While I had let my mind slip away for a moment, the voice took control of it and I got to my feet, casting a plasma ball at Vision.

Vision sidestepped the attack and flew at me, pinning me to the wall, hands on my wrists that are at either side of my head. "Sorry I have to use such force, Rose," he said. "But right now, I want to speak to Ultron, not you. Let him take control. I know you can take over after I finish."

I shook my head, eyes wide with fear. "I might not be able to take control again," I said.

In order to sooth me, Vision kissed me again, just long enough to know that my mind's slipped. He pulled away, seeing my eyes turn red like Ultron's, all the green gone. The calmness and gentleness was gone from his voice when he spoke, anger and annoyment replacing it, saying, "What have you done with her, Ultron?"

" _That is for me to know and for you to find out,"_ Ultron said, using my mouth as the speaker. " _By the time you find out, it'll be too late. The girl will be under my complete control."_

"I won't let that happen," Vision said. "Whatever you've done to her, we'll find out and we'll take care of it."

" _That would mean killing the girl,"_ Ultron stated. " _And I know how much you care about her. The looks you give her. The way you held her close to you when you carried her in your arms, as if she was glass, and you had to protect her fragile body. And the tenderness in your kiss. You wouldn't want anything bad to happen to her, now would you? To see her lost, forever, all due to-"_

"Enough!" Vision yelled. "I promised her I would protect her! That nothing bad would happen to her! Now leave her!"

" _I couldn't, even if I wanted to,"_ Ultron said as if it was nothing. " _No way now. Especially since I've done two things to her. You'd have to drain her of her blood to get rid of one problem. No way you can do that."_

"I'll find a way," Vision said in a dangerously low voice.

" _And what if she doesn't really love you?"_ Ultron asked. " _If you think she loves you, but she's really just playing you? She can act, very well. And I can read her mind, know what's she thinking."_

"You lie, to let my guard down," Vision said, though Ultron could feel him loosen his grip slightly.

Taking the chance, Ultron kicked at him and tackled him as he stumbled back.

Vision fell back and threw Ultron over him, making him hit the wall.

" _Careful with this body,"_ Ultron warned. " _Don't want to hurt her too bad, now do you?"_

"You leave me no choice," Vision replied, though he felt guilty about having to hurt me to get to Ultron.

Ultron got to his feet. " _I have to admit, she is skilled,"_ he commented. " _She knows so much more than she has shown people."_

"Like what?" Vision said. He had to stall now: he saw that my eyes were flashing from red to green: I was trying to get control again. I just needed time.

" _I'll show you,"_ Ultron said, charging forward.

He went to punch but Vision blocked it, grabbing his wrist and pulling it behind his back.

The android had to let go when an elbow slammed into his stomach.

Ultron turned to him as he took a step back and did a side kick.

Vision sidestepped the kick and stepped in close, doing a stun punch to Ultron's face and then tripping him while he was dazed, taking him to the ground.

Ultron grabbed Vision's ankle when he fell and pulled it out from under him, causing the other man to fall, as well, turning it into a grappling match between the two. He got the upper-hand when he pinned Vision to the ground.

Not going to let himself be overpowered, Vision used his laser beam and sent Ultron flying off of him and slamming into a wall. He got to his feet, already planning another attack should Ultron get back up, but stopped quickly when he heard my cry of pain, not Ultron's.

"Vision," I whispered, fighting to keep control of my own body with the pain I had. I rolled onto my side, slumping against the wall.

"Rose, I'm sorry," Vision said, coming to me. "Ultron made me forget it was you as well as him."

"What he said about me not loving you, don't listen," I said. "He did that to get your guard down."

"I realize that now," Vision replied as he picked me up. "Let's get to the tower."

" _Not so fast,"_ Ultron said, quickly taking over my body again and making time freeze long enough to get onto his feet and step back from Vision. As time started to move again, he casted a spell that sent Vision through two cement walls and hit a metal pillar, denting it.

"Tony, I need backup," Vision said as he got to his feet, stepping forward. "I won't be able to do this on my own, I realize."

"Hang in there," Tony said. "Sending Clint and Steve."

"Hurry," Vision said. He was taken to the ground as Ultron charged at him as a tiger and pounced on him.

Ultron growled, getting ready to bite him, but I forced control again and backed off, turning into a human again, still on my hands and knees.

"Vision, quickly! Knock me out or something!" I cried, shaking. "Ultron's causing me to lose control!"

"I can't hurt you, though," Vision protested. "It's not in my nature!"

"Do it before something bad happens!" I exclaimed. "One more spell and I'll lose control entirely!"

Vision came to me. "I'm sorry. Forgive me," he said before a fist slammed into the side of my head and I passed out.


	12. Breakthrough

Chapter 11 Breakthrough

I woke up on an exam table. I sat up with a start, Tony placing a hand on my shoulder to keep me down. "Easy does it," he said. "I'm not done with my exam yet."

"Shoulder," I said quickly before Ultron could stop me. "Left shoulder blade."

Tony had me roll onto my stomach and pressed down on the shoulder blade I told him.

I bit back my cry of pain as he pressed down on the tender skin around whatever was placed inside of me.

"I don't have time to sedate you," Tony said. "Please, bear with me. The skin healed over whatever it is, so this is going to hurt. A lot."

Right before Tony began to cut into my skin, a gloved hand entered my view and I quickly grabbed it without thinking.

Vision kneeled down in front of me, stroking my hair gently. He nodded to Tony to begin, that he'd help me.

I felt the knife cut into my skin and I bit down on my lip to muffle my scream, unconsciously gripping Vision's hand tightly. Involuntary tears came to my eyes.

"It's only going to be a few moments," Vision said gently as he wiped the tears away. "Go in, get it out, and bring the skin back together. That quick. Few seconds."

I let out a choked sob as Tony got the object out, having to cut around the tissues because they had started to fuse with the object. "It hurts, Vision," I whispered. "Really bad."

"I know it does," Vision replied. "But it's almost over. Almost over and then you can rest. Less stress."

"But my blood," I said. "He's still in me as long as he's in my blood."

"I'm going to take a blood sample," Tony said, already filling a vial up with my blood and then using Helen's tissue-restoration technology to heal the wound. "Done."

My body eased up as I rested my forehead on the table, breathing heavily. "That was horrible," I mumbled.

Vision got to his feet, patting my back. "It's all over," he said. "No more surgeries."

I rolled onto my back again and saw Clint and Steve nearby, watching Tony examine the object that came out of me.

" _Destroy it and you're dead."_

Ultron's voice was in my mind. But it was easier for me to ignore and fight against.

"I see nothing with this right now," Tony said, dipping it into a solution to remove my blood from it.

"Whatever you do, don't destroy it," I said. "At least, not until I've gotten this stuff, whatever it is, out of my bloodstream."

"I won't," Tony replied, drying it off.

"What is it?" Clint asked as he and Steve stepped closer in.

"A chip," Tony answered. "One used to control humans. One-of-a-kind. That's all I can tell you."

I sat up with Vision's help.

"When did he put this in you?" Steve said, turning to me.

"The day I was captured," I said. "After the twins left, he came in, forced me against the wall, and put it in."

"Give her a break, Cap," Tony said as Steve opened his mouth to say something. "She needs some time to recover. Especially since Ultron had succeeded in controlling her and put her through a really rough fight with Vision."

"Unfortunately," Vision put in.

"Steve, Clint, you can return to the base," Tony said. "I'll stay here with Rose and Vision. We'll join you when I deem that she's ready for the base."

Before he left with Steve, Clint came to me and hugged me, careful of my shoulder. "Be careful," he whispered in my ear. He placed a kiss on my forehead and then he was gone.

Tony and Vision helped me to my feet, making sure I didn't get dizzy from standing.

"Vision, take her to the living room," Tony said. "No stairs for her. You can move the couches and chairs around to make a bed for her. I'm staying here for the night, working this out."

Vision nodded, picking me up and going to the living room, putting me down gently on a chair before moving the furniture around. Once he got everything in place, he picked me up again and laid me down before going to get a couple pillows and a few blankets for me.

"Are you going to sleep tonight?" I asked softly as he put the pillows under my head and covered me with the blankets.

"I'm not too sure," he admitted. "I feel tired, but at the same time, I'm wide awake. Why?"

"Ultron said he would keep me awake at night to make it easier to control me," I said. "I was going to ask if you would stay with me again, to help me."

"In that case, then I'll get some rest, as well," Vision said. He laid down next to me and I curled up next to him, my back on his chest. He draped an arm around me, pulling me close and kissing the top of my head. "Goodnight, Rose."

"Night, Vision," I whispered.

XXX

Clint paced around his room at the base. Everyone was settled in, but since he and Steve had gotten back, he had heard nothing from Tony or even Vision on how I was doing or what was found in my body.

He turned as there was a knock on the door.

"Clint, come have dinner," Natasha said as she opened the door.

"I'm not hungry," Clint replied, turning and walking to the window.

"You know she'd want you to eat," Natasha protested.

"Well she's not here," Clint said. "I'm too worried about her."

"If something bad happened, then Tony would've told you," Natasha said. "Knowing him, he's probably not going to sleep tonight, too busy examining what he found."

Clint didn't reply, looking out the window.

"When was the last time you went to the farm?" Natasha asked. "Since Ultron was defeated?"

"I haven't gone back, not yet," Clint said. "I was going to take Rose after she got settled in so she could meet her step-sister and see her niece and nephews for the first time. She's never met them and I've briefly told her about them, and them about her."

"Call home," Natasha said. "Talk to Laura. It'll take your mind off of things."

"I sure hope you're right, Nat," Clint said. "Because it's going to take a lot to take my mind off of this."

Natasha walked over to Clint and gave him a quick hug. "If anything, it'll give you something to do while waiting for Tony besides walking around, making a hole in the floor," she said. "If you need me, I'll be eating with the others." She turned and walked out the room, door closing gently behind her.

Clint looked out the window for a little bit more before walking to his bed and sitting down. He looked at the time and decided it was still early enough to call. He took out his cell phone and dialed the number he was so used to dialing and waited for Laura to pick up.

"Hello?" Laura answered.

"Hey honey, it's me," Clint said. "Just need someone to talk to."

XXX

I woke up to the sun streaming through the windows, bathing me and Vision in the warm rays, something welcoming considering winter was on the way.

Slowly, without waking him, I rolled onto my back and looked at Vision, seeing that he was still asleep.

Wishing not to disturb him, I remained still, eyes closed, thinking.

A hand was placed on my arm and I opened my eyes to see that Tony had silently walked to us, bags under his eyes indicating he hadn't slept, but a triumphant gleam in his eyes. "I've got a breakthrough on the chip," he whispered, also not wanting to wake Vision. "When you both are awake, come to my lab."

I did a small nod and Tony walked away silently.

I felt Vision tighten his grip slightly around me. Glancing at him, I saw that he had a frown on his face, eyes darting under his eyelids. He mumbled something under his breath, something that sounded like my name.

" _A nightmare?"_ I thought as I gently placed a hand on his arm, rubbing it slowly, as if to reassure him that everything was alright. " _I didn't know that he could dream. Then again, he's not a total robot. Because of the stone, he can feel and experience like any other human being."_

At my touch, he eased up, going to a more relaxed state.

I smiled slightly, content to just stay in this position for awhile.

" _You will fail, and you will lose everything and everyone you care about."_

" _Go away, Ultron,"_ I growled in my mind. " _Tony's working to get rid of you. Once he succeeds, then we won't have to worry about you anymore. You'll be gone. I won't be your puppet. As you once said,_ 'There are no strings on me.'"

" _That's what you think."_

Ultron's voice faded from my mind, but his response confused me.

I decided to push it aside for the moment: I was just going to relax and wait for Vision to wake up.

After a little bit, Vision started to stir. He slowly opened his eyes and smiled when he saw me. "How long have you been awake?" he asked as we both sat up.

"A while," I replied. "But you needed rest. I let you get it."

"Any updates from Tony?" Vision said.

"Told me for us to come when you woke," I said.

We both got to our feet and walked to where Tony was, the chip laid aside as he worked on the blood sample he took from me, the sample already separated into several different dishes. He acknowledged us with a nod of his head and gestured to stay back but was silent as he added a few drops of something to one dish and placed a lid on it. He added something else to all but one of the dishes and put lids on them before getting to his feet. He motioned we could step forward.

"What have you found out?" I said as we walked over to the table.

"I will start with what I uncovered about the blood while I was waiting for you two to come," Tony said. "That'll lead up to the chip." He typed some things into his computer and a hologram appeared, a microscopic version of my blood. Next to it was a normal sample. My blood had metal pieces in it. "Rose, your blood that I collected from your body has something in it. That much we know. But the question was what? Well, it has very tiny robots in it, communicators, if you will. These communicators send and receive messages from the chip. I still have more research on the blood to do, but I had to explain this before moving into the chip. Now, any guesses, knowing about the communicators, what the chip is going to do?"

"Ultron tells it what to do and it sends the communicators to the location to get it done," Vision said.

"That's the simple explanation, yes," Tony said. "It mostly has to do with the brain. Yes, it can also control other parts of the body, like when it came to hand-to-hand combat between you two, but the main focus of the communicators is to go to the brain and get him to control her. Especially with the magic. He _wants_ her to lose control. That's exactly what he's looking for. He doesn't care the aftermath. As long as he gets her powers unstable, he'll use that to form a new body and then he'll be back, but even more powerful than before."

"There are strings on me," I whispered before I could stop myself.

"What?" Tony said, confused.

"After you came to tell me that you got something and before Vision woke up, Ultron came into my mind again," I explained. "Said that we would fail, everything would be lost. I had said what he told us before he got into power: there are no strings on me. He replied by saying, 'that's what you think.' These communicators, those are the strings."

"In a word, yes," Tony said. "But I'm working with your blood right now, testing different things to see if I can disable the bots and destroy them. What you said about the chip: if something happens to it, then it'll send a message to the communicators and they'll swarm your heart, clot it and cause it to swell before it explodes in your body. It'll be a long and painful death."

"You are going to keep it protected, right?" Vision said as I grew pale, sitting down in a chair as I felt sick.

"Of course I am," Tony said. "Nothing's going to happen to it until I know that she is one hundred percent safe from any and all attacks. It's like when he created the robot army: if there's only one left, then I've failed. The less robots there are, the more difficult it'll be for her."

"I think I'm gonna be sick," I said, quickly getting to my feet. Before the other two could respond, I darted off.

"Rose!" Tony called to stop me, but I was already gone. He frowned. "Maybe I shouldn't have told her how they could kill her. Vision, make sure she's alright. She can't go to the base yet so take her to get breakfast and try to distract her. I'll let you two know when I've gotten another update."

"Tell Clint what you told us," Vision said before flying off after me to catch up with me.

XXX

"They could do _what_ to her?!" Clint exclaimed after Tony told him what he had told me and Vision. "You're going to stop it, right?!"

"Of course I am," Tony said. "I'm not going to let her die on my watch. It's just that this research is taking longer than I anticipated without Bruce here. If he was here, we'd most likely be done by now."

"Well, he's gone to someplace we have no idea about," Clint said. "Nat's been awaiting a message of some kind from him. Nothing yet."

"I know, I know," Tony said. "Let the others know about Rose's condition. I know they're really anguish about it."

"I will," Clint said. He paused, not wanting to ask the next question, but feeling that he has to, anyways. "Tony, if something happens to the chip and it sends the robots to her heart, if it possible to wait until they're all there and then do a heart transplant? Or to put some kind of shield around the heart to begin with?"

"I haven't gone too deep into any of those ideas, but I'll look into it," Tony said. "With the way my tests are always turning up a failure, I might have to risk that. Both would be extremely dangerous and could result in her dying anyways."

"I was scared you'd say that," Clint said.


	13. You Still Matter to Me

Chapter 12 You Still Matter to Me

Vision found me in my room, curled up into a ball on my bed, shaking violently as I tried to muffle my sobbing by covering my mouth with my hands. He came to me, sitting next to me and gently pulling me onto his lap. He was quiet for a bit, letting me have a moment where I let my emotions get the better of me, knowing that these were rare moments for me.

Once he sensed that I was recovering, he said, "I don't want to lose you. I'll make sure that the chip is protected."

"I'm scared to die," I whispered, my voice hoarse and painful. "I don't want to die. Not now, not yet."

Vision stroked my head, the gesture soothing me more than I thought it would. "No one does," he stated. "Especially when they are loved and cared for by so many, when people look up to them for leadership and as role models, and when they have made a huge impact, whether locally or worldwide."

I wiped my tears away from my eyes, sitting up slowly, feeling no energy in me now.

"Are you hungry?" Vision asked. "It would be best to get something to eat."

I nodded, getting to my feet, but my legs gave way and I collapsed into Vision's arms.

He scooped me up, holding me close. "I suspect that's a definite yes," he commented as he walked out of the room.

I smiled slightly and buried my face into his shoulder, my arms wrapped around his neck. I let out a content sigh, feeling safe despite how my death could start at any time.

He walked into the deserted kitchen and set me down in a chair. "I'll find us something to eat," he said. "Just stay here, ok?"

"Alright," I said softly, my voice still hurting to speak.

"Just keep quiet," Vision added. "I'll put something together to help you with that."

I nodded and watched him as he walked away. My smile grew slightly and I put my head down on the table.

But then I felt a presence in the room.

I turned and quickly got to my feet as I saw a robot standing there. My eyes narrowed and raised a hand, ready to cast a spell.

"This is only the beginning," the robot said in the always-smooth voice that had once been in my mind.

"Ultron!" I gasped.

"Like my new appearance?" Ultron asked as he walked to me. "It's nothing compared to how I was, but I'll make improvements."

I casted a spell but I was startled when the metal absorbed it. It appeared to make it stronger, even.

"As you can tell, your magic is no use for me," Ultron said.

I tried to call out to Vision or even to Tony, but my voice was too bad and instead, I kicked Ultron, causing the robot to fall back slightly.

Before Ultron could approach again, I froze time long enough for me to back away and start to where Vision had gone to.

Time started again and before I could reach the door, Ultron shot at me, hitting me in the leg and causing me to collapse.

"Vision!" I cried raspily, hoping that he could hear me. I put a hand over the wound and used the spell I had used on Pietro to heal it.

"He won't be able to save you," Ultron said as he reached me and grabbed me, pulling me to my feet. "No one will."

I grabbed Ultron's hand after he got me to my feet and twisted it to the point where, if it was a regular human, I would've broken it. I kicked him away and slide back, inching closer to the door to see if I could determine how far away Vision way.

Before Ultron could come at me again, I froze time long enough to allow me to dart into the doorway.

"Rose, what's wrong?" Vision asked, confused, as he walked to me.

"Ultron has a body," I said. "He can fight."

"Get Tony," Vision said. "He can't get a hold of that chip. I'll distract Ultron."

I nodded and slipped out a side door, running to Tony's lab.

I froze when I saw that Ultron had gotten to it first. "Tony," I whispered, darting forward and into the wreckage.

"Rose," Tony gasped, slowly moving some rubble off of him, me going to help him. "The chip. Ultron has it. I tried to keep it from him, but it was impossible."

"Did you come up with a solution?" I said, trying to make my voice sound as soon as possible.

Tony shook his head. "I have a plan that I think could work, but that requires going to the base," he said. "Where's Vision?"

"Fighting Ultron," I replied.

"He needs to fall back," Tony said as he began to summon his suit of armor. "We need to get out of here. Time's against us now."

"What are you going to do?" I said.

"Put a shield around your heart," Tony said. "It'll keep it from swelling. And I'll create a serum that'll disable the robots to give us time. Get your stuff and stay in your room until myself or Vision get you. Then all three of us will go to the base."

I nodded, having some misgivings on his procedure but know that now was not the time to argue. I darted to my room as he flew past me. I grabbed my weapons, putting them on, not knowing if I would have to fight or not. I sat down on my bed, knowing that this may be the final time I am ever in this room.

I looked up at myself in the mirror. I wasn't the beauty that Natasha could make me be, or the homeless girl that was first brought in after being ambushed at my old home. The girl that looked back at me had piercing green eyes that challenged whoever faced her, whether she was willing to fight or not, red hair that could easily be the color of her enemy's blood, a sign that she wouldn't fail at any challenge, and a hard-set and determined face, that she wouldn't give up, even if it meant her life.

There was a knock on my door and I got to my feet, eyes narrowing slightly.

The door suddenly blew off it's hinges and I jumped back, an arrow on my bowstring, ready to shoot.

"Come on, we haven't got a moment to lose," Tony said as he came into the room. "And sorry about the door. We're in a rush."

I nodded, putting my arrow away and running after Tony. "The chip," I said.

"When I told him Ultron had it, Vision located it," Tony replied as he flew down the hall. "He's waiting for us at the top of the tower. He has it, safe and sound."

"One less thing to worry about," I commented.

"Take my hand," Tony said, grabbing it and then flying up the staircase to the top, where Vision stood, looking over the city. "Report on Ultron." He set me down carefully on the ground and we walked to the android.

"Once I got the chip, he fled," Vision reported. "That only concerns me." He placed the chip in Tony's hand when he held it out. "I suggest we move out now."

"How do we know we're not leading Ultron to the base?" I said. "For all we know, he could've fled onto to follow us."

"That's where you come in," Tony said. "Invisibility. All three of us."

"I've never tried with three people," I said. "Only myself. But I guess I could try. How long?"

"Just until we're in the countryside," Tony said.

I nodded and closed my eyes, focusing on making my magic spread to the other two along with myself. I opened my eyes and cast the spell before looking into a window, not seeing us there. "We're good to go," I said. "We can see each other, but no one else can see us."

"Following your lead, Tony," Vision said as he picked me up, all of us knowing that we'd have to be quick and that I couldn't fly fast enough to keep up with the other two.

Tony nodded and took off, Vision flying next to him.

I suddenly started to feel a pain in my chest, clutching it with a hand.

"Tony!" Vision cried, seeing my discomfort.

Tony stopped and looked at me and then looked at the chip. "He switched it out! Gave us a fake one!" he exclaimed.

"Go ahead and take her," Vision said. "You can be much faster than me. I will follow your trail and be there shortly after you, but you've got to get her taken care of."

Tony nodded and Vision passed me off to him. "Be careful," he said before speeding off. "Rose, cut the spell. It'll give you more time."

I ended the invisibility spell, the pain slowly getting worse. "What are the odds of me surviving?" I whispered.

"You're going to survive some way or another," Tony replied. "I'm not going to lose you! You're still needed here!"

"That might not be a choice we have to make," I said. "Please, tell me, what are the odds?"

Tony was silent for a moment then said, "Slim."

I only nodded, accepting that.

Tony sent a call ahead to the base, reporting in on my condition and to not be disturbed until he finishes. No one, not even Vision or Clint, were allowed to even watch through the window until he was done.

I was dimly aware to what he was saying, fighting a losing battle to keep alive. "I'm putting myself into hibernation so that you have more time," I said. "It'll slow my breathing and pulse to almost nothing, but I'll still be alive."

"Do what needs to be done," Tony said. "I'll make sure you get through this."

I cast a spell on myself that made myself sleep. Before I was completely asleep, I said, "To wake me, say 'Winter's over, hibernation's through. Time for spring and new stuff to attend to.'"

If Tony responded, I didn't know: I was knocked out.

XXX

Both Avengers teams were waiting for Tony's progress on me. Everyone was sitting down but Clint and Vision: Clint was pacing, a look of distress on his face, while Vision stood in front of the window, staring outside, face emotionless.

"Tell us what happened," Steve said after a long time of silence. "Tony didn't say: he immediately took Rose into surgery."

"Rose and I went to get breakfast," Vision said. "She was sitting at a table and I was getting the food. She came in, panicked, said that Ultron was back. I proceeded to fight him and then Tony came, said that Ultron had the chip that was in Rose's body. I got it from him, but somehow, he switched it out and gave us a fake one."

Natasha looked up at the clock. "It's been over twelve hours," she said. "What is Tony doing? This is almost too long to bear."

"Whatever he's doing, I just want my sister," Clint said.

"It is painful to almost lose a sibling," Wanda said. "I wish you not to feel the pain I felt with Pietro."

Fury walked into the room, looking at everyone, expecting good news, but seeing everyone's still worried expressions knew that they still didn't know the verdict.

Tony finally walked into the room, face revealing no emotions as everyone stood and turned to the inventor.

"Well?" Vision asked, not moving from his spot by the window.

"Good news and bad news," Tony said. "Which first?"

"Good news," Clint said. "It needs to be something that we can live with."

"Oh, you will," Tony said. "Good news: she's alive."

There was a simultaneous-relieved sigh in the room.

"And the bad?" Pietro said slowly, almost like not wanting to ask but knowing that someone had to put the dreaded question out there.

"She's never going to be the same," Tony said. "The communicators not only went to her heart, but also to her limbs and other important parts of her body, blocking blood flow and causing the tissues to die. I tried to revive the tissues but no use. I have able to save the most important thing though: her brain. But I had to substitute for all the dead tissue so I-"

"What are you saying, Tony?" Fury interrupted.

Tony sighed. "She's now mostly an android," he said.

"Mostly?" Rhodey said. "How can you be mostly an android?"

"She still has her brain, not a computer," Tony said. "She has the looks of one, though not really noticeable since I made the metal the same color as her skin and made sure it was blended well. Plus, she'll have an upgrade of strength and a little bit in speed."

"Can we just see her?" Thor asked. "I'm sure that'll make everyone feel better."

Tony nodded and turned into the room. "Winter's over, hibernation's through. Time for spring and new stuff to do," he said.

I awoke from the hibernation I had placed myself in and got to my feet. I looked at my hands, amazed that I was still alive. I walked out to the others and immediately, Clint almost knocked me over with a hug.

"Rose, you scared me," Clint whispered in my ear.

I returned his hug. "I'm alright, Brother," I murmured. I saw that the others were thankful that I was back.

"How do you feel?" Tony said when Clint stepped away after a few moments, wiping tears of happiness and relief from his eyes.

"Regenerized," I said. "I feel like I could go days without sleep."

"Well, you could, actually," Tony said slowly as the others passed glances to one another.

"What do you mean?" I said.

"I had to recreate you," Tony said. By my confused look, he explained what he told the others.

"S-so I'm an android now," I said, unsure about how to respond.

Everyone watched as Vision came to me, looking me up and down as if he were performing a scan. He locked eyes with me and a smile crossed his face as he hugged me, kissing my forehead. "I don't care if you're a complete human or not, you still matter to me," he whispered in my ear.


	14. Agent File (Updated October 25th, 2015)

Date Updated: October 25th, 2015

Name: Agent Rosalina "Rose" Barton

Codename: Magemancer

Age: 24

Sex: Female

Description: 5'4'', 135 pounds, autumn red hair, emerald green eyes, part android

Place of Birth: Waverly, Iowa

Education: Some college

Found: Upstate New York

Date Found: June 14th, 2015

Family: Parents deceased. One older brother, current agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Clinton "Clint" Francis Barton.

Relationship Status: In a relationship: Vision

Powers: Magic-related, shapeshifter, control time, super strength

Weapons: Knife, gun, bow and arrow

Expertise: Stealth, thievery, weaponless combat, archery

Status: Mostly stable

Team: Avengers Second Team (Joined Officially October 25th, 2015)


	15. Huge Change

Chapter 13 Huge Change

It took some time getting use to in my new body. It felt strange not needing the stuff I usually needed in the usual amounts, like instead of eating three times a day, only eating once every three days, and being able to go up to a week without needing sleep and still performing like my usual self.

Vision had taken me under his wing immediately, wanting to help me as much as possible, to teach me what I could do now.

I found it easier for me to control my magic, making me be able to use it longer than before.

Also, I wasn't really affected by the temperature. It was starting to get cooler, obvious by the people coming inside wearing more layers, but I felt normal, even when I walked outside for a long time.

While Vision was training me, the others started to crack down on Ultron again, seeing what they could do to defeat him. Since Tony's operation on me, I haven't had any contact with Ultron, which I was glad for.

Along with my android training, we also had training as a team: me, Vision, Wanda, Pietro, Sam, and Rhodey. Steve and Natasha would drill us and put us in an updated simulator, courtesy of Tony and Stark Industries. The simulations put us to the test, especially when we had to go in by ourselves or as a pair.

I took note that they always kept me and Vision and Wanda and Pietro separated when it was pairs and I knew why they did it: we already showed that we could work well together and wanted to test what we could do with the others.

One night after training when we were all resting in the break room, minus Vision who said he was going out for a bit, Tony walked into the room. "Rose, come with me, my lab," he said. Just as soon as he came in, he was gone again.

Confused, I looked at the others and they looked the same way.

"Better go see what he wants," Rhodey warned. "It'll be best."

I nodded and get to my feet, quickly darting after Tony.

Tony didn't break his quick stride until he reached his lab, Clint and Vision both there.

"Ok, what's going on, Tony?" Clint asked. "Why bring all three of us here?"

"Because I have to tell Rose something about what I had to do to her, and I thought it would be best if you two were here, as well, since it may stress her out and she might not tell you right away," Tony said.

"Why not in front of the others?" Vision said as he walked over to me.

"It's best if you don't say anything," Tony said. "They might turn on me, and I know you three are the ones that matter the most when it came to Rose's life."

"What is it?" I said as I sat down in a chair, feeling that it may be best. Vision and Clint came on either side of me, waiting for the news.

"Your heart stopped completely, not even the slow pulse that happened when you put yourself into hibernation," Tony said. "I couldn't revive it even after taking the communicators out. They had stretched it out too much. So I kept you alive while I created a new heart for you...one made of metal."

"A metal heart?" I said, placing a hand over my chest and looking down. "How did you get it to pulse like a real one?"

"Very advanced technology," Tony said. "It was even riskier than filtering out the robots or shielding the heart. What I made was a prototype."

"And what if it stops?" Clint said.

"I'm already working on developing what I have done," Tony said. "Before that happens, I should have several made. It's a technological and medical advancement that will save thousands from needing to wait in transplant waitlists. Once I'm confident with one that I know will not fail, I'm asking your permission, Rose, to replace it with the one that's currently keeping you alive, and also permission from both you, Clint, her brother, and you, Vision, her partner."

"If it'll guarantee that she won't drop dead in the middle of a battle, then yes, you have my permission," Clint said.

"And mine, since I know you can get it done once you put your mind to it," Vision agreed.

Tony looked at me for my response and I looked up at him, nodding. "I trusted you with my life, Tony, and you didn't disappoint. I know you will continue to impress us," I said. "You have my permission."

XXX

"Vision, Rose, you two go in today," Steve said a few days later. "Complete the rescue mission in the given time. You two work well together without a time limit. Let's see if can do the same when you're racing the clock."

The two of us nodded and we walked into the simulator, starting off back-to-back so that we couldn't immediately get ambushed.

We were transported to the middle of an attack in the city, the attackers being Red Skull and a few HYDRA members.

"Stop!" I called, casting a spell to get the two focused on us.

"Well, look at who it is," Red Skull said as he and the others turned to us.

"What do you think you're doing?" Vision demanded as we both turned to face them.

"Only planning on your destruction," Red Skull replied, sending his men at us.

We fought them and easily took them down.

"It'll take more than that," I mocked as we turned and began to approach the supervillain.

"Why fight me when there are innocent lives at stake?" Red Skull asked as he held up something: a bomb. Before we could react, he pressed a button and it started to count down from thirty minutes.

"Vision, get the people in immediate danger to safety," I said. "Come back once everyone's gone, but not until then."

"And you?" Vision replied.

"I'm going to get the bomb and try to defuse it before time expires," I answered.

"Be careful," Vision said before flying off quickly.

Red Skull laughed. "There's no way you can defeat me," he said. "I am invincible!"

"Funny, the last person that said that end up losing," I commented. "Now freeze." I froze time and ran forward, grabbing the bomb. As time began to move again, I kicked Red Skull back, bomb-in-hand. "Now, if you don't mind, I'll be defusing this."

"I won't let you do that!" Red Skull said as he charged at me.

I sidestepped his attack and did a stun kick before going in for a lunge punch, putting all my force in to knock him back.

Red Skull pulled out a gun and shot at me, me diving behind a car to avoid being hit.

"So, we're playing hard ball now?" I whispered as I set the bomb down, getting an arrow ready to shoot. "Two can play that game." As soon as Red Skull had a small break, I jumped to my feet and shot the arrow at him, causing a small explosion and throwing him back.

Taking the chance to work on the bomb, I grabbed it and moved behind another car.

Before I could remove the backplate, however, all the cars along my side of the street started to explode.

I grabbed the bomb and started to run, stopping time long enough to dart out into the street past the line of cars.

A small missile came flying at me and struck me, causing me to fly back a few feet and land on my back. I got to a knee and saw Red Skull approaching the bomb from where it had fallen out of my grip.

"Not so fast!" I said as I ran forward, using my speed, and grabbed the bomb, tripping Red Skull with a sweeping kick, and then moving back.

As he got back to his feet, I casted a spell that covered him in ice. "Freeze, just like what you did to Cap," I said, turning my attention to the bomb as I removed the backplate and looked at the wiring. I frowned slightly, trying to remember what Tony had said about bombs.

Suddenly, something struck me and shocked me.

I let out a cry of pain, collapsing slightly. I got back to my feet to see a few HYDRA agents coming in to surround me and get the bomb away from me.

I quickly kicked at one and used my magic to throw the other two back. I looked at the bomb and saw that I was running out of time: three minutes. Where was Vision?

Almost like a mental cue, Vision came rushing in, taking down a few hidden snipers. "What update do you have?" he asked. "The civilians are gone."

"Two-and-a-half minutes and counting to defuse the bomb," I said. "Can you get it?"

"Yes," Vision replied. "Cover me and I'll get it done."

I nodded and turned to the HYDRA agents as they started to come out of buildings and other hidden locations, ready to fight and stall as Vision turned his attention on the bomb.

To make it simple, I surrounded us with a shield, watching them carefully as they shot stuff at the magical wall but each one not breaking it.

"Done," Vision said, pulling the final wire.

The simulation died around us as we joined the others.

"Good job," Steve said. "You two really do make a good pair."

Vision and I looked at each other and smiled.

"Yea," I started.

"We do," Vision finished.

" _Becoming an android, a metal heart, and another reassurance that Vision and I will stay together. This is a huge change for me, the biggest I've faced yet, but I'm ready to take on whatever challenges come my way."_


	16. Chasing a Break

Chapter 14 Chasing a Break

Once winter hit, the search of Ultron slowed down considerably. The only three who could go out into the snow and during blizzards with little to no resistance was Tony, Thor, Vision, and myself. The others couldn't risk going out with the risk of serious injury, and even to begin with, they were hesitant to let us go out, ourselves.

Most of the time when they did agree, Vision and I got to do the missions, testing our abilities and relationship.

Thor didn't participate in many missions because he was having a lot of issues with Asgard and found himself constantly having to return there for whatever reason as soon as he returned to Earth.

Tony also wasn't around a lot with the searches and missions because he was constantly in his lab, working on my new heart. He had told me that he expected to be done no later than summer, and that he was confident that the current heart I had would last until then, and if not, longer. And on a couple occasions, he called me into his lab to upgrade my abilities to allow me to do more. He enhanced my speed and gave me the ability to fly.

The new ability to fly really impressed Vision and he used the simulator to help me control myself since it was considerably different from using wings to fly. He also pointed out that this would be extremely helpful on missions the required long distances.

There were a few times that we didn't have a mission success for whatever reason, and neither of us would talk to the other for the longest a day, but after that, we acted as if nothing happened. It really didn't damage our relationship too much: mostly the reason we didn't talk to each other was because we were too busy thinking of how to improve ourselves, not each other.

Each time we had a successful mission, it would mean we were one step closer to finally finishing this, and since Ultron was completely out of my body, by both means of the chip and the communicators, we knew that unless he got someone else and do to them what he did to me, he would finally be finished.

We also had a trick up our sleeves that we knew would be a huge weapon for us: Ultron thought he had finished me off for good. One time not too long after my emergency surgery, he was able to hack into the base long enough to gloat his victory, luckily me turning invisible in time for him not to notice me.

After he was gone, Tony did some major upgrades to the security of the base and for the rest of the day, we were a bit shaken up, but also saw an opportunity from this.

One day, like so many other days, Vision and I were sent out on a mission to follow a lead in London, one that required us to stay overnight for at least one night. But on the plus side, when we came back, whether the missions was successful or not, we were promised a long break.

"Well, Partner, let's go," I said after we were given our gear.

"Indeed," Vision agreed as we went to the landing field.

We both took off into the air, starting our flight to London.

XXX

"Magemancer to base, come in," I said into my communicator as Vision and I neared London.

"Base to Magemancer, report," Steve replied.

"We are nearing our location," I said. "What is our plan?"

"We have a S.T.R.I.K.E. agent waiting for you at the pier. You are to meet him and he will take you to where you will be briefed by them. They're the British version of S.H.I.E.L.D.," Steve said. "We expect an update in the morning."

"Roger, over and out," I said.

"I see the agent waiting for us," Vision said.

We both landed on one of the docks as a man wearing a uniform similar to the British flag came to us.

"Good afternoon," he said. "I am Captain Britain, or Brian Braddock and I'll be taking you to S.T.R.I.K.E., the Special Tactical Reserve for International Key Emergencies. Please, follow me."

We followed him to some storage containers and he opened the door to one, gesturing for us to go in. We stepped inside and he came in behind us, closing the door behind him.

"Begin descent," he ordered.

The floor below us started to sink into the ground.

"Did you two have a safe trip?" Brian asked. "I heard there was some weather problems."

"Nothing we couldn't handle," I replied.

"Do you need anything to eat or drink?" Brian said. "Or maybe rest before we begin to brief you?"

"Only a drink," Vision said. "We don't have the need to eat or sleep as much as you would need to. The next time we need sleep is five days from now and eat in two days."

"We're androids," I explained, seeing Brian's confused look. "I thought Cap would've mentioned that before we got here."

"He must've mentioned it while I stepped out of the room for a moment," Brian said.

The floor reached the bottom and secured itself into place.

Brian stepped off and we followed behind him. He stopped at a computer where a woman that looked a little bit like him was. "Betsy, I brought the Americans from S.H.I.E.L.D.," he said.

Betsy turned to us and gave us a small smile. "Good afternoon, Agents," she said. "I'm Elizabeth Braddock, Brian's twin sister." Before we could respond with our greetings, she continued by saying, "Rosalina Barton, otherwise known as Rose or Magemancer, and Vision, both android, one created that way, Rose, and other other born into it, Vision. And the one created was made to save her life."

"Telepathy," I said.

"Correct you are," Elizabeth said. She turned back to the computer and pulled up a file. "Name, Ultron. You know all about him, so I don't need to say all the middle stuff. The reason you two are here is because we have received reports that he is in the area. The exact reasons yet are unknown, though we do have some ideas. The biggest one we worry about: that he's attempting to hack into S.T.R.I.K.E.'s mainframe, bring us down and leave us defenseless. Without us, then S.H.I.E.L.D. would be in trouble and Ultron would try to launch another attack that could crush the world."

"So what do you want us to do?" Vision said.

"Your mission, as laid out by Steve Rogers, Captain America, is to protect S.T.R.I.K.E. while we work on upgrading the security around the hard drive," Elizabeth said. "It may not sound exactly like what you were hoping for, but with the increase of physical attacks we've had, we haven't found the time to begin an upgrade. That's why we enlisted the help of S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Avengers."

"We'll do it," I said. "Any little bit to help make sure Earth is protected and avenged is better than nothing."

"Who might we be facing?" Vision asked.

"Mostly we've been facing foot-soldiers," Brian explained. "Nothing much when it's a few, but once they group together, it's just a pain in the neck. "We haven't found out who's leading them, so if you are able to capture one, that would be most appreciated so we could question them."

We were about to reply when an alarm went off.

"Right across the river, the London Eye," Elizabeth reported. "Foot-soldiers again."

"That's our cue to go," I said.

With that, Vision and I went to the site of the problem.

XXX

"Ah, man, four different attacks in just the few hours we've been here," I commented as Vision and I sat at a table in S.T.R.I.K.E. HQ.

"Even though we've gotten rest and shouldn't need it for awhile, I think we'll need one soon," Vision pointed out, head dropping slightly as he tried to stay awake.

We both looked up as Brian walked to us, sitting down in a chair. "So I have an update for you two," he said. "Unless something bad happens and we crash and burn, we should be up and running again by tomorrow evening." He paused as he saw how tired we looked. "Are you two _sure_ you don't want to take a break? You could watch over the computer while Betsy and I go out for the next few rounds."

After our second fight, Elizabeth had noticed that we began to get tired, though we didn't show us: she sensed it in our minds. She and her brother had mentioned that they could switch roles with us, be we had refused, saying that they had trusted us with this job.

Like before, we shook our heads.

"You guys continue working on the computer," I said. "We'll keep up with the fighting."

"After all, Steve isn't expecting us to just sit around here doing nothing," Vision added. "I'm sure this isn't just a mission for us, but the opportunity to build up more stamina to fight more battles and to fight longer."

"That's not what Steve said," Elizabeth called from the computer. "He knows that this'll be difficult for you two and while he does want you to help us, he gave us orders that if we noticed you two were pushing yourselves too far, we could use force to keep you here and rest so that you guys didn't get hurt. We don't want to, but if we have to, we will."

Vision and I sighed and gave in.

"Alright, what do you want us to watch while you're gone?" I asked as we walked to the computer.

Brian and Elizabeth passed a triumphant smirk to each other before explaining to us what was going on.

XXX

"Only a few minutes left," Elizabeth reported as she looked at the computer the next evening.

We had sent in an update to Steve and he said that as soon as they released us, we were free to return home.

Brian stood next to his sister and Vision and I was a step behind them, all of us looking at the screen as the final countdown took place.

"One minute," Brian said. "Once it's complete, Ultron will have to try pretty dang hard to get into this."

The clock ticked down and I don't know why, but I felt anguish watching it, not knowing if something was going to happen or not.

The four of us let out a relieved sigh as the clock reached zero and a message of completion appeared on the screen.

"Come, we'll walk with you to the docks," Elizabeth said. "You want to leave to get back."

"You read our minds," Vision stated with a small half-smile.

"Not this time," Elizabeth said. "I just know that you guys want to be back home."

"Well, that is true," I said.

The four of us walked to the docks and we said our goodbyes before Vision and I took off into the sky, flying back home.

"Magemancer to base, come in," I said.

"Base to Magemancer, report," Steve replied.

"We are beginning our return home," I said. "Arrival should be a little over eight hours. Mission accomplished."

"Fantastic," Steve said. "We will await your arrival tomorrow morning. And upon arrival, you will begin your well-deserved break."

"Right, over and out," I said. Once I heard Steve disconnect, I sighed.

"What's wrong?" Vision asked.

"Nothing," I said. "I'm just really looking forward to a break."


	17. The Farm

Chapter 15 The Farm

When Vision and I returned to the base, the others greeted us and brought us inside to get some rest.

"How long do we have off?" I asked Steve.

"Until after the holidays, at least," Steve said. "Don't worry, I'm giving you a long time to rest and recover."

I nodded my thanks, remembering that, indeed, the holidays were coming up fast. I hadn't really planned anything to do. Usually around this time, I would be trying to not freeze to death with the others at the shelter, with holidays the last thing on our minds.

I kinda felt bad, knowing that they were suffering while I was able to live comfortably. A few times when I had a day's break between missions, I had brought them blankets to help them out and gotten warm food for them so that they could eat, but I knew it wasn't a lot.

It was something I didn't tell anyone because I didn't know how they would react.

The night Vision and I returned, we had decided to get some sleep because, even though we felt we could continue to go, we knew that London had really drained our batteries more than we expected.

The next morning, we were at breakfast with the others, having our meal with the others.

"So, how was it?" Clint asked. "London?"

"We really didn't get the chance to sight see," I said. "We were too busy fighting."

"But when we were resting, it looked nice," Vision put in.

"And what of S.T.R.I.K.E.?" Natasha said. "How were they?"

"They were inviting and helpful," I said.

"That's good," Clint said.

"Clint, you wish to ask your sister something," Vision spoke up suddenly.

"Uh, yea, I kinda do," Clint said. "It can wait until after breakfast though."

"You sure?" I said. "You can ask me now if you want."

"I was just going to see if you wanted to get out of the base for a few days and see your step-sister and her kids," Clint said. "You know, little bit of family time."

I nodded, smiling. "Sure, Clint," I said. "I'd love to."

XXX

We left as soon as the weather had permitted, not knowing when our next chance would be.

Clint piloted a jet while I looked outside.

"It feels different to be in a jet so long after being use to flying by yourself," I said as I looked at the passing scenery.

"I suspect it would," Clint replied. He switched to autopilot and turned to me. "So, now that you've had some time being an android, do you like what Tony did to you?"

I turned to look at Clint. "Well, it certainly makes some stuff easier for me, but it makes me wonder what kind of future I'm going to have," I said.

"Like what?" Clint asked.

"Well, a dream and goal of mine is to settle down someplace, have a family, not have to worry about the danger and everything," I said. "Am I still going to have that ability now that I'm part of the Avengers and that I'm an android?"

"That I'm not sure, but if you can't have kids, then you can always adopt some," Clint said. "It definitely would improve the lives of however many you choose to have."

I nodded, feeling a bit of guilt again as I remembered my old friends, but not showing it.

Clint looked out the window. "We're landing," he said. "And then you'll meet Laura, Lila, Cooper, and Nathaniel."

"Does Laura at least know about me not being exactly... _human_?" I said, feeling a bit anxious now.

"Yea, she does," Clint said. He landed the jet in the trees next to a comfortable-looking farm and got to his feet. "Not too sure about the kids, though." He held out his hand to me. "Come on, Sister."

I took his hand and he pulled me to my feet, the two of us walking out of the jet and to the farm.

Clint opened the front door and we went inside, a woman sitting in a chair in the living room, rocking a young baby to sleep. She looked up as we came in, doing a small smile and saying softly, "Nathaniel just went to sleep." She got up and carefully placed him in his crib before walking to us, hugging Clint. "Just in time for the holidays, honey."

"I planned it at the right time," Clint replied, kissing his wife's forehead. He turned to me. "Laura, this is Rose, my sister."

Laura smiled kindly as she hugged me. "It's so great to finally meet you," she said. "Clint was so worried last time he was here, when he had brought the others here without you."

"Well, I would've been here, as well, but stuff got in the way," I said. "But I'm here now."

"Where's Lila and Cooper?" Clint asked.

"In their rooms, playing," Laura said as she walked to her chair again, watching Nathaniel sleep with a small smile.

"Rose, why don't you stay down here while I go get them," Clint said, walking out of the room and up the stairs.

Laura beckoned me over so that I could see my newest nephew.

I smiled as I saw him. "He looked so much like Clint," I whispered.

"Yea, he got his father's good looks," Laura said softly, leaning over and gently giving the baby a kiss on his forehead.

Nathaniel yawned but other than that, he didn't move, staying sound asleep.

"How long are you guys going to stay?" Laura said as I sat down in a chair opposite of her.

"I'm not sure," I said. "I've been given an extended leave since I've been working so hard on the missions with my partner. I start work again after the holidays if something doesn't turn up between now and then."

We heard footsteps racing down the stairs and turned to see the other two kids rushing into the room, Clint a step behind them.

"Aunt Rose?" Lila said softly, her mother motioning to their baby brother to keep quiet.

I got to my feet and walked to them, nodding. "Yes, I'm Aunt Rose," I said with a smile.

Lila and Cooper seemed to launch themselves into my arms, hugging me.

Clint chuckled, leaning against the banister with his arms crossed, a look of complete happiness gleaming in his eyes.

Laura smiled widely as the kids released me and went to watch Nathaniel. "He just went to sleep, so don't wake him," she said.

They nodded, keeping quiet.

I sat back down in the chair, thinking to myself, " _This is the plan I had in mind. Settle down someplace away from the action and be able to start anew."_

XXX

"Anything I can help out with?" I asked Laura as she started dinner. She knew that I wasn't going to eat and I was just trying to be helpful to make up for it.

She shook her head. "I got everything," she replied. "Besides, you're the guest. Go put your feet up, play with the kids with Clint, do something else. You shouldn't need to be doing the chores."

"I'm just used to helping out when I can," I said.

"I know, Clint told me all about who you were before you worked for S.H.I.E.L.D.," Laura said as she washed some vegetables to cut up. "I know you want to help. You really, you don't need to."

"Alright, alright," I said. "I'll go play with the kids."

Laura smiled at me and said, "Go do that. Impress them with your magic."

I chuckled and walked out, going to the playroom. I knew I had made huge progress on my powers from when I first started training: before if Clint had asked me to come see his family, I would've denied right away: I didn't want my powers to hurt them. But now, I felt at ease using them, even using it to impress the kids by doing something really showy.

"Aunt Rose!" Cooper exclaimed as I came into the room.

"Magician!" Lila cried, her nickname for me.

"Laura kick you out?" Clint said, looking up at me from the chair at the table that was definitely made for kids and not adults.

"Yep," I said. "So I came here."

The two kids immediately pulled me into another open chair once they heard that.

"So, what are you guys doing?" I said.

"Daddy's telling us a story about crime fighting!" Lila said excitedly.

"And what is this crime fighting story about?" I said as I looked up at Clint.

"An evil robot!" Cooper said. "Trying to take over the world!" He turned back to Clint. "Continue the story, Daddy!"

"Yes, continue it, 'Daddy'," I teased. "Let's hear the rest of the evil robot story."

Clint chuckled and then picked up where he left off, talking about Ultron's fight against the Avengers but ending up losing badly. "...And the people of Earth lived happily ever after, the end," he finished.

The two kids cheered at the end, clapping enthusiastically.

"Dinner!" Laura called.

With that, we got to our feet and went to wash up before going to the dinner table.

"Everything looks great, dear," Clint said as we sat around the table. "The base does have good food, but nothing's compared to what you make."

"I'm glad you think so," Laura said with a smile.

I fed Nathaniel as everyone else ate so that I wasn't doing absolutely nothing and open to extreme questioning from the two kids.

Nathaniel started to say something.

"Clint, Laura, he's going to say his first word," I said, the other two perking up immediately as the baby continued to stutter on the word, getting up and coming to him.

"Come on, Nathaniel, what are you going to say?" Laura coaxed as even Lila and Cooper paid close attention.

"R-R-R-Ro-Ro-Rose!" Nathaniel suddenly exclaimed.

I put a hand over my mouth, surprised.

"His first word is your name, Rosie!" Clint said, clapping me on the back.

"That's amazing!" Laura said as she hugged me.

"R-Ro-Rose!" Nathaniel repeated, grabbing my finger as I reached my hand to him.

I smiled, feeling a sense of accomplishment. "I'm here, little buddy," I said.

"Rose!" Nathaniel squealed, excited for himself, gripping my finger a little bit tighter.

" _With that being his first word, I definitely feel more like I'm part of the family."_


	18. Holiday Mayhem

Chapter 16 Holiday Mayhem

"Yea, everything's great," I told Vision as I talked to him that night. Everyone else was asleep already, me in my room Laura gave me, sitting at the window seat with my back against the wall, the window open slightly, looking out at the falling snow, the cold not affecting me. We had been talking for awhile already, and since we were both use to each other's company at night when we weren't sleeping, neither of us mind what time it was."Definitely something I could get used to."

"What if, in the future, we do that?" Vision suggested. "Once everything's said and done and there's no need to fight, we could go into the country, just the two of us."

"You really mean it?" I asked as I sat up.

"It's something you want to do, right?" Vision replied. When I agreed, he continued by saying, "Then why not? It sounds like a nice, peaceful thing to do to live out the rest of our lives."

"And what about kids?" I said after a moment's pause. "Do you think we'll be able to have them?"

"That I don't know," Vision said. "But if one or both of us are infertile, we could always adopt a child."

I nodded, though I knew he couldn't see it. "Yea, that's what I was thinking," I said. "But I want to wait until at least Ultron is dealt with. After that, it would depend on how much stuff is going on."

"I agree," Vision said.

I was about to say something when Nathaniel woke up crying. "I've gotta go take care of Nathaniel before the others wake up," I said. "Be right back." I set my phone down and quickly went to where Nathaniel's crib was, picking him up and rocking him back and forth slowly while singing a lullaby to him softly.

Slowly, the crying baby fell back into slumber.

I did a small smile and gently kisses Nathaniel's forehead, saying softly, "Rest, little one. Let your dreams be filled with sunshine and rainbows to chase off the darkness and monsters. Here, you are protected."

"Wow, he went to sleep quick," Clint mumbled as he walked to me as I placed the baby in his crib. "How'd you do it?"

"A lullaby that I created when I had to put the young children to sleep when they woke up," I said. "Almost every night I needed it, and even though I haven't used it in awhile, from repeating it so often, it's ingrained in my mind."

"You'll need to teach it to me," Clint said.

"Did Laura make you go this time?" I asked.

"I was already on my feet before she even got up," Clint replied. "But you beat me to it."

I did a small smile and nodded. "Yea, I did," I said. "Go get some more sleep, Clint. If he wakes up, I'll take care of it, ok?"

"Alright," Clint said. He hugged me and then went back to his room.

I walked back to mine and sat down in my place again, picking up my phone. "You still there, Vision?" I said.

"Yea, I'm still here," Vision said. "Got Nathaniel to sleep again?"

"Pretty easily," I said. "A lullaby put him to sleep before even Clint got there. I placed myself on baby-duty."

"Does it feel like home there?" Vision said.

"Yea, it really does," I said. "My niece and nephew immediately accepted me and Laura has been so nice. Plus, Nathaniel said his first word today at dinner and it really surprised me."

"What was it?" Vision questioned.

"Rose," I said. "It was Rose. And then he grabbed my finger and would not let me go for the longest of time, so I fed him with one hand."

"It appears you've already bonded with him already," Vision said.

"Yea, I definitely have," I said.

Vision and I talked all night long with the occasional break of me going to make Nathaniel go back to sleep with my lullaby. When it was morning and I heard the others start to get up, I said my goodbye to Vision and we hung up, me going down the stairs to the living room.

"How did you sleep?" I asked Lila and Cooper as they stumbled down the stairs, still looking tired.

In response, they yawned.

I chuckled as Laura came down the stairs, Clint behind her carrying Nathaniel.

"It snowed a good amount last night," Laura pointed out as she looked outside.

"Does that mean we can go play in the snow!?" Cooper said, both he and his sister suddenly wide awake.

"After breakfast," Laura replied as she went to the kitchen.

Clint sat down in a chair as the two kids started to gather their snow gear. "You know, you didn't have to do that last night," he pointed out. "Putting Nathaniel to sleep."

"I know, but having to and wanting to are two totally different things," I said as I sat down opposite him. "I didn't mind. After all, it's not like I was sleeping or anything."

"What were you doing?" Clint asked.

"I was talking to Vision all night long," I replied. "It's what we usually do at the base at night when we're not sleeping. Just talking."

"So I did hear your voice," Clint said. "I couldn't tell if it was just a dream or if you actually were talking to someone, other than making Nathaniel sleep."

"Well, it wasn't a dream," I said.

"Do you have any plans today?" Clint said.

"I was hoping to just kick my feet up and rest," I said. "Haven't had much of an opportunity to do that lately. What were you planning on doing?"

"I was going to take Lila and Cooper out for a hike in the forest while Laura stayed here with Nathaniel," Clint said. "You could stay here if you like. Laura may not let you help out with housework, but you could also keep Nathaniel busy so she could do more."

I nodded. "Alright," I said. "Next time you do a hike, I'll join you."

"Breakfast kids!" Laura called from the dining room.

"Well, time to eat," Clint said as we got up.

XXX

I placed Nathaniel down for his nap, Laura having classical music playing at a low tone while she worked around the house.

"He's resting now," I told her.

"I really appreciate you doing that," Laura said. "Man, where have you been all the other times I've had the kids when they were babies and I was getting housework done?"

I chuckled. "Well, I'm here for a little bit," I said. "Want me to help you with anything? I can do the heavy lifting while Clint's out with the kids."

"I know I'm asking too much, but could you take some boxes into the attic?" Laura asked. "I was going to ask Clint, but since you're offering and you seem pretty determined, you could do it."

"Yea, no problem," I said. "I can use my magic to put everything up there and then move it out of the way."

Laura showed me where the attic was and together we brought the boxes.

I was placing the last box on a shelf in the attic when I got a message on my communicator from Clint. I hadn't taken it out since starting my missions: I felt it was safer that way.

"Magemancer to Hawkeye, repeat," I said, frowning slightly.

"Mage, get Laura and Nathaniel somewhere safe," Clint said. "An attack."

"Where are you?" I asked sternly.

"I'm somewhere safe with Cooper and Lila," Clint said. "That's the important thing. Whatever attacked us is moving your way, fast. And in big numbers."

"Should I contact the Avengers?" I said as I started down the ladder.

"Contact Vision at least, so you have some form of backup," Clint said. "I'm sorry, but I can't get to you. I've got to keep the kids safe."

"I understand," I said. "Once Laura and Nathaniel are out safely, I'll let you know and you can come to them."

"Understood. Over and out," Clint said.

I found Laura doing some dishes in the kitchen. "Laura," I said as I went to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You and Nathaniel are not safe here. You two need to go."

"What about Clint, Cooper, and Lila?" Laura asked.

"They're safe," I said. "Please, Clint told me to get you two out of here."

"And you?" Laura said, concerned about me.

"I'm staying back to keep the farm safe, so that when this attack is over you guys still have someplace to live and not be like how I was," I said. "You shouldn't have to suffer what I went through."

"Tell Clint we're going to our safe spot," Laura said before darting out of the room to get Nathaniel.

"Magemancer to Hawkeye, the two are leaving to the safe spot," I said.

"Roger, over and out," Clint replied.

I watched Laura as she grabbed a bag, quickly packed a few needed items in it, and leaving out the back with Nathaniel. "Magemancer to Vision, come in," I said as I followed them until the treeline.

"Vision here, report," Vision said.

"I need help," I said as I walked to the front of the farm again, grabbing my weapons where I had placed them. "An enemy's attacking. Don't know what it is yet. I require my partner to help me out. The others have been evacuated and Clint is going to stay with them to protect them."

"I'll be there as soon as I can," Vision said. "Do you request anyone else?"

I paused for a moment and then said, "Bring Black Widow so she can help Clint."

"Roger," Vision said. "Hang in there, Partner."

"Roger that," I said. "Over and out." I reached the front porch and walked down the steps, looking around carefully before turning to the house and placing a protective shield around it to keep most attacks out of it. I turned back around to the trees, ready to attack, an arrow on my bowstring, alert. I mumbled, "Come on, who and what are you?"

A tree was suddenly taken down and tons of birds flew into the air.

I pulled my arrow back, eyes narrowing as I scanned the trees.

Gunshots suddenly rang out at me and I dove behind a tree, shooting an arrow at the attacker before getting another one ready to shoot.

"I would say give up, Avenger, but I know that is no use," a voice said as the gunfire ceased. "So all I say is to prepare to be defeated. Hail HYDRA!"

I gasped quietly, eyes widening. "HYDRA!" I whispered. I placed a hand on my communicator. "Magemancer to Hawkeye, Vision, and Black Widow! Come in!"

"Vision and Black Widow here," Natasha said. "Report."

"Hawkeye to Magemancer, report," Clint said.

"Attacker confirmed," I said. "HYDRA attacking! Repeat, HYDRA attacking!"

"What is your call?" Vision asked.

"Hawk, stay with your family. Widow, Vision, how far are you out?" I said.

"We still have some distance to travel, even with Vision flying," Natasha said. "At least half an hour."

"Nat, what are you-?" Clint began then cut himself off. "Nevermind. No time for that right now. Protect now, questions later. I will stay with them."

"I can try to fly a bit faster," Vision said. "But it will still be twenty minutes."

"Do whatever you can," I said. "Upon arrival, we are still doing the same as before: Widow goes to Hawk and Vision stays with me." I paused as gunfire rang out around me. "I'll stall. HYDRA will not win."

"Roger," the others said. "Over and out."

I waited until there was another break in firing before risking climbing the tree even though I knew I could do it without getting hit. Once I reached the top, I looked out past the leaves to see that I was drastically outnumbered by HYDRA troops. I bite my lip, thinking of a plan. If I did any kind of attack, my only hiding spot would be given away and I wouldn't have it anymore. And I couldn't risk blowing cover yet until Vision and Natasha were closer.

Instead, I whispered a spell and a second protective shield went up, this time around the perimeter of the farm's property that stopped them from shooting at where I was.

That would give me more time while I thought of a plan, but I couldn't take too long.

I decided that, instead of putting up a second shield, I'll turn into something nearly impossible to hit to conserve energy: an insect.

The shield came down as I turned into a bee, flying into the air and getting as close as I dared to the enemy to see the artillery that I was up against.

All the troops had guns, but farther back were tanks and other more heavy weapons.

"Vision and Black Widow to Magemancer," Vision said after what seemed like an eternity to wait.

"Magemancer here, report," I said as I flew behind my tree again and turned human.

"We have landed. I'm going to Hawk and Vision is coming to you," Natasha said.

"Roger, over and out," I said as I finally risked breaking cover and shooting a couple explosive arrows at the troops.

They were about to return fire when Vision came swooping down, hitting them with his laser beam before landing next to me.

"Status report," Vision said.

"The foot soldiers are the least of our problems," I reported. "They have the heavy machinery hidden behind the trees."

"Then let's get to fighting," Vision said.

The two of us charged into the enemy, attacking them with everything we had.

When we reached the commander, we stopped dead: it was Red Skull.


	19. New Enemies

Chapter 17 New Enemies

Clint shot a couple arrows at the group pursuing him, Cooper, and Lila. "Keep going," he urged his kids. "Don't stop. I'll protect you."

The two screamed as a couple troops came out in front of them, grabbing them.

"If I were you, Hawkeye, I would stop before your kids are hurt," one man said.

Clint spun to the two soldiers. "Don't hurt them," he said. "Please."

"Drop your weapons," the other man said.

Clint placed his bow and arrow on the ground and got up, hands in the air. "Now let them go," he said.

Before anyone could react, the two soldiers suddenly fell and Cooper and Lila ran to Clint as he quickly grabbed his weapons again.

"Need some help, Partner?" Natasha asked as she came into view and shot down a couple more soldiers.

"Boy am I glad you're here," Clint said as the two went back-to-back with the kids between them. "We need to get these guys off our trail before we reach the safe spot."

"I'll cover you," Natasha said. "Go."

"I'm not going to leave you alone," Clint said as he shot an explosive arrow that took out a hand-full of soldiers.

"I'm not your priority," Natasha said. "Your kids are. Now go!"

After a moment's pause, Clint nodded and ran with Cooper and Lila, any soldiers following them falling due to Natasha's bullets.

The three reached a door in a hill.

"Get inside," Clint told the two kids as he had an arrow on his bowstring, looking around carefully. "I'll be in right behind you."

Cooper and Lila opened the door and went inside, Clint ducking inside moments after them.

Laura was already there, cradling Nathaniel in her arms as he cried. "He hasn't stopped since we left the farm," she said as Clint walked to her and took Nathaniel in his arms. "It's like he knows that Rose is in trouble."

"Will she be ok?" Lila asked.

"Of course she'll be ok," Clint said reassuringly. "After all, she's got her partner to back her up."

"Are you going to go help her?" Cooper said.

"She told me to stay here and make sure nothing happened to you guys," Clint replied. "And I'm not the one to disobey orders, especially in this situation."

"Yes, but she's your sister," Laura said. "And you're the older brother. Shouldn't it be the other way around?"

"Under normal circumstances, yes, but this one's different," Clint said. "Natasha should be joining us shortly and I'll send her to help Rose and Vision."

Almost like a cue, Natasha came into the room. "The soldiers are gone," she reported.

"I'll stay with my family here," Clint said. "Can you go give Rose and Vision a hand?"

"They've got it covered," Natasha said. "It'll be pretty hard to bring down two powerful androids like them, nothing that HYDRA can produce. Any minute now they should be contacting us for the all-clear and we'll be able to go. In the meantime, I'll follow my order that Rose gave me, which was to stay here and help you."

XXX

Vision and I backed up as Red Skull approached us.

"Yes, I see I have surprised you," Red Skull commented with a chuckle.

"Why attack the farm?" I asked. "It's not like they were doing anything."

"I'm looking at the big picture," Red Skull replied. "If I get a means of support out of the way, even if it's just for one or two members of the team, then I'll be that much closer to destroying you."

"Not going to happen," I growled.

"Oh?" Red Skull asked. "And who's going to stop me?"

"We will," Vision said.

"Not even Captain America could stop me," Red Skull said. "What makes you think you can?"

"Cap was alone," I said. "And he doesn't have the powers that we do."

"A bow and arrow is better than a shield?" Red Skull questioned.

"Oh, not just a bow and arrow," I said. "There's other stuff, as well." Before he could respond, I shot a plasma ball at him that sent him flying back. "I'll get the HYDRA soldiers, you tackle Red Skull," I told Vision as I the other soldiers started to charge at us.

"On it," Vision said as he flew after Red Skull.

The soldiers tried to shoot at me but I put a shield around myself the caused the bullets to rebound and hit the shooters.

"You think I'm alone, but I'm not," Red Skull commented as Vision threw him back against a tree and I turned that way.

Before we could react, we were both hit by something that sent us flying.

We turned as we heard a chuckle, seeing Loki walking to us. "Well, looks like you certainly weren't prepared," he commented.

"Loki," I whispered, remembering the simulations that we had to do against him and what Clint told me about the last fight with him.

"The one and only," Loki said as we got to our feet. "I may not have my scepter," he paused for a moment, looking at the infinity gem on Vision's forehead, "but I still have ways to fight."

I cast a spell at him but it went through him before he shimmered away and appeared behind me, kicking me forward. "Clones," I growled as I quickly got to my feet again.

"Aren't they amazing?" Loki asked. "And it's not just myself and HYDRA here. There's another Asgardian, one that I don't think you've ever met before. Say hello to the Enchantress."

Vision and I both turned as a third person came into view. She had long blond hair and wore green.

"You two are pretty pathetic, especially if that's what you call magic," she commented. "I'll show you magic."

"Maybe now would be a good time to contact the others to assist us," Vision whispered to me.

"Avengers, assemble!" I cried in all the Avenger's communicators.

There was a flash of light and everything went black.

XXX

Nathaniel had finally quieted down.

Laura held him in her arms, sitting down in a chair, looking down at the ground, worried.

Cooper and Lila were both sitting down trying to busy themselves with coloring in a coloring book.

Clint and Natasha both watched the door, waiting for some kind of message that meant an all-clear so that they could head back to the farm.

"Avengers, assemble!" came my voice in their communicators.

The two looked at each other.

"This is serious," mouthed Clint. "Not just HYDRA."

Natasha nodded slightly. "We've gotta go help," she replied in the same manner. "We're backup until the others come."

The two got to their feet.

"Where are you going?" Laura asked as she looked up at the two, Cooper and Lila stopping to also look at them.

"My sister needs help," Clint said. "And we're going to help her."


	20. Back to the Base

Chapter 18 Back to the Base

When I woke up, I was in a different part of the forest, alone.

I sat up quickly, looking around as I got to my feet but fell to my knees as I felt a pain spark in my ankle.

It scared me for a moment: since I had became an android, I hadn't experienced any real amount of pain, at least nothing like what I was feeling now.

I looked down at my ankle and saw that most of the skin was seared off, revealing a mix of muscle and metal. I grimaced at the sight of it and attempted to heal it with magic.

I panicked a little when it didn't work but then forced myself to calm down. Before I could move, I knew I had to get this under control, even if I was going to fly the entire time.

I got some snow and placed it over the wound, letting out a relieved sigh as the cold met my hot skin. Then I made myself a quick makeshift brace by using tree branches and ripping the cloth off of the leg of my pants.

Once it was secured, I got to my feet again, still feeling discomfort, but not as bad as it was before.

There was the sound of branches breaking and I turned that way, quickly getting an arrow on my bowstring. "Who's there?" I asked, getting ready to shoot.

"Careful there," Tony said as he flew into view, hovering above the ground. "It's only me."

"Tony, when did you get here?" I said.

"We've been here for awhile now," Tony said. "The Avengers are finishing up getting rid of HYDRA at the farm. Red Skull, Loki, and the Enchantress fled shortly after they realized we were too powerful as a team. Vision was going to come but he went with Clint and Natasha to check on Laura and the kids. Told me where he had taken you after you passed out."

Something about that didn't add up. What had made Vision go with Clint and Natasha? And wasn't Clint worried about me, since Vision would've told him what had happened when they showed up and I wasn't there?

"Rose, how are you-?" began Vision as he flew into view but stopped as he saw Tony. "You are with the others," he commented. "Unless…"

"Imposter!" I growled, releasing my arrow.

The real Tony, I knew, would be able to dodge the attack or blast the arrow before it hit him.

Instead, it almost hit his arm but he grabbed it.

"You almost fell for it," the Enchantress growled as the iron suit disappeared and she touched the ground. She threw my arrow on the ground.

"I knew you weren't the real Tony," I said as Vision landed next to me. "When you said that Vision when with Clint and Natasha, I knew something wasn't right: Vision would've came to check on me, as he's doing now, and Clint would've came with."

"You will not win, Enchantress," Vision said. "Your magic won't work on us."

"You're mere mortals," the Enchantress replied. "I could easily put you under my spell."

"It looks like we have skin, but that is not on the inside," I said. "Metal mixes with flesh, and we are androids. Your Asgardian spells won't do much on us, especially since I am a magician, myself."

"And your current injury will allow you to fight?" the Enchantress asked, gesturing to my brace.

The longer I stayed on my feet, the more pain there was. So to stop that, I hovered in the air inches above the ground.

"I _can_ fly, you know," I answered. "You shouldn't worry about me: only yourself." I cast a plasma ball at her but she rebounded it and sent it at us.

Vision and I flew into the air before it could hit us but it still clipped my leg where I was hit, destroying the cast.

I bit back my cry of pain, knowing that I needed medical help for it.

"Get to the farm," Vision told me. "I will keep her occupied while you go."

"I'm not leaving you, Vision!" I protested.

"Go!" Vision ordered. "Earlier today, you gave the orders and I obeyed. Now it's vice versa! Don't argue! You need to seek help with your injury!"

After a moment's hesitation, I nodded and flew back to the farm.

When I reached it, I saw that SHIELD was taking the HYDRA members away and the other Avengers were making sure everything was fine, minus Clint and Natasha, who, I assumed, were getting Laura, Cooper, Lila, and Nathaniel.

Vision came by my side a few moments after I arrived. "She left when you did," he said when I looked at him. "Sorry for my tone back there. I just-"

"I understand," I interrupted, not unkindly. "You wanted me out of there before I got more hurt. And I can be a bit stubborn at times. But thank you for that."

I gave him a kiss but we both jumped when we heard two young voices go, "Ew!"

I chuckled as I turned to see Cooper and Lila there, Clint, Laura, and Nathaniel over by the house. "Are you two ok?" I questioned. "No bruises or cuts?"

They nodded.

"Are you alright, Aunt Rose?" Lila asked.

"Yea, Dad said that he and Aunt Natasha had to come help you," Cooper added.

"I'm fine now," I answered. "I just need to see someone about my leg, which isn't best if you see right now." I added the last part quickly, covering my injury with my hand as they both tried to see how hurt I was. I knew it would only give them nightmares by how bad it looked. "You two go back to Mom and Dad. I'll be over as soon as I'm taken care of."

The two kids hugged me and then rushed over to where Clint and Laura were.

"Your niece and nephew," declared Vision as we both went to where the medics were, though knowing that Tony would be our best bet, since he was there getting treated for an injury.

I nodded. "My niece and nephew," I repeated.

"You didn't join us in the battle, yet you sent the distress call," Tony commented as the medic finished with him and went to go restock some supplies.

"I would've but as soon as I sent the call, the Enchantress knocked me out," I replied. "And also gave me a pretty bad injury that I think would be best you look at first."

"Alright, let me see," Tony said as he offered me his chair.

I sat down in it, Vision staying back a little bit but observing carefully, and put my foot up on the small table Tony pushed in my way.

Tony looked at the injury, frowning. "Doesn't look too pleasant," he observed. "Yea, it's a good thing you're having me look at it first. Some of the metal is gone, and since that's replacing the bone, it needs to be repaired before it's healed."

"Why not just put metal skin over it?" I asked. "Like with other places on my body?"

"With how this looks, I think it'll be easier to do that," Tony said. "Come onto the ship and I'll be able to do that here."

I got to my feet, hovering still, as Tony, Vision, and I went onto the ship. I sat down in the place Tony told me to sit and put my foot up again, Tony going to get what he needed while Vision stayed by my side.

"So what happened after I passed out?" I said, looking at Vision.

"I was momentarily dazed to start with, since there was that flash of light," Vision said. "It was long enough for them to start an attack and once I realized that you had fainted, I put myself between you and them. Yes, it did hurt me a bit, but better me than you. As soon as Clint and Natasha came, that gave me the chance to get you and take you someplace safe. I was going to put you with your family, but Clint said that it would not be the best situation, since it would worry them even more. So I took you to the clearing you were in. By the time I got back, the others had shown up and were already driving the three away. So I helped them with that and then came to get you."

"Did you happen to notice when I had gotten hit on my leg?" I said.

"As I was leaving with you, the Enchantress cast a spell at us," Vision said. "I thought that it missed us, but I guess I was mistaken."

Tony came back with the stuff he needed, setting it out carefully and strategically. "Ok, so, you ready?" he asked me.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I replied with a sigh. I unconsciously took Vision's hand in my own, just wanting to know that he was there for me.

With a nod, Tony started the procedure, cleaning the wound, which was the most painful part of the whole thing because it meant the cleaning alcohol coming in contact with the raw muscle, and then covering it with the metal before doing the cosmetic part, making the metal the right color to go unnoticed on my skin.

By the time he was done, I couldn't even tell there was metal there.

"Alright, that should do it," Tony said as he wrapped it. "Just make sure it stays wrapped up for a few days so that the skin and metal fully fuse together."

I nodded. "Thanks Tony," I said.

"Now go with the little agents," Tony said, shooing me away lightheartedly.

Vision and I went back outside and right away, Clint was waving us over.

We went over to them.

"Everything alright?" Clint asked, gesturing to my leg.

"Yep, everything's fine," I said. "Nothing major."

"Rose!" Nathaniel cried.

"I'm here little buddy," I said, Laura letting me hold him in my arms.

"It was like he knew you were in trouble," Laura said. "Once we left the farm, he would not stop crying for the longest of time. He was so stressed out."

I looked down at the blissful baby in my arms. "Were you worried about me?" I asked gently. "Well, I'm fine." I kissed his forehead and he seemed to let out a contented sigh.

"This is Nathaniel," Vision said, watching the baby with his blue eyes.

"Yea," I said. "And Cooper and Lila, my niece and nephew, and my step-sister, Laura." I gestured to each of them. "Guys, this is my partner, Vision."

"You look cool!" Cooper exclaimed. "And your name is so awesome!"

"What's the yellow gem?" Lila asked, pointing to it. "And why's it yellow? And-?"

"Alright, alright," Clint said, cutting off Lila. "It's getting late. You two get inside and get ready for dinner."

"Ok!" the two kids said, going into the house.

"I'm going to get inside, myself," Laura said. "Nathaniel needs to be fed and then I'll start cooking for the others."

"I can feed him," Clint offered. "Less work for you. And Fury said that he would cater for everyone here for dinner and breakfast in the morning."

Laura nodded her thanks and went inside as I handed Clint his youngest child.

"Curious, they are," Vision pointed out.

"Well, they're kids," Clint said as he started up the steps to the porch. "Are you two going to come inside or stay out here?"

"I'll come inside," I said as I followed him. "Much more quiet."

"I'll come, as well," Vision added, falling in step next to me.

XXX

Even though I did my best, for some reason, the metal wasn't fusing to my skin. I tried everything I could think of from just staying off of my feet and even trying to use magic to get it to work.

Due to that, I had to return to the base earlier than I would've liked, especially since when I brought it up to Tony, he admitted that it would've been a better job had it been done in his lab.

So when the Avengers left, I said my goodbyes to my family at the farm and went to leave, Clint saying that he would be back after Christmas, at least.

I warned Clint to be careful, telling him what Red Skull had told me and Vision about why he attacked the farm, and he promised me he would be careful, and to call if he needed help. Plus, Natasha was staying there, was well, so he had someone to rely on for help.

When we got back to the base, Tony brought me to his lab and got to work on my leg, being able to do a much better job than before and actually have my skin fused to the metal before I left.

After that was over with, I got back into the habit of doing stuff with Vision, whether it was long walks outside, wandering around the base, taking small trips into New York for various reasons, sitting back and resting, the occasional training session, talking all night long, or sleeping and eating meals when we needed it.

We tried to keep on the same schedule when it came to meals and sleep since we were so used to each other's company. For a little bit after we got back from the farm, I was a bit off sync with him, but it didn't take long for us to get into the same procedure again.

Tony gave me an update every so often on how my heart was doing, saying that he was making great progress and should actually be done before the winter ended.

I just had one request: I wanted both Vision and Clint present when he did the surgery. They didn't need to be in the same room as me, but I didn't want Vision away on a mission or Clint at the farm in case something went wrong during the operation. It was a reasonable request.

Of course, Tony honored it. He also told me that I would need a few down days to recover before training and doing missions again. He would clear me when I was ready.

When it was just me and Vision, we didn't talk about my surgery that was coming up: he saw that whenever it was mentioned, I would tense up slightly and there would be a look of unmistakable fear in my eyes. He didn't want to bring me any more stress than I already had, since I was still not doing well with my nightmares and I was still a bit paranoid about Ultron basically being able to control my body and almost end my life.

One morning the day before Christmas Eve, there was a disorganized air around the base that Vision and I didn't quite understand.

"This is what happens when you fall asleep," Vision pointed out, and I had to agree with how coincidental it was: the night we decide to sleep, something big happens.

"Steve, what's going on?" I asked, catching Steve's arm as he walked quickly by us to stop him.

"It's about Bruce," Steve said. "We've been trying to contact Clint and Natasha but they're not picking up."

"Bruce?" I said. "What about him?"

"He's back," Steve replied.


	21. Big Guy

Chapter 19 Big Guy

"Let me try contacting them," I said after a moment of surprised silence. "But first I want to see him."

"The infirmary," Steve said. Without another word, he quickly darted off.

"Let's go," Vision said as we both started that way.

"At least we know part of the reason everything is disorganized," I commented. "But what else is going on? That can't be everything."

"Maybe it's his condition when he arrived," Vision suggested. "He was in critical condition for some reason and they're still trying to recover."

We reached the infirmary and in one of the containment rooms was Bruce, laying on a bed, staring at the ceiling. He kept balling his hands into fists and then relaxed them, as if he was bothered by something.

"Why is he in containment?" I asked one of the nurses who had just came out of there.

"He's having some trouble keeping Hulk under control," the nurse replied. "We're keeping him in there for the sake of his safety and the rest of the base."

"I want to talk to him," I said.

"That's not a good idea," the nurse warned. "He could break at any minute."

"It's a risk I'm willing to take," I said. "Plus, should something go wrong, I have my partner to give me a hand." I looked as Vision for confirmation and he nodded.

The nurse hesitated for a moment and then nodded slowly. "Alright, but be careful," she said.

"I will," I said as I walked to the room, Vision and the nurse both watching me. Before going in, I made myself go completely calm, all the stress leaving me so that no negative energy transmitted to Bruce. I stepped inside the room and closed the door behind me. "Hey Bruce," I said as I walked to his side.

"Rose," Bruce said, his voice a bit shaky. "You shouldn't be in here. I could hurt you."

"I trust you," I said as I went to his side, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. I noticed that he seemed to calm down a little.

"Is Natasha alright?" Bruce said.

I nodded. "She's with Clint right now at the farm," I said.

"That's good," Bruce said.

"I can see if I can contact her so you can talk to her," I suggested.

Bruce shook his head quickly. "She'll only be asking a lot of questions that I don't want to answer yet," he answered. "I just need to get the big guy under control first."

I nodded. "Alright," I said. "I understand that. After all, there's a lot that I wish to not talk about yet."

"What do you mean?" Bruce asked. "You seem like nothing bothers you."

"Well, let's just say that a lot has happened since Ultron's defeat," I said.

With Bruce's coaxing, I told him what had happened, also telling him about my upcoming surgery. I knew that by me talking to him, he was getting distracted, obvious by the way he slowed down on clenching his fists and his pulse lowering to stable levels on the machine.

"Tony's doing all that for you?" Bruce said when I finished.

"Yea, and he's wanted your help," I said.

"Yea, I know: he asked me to give him a hand in his lab once I was released, but didn't say what it was," Bruce said. Then he added as a second thought, "Well, if I'm released, that is."

"You will be," I said. "We all know you will be out of here. You've been able to control the Big Guy before. You can do it again."

"This time's different," Bruce said. "It's getting harder and harder to do. He wants to come out, and is stopping at almost nothing to do that."

I placed one of my hands over his, saying, "Bruce, you are strong, as yourself, not the Big Guy. Yes, he's also strong, but by strength. You've got the mental strength to get through this. I'm sure it's just a phase and once the phase is over, then you'll be like how you were before."

Bruce nodded slowly, letting my words sink in. Suddenly, his pulse skyrocketed and he started to shake. "Get out of here, Rose!" he gasped, doubling over.

I backed up, seeing the nurse running to call for help and Vision getting ready to fight, gesturing for me to come. I could try one last thing before I gave up. I made my voice soft and gentle as I took a step forward and touched Bruce's hand, saying, "Hey Big Guy, the sun's going down. It's time to relax."

There was a look in Bruce's eye as he tried to fight the Hulk, a look of recognition and compassion. He eased up, his signs going to normal as he slumped back. "Natasha," he whispered.

Vision eased up a little bit, tilting his head to the side slightly as he saw that I had calmed Bruce down before a fight broke out.

"Easy now," I said, still keeping my voice the same as before. "That's no way to take it easy."

Bruce chuckled slightly, a small smile on his lips. "Easy for you to say," he commented. "But how did you do that? Only Natasha has been able to."

"She taught me how," I said. "In case for whatever reason she wasn't around, I can help."

"She really trusts you, then," Bruce said.

"We've been friends for awhile because of Clint," I said. "Bruce, please, let us help you with this. We have ways to help you."

"There's no way that others can help me," Bruce said. "It's always failed."

"The base is much more advance than Avengers Tower," I said. "There's been a lot of work put into this. Tony-"

"Tony's not the specialist in gamma radiation," Bruce cut in gently. "He's technology. That's evident by the work he did on you and how he's been helping you. He can help you and the others, but when it comes to gamma energy, I'm really the only one here who knows something."

I bit my lip. I really wanted to help him: I knew Natasha was really close with him, but I couldn't do anything if he wasn't willing to give us a chance.

Several agents came into the infirmary, but Vision kept them from entering the room Bruce and I were in. We both knew the same thing: if they came in, it would stress Bruce out and it would risk him turning into the Hulk.

I glanced back at them and gave them a gesture to stand down.

"Reinforcements?" Bruce asked.

"I wasn't the one who called them," I replied. "The nurse did. I never requested them. Like I said, I trust you. And if for some reason something did happen, I would only need my partner to help me, not the other agents."

"You put a lot of trust into me," Bruce observed. "Maybe too much."

"I have this must trust in you because I know you," I said. "And I grew up learning that you need to rely on others at least a little bit if you want to stay alive, especially through hard times. Do you trust me? Trust us, the Avengers? We've fought side-by-side against countless enemies. Risked life and limb to protect each other. You even watched over some of my training when I was just starting out. Is that actual trust? Or was it all fake?"

Before Bruce could reply, his pulse skyrocketed again and before I could do the lullaby, he turned into the Hulk.

I stepped back, feeling fear creep up into me, but trying to not show it. "Come on, Big Guy, we can help you," I said, raising my voice over his yelling but trying to keep my tone still gentle and soothing. Outside the room, I heard Vision now struggling to keep the agents back. "I don't want to fight you, Bruce! We can help you if you let us!"

Hulk turned to me as I flew into the air, hovering so that our eyes met. I could see that he was angry, but he was trying to fight it. He roared at me but I didn't flinch, knowing that if I did, he would take that as a weakness and try to attack me.

"Bruce," I said, holding out a hand. "Come on, I know my friend is in there. I know we haven't really talked a lot outside of training and fighting, but you're still my friend. You helped me out. I know you won't hurt me. I trust you. Bruce, please."

All I saw was a green blur and I smashed through the window of the containment room, landing by Vision. I got to a knee, watching as Hulk come out of the room. "Agents, leave!" I ordered to the agents that were now stepping back from the giant green man. "That is an order from Magemancer! Vision and I will handle it!"

"And an order from Vision!" Vision demanded in the same tone that made me step back from the fight back at the farm when I was hurt.

We were effective as the agents turned and fled, though I knew that later on, if Vision and I didn't talk to their commanding officer, they would be in huge trouble.

"What's the plan?" Vision asked me as I got to my feet, both of us facing Hulk as he stomped to us.

"Calm the Hulk," I replied as I flew into the air.

"How?" Vision said as he joined me in the air.

"I haven't thought that out yet," I confessed.

Hulk roared at us, causing us to instinctively go on the defense.

"Better come up with something fast," Vision said as Hulk charged at us.

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking!" I cried as I put up an energy shield between us and Hulk.

Hulk rebounded off of it and stumbled back, looking more angry than before.

"That wasn't a good one," I mumbled as he came at us again.

"Take it down!" Vision exclaimed. As soon as I did, he flew forward and used all his force to punch Hulk in the stomach. "I apologize, Bruce."

"Fighting it won't do us good," I whispered, but I knew right now, we didn't have a choice.

Hulk stepped back but retaliated with a punch in Vision's face, causing the android to fall back, stunned.

"Hey!" I called, getting his attention away from Vision. When he turned to me, I turned into a gorilla, pounding my chest.

"Instigating him isn't going to help!" Vision said as Hulk charged at me.

At the last minute, I turned into an eagle and flew out of the way, facing him again as I turned into a human. But before I could react, Hulk kicked at me, sending me flying back into the wall and slamming against it before slumping to the ground.

This had given Vision the time he needed to recover and tackle Hulk as he charged at me again, changing his density to make it more effective.

Then an idea struck me and I placed a hand to my communicator in my ear. "Magemancer to Black Widow. Come in," I said as I got to my feet, leaning slightly against the wall.

Hulk roared again as he smacked Vision again.

"Magemancer to Black Widow, come in," I repeated.

" _Come on, Nat, we really need you right now!"_

"Keep trying to contact her," Vision said as he shook off the blow. "I'll make sure Hulk doesn't go anyplace or charge at you."

"Do not attack unless there's no other way," I warned. "We've already done enough damage."

"Bruce, I wish not to harm you," Vision said as he approached Hulk, who was glaring at him. "I wish to only give Rose time. Please, stand down."

In response, Hulk strung at Vision.

Vision let the fist glide through him as if it was nothing.

"Magemancer to Black Widow or Hawkeye, come in," I said, hoping that at least Clint would reply for me.

"Hawkeye to Magemancer, what's up Mage?" Clint asked as Hulk punched a second time, but once again not harming Vision.

"What's Natasha?" I replied. "It's a long story but I need her and she's not answering to anyone."

"She's not feeling well," Clint said. "I've been taking care of her while Laura kept the kids busy. How important is it that you talk to her?"

"It's not I that needs to talk to her," I said, having to stop myself from crying out Vision's name as Hulk's third attempt to hit him succeeded, causing him to crash into a wall. I flew in front of Vision before Hulk reached him and held out my hand, saying in a stern but kind voice, "Easy there, Big Guy! No more hurting the nice android man!"

"You only say that because you like him," Hulk growled.

"I'm getting Natasha right now," Clint said, now knowing the problem at least. "Put your earpiece on speaker!"

"So what if I like him?" I said as I took out my earpiece and pressed a button to change it to the speaker setting.

"Out of my way, android," Hulk grumbled as he stomped to us.

"Rose, move!" Vision exclaimed as he got to his feet.

I shut my eyes tight but stayed still as Hulk went to punch me.

He suddenly stopped as Natasha said, "Hey Big Guy, the sun's going down. It's time to relax."

I let out a silent relieved sigh. The fist had stopped just millimeters from my face, so close that I could feel the warmth radiating from the skin.

"Widow," Hulk said, letting his hand drop. "Where are you?"

"I'm on vacation right now," Natasha said. "But I'll be back in a few days. Just calm down and take it easy. Rosie and Vision are trying to help you."

"Hard to control," Hulk said.

"I know you can do it," Natasha said encouragingly. "You just need to go into that happy place and stay it in for a bit."

"Ok," Hulk said and after a moment's pause, he started to turn into Bruce again, collapsing but Vision quickly going to him and catching him before he hit the ground.

"He's asleep," he said as he gently lowered Bruce to the ground.

"That's over," I sighed as I touched to the ground, sinking to my knees. "Thank goodness Clint got you when he did, Nat. We were almost done there."

"At least we got through that," Vision pointed out as he lowered himself down next to me.

"Sorry I didn't pick up before," Natasha apologized. "I got something that's making me not feel too well and I've been ignoring all calls. My earpiece was sitting on my nightstand with the volume turned low."

"It's alright," I said. "Everything's fine now. I was able to calm him once but I couldn't do it in time the second time. Other than that, he looked like he's ok. Not hurt or anything."

"That's good," Natasha said. "I'm going to get some more rest. If you need me, get Clint again like what you did before."

"Hopefully we don't need to," Vision said.

Natasha and I broke connection and I turned off the speaker before putting it back into my ear.

"I never thought I would have to experience a headache," Vision said, putting a hand to his forehead.

"Are you alright?" I asked as I turned to him, placing a hand on his arm. "You got hit really hard."

"Nothing that some downtime can't fix," Vision replied. "And what of yourself?"

"Just gotta shake it off and get moving and it'll go away," I said. I looked at Bruce as he slept. "I hope he isn't hurt too bad. We really didn't mean to hurt him."

"He's tough," Vision said. "I'm sure he'll be fine."

I slumped into Vision's arms as several medics came into the room to check on us and Bruce.

"We're fine," Vision told them. "Just make sure he's resting comfortably."


	22. Christmas

Chapter 20 Christmas

On the evening of Christmas eve, all the present Avengers worked together to set up a Christmas tree in our break room.

Bruce had been dispatched from the infirmary in the morning after proving that he did have control over the Hulk and he had helped us with the tree.

"I've never had a Christmas tree before," I said after the star was placed on it and we were all standing back, admiring it. "This is really my first Christmas in a long time."

"And this is my first," Vision said, who was on my right. He reached over and took my hand in his, grasping it gently.

"We celebrated with our parents but stopped after everything happened," Pietro said as he and Wanda looked at each other, smiling.

"We never had the chance," Wanda added.

"Even the holidays are as they were when I was a kid," Steve pointed out.

"How long ago was that, Old Man?" Sam teased as the rest of us laughed.

"At least we're being able to celebrate it together," Rhodey said.

"As a team," Bruce agreed.

"And Clint and Natasha are going to be contacting us tomorrow," Fury said.

We all looked at each other, knowing that this was a time to celebrate and relax.

Right now, we could forget about Ultron because not only were we ahead of schedule due to the missions Vision and I were doing, but we knew that with the weather way it was, it was also next to impossible for even he to get stuff done.

When the others started to get to sleep, Vision and I stayed awake, like usual. We stayed in his room and talked so as not to disturb the others.

But my mind started to drift to my friends in New York, right now suffering in the blizzard that was going on outside. I worried about them, especially with the bad weather right now.

"Rose?" Vision said, placing a hand on my shoulder to bring me back."Is everything alright?"

"Uh, yea, everything's fine," I said quickly.

"Your eyes say otherwise," Vision replied. "And your body language."

"I'm just concerned about my friends in the city," I said after a moment's pause. "It wasn't unusual for one of the littler kids to not make it through the night when there was a huge blizzard like right now. I just hope they're ok."

Vision got to his feet and extended his hand to me. "Come on," he said.

"Where are we going?" I asked as I took it and was pulled to my feet.

"First we're going to get some extra blankets and warm food," Vision said. "Then we're going to go check up on them."

XXX

The kids were overjoyed when they saw what Vision and I had brought.

"Rose, Vision, you really helped us this time," Clare said as she and Jenny came to us, hugging the both of us. "It started to look pretty hopeless for us."

"I can't let my family suffer when I can do something," I said. "And I've been working on a spell that I think should help make it more comfortable for you guys, especially when the weather is really bad."

"Oh, anything that you can do to help is definitely an improvement," Jenny said. "Please just try it out. Even if it partially works, better than nothing."

I nodded and walked to the center of the shelter, constantly aware that everyone was watching me intently for what I was going to do. I took a deep breath and raised my hands in the air, whispering an incantation under my breath that I created. My eyes started to glow white as an invisible dome surrounded me and I used my hands to push it out until it had surrounded the entire shelter, blocking out the weather and making it more pleasant to live in. I ended the spell but the dome stayed there.

My eyes returned to normal and I smiled, looking at everyone and saying, "Merry Christmas to all of you! No longer do you have to worry about the weather, whether it be cold, raining, snowing, windy, or hot!"

Everyone let out a quiet cheer.

"It's definitely going to get better from here," Jenny said.

"And once I have a good amount of free time without the threat of an enemy attack, I'm going to look into buying a building where you all came live," I added. "A stable shelter, meals, clothes, and all-in-all a place better than out under a bridge in New York."

"We'll be looking forward to it," Clare said with a smile.

"If you need something, contact me," I said as I tossed a coin to Clare. It was gold with the fire logo on it. "I'll find a way to help, even if I'm in the middle of a mission."

Clare nodded, looking at it. "Thanks Rose," she said.

I looked over at where Vision stood outside the ring of people and saw him smiling, blue eyes glowing with pride. He definitely liked me helping out others, especially those who have suffered so much.

XXX

The next morning, the base was buzzing with the holiday spirit, except Tony who started out pretending to be Scrooge and then lightening up a the day progressed, just for our sheer entertainment.

I was able to talk to Clint and Natasha for a little bit when the kids were outside playing in the snow before they had to go to help Laura with the Christmas dinner.

But what I liked most about today was being able to spend it with Vision and not have to worry about fighting, missions, or anything else.

After my spell was a success, it definitely put my mind at ease and on the way back, Vision had pointed out that I already looked less stressed.

Someone thought it would be funny to hang mistletoe in random spots around the base to get the unsuspecting to kiss. Everyone guessed that it was Tony, though he claimed not to do it. I had thought that, when we had gotten back, I saw him in the hallway, but just to save him, Vision and I didn't bring it up. And everyone guessed that, since Natasha wasn't here, it was mostly set for us two.

Our guesses were confirmed when we were all sitting around the tree before dinner.

Vision and I were on a couch and I was leaning against him, his arms around me loosely, as we talked with the others.

Tony came into the room, hiding something behind his back.

"What you got there, Tony?" Wanda asked as we all looked at him.

"Oh, nothing important, really," Tony replied as he walked behind the couch Vision and I were on. "It's a stick."

The two of us, especially, watched him closely since he was obviously a bit tipsy and he had a glass in his hand that he occasionally drank from.

"Just a stick?" I said, tilting my head to the side slightly.

"No, it has something on it," Tony said.

"Which is..?" Sam said.

"Only mistletoe!" Tony exclaimed, bringing the stick into view that indeed had mistletoe on it and holding it over me and Vision.

"Now you gotta kiss!" Pietro said teasingly as everyone chuckled.

I looked down, blushing, but Vision placed a hand under my chin and gently lifted my face up to his before giving me a quick kiss.

"Aw, come on, that was just a peck!" protested Bruce.

"Even I've seen better kisses back in my day," mocked Steve.

"You guys suck," I muttered, though I still had a smile on my face.

Without responding, Vision kissed me again, this time letting his lips linger on mine for several seconds before pulling away. "Better?" he asked.

In response, a few of our teammates clapped.

"Happy Tony?" I questioned as I looked at him as he leaned the stick against the wall.

"Yep!" Tony replied as he sat down in an empty seat, taking another drink from his glass.

"Well, now that everyone's here, Santa came around a bit late and just left his sack of stuff here," Steve said as he got up. "It has a few things for each of you."

"Now I'm curious," Rhodey commented as we watched Steve walk out of the room and return carrying a large red sack.

As Steve pulled out the different presents, he called out the names of who it was, each of us getting something. Only a few presents had actual labels of who they were from.

I saw that I had one from Vision and felt a bit guilty that I hadn't gotten anything for him. I actually wasn't expecting to get any presents, period, since that was what I was use to for years.

But I was surprised when Vision pointed out that he had something from me, though I hid it from him.

"This is really nice," Vision said as he opened the present from "me." It was a necklace with a ruby rose pendant. "It's a way of saying that we're together. I'm not taking it off." He put it on and let the rose fall under his top.

"Yea, I thought you would like it when I saw it," I said, smiling, but raked my brain for who would do this for me.

"Go ahead and see what I got for you," Vision said. "I found it while you were at the farm."

I opened the present from Vision and saw that it was also a necklace. This one had a yellow diamond-shaped pendant with an eye in the middle of it. The iris of the eye was blue.

"Vision," I whispered as I looked at it. "This is amazing."

"I guess this means we really are a match for each other," Vision commented with a smile. "Here, let me help you with it." He took the necklace out of the box and clasped it around my neck.

I smiled as I placed a hand over the diamond, grasping it gently. "I love it, Vision. Thank you," I said as I hugged him.

"And thank you," Vision said, returning my hug.

Other presents I had gotten was a new bow from Clint, and two anonymous gifts of a gold cape that went with my uniform (I was secretly jealous that Vision and Thor both had one, thinking that it looked cool when they flew) and new set of throwing knives that I could charge magic into to make them more powerful.

"Are you going to start wearing that whenever we have a mission?" Vision said as he looked at the cape.

"I just might," I said, securing the cape around my neck with a tie. "Add a dramatic flair to when I have to fight."

"And daze then with the shine," Vision added, chuckling.

I laughed joyfully, a cheerful glow in my eyes.

Everyone started to head over to dinner, Vision and I joining them since we decided to have dinner instead of breakfast this time as our meal.

The two of us didn't notice the mistletoe hanging above the doorway to the dining hall until Tony pointed it out when we were right under it.

"Foiled by Tony again!" Pietro said with a laugh.

"And no peck this time!" Sam added.

Before I could respond, Vision swept me into his arms and dipped me as if we were in a dance, kissing me for a moment before pulling me back to my feet. "Is that showy enough?" he asked them, an arm still around me.

"Yep, definitely is," Steve said as the others came inside the room, though going one-by-one with space in between them.

We were able to contact Clint and Natasha to have a video chat with us during dinner, both us and them eating at the same time.

"Hi Aunt Rose!" Lila exclaimed as she poked her head up next to Clint.

"Aunty Rosie!" Cooper cried as he came on Clint's other side.

I chuckled. "Hey Lila, Cooper," I said.

"Rose!" Nathaniel said as Laura came behind Clint, holding the child in her arms.

"Hey there, Little Buddy," I said with a smile, glad that he still remembered my name.

"That's his first word?" Steve asked me.

I nodded. "Yea," I said. "My name is his first word."

"That's amazing!" Sam commented. "I bet you feel really special."

"It certainly is something," I said. "Especially since I wasn't around him a lot." I looked back at the screen. "Learned any more words?"

"Tell Aunt Rose what else you learned," Laura coaxed.

"Aunt!" Nathaniel said. "Aunt Rose!"

"That's his Christmas present to you," Clint said.

My smile grew as I heard that. "That's amazing," I said. "He has a good start."

With that, all of us started to eat.

It was definitely a merry time for everyone, and the light, festive air brought joy and happiness to all.

When everyone was starting to drift off to sleep long after the meal, I found myself standing on the top of the base, the wind blowing gently, making my cape flutter behind me. I was thinking about a lot of stuff all of the sudden, but I was mostly questioning Vision's actions during dinner, as if he was hesitant about something.

He had kept glancing at me out of the corner of his eye and seemed a bit more stiff than usual. His movements showed that he wanted to do something, tell me something, but it appeared something always stopped him.

"I've been looking everywhere for you," Vision said as he walked to me. "You just disappeared."

"Vision, what do you want to tell me?" I asked without looking back.

When I didn't hear a response, I turned to see Vision on a knee, looking up at me, a small box in his hands.

"Vision," I whispered, my hands covering my mouth.

"I asked Tony and the others to help me try to do this with the mistletoe, but my courage always failed me," Vision said. "I tried at first during the presents, and then again before dinner, and once during, but before I could get up, my nerves kept me down. So I will ask you now, Rosalina Barton." He opened the box, revealing a diamond ring. "Will you marry me?"

I found myself unable to speak for a minute, tears in my eyes as I nodded mutely. Finally, I was able to squeak out, "I will. Yes, Vision, I will."

Smiling, Vision got to his feet and slipped the ring onto my finger. "Thank you," he said. "You have no idea how difficult that was." Before I could reply, he kissed me.


	23. Heart Transplant

Chapter 21 Heart Transplant

The next morning, I met with Natasha and Clint as soon as they came off of the jet and it took no time for Natasha to notice the addition of the ring to my person.

"When he'd propose?" Natasha asked me as she, Clint, and I walked inside from the landing pad.

"Last night after everyone went to bed," I said. "I was on the roof and he found me there, asked me the question."

"He told me he was going to try during the presents," Clint said. "Guess that didn't happen."

"Or at dinner," Natasha added. "By the way, you're welcome for finding the necklace."

I turned to her " _You_ found it?" I said, surprised.

"Yea, but only after Vision showed me and Clint the necklace he got you," Natasha said. "And since I knew you aren't the one to really do much for the holidays, I bought it and put your name on it. Seemed only fair."

"Thanks for that," I said. "You really did save me."

The three of us joined the others in the break room, where the tree was still up and a few others were talking.

Vision was there and he came to me, saying softly so that only I and the two assassins could hear, "When do we tell the others?"

"Lunch," I replied. "When everyone's gathered."

Vision nodded as we sat down as the others greeted Clint and Natasha, welcoming them back.

When it was lunch time, everyone headed that way and Vision and I waited for the perfect time to let everyone know what had happened last night.

"What about if I ask you again?" Vision asked.

"I'm fine with whichever way you want," I said.

"Then I'd like to propose again," Vision said. "The others were expecting to witness it and if I don't do it in front of the others, then I feel that I haven't really held up my end of the deal for the help they gave me."

I nodded and when no one was looking, I slipped the ring off my finger and placed it in the android's hand.

"What are you two talking about?" Clint asked as he and Natasha came to the table, sitting down with full plates of food.

"Showing instead of telling," was Vision's only reply before pulling me to my feet and getting to his knee.

All the talking died away as all eyes turned to us.

"Rosalina Barton, I have no words to describe my feelings for you," Vision said. "I tried yesterday with the chances I got, but my nerves kept me from asking you this question that I know will change both of our lives forever." There was a moment of silence as he presented the ring to me. "Will you marry me?"

"Vision," I whispered. I had thought that doing the proposal again wasn't going to be as emotional as the first time, but I was wrong. I wiped tears of joy from my eyes as I nodded. "Yes. I will."

Vision slipped the ring onto my finger again and got to his feet, pulling me into a hug as the whole room erupted with cheers.

"That seemed harder than the first time," he mumbled in my ear as the two of us sat down

"There was a crowd," I said. "Before it was only us."

"Good job, Vision," Clint said. "I know it definitely is nerve-racking to do that."

"But the reward is worth it," Vision replied, taking my hand in his.

XXX

A few days later, Tony told me that the new heart was ready.

As soon as he told me that, my previous fear of going under the knife came back.

While Clint went with Tony to find Bruce to have him help out in the surgery, Vision did what he could to keep me calm as the two of us walked to the operation room.

"Tony and Bruce will give you the medicine to sleep and when you wake up, everything will be fine," Vision tried saying.

"The medicine doesn't work," I said. "It hasn't since Tony first saved me."

"Then how has he been doing your upgrades?" Vision asked, confused.

"I've been awake," I said. "Even my magic hasn't worked putting me to sleep."

"Has he done something that will allow you to put yourself to sleep if you need repairs?" Vision suggested.

"If so, I haven't been injured enough to need it," I replied.

We reached the operating room, Tony and Bruce there talking, Clint not too far off, leaning against the wall.

Clint, seeing that we came in, pushed off the wall and came to me, hugging me. "Afterwards, I'll treat you," he said. "A day of relaxation. No fighting, no missions, no simulations, just kicking your feet up and taking a break. Just you and me. Brother and Sister."

"I'll look forward to it," I said, pulling away after a moment.

"How you feeling, Rose?" Bruce asked me.

"A bit nervous," I said as I went to the table. Vision was about to leave but I reached out to him, gently touching his shoulder. "Vision, Clint, stay with me until I fall asleep. Please?"

Vision turned back to me and nodded. "Alright. And when you wake, I'll be right here, as well," he said as he walked back to my side.

"You know I already was going to," Clint said.

"I know the medicine doesn't work to put you directly to sleep, and just having you put yourself to sleep also won't work," Tony said. "But when I had to work to save your heart before, both the prototype and the heart I will place into you today have an automatic sleep, a hibernation, if you may, like your spell. All we have to do is induce your heart to place you into sleep for repairs."

"How?" I said, trying to keep myself calm.

"Stimulate critical injury without hurting you," Tony said. "Medicine, while it doesn't work directly in your body, can still cause a reaction with your brain. I've devised something that'll make your brain think you've been seriously hurt while in reality, you're perfectly fine. You will feel, however, that you actually are that hurt before your body forces itself to shut down. It might even cause you to have a nightmare. That much I don't know. It'll be how your brain reacts to it."

I nodded slowly. "Alright, I'm ready," I said, a bit scared that I may dream of losing Clint or Vision. I still hadn't told Clint about Wanda's control of my mind. I couldn't bring myself to tell him since either he was gone, he was in too good a mood, or we were both busy doing stuff.

Vision and Clint both took one of my hands.

Tony had me lay down and injected the medicine into my arm. "I'll take a moment to kick in," he said.

I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath. "Everything's going to be ok, Rose," I whispered. "Tomorrow you'll be back to normal." I gasped as the pain kicked in, a sudden overwhelming sensation that caused me to clench up and squeeze tightly the hands that held mine.

Then everything went black.

XXX

 _There was a bright light that blinded me._

 _When it died away, I saw I was back at Avengers Tower, in the living room late at night._

 _I looked around, trying to find someone, even an agent at least, but no one was there. I was completely alone._

 _A hand tapped my shoulder and I turned to see Vision._

 _I smiled. "Vision," I said as I hugged him._

" _I've been looking everywhere for you," Vision said as he returned the hug. "You just disappeared. Where'd you go?"_

" _What do you mean?" I asked, confused, as I pulled away, still in his arms, just far enough away to look into his eyes._

" _No one's seen you since our last fight with Ultron," Vision explained. "He separated you from us when we were fighting the robots. Before we defeated him, he said that he had taken care of you. We assumed the worst. Couldn't find clues or anything."_

 _I was about to reply when I heard a smooth voice in my mind that chilled me._

"They don't know the truth. They don't need to know."

" _Rose?" Vision said when he felt me stiffen in his arms. "Rose, is everything alright?"_

" _No, everything's not," I replied._

" _Do you need to sit down?" Vision questioned, already guiding me to an empty chair._

"They won't be able to save you."

 _My legs gave in and I fell to my knees, shaking slightly._

" _Rose!" Vision exclaimed, coming down next to me._

"There are some modifications that can be done, but first, I need to get rid of these annoying distractions."

" _Vision," I whispered, my eyes glowing red. "Vision, stop me! Knock me out! Before I do something bad!"_

 _Before he could react, I had cast a spell at Vision that sent him skidding back._

" _No!" I cried, but I wasn't in control of my body: Ultron was. And he was resisting all fight that I put up._

" _Rose, what's going on!?" Vision demanded in a worried tone as he got to his feet. "I don't want to hurt you!"_

"She's no longer in control of this body," _Ultron said, using my mouth as a speaker._

" _Ultron!" Vision said. "Let her go!"_

"Can't do that, I'm afraid," _Ultron said._ "You see, I am in control now. She's not going anywhere unless I approve it. She's a puppet, and I control the strings. And I will move them to destroy you."

 _Vision moved out of the way as Ultron cast a spell at him. He was about to move in for an attack but thought better of it, knowing that right now, he needed to be defense, not offense._

"Your hesitation will be your downfall, Vision," _Ultron commented before casting another spell at the android, this time hitting him square in the chest and sending him crashing back into a wall. He walked forward as Vision slowly got to his feet._ "How does it feel? Your girlfriend's own powers, used to protect others and fight evil, being used the other way around? You won't hurt her. None of the Avengers will. Because they're like you: too scared to attack, for fear of injuring her. Because they care for her. But that was the old her. This is the new her." _He raised a hand to cast another spell when Vision suddenly tackled him to the ground._

" _I_ will _get you to leave her mind, Ultron!" Vision exclaimed. He placed his hands on either side of Ultron's head and used his mind gem to get into his mind, but he realized something: if he blocked him out, then it could seriously harm me, possibly even kill me._

"I told you, I control her," _Ultron said as Vision let his guard down, throwing him off of him and quickly getting to his feet._ "You lose."

" _I know she'll want me to do whatever I can to make sure a monster like yourself isn't in her body," Vision growled. "Sure, hurt me with her spells, taunt me using her actions, but you_ won't _use her body for your plan." He kicked Ultron back and pinned him against the wall, beginning to separate Ultron from me with careful precision._

 _With a gasp, my eyes returned to normal and I slumped to the ground. "Vision, I'm sorry," I whispered, shaking._

" _Are you alright, Rose?" Vision asked with labored breathing, placing a hand on my shoulder._

 _I nodded slowly._

" _Good," Vision said before collapsing._

" _Vision!" I cried as I caught him as he fell and gently lowered him to the ground. I saw the damage he took from the battle, the injuries my spells had inflicted upon him. "Vision, you're hurt."_

" _The pain's easier to tolerate knowing that you're fine," Vision said softly as I held him in my arms. "That Ultron didn't get his way with you."_

" _But he forced me to hurt you!" I said, feeling tears sting my eyes. "You know I never meant to hurt you! I love you, Vision!"_

" _I love you, too, Rose," Vision said, reaching up weakly and placing a hand on the side of my face. "I know you don't mean me harm, but it wasn't you that was in control at the moment." He used his thumb to wipe away tears. "Please, do not cry."_

" _But you're dying," I sobbed. "All because I couldn't keep Ultron away. It's all my fault. You're suffering all because of me."_

" _Don't say that," Vision said. "It was not your fault. It was Ultron's." He was going to say something else, but his hand slipped from my face as he grew still._

XXX

I snapped my eyes opened, breathing quickly and in a cold sweat.

"Rose, everything's ok," Vision said, placing a hand on my shoulder.

Immediately, I pulled him into a tight hug. "Vision, you're alright," I whispered, my voice shaking with tears that I tried to hold back. "You're not hurt."

After a startled moment, Vision returned my hug. "No, I'm not," he said. "Whatever happened in your dream, it won't happen in real life."

"You died," I muttered. "Because of me. Because Ultron controlled me and used my powers against you."

"Ultron can't control you anymore," Vision said. "And you were able to fight him before. You are stronger than him." He kissed the side of my head but frowned as he felt me trembling. "Hey, everything's going to be alright. It's just because of the medicine that you had that. Nothing was real."

"I know that now," I said. "I'm just glad that it wasn't. I love you, Vision. I don't know what I would do should something happen to you, especially if I was the one that did the damage."

"You won't," Vision said. "I know that for a fact."

We both turned as Tony came into the room.

"Well, the surgery was a success," Tony said. "You won't be allowed to do missions, train, or do other extraneous stuff as you recover. But even as we speak, your new heart is doing a self-healing treatment to increase the speed of your recovery. I will examine your abilities in a week and see if you are able to go again. From there, we'll see how stuff plays out."

I nodded. "Thank you, Tony," I said. "I can't thank you enough for doing this."

"Oh, don't mention it," Tony said. "It's the least I can do for a friend."


	24. Avengers Tower

Chapter 22 Avengers Tower

Since I couldn't do much at the base, I decided that I would go to Avengers Tower for a few days to get a change in scenery for a little bit. Also, I wasn't too sure, but I had a hunch that we could find a clue as to Ultron's whereabouts and plan at the tower, since that was the last known place we knew for a fact he was at.

At first when I told him what I was doing, Tony had immediately declined, saying that it would not be the best thing to do, since there was no security at the tower. But after Clint and Vision both talked to him, said that I would be under a close watch, he reluctantly agreed, but only if he was contacted right away if something went wrong.

Not wanting me to be flying or exposed to the air while flying with Vision, Clint insisted that we take one of the jets to the tower.

Clint piloted the jet as I looked outside and Vision sat behind.

"What made you really decide to come?" Clint asked me as he turned the controls to autopilot. "When you told me what you wanted to do, I saw a look in your eyes that I know means you have an idea but don't want to share it yet. I know you want something more than just a new environment off of the base."

"Ultron," I replied. "This was the last place where we know he was without a doubt. After all, Vision and I fought him. I think if we look around, we could find something, a clue."

"The tower's big," Vision warned. "It could take more than the few days Tony authorized you for. What do you plan to do if that's the case?"

"If we don't find it before we have to go back, then we return once I'm cleared," I answered. "I just know if I told him my actual plan, he couldn't agree at all, even if you two said you would stay with me. But I don't think Ultron would stay at the tower now. After all, all the data has been transferred to the base."

"Unless he makes it his base," Clint said.

"Yes, but Rose and I have been in the city many times since moving to the base," Vision pointed out. "We would've noticed something like that with the tower."

"Plus, I haven't told anyone this, but I had put up sensors at the tower the first time I was back in the city," I added. "It would let me know if someone's come into the tower for whatever reason, and when I put the sensors up, they said that no one, flesh or metal, was currently residing in it."

"So right now we got a giant empty tower that was made for Stark Industries but then became the meeting place for the Avengers," Clint said. "How tall is it, by the way? Including the basements? And is all of Stark's equipment gone from there?"

"Tony still have equipment in there," I said. "He was talking to Maria Hill about it very quickly during one of my upgrading sessions. I believe his Iron Man prototype is still there, but there's no computer in it. As for the other stuff, I'm not too sure."

"But if there's still computers there, even if they've been wiped clean, that's still an entry for Ultron to get in," Vision said. "He'll be able to get into our files even if there's a fragment of one that still remains."

"That'll be where you come in, Vision," Clint said. "You can make sure that everything is truly gone and if not, then either get rid of it or secure it so that Ultron can't get into it."

Vision nodded. "Will do," he said.

"When's the next time you two need sleep?" Clint asked. "Because I've been trained to stay awake for long periods of time, so I can stay awake when you guys are to help with the searching."

"Not until we get back to the base," I said. "But you don't have to, Clint. Vision and I will be fine while you rest."

"I'm already going to be taking breaks while I eat," Clint said. "I can rest then, take small cat naps, or I guess in my case, hawk naps."

I chuckled, a smile crossing my face. "If you say so," I said.

XXX

"All networks are secure," Vision reported as he walked into the room Clint and I were in, looking at a map of the tower and the different floors. "From what I could tell, Ultron hasn't been able to make any progress using these computers if he's tried. What are we looking at for the map?"

"We have two options for searching for any clues," I said. "All three of us looking at the floor together or splitting up so we're looking at three floors at once. There's pluses and minuses for each option. For the first one, we may not be able to search as many floors, but for the second one, we may miss something important."

"It'll be best to stay together," Clint said. "Yes, it will take longer, but at least it means we're least likely to overlook a possible clue."

"Any idea what we want to look for when searching?" Vision asked.

"First of all, something metal," I said. "But that doesn't mean we should keep our search exclusively for metal. There could be other stuff, as well."

"Where do we begin the search?" Clint said.

"We'll start down and move up," I said. "The bottom levels have the most space but the least amount of rooms, so they should be faster compared to up here with less space but more rooms."

"Then let's start down the stairs," Vision said.

Clint folded up the map and placed it in his pocket as we got to our feet and started to the elevator.

Once we reached the bottom floor, we stepped out and started our search and then moving up one. We started with Vision scanning the whole floor for anything. If he detected something, we investigated that and if we thought it was something, we'd place it in the bag I had brought. If not, we left it alone. Then we started to spread out from there. If Vision didn't pick up on anything, we just started to look around.

On the elevator going up each floor, we discussed any clues we found and what they could mean.

Mostly we just found metal scraps and the occasional slip of paper that had something written on it that could mean something.

When Clint took a break, he was always nearby, ready to help if something happens. He seemed to work like a robot, taking exactly thirty minutes to eat and then an hour-and-a-half to sleep. The schedule he created himself was down to a second's precision. He fell asleep right away and woke up as if there was an alarm clock in his brain.

It kinda scared me, knowing that this was his assassin training at work. I still remembered the day he left after our parents had died, promising to keep in contact. We did, but only for a few months before everything started to fall apart for me.

Luckily, Vision and the search were able to keep me distracted while Clint was doing his own thing.

For the most part, the first two days were uneventful except if we found something that we thought could be a clue, which was already rare.

The third day, when Tony contacted Clint to tell him that we had to return, we had gotten up to the fourth floor in our search, but no major breakthroughs.

"Alright, Tony, we'll head out in about an hour," Clint said. "Be back in time for dinner."

"You better," was Tony's annoyed response.

Clearly he hadn't gotten over us coming when he didn't like the idea.

"He's still not happy," Vision commented as the three of us rode the elevator to the top floor.

"Oh well," I said, leaning against the wall. "Too bad if he doesn't like it. What's done is done."

The elevator suddenly came to a stop, causing us to lose our balance slightly.

"What just happened?" Clint asked.

"You're trespassing," a voice said.

"Ultron," Vision said.

I quickly turned invisible, hoping that wherever Ultron was, he didn't know that I had survived his attack.

"What are you doing here?" Ultron questioned, the lights shutting off to plunge us into darkness.

"None of your business," Clint replied. "And how are we the ones trespassing? This is Avengers Tower."

" _Was_ Avengers Tower, but after you deserted it, I took over," Ultron said.

"Vision, can you get us out of here?" I whispered softly.

"Clint, I'm going to find a way to get us out of here," Vision said. He flew threw the door and then he was gone.

"He won't find a way," Ultron said. "You're stopped right in the middle of a floor."

"Well, he can always lift it up to the next floor and pry the doors open," Clint replied.

Almost like a cue, Vision brought elevator up and stopped on the top floor.

Not even waiting for Vision, Clint started to forcibly open the doors, and even I helped him a little bit, but not enough to make Ultron suspicious if he was watching us.

Vision was working on the other door as Clint got our side open, making sure I was through before getting out, himself, and letting both sets of doors slam shut.

"Just wait," Ultron said. "Go and warn your Avenger friends. They won't be able to do anything. I'll be stronger than you even thought I would be."

"Keep talking," Vision replied. "We have our weapons preparing for your battle."

We darted to where the jet was and got inside.

"Has Ultron gotten into the controls?" Vision asked Clint as he looked at everything.

"Thankfully not, but I'm not staying around to see if he does," Clint said as he started the jet.

I didn't turn visible until we were completely out of the city. "Well, my hunch is confirmed, but why didn't he make himself known as soon as we arrive?" I said, sitting back in my chair.

"Maybe he wasn't home," Clint said. "Out causing trouble somewhere. Came back in time for our departure."

"With no body?" I said. "At least, I sure didn't see one, unless it was invisible like me."

"The internet," Vision said suddenly. "I didn't make sure he couldn't get in through the internet."

"So it's like from before," Clint said. "How original."

"Do we tell the others?" I said. "I mean, they'll find out that's where he is sooner or later, but should we tell them now?"

"Not at least until Tony clears you," Vision said. "Or else they'd make you stay behind."

"I'd better recover quickly, then," I said with a sigh.


	25. Protecting Others

Chapter 23 Protecting Others

I was given the go ahead by Tony during my first checkup, saying that I just needed to rest the rest of the day and I would be good to go.

After new years, everything started to go downhill for the team.

For some reason, we were starting not to see eye-to-eye, causing disagreements and tension whenever someone walked into the room.

Steve and Tony were the two biggest ones. There were others, like Clint, Pietro, and Wanda, Thor and Tony, and myself, Sam, and Rhodey, but our's didn't compare to the two main powers. Natasha and Bruce both tried to stay out of it, along with Vision, though he sided with me when he was around during a disagreement between me, Sam, and Rhodey.

Once we got back to the deal with Ultron, the two never could agree on what to do.

"We know where Ultron is," Clint had said after Vision and I had finished our extended break.

"Where is he?" Tony asked.

"Avengers Tower," Vision said.

"Then let's get in there and fight him," Tony said.

"We need plan first," Steve said. "We can't just go in there without a plan and expect to win."

"There is a plan," Tony replied. "Fight."

"We can't always just blast our way through things and hope for the best, Tony," Steve said, struggling to keep his voice calm.

"How about we take five?" I suggested before Tony could reply. I added as an afterthought, seeing how the two were glaring at each other, "Or thirty."

Without a reply, Tony turned and stormed out of there.

"Someone's gotta go talk to him," Natasha said as she got to her feet and walked to Steve, pulling him out of the room.

"I'll go," Vision said as he left the room after Tony.

"This isn't good," I commented as I sat down in a chair, a hand on my forehead. Then I noticed Bruce wasn't in the room. "Where's Bruce?"

Everyone else looked around, quickly getting to their feet.

"Must've slipped out when the two were arguing," Pietro said.

"Wherever he is, we need to make sure he isn't causing any problems," Clint said. "With the tension those two put off, I can only image how it instigated the Big Guy."

I tensed a little as I felt the coin I had given to Clare activate. "I think I know where he is," I said as I got to my feet. "But I've got to handle this alone."

"Taking on the Hulk by yourself?!" Wanda demanded. "You must be crazy!"

"I'd rather go in there by myself than have everyone go and make it worst," I said. "When he gets back, tell Vision to go to the shelter. He'll understand."

Before they could say anything, I rushed out of the room.

XXX

Clare backed the kids up as Hulk approached them. She tried to get them to remain calm, yet she was shaking in fear herself.

"Rose will come, won't she?" Jenny asked softly.

"She will," Clare replied. "This is Rose we're talking about."

Hulk roared at them and charged but Clare and Jenny were able to push the kids out of the way before moving, themselves. He turned, glaring at the two different groups.

"Hey there Big Guy," I called as I slid to a stop near him. "The sun's getting real low. It's time to rest." I slowly lifted myself to meet his eye, extending a hand.

Hulk glowered at me but made no motion to attack.

"I know you don't like Tony and Steve fighting," I continued. "Neither do I. Neither do the others. We can't be fighting each other with Ultron at large right now. And that includes you. There will be a time to smash, but it's not right now."

"It's always right now!" Hulk growled before jumping at me, but I had already moved back.

I had to at least get him away from the others before attempting to fight him, though I didn't want to fight. "Bruce, please-" I began.

"Banner's no longer here!" Hulk roared, charging at me.

I flew into the air high enough so that Hulk couldn't reach me with his normal reach, but I knew if he jumped, I was in trouble.

"Pathetic magician," Hulk muttered, jumping into the air and punching me.

I slammed into a building and fell to the ground, getting to my feet. "I don't want to have to fight you, Bruce!" I called. "I know you're in there!"

"He's gone!" Hulk said as he charged at me.

I dove out of the way last minute and got to my feet, only to have to move back to avoid getting hit with another attack from Hulk.

"Quit running!" Hulk shouted.

"I'm not going to give you a fight," I said as I flew into the air again, knowing that I moved faster like that. "I know my friend is in there. And I want to see him."

Hulk roared as he charged at me and hit me with a punch.

I hit the bridge where the shelter was and collapsed to the ground. Slowly, I got back to my feet.

"Rose, you're hurt," whispered Jenny.

"I've gotta protect you guys," I replied, a hand on the wall behind me to keep me up. "Can't let you get hurt."

"But this'll kill you!" Clare cried.

I shook my head. "Only put me into an automatic sleep for self repairs," I said. As Hulk came at me again, I cast a plasma ball at him with enough force to send him stumbling back. "You want a fight? I'll give you one, but only to protect those I care about."

Hulk grinned maliciously as he watched me fly into the air in front of the shelter. "I'll smash you!" he bellowed as he jumped into the air.

I moved back under the bridge as he landed where I was and then flew at him, using all my strength to punch him.

Hulk grabbed me as he stumbled back and threw me into the air.

I steadied myself in midair and watched him carefully as we circled each other. "When will you give up?" I asked.

"Never," Hulk answered before jumping at me.

I dove to the ground and shot a spell up at him, moving to the side as he fell.

He roared at me as he got to his feet, meaning to intimidate me, and while I made an internal flinch, on the outside, I didn't even blink, knowing that he was looking for a sign of weakness.

"You talk too much," Hulk grumbled and during my moment of confusion, he tackled me to the ground.

I put up a protective shield just in time to keep from getting harmed during the frenzy of fists, but I knew it would quickly break.

Right before it did, I turned into a hawk and flew away before turning to myself again and touching to the ground. But couldn't react in time before Hulk ran at me and took me into his arms, squeezing me, crushing me.

"B-Bruce!" I gasped, feeling the metal and bones giving way. "Snap out of it!"

"I told you-" Hulk began but he was suddenly hit from behind, dropping me and turning to the attacker.

"One chance," Vision said as he floated down to the ground. "Turn back into Bruce, or I will force you to."

"Try you best, android!" Hulk replied, charging at Vision.

Instead of moving to evade the attack, Vision changed his weight and went head-first into Hulk's charge, hitting him and sending him flying back.

I slowly rolled onto my side as Hulk fly over me, Vision stopping next to me.

"Are you alright, Rose?" he asked me, getting down to a knee, but still keeping watch on Hulk as he recovered.

I slowly shook my head, my head bowed as pain overwhelmed my senses. "Shutting down for self repairs," I whispered before I passed out.

Vision used his laser at Hulk approached, picking me up and taking me to the others at the shelter. He gently set me down. "She needs rest," he said before turning back to Hulk and throwing him back. He asked in his communicator, "How far out is Black Widow from the location?"

"Hold him off for two more minutes," Natasha said.

"Magemancer was critically injured," Vision said. "Iron Man will need to see how she's doing."

"Five minutes out," Tony reported.

"You don't mean to hurt people, Banner," Vision called out to Hulk. "You hate the idea of hurting people, especially friends. Rose helped you before. Now you've gotta help her by calming down."

Hulk growled at Vision but his eyes went to where I was, Jenny and Clare both coming to check on me. His eyes softened a little bit as there was a look of concern in them. Slowly, he turned back into Bruce, falling to his knees. "She's not dead, is she?" he asked slowly as Vision approached him.

"No," Vision said. "She's only doing self repairs. She'll be back to normal in no time."

"I hope," Bruce said.

"What happened?" Vision said. "How did you turn?"

"Tony and Steve, the tension," Bruce said. "I stayed as long as I could, but I realized that it was only hurting me. I left, but the Big Guy, he had other ideas."

"Are you hurt?" Vision said.

Bruce shook his head. "Not that I know of," he said. "I'm more shaken than anything. Vision, you know I'd never hurt her on purpose."

"I know," Vision replied. "But you weren't you. You were Hulk. He thinks different than you."

Before Bruce could respond, a jet landed nearby and Natasha came off, coming to Bruce. "Come on," she said as she gently pulled Bruce to his feet. "You've gotta get some rest."

Bruce only nodded, letting Natasha guide him to the jet.

Vision came over to me, kneeling down next to me.

"I'm not doctor, but this is serious," Jenny reported. "He crushed her. It's difficult to repair that."

"Even the metal is dented," Vision whispered, gently running a hand over my arm. He took my hand into his and kissed the back of it. "Rosalina, I'll make sure you are taken care of. You'll make it. I promise."

"Let me see her," Tony said as he touched to the ground behind Vision. He took Vision's spot, Jenny and Clare both backing up to give him space, and analyzed the damage done to my body. "The self repairs are already being done. It's the metal that's the problem. The bones will heal themselves, but without vibranium, then the metal is easier to be damaged."

"Can you at least fix it?" Vision asked. "The metal could be reinforced."

"I can fix the metal," Tony said. "But she'll have to come to my lab to do so."

"Then we'll go," Vision said as he picked me up.


	26. Upgraded Gear

Chapter 24 Upgraded Gear

When I came to, I was back at the base in my room.

Slowly, I sat up, feeling a bit sore, but after a minute, the soreness died away.

I put a hand to my forehead, trying to remember what had happened. I suddenly snapped my head up.

Hulk and Vision.

I got to my feet and was about to open the door when it opened on it's own as Vision stepped in.

"Vision," I said as I hugged him, relief coursing through me.

"Rose, you're alright," Vision said, returning the hug. I heard relief in his voice, as well.

"Yea, I am," I said. "How long have I been out?"

"It's been two days since the fight," Vision said.

"Two days?!" I exclaimed. "What have I missed?!"

"Tony and Steve arguing some more, Clint checking on you every so often to see if you're awake, Bruce coming in once because he feels bad for doing this, more arguments between the team, and no plans on what to do," Vision said. "Not a lot, really."

"Where is everyone now?" I asked.

"Conference room," Vision said. "Arguing. No surprise there. I slipped out to check on you."

"How bad has it gotten?" I said.

"For the most part, you've been the peacekeeper," Vision said. "Minus your disagreements, which are small, from Rhodey and Sam. And since you've been out, no one's been able to stop. And Tony's getting a lot of heat from everyone except me and Clint since the others found out about your heart. It's not that they were against the idea, they just didn't like him doing that without letting them know at least."

I sighed. "Better go cool things off, then," I said as we started walking.

"I'll go in first, take my place, act like I found you still asleep," Vision said. "After that, you can come in and hopefully that'll restore some peace."

I nodded. "This has really thrown me off my eating and sleeping schedule," I commented. "When did you last do both?"

"I slept last night and the last time I ate was with you, and we're planning on eating tomorrow morning," Vision said.

We reached the room and Vision went in, leaving me outside.

I placed my ear against the door to see if I could hear what was going on.

All I heard was voices trying to make themselves heard over each other.

Definitely not good.

I took a deep breath and opened the doors to the conference room, saying to everyone, "We're not getting work done like this."

Everyone got to their feet as they turned to me.

"Two choices," I said, seeing that I now had everyone's attention and this was the moment to bring everyone together. "We can either keep fighting and being disorganized and let Ultron win, or we can become a team, like we have done in the past, form a plan, and take Ultron down for good. Which is it?"

"Who's the reason he came back?" Pietro replied.

"Who's the one that saved your life even though she was injured?" I countered.

Pietro went silent, receiving a glare from Clint and an annoyed glance from Vision.

"So, Captain America, Iron Man," I said, looking at the two. "What is your decision?"

"We have to put our differences aside and take him down," Steve said. "I'll willing to work with you, Tony, as long as you are willing to work with me."

"Ultron needs to be stopped," Tony said. "And we're the only ones who can. We need to work together to do that. Cap, let's start strategizing."

I nodded. "Now, let's start," I said as I went to my usual chair between Vision and Clint.

XXX

Another simulation failure, this time with me and Wanda.

Ever since we started training again, I had only mission accomplishments with Vision when it was a duo. If it was three or more, then it was a success.

"You move too slow," Wanda commented as the simulation ended and we walked out to the others. "I had it if you had came faster."

"Well sorry I'm not Pietro," I responded bitterly. "I would've been faster had you actually helped me with the sentries and not left them all to me."

"Ladies, ladies, let's not fight," Steve said as he walked to us. "We'll try again after lunch and see how you two do then. I'm sure you just need some time to relax."

We didn't respond as Wanda went to Pietro and I went to Vision.

"If you would like a suggestion based off of what I saw, if you had some kind of shield other than the magic ones you create, then you would've been better off," Vision said.

"A shield," I whispered then my eyes lit up as I had an idea. "Vision, you are a genius!"

"What is your plan?" Vision asked, knowing that look in my eyes.

I grabbed the edge of my cape and and pulled it in front of me. "I can make this a shield," I said. "A very powerful one. I'm sure I can even talk to Tony to have it reinforced for that it's not just my magic doing it."

"Vision, Pietro, you two are up," Steve said. "Wanda, Rose, you two can head to lunch. I'll find you two after everyone's completed their mission and has eaten."

"Go do that," Vision said. "I'll see you in the dining hall after both of us are done."

I nodded and watched him go into the simulation with the other Maximoff twin before going to my room and laying my cape on my bed.

It took a little bit of work, but I was able to make it a shield but it needed to be tested.

I put it back on and went to Tony's lab, where he was there working on some stuff.

"Rosie, was about to just go find you," Tony said as he looked up to see me there. "I was wondering if you wanted to try an upgrade after you completed your training for the day."

"What kind of upgrade?" I asked.

"An enhancement on the speed portion of your abilities," Tony said. "Won't be Quicksilver fast, but it'll be better than now."

"Sure," I said.

"Great," Tony said. "After dinner work for you?"

"I got no plans tonight," I replied.

"Fantastic," Tony said. Then he paused. "Well, not fantastic as in you got nothing, but fantastic as in it working out."

I chuckled. "I understood what you meant," I said.

"So, what brings you here today?" Tony said. "I know you can't read minds."

"Can I have something tested?" I asked.

"Sure, what?" Tony said.

"My cape," I said. "I made it into a shield and I want to make sure that at least the magic works. And then I was wondering if you'd reinforce it somehow to make it stronger."

"I was working on something like that already," Tony said. "How do you want me to test it? Throw something at it? Blast it?"

"Both," I said. "And also shooting it, since I may have to face that, as well."

"Alright," Tony said. "Go ahead and remove it and I'll hang it up to be tested."

I took off my cape and Tony hung it up in a clear space.

"I'll just throw my shoe, since it's the safest thing here to toss," Tony said as he took it off.

I laughed and watched as he threw it at the cape, smiling a little at it rebounded off of it slightly.

"So far so good," Tony said as he got his shoe and put it back on. Then he got a glove on and shot a laser at the cape.

"Definitely getting good marks," I commented as it was untouched.

"You're the best at shooting," Tony said. "Both with a gun and a bow."

"I'll try both," I said as I first got my gun out of the sheath. I fired five rounds and each one didn't harm the cape. Then I went to my bow and arrow, using a regular, explosive, and burning arrow. I released the arrows and was satisfied that they didn't cause any damage.

"Do you really need me to do anything?" Tony asked with a laugh as I placed my bow back.

"Just in case my magic fails for whatever reason," I said. "Better safe than sorry."

"That's true," Tony said as he walked to the cape. "I'll let you know when it's done. It'll be done before lunch is over, for sure."

"Any idea where Clint is?" I said.

"Last time I saw him, he was at the archery range," Tony said.

"Thanks," I said as I walked out of the room.

I reached the archery range and sure enough, Clint was there, practicing archery.

It was a habit of our's that when I had a failure in the simulation, we would talk it over, just the two of us, to see what I could do better next time.

"How was your simulation?" Clint asked as I walked next to him.

"It could've been better," I replied.

"Wanda, right?" Clint said.

I nodded as I got my bow out, getting ready to practice.

"How'd it end?" Clint said.

"Well," I sighed, "we both screwed up at one point. Wanda had gone ahead when I still needed help with the sentries so I couldn't reach her in time to help out in the final battle, but I had accidentally blown our cover to begin with."

"How so?" Clint said as he went to collect his arrows.

"She told me to stun the soldiers and I don't know how it happened, but instead of stunning them, I actually caused the ground a few of them were standing on to blow up," I said, waiting for him to get back before shooting. "I don't know how stun changed to explosion in my spell, but that's what happened."

"So, how can you get better knowing how you messed up?" Clint said as he grabbed his bow again.

"Controlling the spells is a big one," I said as I started to shoot. "I sometimes find myself amazed by what happens when I'm not expecting it."

"What tips did Vision give you?" Clint said.

"He thought that if I had a shield other than magic, I would do better," I said. "So I've done something about that."

"I notice you don't have your cape," Clint said. "Is that why?"

I nodded. "I already used my magic to make it a shield, but Tony's working on reinforcing it, just in case," I said.

"So hopefully with that and our talk on what you could do better, you can get a mission success," Clint said. "And also, if you talk to Wanda, as well, and you two discuss what happened, it'll help."

"I don't think that's going to happen," I said. "She seemed a little bitter after the mission and she didn't really talk afterwards. I'll just have to hope that I can get everything on my part sorted out and that she talks to Pietro and he lets her know how to get better."

"I actually think it's my fault she's against her," Clint said. "You know I don't get along well with her and Pietro and she's taking out that frustration on you."

"Well, then, stop it," I said. "Make up and play nice with the twins."

"I'm trying on my part, but they're not giving me a chance," Clint said. "It's mostly Pietro. Wanda's just feeding off of the energy he's projecting. Before moving to the base, we were good friends, but not now for whatever reason."

"So if I want to fix this, go to the brother," I said. "Got it."

"How are you doing with Rhodey and Sam?" Clint said.

"Our stuff's not getting in the way with missions," I said as I finished the last of my arrows. "But I know that that won't last forever. The thing is neither of them wanna talk to me about it."

"Let me talk to them," Clint said. He went with me as I collected my arrows. "I'm going to head to lunch. You coming with or staying and practicing?"

"I'll come," I said. "Wanna see how Vision did with Pietro."

The two of us walked to lunch where the others were.

While Clint got in line for food, I went to where Vision was sitting. "How'd it go?" I asked as I sat down next to him, seeing that he looked a bit surprised.

"We need to try again after lunch," Vision replied.

I was surprised, too: this was his first fail in a simulation.

"What happened?" I said.

"Lack of communication," Vision said. "We talked about it while Rhodey and Sam went through. They also didn't make it."

"Wow, the whole team's off," I commented as I sat back. "That's a first."

"How did you do with the cape?" Vision said, obviously just wanting to get away from how bad we were doing.

"Rose, it's done," Tony said in my communicator.

"Well, let's go find out," I said as I got to my feet.

Vision came with me as I went to Tony's lab.

"I was lucky enough to have a small sample of vibranium in my lab," Tony said. "Something that my father had when making Steve's shield that he left in the lab when passed down to me. I was able to infuse that into your cape so that it's a better shield than before. When I get another sample, I can repeat the process again just so that it's a little bit strong." He gestured to the cape. "Vision, why not try a laser beam on it?"

Vision nodded and shot a laser beam at it, but it didn't damage the cape. "That'll be helpful for battle," he said as I walked to it.

"It definitely will be. Thanks Tony," I said as he got it and handed it to me.

"Now just remember the upgrade tonight," Tony said.

"I'll be here," I said, putting the cape on. "I'm sure the speed will definitely help out, even if it's just a little bit."

"Now I'm going to get some lunch," Tony said.

We walked with him to lunch and took our usual seats just as Clint sat down with food.

"You're prepared now?" Clint said, gesturing to my cape.

I nodded. "Oh yea," I said.


	27. Ultron's Control

Chapter 25 Ultron's Control

After lunch, Steve had everyone back in for the simulations, the same as before.

Wanda and I went in first again.

"Don't mess up this time," Wanda told me.

Before I could reply, we were transported into the simulation, where we had to break into a HYDRA lab to get data. Before we got the data, we had to get to fight a HYDRA leader.

We went behind a rock and looked over it, seeing the sentries guarding the entrance.

"I have a different idea," I whispered as I got an arrow on my bowstring.

"Which arrow are you using?" Wanda asked.

"A shocking one for anyone within the radius that I designate, or the enemies I pick," I said. "Designed it myself."

"Let's hope it works as expected," Wanda said. She didn't have a tone in her words, but I had a feeling she was skeptical about this.

I pulled the arrow back and moved away from the rock, shooting it at the sentries in front of the lab.

The arrow worked perfectly, shocking all the sentries and knocking them out.

"Let's move," I said as Wanda and I ran to the lab.

We made it inside the lab and slipped into hiding to avoid some lab assistants as they walked by.

Wanda nudged my arm and pointed in the direction we needed to go.

I nodded and let her take lead as we went the way to the base in the lab.

"Scarlet Witch, Magemancer, I know you two are there," said Wolfgang von Strucker, looking out a window, arms behind his back. "And I know what you two want."

"Then hand it over," Wanda said as we stepped into view.

"That's not going to work," Wolfgang said, turning to us. "You see, I'm not just going to 'hand it over,' as you say. This data," he patted a computer, "is very valuable to HYDRA. And I'm not going to let it go so easily."

"Your downfall," I said as I cast a spell that caused him to stumble back.

"Mage, get the data," Wanda told me. "I'll hold him off."

"You sure?" I asked.

"Do it," Wanda said.

I nodded and went to a computer, getting a flash drive from my pocket and placing it into the USB port. I started to let the data transfer and turned to see Wolfgang pull out a gun, me instinctively getting mine out.

"I can shoot," he pointed out.

"So can I," I said.

Wanda sent the gun flying out of Wolfgang's hand and approached him. "You know the powers I'm capable of," she said.

Seeing Wolfgang go to pull out a knife, I shot at his hand.

Wanda reached him and went into his mind, making him see something he didn't want to. She turned to me as he collapsed, eyes wide and mouth open in a soundless scream. "I gave you time," she said.

I suppressed a shiver as I saw Wolfgang's reaction, turning back to the computer. I could only imagine what made him look that way. I typed some stuff on the computer and a message come up saying that the transfer was a success. "Let's go," I said as I got the flash drive.

We were about to go when HYDRA troops blocked our entrance.

"You can fly, right?" I asked as we took a step back.

"Yea," Wanda said.

"Perfect," I said. "Stay ahead of me." I cast a spell that smashed the window behind us. "Go!"

Wanda turned and ran to the window, jumping out of it and flying into the air.

I followed right behind her, making sure that my cape was able to cover both of us as gunfire rang out behind us.

We reached a hill and landed on it,

"Mission success," Wanda said as the simulation ended.

"Knew we could do it," I said, giving her a high-five before going out to the others.

"You two improved," Steve said. "Vision, Pietro, round two for you."

XXX

That night, Vision and I were sleeping.

I woke up as I felt him stiffen up, most likely from a nightmare. His grip around me tightened slightly, as if he didn't want to let me go.

I gently caressed his hand and arm, a way of saying that everything's alright.

He woke up, sitting bolt upright.

"Vision?" I asked, sitting up next to him. "Is everything alright?"

Vision put a hand to his forehead. "I-I don't know," he replied. "Something's trying to get to me." He suddenly let out a gasp of pain and his eyes flickered between blue and red.

"Vision!" I cried as his eyes settled on red.

Vision got to his feet. His movements were a bit robotic, as if someone was controlling him like a puppet.

"A puppet," I whispered as I got to my feet. "Ultron."

"This was supposed to be the last me," Ultron said, using Vision as his speaker. "And now I will keep him with me, Vision and Ultron's new body." He turned to me as I moved back, going to where I had set my weapons and cape down before going to sleep. He seemed surprised at first. "Stark impresses me. You were going to die. And he saved you. Too bad he can't do the same this time."

Ultron approached me but I cast a spell that immobilized him.

"Get out of Vision's body," I growled.

"I plan to," Ultron replied. "I just need to do a few things first."

"Like what?" I asked, stalling as I tried to come up with a plan. I reached behind me and my hand grasped the first thing it found: my gun. I didn't want to hurt him, but I had no choice. The most I could do was switch the gun to stun.

"Bring Vision to the Tower," Ultron said. "But he won't be coming alone. You've seen too much."

"I'm not coming with you, nor are you taking him," I said. I mumbled, "Sorry Vision." I pulled the gun in front of me and shot it at Ultron, but he let the bullets fly through him like nothing.

"Tsk, tsk, you really don't want to hurt him, do you?" Ultron asked, shooting a laser beam at me.

I quickly grabbed my cape and brought it in front of me just in time to shield myself from the beam.

Ultron flew at me while shooting the beam, stopping when he was close enough to grab me and pin me to the wall. "I always get my way," he said. "Two choices: come along quietly, or I'll simply finish you off here and now."

I growled but it turned to a gasp as he reached into my chest, his hand closing around my heart. My eyes widened as I froze. He could easily kill me, and the others would never know what happened unless they did an autopsy.

"I think I've made my point," Ultron said, removing his hand. He grabbed my arm. "You're coming with me." He smashed open a window and flew out of it, making sure I didn't try to get away.

XXX

Clint looked around the dining hall at breakfast, frowning. "She's usually here by now," he said. "Where is she? And Vision?"

At the end of breakfast, Clint walked to my room and opened it, tensing up at the sight of a small fight. He grabbed where my cape was on the floor and my weapons before rushing to the conference room.

"We have a problem," he said as he came into the room. He tossed the stuff onto the table. "Vision and Rose are gone. Ultron must've gotten them."

"They must be at the Tower," Natasha said.

"Then we need to get them," Rhodey said.

"Let's try contacting one of the two first," Steve said as he went to the controls. "Captain America to Vision, report." When there was no answer, he tried Vision one more time. With no reply from the android, he said, "Captain America to Magemancer, report."

"Magemancer here," I said softly.

"Where are you?" Steve asked as the others looked at each other.

"Avengers Tower," I replied.

"Where's Vision?" Steve said.

"Ultron's controlling him," I said. "I don't know how, but he is. He woke up last night, said something was trying to get him. Then his eyes turned red. Ultron found out about me."

"So you let yourself get captured?" Steve said.

"I tried to fight, but it's pretty difficult when your attacker can reach into your chest and crush your heart," I said. "It was the only way I could keep alive."

Before Steve could reply, there was a sound of a struggle on my side and a sudden, loud noise before it said that connection was lost.

"They broke her communicator," Tony said. "Now we need to make a final stand against Ultron, before he does something to Rose or Vision that'll mean we'll need to fight him a third time."

"Avengers, Assemble," Steve said as he turned back to the others.


	28. Ultron's Fate

Chapter 26 Ultron's Fate

"Vision, snap out of it!" I cried after he had stepped on my communicator. "This isn't you!"

Vision didn't reply as he pinned me against the wall. "You will tell me what the others are planning," he said.

After we had gotten to the tower, Ultron had left Vision's body, going into a newly made metal body that looked stronger than his old form. Before Vision could regain control of his body again, Ultron had put something on him that I couldn't see to keep him under his control. Ultron had taken me to a cell that was used to detain criminals until we took them to their prison. Since he had locked me in here, I hadn't seen either him or Vision.

Until now, that is.

"I only know as much you do," I said, trying to keep my voice steady.

I didn't like this version of Vision, this side of him. It terrified me to have him against me, especially when I knew so much about him and his powers. And it didn't help that he was a good head taller than me.

I wanted _my_ Vision back, the one that had gone on numerous missions with me, was training to be on the new team of Avengers, had helped me when I became an android, and was my partner and the one I loved.

"You lie," Vision growled.

"Vision, please," I whispered. "You aren't with Ultron. You're with the Avengers. You're helping us defeat him, not protect him. Vision, I love you. Please, come back."

My words didn't faze him as he released me, turned on the ball of his foot, and walked out of the cell, locking it behind him.

"I will return later," he said. "And when I do, I expect real answers."

Then he was gone.

I sunk to my knees, leaning back against the wall. "I've got to come up with something," I mumbled. I looked at the pieces of my broken communicator. "Maybe I can fix it." I started to use my magic to repair it but it didn't work.

The cell cancelled out all my powers, as how Tony designed it.

I got up and walked to my cot, laying down and staring at the ceiling. I sighed, my hands on my stomach.

My first order of business was getting Vision back on our side. I didn't know how I was going to do that, but I had to. I had to find what Ultron put on him. I thought I noticed something on the back of his neck, but I wasn't too sure.

I closed my eyes, feeling that I just needed a time out.

Without knowing it, I fell asleep.

XXX

"Hey, Rose, wake up," a familiar voice whispered.

I opened my eyes and saw Clint there.

"Clint," I said as I sat up. "How did you get here?"

"Wasn't easy," Clint replied, helping me to my feet. "Come on. Gotta get out of here before Vision or Ultron gets here."

"Where are the others?" I asked.

"Keeping Ultron occupied," Clint said. "I didn't run into Vision coming here."

"You go to the others," I said. "I've gotta get Vision."

"How?" Clint said.

"I have a few ideas," I said as I went to the door.

"Don't go without these," Clint said as he opened a bag, showing my weapons and cape.

I did a small smile as I got it and put it on. "Thanks," I said. "I'll see you out in the fight."

"One other thing," Clint said. He handed me a new communicator. "This time, don't let it break."

I chuckled. "No promises," I said as I put it in my ear.

Then I went out of the room and went to find Vision.

I found him in one of the labs, staring at a screen at a bunch of codes.

"Agent Rosalina Barton, you wish to help me when there is no way to do that," Vision said without looking back. "It is impossible."

I saw something on the back of his neck, a kind of knob. If I got that off of from him, I was pretty sure I could get him back to normal.

"It was impossible to keep me alive after what Ultron did to me," I replied. "You should know that I strive to make the impossible possible."

Before I could react, Vision had suddenly flew at me, pinning me against a wall.

"You will lose, everything," Vision said.

"Losing isn't in my vocabulary," I commented as I used my strength to get him off of me and switch positions so that he was the one against the wall.

Vision used his laser beam, striking me right in the head and causing me to go flying back, smashing into a table. He approached me as I tried to get up, but my vision spun whenever I lifted my head. "I told you, you will not win," he said as he grabbed me and pulled me to my feet. "I will end you without a trace."

I gasped as he reached into my chest and grabbed my heart. "Vision, don't!" I cried as I felt him begin to apply pressure. "No!" This was a hundred times worse than Hulk crushing my whole body.

Acting quickly, I reached behind his neck and yanked the knob off of his skin.

XXX

"Where is your archer?" Ultron asked as he threw the other Avengers back. "Has he abandoned you?"

"Far from it, pal," Clint said, shooting an arrow at Ultron from behind. "I was rescuing my sister."

The arrow struck Ultron and caused a shock through his whole body that last a few seconds.

"That part of the plan was a success," Sam said.

"Where did she go?" Ultron said. "To save Vision? It won't work. He's under my complete control."

"This is Rose we're talking about," Pietro said. "She's not the one to back away from a challenge."

"She always finds a way," Wanda growled. "And when she and Vision get here, then you'll pay! Dearly! First you get my brother and I and this time it's Rose and Vision. You attempted to kill my brother, but you failed. You tried to kill Rose, but you failed at that, as well. You've failed at everything you've tried to do. And you'll-"

Her voice trailed off as Vision came into the room, carrying my in his arms. I wasn't moving.

"Agent Rosalina Barton is terminated," Vision declared as he dropped me to the ground.

"Good," Ultron said with a smirk in his voice. "Finish them."

The others stared at my body, unable to believe what was going on. The burn mark on my forehead from Vision's laser wasn't hard to miss.

"Rose," Natasha gasped, looking at me with wide eyes.

"No," Clint whispered as he came to my side. He dropped to his knees, unable to speak, emotions overwhelming him. "Rose." He gently touched the burn mark on my forehead, as if it would pain me if pressure was put on it.

Pietro and Wanda both rushed to Clint's side, seeing the distress he was in.

"Clinton," whispered Pietro.

"Make him pay," Wanda said.

"You crossed the line now," Tony said as he flew into the air, staring Ultron down.

"How dare you make him harm her!" Thor roared, his hammer crackling with electricity.

"Target Agent Rosalina Barton eliminated," Vision stated as he faced the others. "New target to eliminate." He got ready to shoot the laser beam. "Ultron." At the last moment, he turned on Ultron and shot the beam at him. "Rose! Now!"

I quickly got to a knee and shot an explosive arrow at Ultron. "Gonna help us or not!?" I demanded to the others.

The others quickly got back into action, fighting against Ultron, knowing that they could question us later.

When he was weak enough, Vision went in and sunk his hand into Ultron's chest. With a good yank, he pulled the metal heart out of his chest.

"No one makes me hurt those I care about," Vision growled as Ultron collapsed. "You make me try to rip her heart out, I'll rip your's out."

Everyone eased up as Ultron's eyes died down, knowing that he was defeated.

"Good job, team," Steve said.

"When we get back to the base, I'll need to do a scan of you two, Vision and Rose, to make sure that he hasn't done anything to you two," Tony said.

"He's done nothing to me, for sure," I said as I sat down, my head still spinning.

"I am not too sure about myself," Vision said.

"Rose, how'd you do it?" Clint asked. "Get Vision back?"

"There was a knob on the back of his neck," I said, putting a hand on my forehead. "Yes, I did get hurt while trying to get it, but I got it off. That's what matters in the end."

"And acting like you were still on Ultron's side?" Thor said. "Who's idea?"

"Mine," Vision said as he came to me, taking me in his arms. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Your laser beam really packs a punch," I said as I put my head on his shoulder. "I feel a bit dizzy, but nothing some rest can't fix."

"Well, let's get back to the jet," Natasha said. "This calls for a break."


	29. Dark Avengers

Chapter 27 Dark Avengers

"You both are clean," Tony said after we had gotten back to the base. "No way Ultron's coming back this time."

"Good," I said as I sat down in a chair. It had been difficult for me to stay on my feet while Tony did the scan, the world constantly spinning and swaying the more I tried to stay still.

"Vision, it'll be best to take her to the infirmary," Tony said. "She's not looking too hot. I'll give the report to Steve."

Vision nodded and picked me up. "Come on, Rose," he said. "Time to rest."

I just nodded weakly, trying to keep awake, but I knew that this tiredness was coming from the self-repair. "Shutting down for self repairs," I mumbled before I fell into a deep sleep.

XXX

For about a month, we had no problems. After the self repairs, I was back to normal, training with the others and, thankfully, not needed to play referee between Tony and Steve.

After Ultron, everyone started to get along better.

I knew I saw a lot of improvement with Clint and the twins when I saw the three of them talking one day at lunch, all laughing. It seemed that my fake death had brought them closer together.

When I was given a day's break, I went into the city and went to the shelter, letting everyone know that I was ok, there was nothing to worry about.

But one day, Fury called everyone in for an emergency meeting.

"What's up, Nick?" Steve asked as we all sat down.

"Norman Osborn," Fury said. "Take a swing, who is he?"

"Green Goblin," I said. "A foe of Spider Man. But what does he have to do with us?"

"He's created a team, a team who is looking to replace the Avengers," Fury said. "This team is called the Dark Avengers."

"I don't like the sound of that," Natasha commented.

"Stark, has you done a count on all your suits?" Fury said.

"Iron Patriot is the only one unaccounted for," Tony said. "You know where it is?"

"With Osborn," Fury stated.

Tony slammed a fist down on the table. "That son of a-!" he began.

"Language!" Steve cut in without thinking. He paused. "Slipped out," he said as the rest of us looked at him, chuckling. "And I'm not going to hear the end of this one for awhile," he sighed.

"So who is on this Dark Avengers team?" Clint said, bringing us back on track.

"Some of our guys, some of other superheroes," Fury said. "They have and Iron Man, Hawkeye, Scarlet Witch, Black Widow, Spider Man, Thor, Captain Marvel, Hulk, and Wolverine. Some of them we've had in our books for a bit. Others are new. The rest of you are in rumors, but no reported sightings yet. For those not in the Avengers, I've contacted them and asked them to come here to learn what's going on."

"What do we do?" Vision said.

"Right now, keep watch," Fury said. "Do not engage unless engaged. Stop them from doing crime, but as for actually going in for an all-out attack, wait. I want to see what Osborn's plan is."

"And wait for him to make more of us?" Thor said. "That's nine already. He'll make one for Steve, Vision, Rhodey, Sam, Pietro, and Rose if we don't strike now."

"That is an order," Fury said sternly, giving Thor a look that meant there was to be no debate.

After a moment, Thor stepped back. "Fine," he said. "But should this Dark Avenger of me strike to Asgard, then I will strike back with the fury of Hel behind me."

"Asgard is not my place to interfere," Fury said. "If Ragnarok attacks Asgard, I would be surprised if you didn't go."

"Ragnarok, that name, it sounds familiar," Thor said. He suddenly got to his feet. "I must return. My people need me."

Before we could reply, he was gone.

"What about Red Skull, Loki, and the Enchantress teaming up?" I asked. "Anything on that?"

"If it's official, they haven't done anything to make us notice," Fury replied. "But we are keeping watch for anything like that." He addressed everyone now. "This meeting is adjourned. Go do whatever you were doing before the meeting."

We all walked out of the room.

"What do you think this means?" I said to Vision.

"We should be extra careful," Vision stated. "After all, alone, each of us can be dangerous, but together, we're deadly."

I nodded. "I was thinking the same thing," I said. "And it's only a matter of time before he makes the rest of us."

"And when that happens, we need to be ready," Vision said.

XXX

A few days later, Vision, Rhodey, Sam, Pietro, Wanda, and I were on patrol, watching over the different parts of the city.

"Report, anything suspicious?" I asked through my communicator to the others. "Manhattan is all clear."

"Staten Island is all clear," Pietro reported.

"Brooklyn is all clear," Vision chimed in. "Including the Statue of Liberty."

"Queens is all clear," Wanda added.

"Bronx is all clear," Rhodey said.

When I didn't hear a reply from Sam, I said, "Sam, report." I paused, still not hearing anything. "Does anyone have visual of Falcon over the bay?"

"I'm near there," Vision said. "I can head in that direction."

"As can I," Wanda suggested.

"Please do," I said. "See why he's not responding and if he needs backup, tell us."

"Roger," Vision and Wanda said.

I continued to watch over Manhattan, reporting to Steve, "All have reported an all clear except Sam. We are currently looking into why he's not responding."

"Roger," Steve said. "We are at Avengers Tower should you need extra backup."

"Got it," I said. "Magemancer over and out." I paused as I noticed something and said to Rhodey, "Seeing some strange activity in Central Park. Please be on standby."

"Will do," Rhodey replied. "Heading your way."

I lowered myself into the park and looked around, alert.

I was suddenly hit from behind with some kind of spell, falling forward with a cry of pain.

"Rose!" Rhodey cried. "Are you ok!?"

I rolled onto my back as I saw the attacker, slowly getting to my feet. "I'm fine," I said. "Just struck from behind by the Enchantress. How far out are you?"

"Coming in for landing," Rhodey said he landed behind me. He stepped up next to me and addressed the Enchantress, "So you're the Asgardian that's been causing problems at the farm."

"I was only doing it to get the attention of my lovely Thor, but instead I got you pests," the Enchantress growled.

"Thor's on vacation right now in Asgard," Rhodey said. "But if you leave a message, we'll give it to him."

"If you call fighting Ragnarok a vacation, then yes, a vacation," the Enchantress said.

"How do you know about him?!" I demanded.

"He's Thor's replacement, of course," the Enchantress said. "Once Thor is out of the picture, not only will Asgard fall, but Midgard will have to face his wrath, as well."

Rhodey and I looked at each other and then back at the Enchantress.

"Dark Avenger spotted," Pietro said. "Daken. Requesting backup."

"Dark Avenger detected but not seen," Vision said. "Energy readings show Bullseye. No backup required yet."

"Falcon found," Wanda added. "He was in a fight with some HYDRA members. Jammed his communicator. He's alright now."

"Go on, go help your pitiful team," the Enchantress said. "I will simply sit back and wait for thrill of battle to end before swooping in and finishing you off."

"Rhodey, go," I said. "Help Pietro. I'll handle it here."

"Are you sure?" Rhodey asked. "It's not like you can call Thor to help you out."

"No, but I can call the other Avengers," I said. "Now go! This is not to be argued!"

After a moment's hesitation, Rhodey flew into the air and took off to Pietro's location.

"Oh, don't mind me," the Enchantress said. "Don't let me distract you from your team."

Before I could react, she was gone.

I shook my head and put a hand to my communicator. "Pietro, how you holding up? Rhodey's on the way," I said.

"Going as fast as I can," Rhodey put in.

"Just hurry up!" Pietro replied. "Can't hold him off forever!" There was the sound of something falling and he did a chuckle. "You didn't see that coming?"

"Two minutes out," Rhodey said.

"Keep me posted," I said. I turned the connection to Vision and Wanda and I got a confirmation from the two. "How are you two holding up?"

"Needing backup right about now," Wanda said, her voice sounding strained as if she was trying to keep up a shield. She suddenly let out a gasp of pain.

"Wanda!" Vision cried and I heard the laser beam. "Sam can't fight. He was injured as soon as Bullseye made an appearance."

"I'm on the way," I said as I started to the bay. "Hang in there. Unless something happens, I'm there in less than five."

"Roger," they both said.

As I flew, I reported to the tower, "Daken and Bullseye both spotted and in battle. War Machine and Quicksilver fighting Daken and Vision and Scarlet Witch fighting Bullseye. Falcon's down with an injury. I'm on my way to help with Bullseye. Confrontation with the Enchantress but no fight. Requesting backup be on standby."

"Roger that," Steve said. "Hawkeye and Black Widow are ready for Bullseye and Iron Man and myself are ready for Daken. Bruce is on standby and will be ready, but only as a last resort."

"Roger, over and out," I said. I got my bow and arrow ready to shoot, seeing the bay approaching quickly. I saw where the battle was, scattered across the islands in the bay. I called out, "Hey Bullseye, you missed something!"

As he turned my direction, I shot my arrow, an explosive arrow that struck him in the chest and caused him to go flying back.

He got back to his feet, uninjured from the attack.

I took a moment to scope the scene.

Sam was laying unconscious on an island away from the fight, his side bloodied and an attempted wrap put on, most likely interrupted when Bullseye showed up. Wanda was in front of him, on a knee, breathing quickly and obviously looking like she had taken a real beating, including something that looked like a puncture wound on her left upper arm. Vision was on an island closer to Bullseye, several injuries that were already beginning to heal due to his body's quick regeneration.

"I was told Hawkeye was a good archer, but I wasn't expecting someone so... _feminine_ , shall we say," Bullseye commented as he looked me up and down.

"Hawkeye's my brother," I said. "But you got the worst sibling."

"Shooting arrows is all you can do," Bullseye said. "I can making anything lethal." He quickly grabbed a handful of rocks and threw it at me with speed and force.

"Watch out!" Wanda exclaimed.

I grabbed the edge of my cape and pulled it in front of me, the rocks rebounding off of that without harm. With my free hand, I pulled my gun out of the holster and shot at Bullseye, but he quickly evaded all of them.

"Requesting backup with Daken!" Pietro said.

"On the way," Tony said. "Iron Man and Captain America heading out."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Wanda's concern for Pietro and realized that outside of simulations, they were each other's most trusted partner, not going into a battle without the other.

That moment's distraction gave Bullseye the needed advantage to charge at me.

"Rose!" Vision cried, shooting his laser beam at Bullseye.

It threw the archer off balance as I looked back at him, spinning on the heel of my foot and kicking him as he came by me, knocking him in the water.

"Vision, get Sam to the tower," I said as I backed up, watching the water carefully. "Wanda and I are going to give the others a hand getting rid of Daken."

Vision nodded and picked up Sam, flying off as Wanda got to her feet, me going to her.

"Can you fly?" I asked.

"Yea, I'm not hurt too bad," Wanda replied. "Let's get out of here quickly."

We started to fly off but I felt a searing pain in my leg after something hit it.

I faltered, losing a tiny bit of altitude but keeping in the air. "Keep going," I told Wanda as she turned to look at me.

Wanda grabbed one of my arrows and threw it down at where Bullseye had gotten onto dry land, using her powers to make it go faster.

While she did that distraction, I froze time for a few seconds, long enough to get her and I far enough away that he couldn't do anything.

"Get to the tower," Wanda said as we got to the city. "Have your leg looked at."

"It's nothing much," I replied, waving away her concern as she tried to look at my leg.

"He has deadly accuracy," Wanda protested. "You need to make sure that whatever he threw didn't hit anything important like a blood vessel or tissue."

"Wanda, I'll go to the tower after we help Pietro and Rhodey," I said.

"Go!" Wanda ordered. "You didn't see what he did to Sam. All we saw was the blur of a disk, a CD, and it sliced his side open. An ordinary object that, when used correctly, could be a lethal weapon. And this," she gestured to the wound on her arm, "a rock, like what he threw at you to begin with. Never saw it coming."

"Alright, alright, I'm going," I said. "Be careful."

Wanda nodded and flew off.

I started to the tower, Vision reporting in and saying that Sam was currently being treated for his injuries.

"How bad are you hurt?" I asked.

"My injuries are almost fully healed by now," Vision replied.

"I'm coming in for repairs," I said. "Don't know what hit me, but Bullseye threw something at me as Wanda and I were leaving."

"What do you want me to do?" Vision said.

"Go make sure that the others can handle Daken," I said. "Wolverine is already someone I don't want to have against me. I can only imagine how his son treats things."

"Understood," Vision said. "Heading out now."

I reached the tower and Clint and Natasha were there.

"How badly hurt are you?" Clint said as I touched down, rushing to my side as my leg gave way and catching me before I hit the ground.

"Obviously pretty bad," Natasha commented, watching Clint put one of my arms around his shoulder.

"I can hover you know," I pointed out.

"Yes, but it's my job as your brother to worry about you," Clint answered. "Even if you are a superhero."

I let a small smile cross my face as he helped me to a chair and sat me down. I looked at where I was hit and saw something still embedded in my skin. "Don't remove it," I warned as Clint went to take it out. "It's pretty well jammed in there and by the pain I'm experiencing, it's pressed right on a nerve. Also, it's keeping any major bleeding from going on. It would be best for me to see Helen and have her deal with this."

"But what did he throw?" Natasha asked as she looked at it. "It looks like a rock."

"It probably is," I said. "He's got a really good arm."

"Helen's back in South Korea," Bruce said as he walked to us. "But I'm a doctor. I could look at it."

I nodded. "Please do," I said.

Clint and Natasha stepped back as Bruce looked at where I was struck. "It's a rock that hit you," he confirmed. "Tore through metal and muscle and it's resting on the deep fibular nerve. Any stronger throw or if you were closer, it would've sliced through the nerve and maybe even your bone."

"Can you get it out without causing serious injury to me?" I said.

Bruce nods. "Easily," he said. "I just need to get the instruments needed. Luckily, I know where to find them."

I sat back as Bruce went to get the stuff he needed.

"Quicksilver to Magemancer," Pietro said in the communicator.

"Magemancer here, report," I said.

"Daken has retreated and we are returning to the tower," Pietro said.

"How's everyone?" I said.

"A few injuries here and there," Pietro said. "Nothing too serious, though."

"That's good," I said. "How far out are you?"

"Not too far out," Pietro said. "Ten minutes, max."

"Alright," I said. "Great work. You guys deserve a rest."

"Great," Pietro said. "Over and out."

Bruce came back with the instruments and began to work, quickly but skillfully taking the rock out and patching up the injury. "Don't do anything much with his leg," he said. "Don't even walk on it. Until it heals on its own or you use your magic to heal it. And if you use magic, I would still caution you using it since you may miss something when you heal it."

I nodded. "Alright," I said. "Thanks Bruce."

Bruce nodded as he got to his feet. "Good job leading them out there, Avenger," he said with a smile as he walked off.

I just smiled.


	30. Bullseye and Magicseer

Chapter 28 Bullseye and Magicseer

"Hold up, Skaar, the Dark Avenger, is your son?!" I exclaimed to Bruce a few days later as we walked in the base. Or at least him walking and me hovering. "I thought you said you couldn't have kids because of the Big Guy."

"I can't," Bruce said. "Or, at least I thought I couldn't. But with yesterday's encounter with him, I was able to scan his readings afterwards with Tony and it's gamma radiation, the same gamma radiation levels that are in my body. That's the only thing that I could think of."

"But when would this have happened?" I said. "And with who?"

"Trust me, I've been racking my brain to come up with an idea, but I just can't think of anyone," Bruce said. "At least with Daken and Wolverine, the father-son relationship makes more sense, but I just don't understand with me."

I scratched my head, utterly confused. "I have no idea what to do with this information," I said. "Daken I understand. But not you."

We heard running and turned to see Clint running to us.

"Clint, what's wrong?" I asked when he reached us.

"Rose, the farm," Clint said between breaths. "Laura. Trouble. Bullseye."

"Let's go," I said. "Bruce, this conversation isn't over."

"Not by any means," Bruce agreed. "But go, your family needs you."

Clint started running to the hangers. "Vision and Natasha are coming," he said.

I just nodded, knowing that this was a "act now, questions later" situation. "What's going on?" I said.

"Laura called me, said there's an archer outside, looks a little bit like me," Clint said. "Don't know how he found it. But they're hiding upstairs. Locked the doors. Trying to keep safe."

"Do you want Vision and I to go ahead?" I said. "We're faster than the jets."

"Yes," Clint said.

We reached the hanger.

"Vision, let's go," I said.

Vision nodded and the two of us flew off quickly as Natasha and Clint boarded one of the jets.

"Clint said it was Bullseye at the farm," Vision said. "If that's true, then this spells trouble."

"Yea, it does," I agreed. "But I'm not about to let him harm the only family I have left. He's not going to get away with anything. It'll be his funeral should they be harmed."

"Agreed," Vision said.

"Hawkeye to Magemancer and Vision," Clint said in our earpieces. "Black Widow and I are in the air."

"Roger," I said. "We're twenty minutes out."

"Going the fastest, we're at least forty," Natasha said. "Can you hold him off that long?"

"Definitely," Vision said. "Were any others reported?"

"No, and this guy's bio says that he's notorious for 'casual murder'," Clint said.

"He's not going to get them," I said. "I swear to that. Put the other Avengers on standby. I have a feeling that if Bullseye is there, the others will be lurking by. Might as well have our own army ready, as well."

"Roger, over and out," Clint said.

Soon, Vision and I reached the farm and went inside, seeing the front door wide open.

"Hey Bullseye, come on out!" I called, wanting to draw his attention to us and not Laura and the kids. "You're battling us, not them! Pick on someone your own size!" I got an arrow on my bowstring.

"Calm down there, little Missy," Bullseye said as he stepped into view. "I see you're still injured."

"Oh don't worry: I can still take you down," I said as I aimed the bow at him. "Now get out of my house."

"Your house?" Bullseye asked. "Oh, I thought it was this your brother's house. I was expecting him to come, not his sister."

"Well sorry to disappoint, but he's delayed," I said. "I will not repeat myself after this: leave."

"But I was starting to like it here," Bullseye replied. "Thinking about living here after I get rid of the current occupants."

"You will not hurt them," I said. "Where are they?"

"Upstairs," Bullseye said. "I was waiting for all my guests to come before I did my big show and revealed my big guest."

"Rose, get them out of here," Vision said. "I'll watch your back."

I nodded, watching Bullseye closely as I went up the stairs. "Laura," I said as I went down the hallway. "Laura, it's me, Rose. You can come out."

The door at the end of the hallway slowly opened and Laura peered her head out.

I quickly went to her and closed the door behind me.

"Rose, thank goodness it's you," Laura said as she hugged me.

"Clint and Natasha are on their way," I said. "And Vision's watching Bullseye downstairs. I'm getting you guys out of here."

"There's no way," Laura replied. "He blocks the exit."

"Then I hope you don't mind flying," I said.

"I saw someone out there," Laura said. "And with the way things are going right now, I don't want to risk getting attacked out there. At least in here we have places to hide."

"Then I'm going back down, but I'm at least placing a protection charm around this room so that only I or Clint can access it," I said.

Laura nodded and I left the room, placing my charm around the room to keep even the windows secure.

I came down the stairs to see Vision and Bullseye outside, fighting. "Time for a surprise attack," I whispered as I got an arrow on my bowstring and charged a spell into it. I crept outside and remained hidden until Bullseye's back was to me. Then I came out of hiding and shot the arrow at him, hitting him in the back.

"I don't like cheap shots like that, but you're a dirty player," I commented as Bullseye fell. "Trying to attack those who can't fight back only to draw out your opponent."

"They're safe?" Vision asked.

I nodded. "Still in the house, but I put a protective charm around the room they're in," I said, going to Bullseye. "Only Clint and I can access it."

"Speaking of Clint, he and Natasha have just landed," Vision said, watching as I pulled Bullseye to his feet, holding his arms behind his back.

"Saving us no action?" Natasha asked as she and Clint came into view.

"Are they ok?" Clint said.

"Yes, inside," I said. "Upstairs. I charmed the door so that he couldn't try to get past us to get to them."

Bullseye chuckled. "Now that you all are here, time to reveal the guest," he said.

"What are you talking about, Bullseye," Vision demanded.

"Only this," Bullseye said.

Before we could respond, something hit me and I released Bullseye, falling to the ground.

There was a low laughter as Vision came to my side, helping me up, and Clint and Natasha both got their weapons ready to shoot.

"There's a new Avenger to our team," Bullseye said as he got to his feet, a smirk on his face. " _My_ sister, Magicseer."

A woman that looked like me flew down, wearing an outfit similar to mine. The only differences was the colors: my blue was purple for her and my gold was her silver. While I had red hair, she had blond, her eyes blue compared to my green ones.

"This is the one I was created after?" she asked, looking at me as if I was something disgusting. "Pathetic." She rolled her eyes. "By the way, you should work on your magic strength because that charm you put on the room, it was no match for me."

"Laura, the kids," I whispered as Clint immediately took off running to the house.

"Do it, Magic," Bullseye said.

Magicseer nodded and snapped her fingers.

Before we could ask what they were planning, the farm house suddenly blew up.

"No!" cried Natasha as we turned to the building.

"The farm!" Vision gasped.

"Clint!" I screamed, dropping to my knees. I felt a chill wrap around me as I saw the flames growing from the explosion, smoke billowing in the air.

While we were distracted, Bullseye and Magicseer got an easy getaway.

Despite the weakness I felt in my legs and the searing agony from my wound not yet healed, I got to my feet and ran to the house, using my magic to lift up the slushy snow and try to quench the flames. "Help me out!" I said to the other two.

Natasha and Vision both ran forward to help me and once the fire was out, we started inside.

"Clint?" I called out hesitantly. "Laura? Cooper? Lila?"

We heard coughing and looked at each other before going to the noise, moving debris out of the way.

There was a groan and Clint moved slightly, showing that he had Cooper and Lila completely covered and Laura mostly covered, little Nathaniel in her arms, protected.

"How did you survive?!" Natasha asked as Clint sat up, rubbing his head.

"Nathaniel has magic," Clint replied, making sure the others were ok. "Rose, you must've given it to him because we don't have those powers."

"What?" I said. "When?"

"What about when you sang to him?" Laura suggested. "Unknowingly transferred magic to him? That would explain his bond to you."

"I guess," I said. "Are you guys alright?"

The two kids nodded as Natasha helped them up, me helping Laura and Vision helped Clint.

"I'm good," Clint said. "A bit banged up, but fine."

"I'm fine, as well," Laura said. She looked around her, frowning. "But now we have no where to live."

"Come to the base with us," I offered. "You can recover there while we help you find a new place to stay."

"We should go before they decide to do something else," Natasha said. "Like target the jet."

Natasha, Vision, and I helped the others out of the rubble and to the jet.

"It would be best for you to get off your feet now," Vision advised me when we were clear of the house.

I nodded and hovered just above the ground again, really regretting running now since the pain was starting to flare up.

We reached the Jet and Natasha piloted it, since Clint was still really shaken up and couldn't take control of it. He sat away from the others, staring at the ground, and I could see he was shaking slightly. Laura, Cooper, and Lila were the same way, but not in the condition my brother was in.

"Go talk to him," Vision suggested, seeing the worried looks I gave him. "Make sure he's alright. He _is_ your brother after all, not some stranger."

"Alright," I replied as I went to where Clint was, sitting next to him. I silently slipped my hand into his, kissing the back of it.

"I built that house," Clint whispered. "From foundation up. Lila ,Cooper, and Nathaniel were born there. That was everything we had. And now we have nothing."

"You have us," I said. "The Avengers, SHIELD, your sister. If there's anything I learned from being homeless, it's that a house isn't necessarily a home. A house is just a building. But a home is where you are with those that care about you. And yes, the house is gone right now, but look on the bright side: everyone is safe. I know you put a lot of work into that place. Fury told me about it. I'll make it up to you, since I feel it was my fault."

"How was it your fault?" Clint asked, looking up at me. "You're not Magicseer."

"But she's made _from_ me," I replied. "So therefore, she's me. And since it was her magic that cause it, it means I have done it. Osborn, he was really careful when he created her. Her magical aura is the same that runs in me. The exact same. Twins. And if she can do the other powers I can do, then we're in even more trouble."

Clint shook his head, burying his face into his hands. "I just can't believe it," he sighed. "This is all so much to take in all of the sudden. Bullseye, Magicseer, the farm, Nathaniel. I'm stressing out. There's so much at stake right now." He sat back up and looked me in the eyes. "When he gets old enough, will you teach Nathaniel how to use his powers? I don't want him in combat, but when those powers, if not trained, it could be disastrous."

I nodded. "Of course I'll train him," I said. "I was planning on asking you when he was older if you wanted me to do that, anyways."

Clint pulled me into a hug. "Thank you," he said, relief obvious in his voice. "It's at least one less thing to worry about."

"Don't worry about finding a new place to live," I said as I broke away from it after a few moments. "I have something in mind."

"Like what?" Clint questioned.

I just smiled. "That's for me to know and for you to find out," I answered. "But I'll give you a hint: you'll love it."

"I trust you," Clint said. "I know you won't disappoint."


	31. Iron Patriot and Perception

Chapter 29 Iron Patriot and Perception

It took a few days for Laura, Cooper, Lila, and Nathaniel to get use to the base.

We tried to help them as much as we could, knowing that this was a huge transition for them.

While I had time off, I had thought about my conversation with Bruce about Skaar.

"Vision, how much do you know about gamma radiation?" I asked him as the two of us were on the roof at night about a week after we got back, laying down and talking while the others rested, me curled up in his arms, us staring at the night sky.

"I know a bit," Vision said as he stroked my hair. "Why do you ask?"

"Skaar," I replied. "He's Bruce's son. Only question is: how?"

"It is possible that they got a DNA sample from Bruce after he got the radiation," Vision suggested. "I know that a blood sample was taken from him. If it got in the wrong hands, this one being Osborn, then he could've made Skaar from that."

I nodded. "That's what I was thinking," I sighed, sitting up. "It just doesn't make sense. Of course, not much has made sense since I became an Avenger. I've learned to basically go with it."

Vision sat up next to me. "It worries me that Osborn has already made his version of you," he said. "He didn't even get a DNA sample from you."

"He did," I said. "My first fight with Bullseye one-on-one while I was waiting for backup. Knicked my arm with an arrow, blood on the arrowhead. Not a lot, but enough to get my DNA."

"Then he has gotten it from both of us," Vision sighed. "When Wanda and I were fighting him after he took Sam down, leading me to think he also got the Falcon's, he attacked me head-on. Used a rock to cut my arm."

"I'm surprised we haven't seen the Dark Avenger Vision yet, then," I commented.

"Can we talk about other stuff?" Vision said. "I wish not to talk about this stressful and worrisome topic right now when we have to worry about Clint's family."

"What did you have in mind?" I said as I turned to him.

"We could talk about our wedding," Vision said. He slipped his hand into mine and kissed the back of it. "Since I proposed, we haven't had much time to talk about it."

I nodded. "We've been so busy fighting," I agreed. "So, where do we start with the planning?"

"How big do you want it?" Vision said.

"Something small," I said. "The other Avengers, Laura, and the kids. I want it to be something they can use to take their minds off of everything right now. A distraction. We could have the ceremony here, on the lawn. Fury could be the one to marry us."

Vision nodded his agreement. "And the date?" he said.

"What about spring?" I replied. "April or May?"

"Let's aim for early May," Vision said. "The theme?"

"How about just a normal one?" I said. "I'm not the one to go all out for huge events."

"Whatever you want," Vision said. "And I'm sure if we tell the others this, they'll tell us that they got everything covered."

"Natasha would drag me away to find a dress," I said. "And maybe Wanda and Laura would come with us."

"And Clint might try to get me to find a tux," Vision said.

"You have the easy part," I said. "Natasha's very picky when it comes for stuff for me to wear. You should've seen her try to pick out my black dress."

"She's very picky?" Vision questioned.

" _Very_ picky," I answered, stressing the first word.

"Well, whatever dress you're wearing, I won't mind," Vision said. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his lap, my wrapping my arms around the back of his neck, our foreheads touching gently. "In fact, you could walk in rags and I would still be amazed."

I chuckled, a smile touching my lips.

"What's so funny?" Vision asked, amused. He cupped my face with a hand, running his thumb over my cheek.

"I'm just imaging Natasha's face if I even tell her that," I said, enjoying our time together, knowing that, during the day, we have to keep it professional. "The poor woman would have a heart attack."

This time, Vision chuckled. "Yes, I supposed she might," he said. He kissed me gently, his lips lingering for a few moments on mine. "I love you, Rosalina."

"I love you, too, Vision," I said, giving him another kiss and then resting my head on his shoulder, letting out a content sigh.

Vision smiled but it disappeared when the ground shook. "What's going on?" he said as we went into the air, hovering.

I heard an alarm from inside. "We're under attack," I said. "Security breach. We've gotta get to Laura and the kids."

We both flew inside, racing to make sure that they were fine.

Vision stood guard outside as I went in to check on them.

"Rose, what's going on?" Laura asked as Cooper and Lila groggily put on some jackets over their pajamas, walking to Nathaniel's crib and picking him up, trying to calm him down.

"We're under attack," I said as I placed a hand on Nathaniel's forehead, gently rubbing it to make him calm down and fall asleep again. "We've gotta get you guys to a safe place. Where's Clint?"

"He was on monitor watch tonight," Laura said. "When the alarm first went off, he told me to stay here until help comes."

"Well, I'm help," I said. "Come on, Vision's waiting outside."

Laura had the kids go in front of her while she held Nathaniel in her arms, me staying behind her.

Vision turned as the door opened, us coming out.

"Vision, report," I said.

"It's all clear, though all agents and Avengers are now awake," Vision replied. "The Avengers are gathering in the conference room and we are to report there after we get them to safety."

I nodded. "Lead the way," I said. "I'll bring up the rear."

Vision started off down the hallway, checking every corner before going continuing on. I always made sure no one was coming behind us.

We reached a secluded room and I placed my hand over a scanner.

"Scan match: Avenger Rosalina Barton," a voice said. "Voice match required."

"Voice match Avenger Rosalina Barton," I said.

"Voice match confirmed," the voice said. "Access granted."

The door slid open and Vision and I ushered the four into the room.

"This room will keep you safe," I said. "It is protected against most anything. It's a bomb shelter, even. And the room can't be opened unless I open it."

"Be careful," Laura said.

"We will," I said. I pressed a button on the scanner. "Secure room. Voice match Rosalina Barton."

"Voice match confirmed, securing room," the voice said. The door closed and the lock clicked into place.

"Let's go," Vision said as he started to the conference room.

"What's going on, who's attacking?" I asked as we went into the room.

"Iron Patriot," Tony growled.

"And an unknown second party," Steve said.

"We're assuming a new Dark Avenger," Clint added.

"Let's see who it is this time," Natasha said. "Where are they?"

"They're in the hanger," Pietro said.

"What are we waiting for?" Rhodey said. "Let's go take out these trespassers."

We all went that way but Clint held me back for a moment.

"Are they safe?" he asked.

"Yes, safe and sound," I replied. "Only I'll be able to open the door to get them out."

Clint nodded. "Thanks," he said. "Now let's go fight."

We raced off after the others, reaching the hanger but seeing only Osborn there. I also noticed that Vision was gone.

"Rose, I need help," Vision said in my earpiece. "Outside where we were before the attack."

I slipped away from the others as they fought Osborn and went to search for Vision.

I found him where he said he was, fighting someone else that could also fly. But something that threw me off guard was that the person was fighting exactly like Vision, from his flying to the laser beam, only the other person didn't have an infinity gem. It was obvious this was an android, as well. The other android had blue skin and purple eyes. He had a black and purple uniform with a purple cape.

Vision noticed me and threw the other android back, coming to my side. "Thank you," he said. "He fights exactly like me. I have no edge."

"Then let's do this together," I said. "You and me."

Vision nodded and faced the android as he came to us.

"Who are you?" I asked, getting ready to fight.

"I am the Perception of the future my Master wants," the android said.

"Perception," I whispered and then shook my head. "Doesn't matter. Let's go, Vision."

"Gladly," Vision replied.

I cast a spell at Perception that threw him back, giving Vision the chance to charge forward, bashing the other android through a wall and into the room inside.

Vision was thrown off and I came in to steady him before I cast a frenzy of spells at Perception.

Not being use to magic, Perception was struck by each one, the last one, a charged-up spell, sending him falling to the ground.

I didn't notice we had gotten into the hanger until repulsor beam struck me square in the chest and I slammed into a wall, looking up to see Osborn grabbing Perception and pulling the android to his feet.

"You're done harming my creation," Osborn said. "Perception, we're getting out of here."

"Hey!" Tony called as we all went to attack Osborn, but he sent us all flying back with a pulse of pure energy and then he was gone.

"Rose, are you ok?" Clint asked as he came to me, he and Vision helping me up.

I nodded. "Yea, fine," I said. "Are you and the others?"

"We're a-ok," Clint replied.

"It appears Osborn is getting craftier with even teaching fighting styles to his team," Vision commented. "Perception does exactly what I do. He knows what my next move is and when I'm gonna do it."

"Then we've gotta be more careful," I said. "The more people they get, the stronger they become."


	32. Party Crashers

Chapter 30 Party Crashers

The whole day after the attack, Clint remained with his family, not leaving their side, while the rest of us worked on the defense of the base.

The attack made Vision and I rethink our wedding venue, but we decided that it would be best if we kept the base as the location: it definitely would be safer than anything in New York, itself.

About a week after the attack, we had announced to the others our plans for the wedding.

Like I had thought, as soon as breakfast was done, Natasha grabbed my arm and practically dragged me away from my conversation with Vision and Clint, Laura and Wanda with her.

"I'll see you guys later!" I called before we were out of the room.

Laura chuckled. "We're going to make sure you have the perfect outfit," she said.

"Everyone will be jealous once they see you," Wanda agreed.

"Ok, Nat, I can walk for myself," I said once we were outside and going to where the garage to get a car.

"Just want to make sure you don't run off," Natasha replied as she got the keys to a car and the four of us piled inside it.

"It's either run now and face it later or just go now and get it over with," I said. "I chose the safest choice."

"Good choice," Natasha said. "Because I would be after you, Wanda would be after you, Clint would be after you, and even Laura."

"Plus Vision," Laura pointed out.

"I doubt him," Wanda said.

"Wanda's right," I said. "He said I could wear rags and he wouldn't care."

"Well," Natasha said with a chuckle, "that's not gonna happen."

"Knew it," I sighed, yet I still smiled. "What I'd do to have a team of girls like you to back me up?"

"You're Clint's sister, and you're an Avenger," Natasha replied. "That's what."

"Plus, you're pretty cool," Wanda said. "Especially with saving my brother."

I just smiled. "I just do my best," I said.

XXX

We had different ideas about what my dress should be, but when I said that I wanted to keep it simple, they agreed to it and based their ideas around that.

Laura thought something lacy would work, Wanda kept suggesting ruffles, and Natasha wanted something either strapless or no sleeves.

We all decided on a simple white, silk dress with straps but no sleeves. The top was ruffled, a small bedazzled belt, and a scarf made of lace that went over my shoulders. There was no train or veils, though the others had me wear a diamond tiara with a yellow gem in the center. I would wear white heel with a strap around my ankle, so that I was at least a little bit taller compared to Vision.

Natasha said that, on wedding day, she would be the one helping me get ready and everything. No one else but her would be able to work on me.

After the girl's day out, as the others put it, we were back to training and doing missions with the occasional fight against the Dark Avengers.

Time flew and before we knew it, it was the day of the wedding. The ceremony would be in the evening at twilight, when the stars were beginning to shine but there was still light left from the setting sun.

I hadn't seen Vision all day, and I assumed that he was off with Clint somewhere.

I had asked Clint a month back if he would walk me down the aisle, since our father wasn't here, and he agreed, saying that it would be an honor to do that.

Now that it was almost time for the ceremony, I found myself nervously sitting on the edge of my chair, Natasha working on my makeup with careful precision.

"Open," she said after she finished the eye-shadow on both my eyelids. When I opened my eyes, she sat back for a moment, seeing how it looked. She nodded and continued her job. "Nervous?"

"A bit," I replied, wringing my hands in my lap.

"Don't be," Natasha said. "You'll be fine. I helped Laura with her wedding."

"How did it go?" I said.

"Everything was great, no complaints at all," Natasha said. She finished the makeup and started on my hair. "You haven't seen Vision today, have you?"

"Purposely we've been keeping away from each other," I said. "Superstitions and stuff. Even though I'm not the one to follow them, I do feel that these should be followed."

After a bit, Natasha finished and she got to her feet. "I'm going to get ready and find Clint, send him your way," she said. "Just take some deep breaths, calm down. Everything's going to work out. Don't worry about the tiara: Clint will put it on you."

I nodded and watched her leave.

Once the door was closed, I got to my feet and walked to the window, looking out.

Final preparations were being put into order and I could see the altar where Fury stood, talking to Maria Hill. There was a red carpet that went from the altar to the base, chairs on either side. The ends of the carpet had roses decorating them and behind the altar was several huge rose bushes, all the roses a necessity as Vision was concerned. A few agents that were put under security were patrolling the area, checking in with a few of the guests that were there already to make sure everything was alright.

I noticed a few of the Avengers already: Steve and Rhodey, both wearing their military uniforms, the freshly-polished badges gleaming in the setting sun, and looking every bit used to being in command, Pietro and next to him, Wanda, both wearing complimentary red and blue, Wanda in a red dress and Pietro in a suit with a blue tie, and Tony, dressed in a classic black-and-white suit, who stood a few feet away from everything, overlooking everything as if he was doing a final inspection to make sure the wedding would be a success.

The outpour of assistance from the team was an overwhelming sense of caring and support, that they wanted to make sure everyone was happy.

My nerves started to get the better of me and I turned away from the window, walking to my bathroom and looking at myself in the mirror.

My red hair was in curls, cascading down my shoulders and back. My green eyes showed brightly, seeming even brighter with the rust-color eye-shadow that was placed carefully around them. The white from my dress seemed to make me glow, almost as if I was an angel. My necklace from Vision was on the front of my dress, glowing along with my dress.

"Calm down Rose," I whispered as I walked back into the room. I felt like I was going to be sick, each step seeming to make my head spin. I sat down on my bed, closing my eyes and forcing myself to slow down my breathing. "Everything's going to be fine. This feeling, it's all in your head. You're really not sick. You're just nervous. It does stuff to people." I opened my eyes as I heard a knock on my door and called out, "Vision, if that's you, you know you can't see me until the ceremony!"

"It's only me, Kid," Clint replied. "Want to make sure you're decent before coming in."

"I'm decent, Clint," I said.

Clint came inside, quickly closing the door behind him before turning to me and letting out a small gasp of surprise. "When 'Tasha said she made you beautiful, she never mentioned that she meant drop-dead gorgeous," he commented, a box in his hands. He wore a black tux with a white dress shirt, black pants, and a purple tie and vest.

"Well don't go dying on me, Brother," I answered with a smile as I went to him and hugged him. "I'm so nervous, Clinton. And I don't know why."

Clint returned my hug, rubbing my back. "You'll be fine," he reassured me. He kissed the side of my head. "Trust me." He paused for a moment before saying, "I want you to wear something that Mom and Laura both wore for their weddings."

"What is it?" I asked as I stepped away, looking up at him. Even in heels, he was taller than me by a few inches.

Clint opened the box and inside was a silver bracelet. Nothing fancy, but it was just enough to add a touch to any outfit. "By wearing this, it's a way of saying that Mom and Dad are with you, by your side with every step you take," he said. "Because on your special day, you are a princess to not only Vision, but everyone else, as well."

I could only nod as I bit my tongue, trying not to cry and mess up Natasha's work on the makeup. I held out my wrist and Clint slipped it on, closing his hands around it for a moment before letting my hand drop.

"Now the last final touch to make sure that the others really do know that you really are a princess," Clint said as he went to where my tiara was. He picked it up with gentle fingers, as if it was glass and would break if too much pressure was applied. Then, with the same gentleness, he placed it in my hair, pushing the ends down so that it didn't try to fall out if I moved too much. He took a step back, looking me up and down, a look in his eyes that was unmistakable sadness to see me grow up so much, but also radiant joy that he was able to share the moment with me. "My baby sister isn't such a baby anymore," he breathed. "This morning, you spent your final day as a single woman who had a love that you wished to make an official relationship with. Tonight, you spend your first evening as a married woman, a wife who is with the husband she always dreamed about."

I did a small smile as I reached out and took his hand in my own. "And this morning, you talked with the man you called a brother based on his compassion and love for me, but tonight, he really will be your brother, your family," I said softly.

Clint looked out the window as Tony called for everyone to get into place. "You have an audience to impress," he said, guiding me out the door and down the hallway.

We paused at the entrance outside, Clint listening for the cue for him to walk with me. He glanced around the corner, a smile crossing his face. "I made Vision wear a tux for this. He was surprisingly easy to persuade," he said. He stepped back next to me as the music started to play, holding up a hand.

I placed my hand over his and took a final deep breath before we stepped into view.

Everyone stood, turning to us.

Vision let out a small gasp, looking me up and down before letting a smile spread across his face.

A smile crossed my face as I looked at him in his black tux, white dress shirt, and red tie. I could see the rose necklace visible over the tie.

The walk seemed like it would never end, pausing for a moment after every step.

I glanced at Clint for his reaction and saw a look in his eyes that he had when he cared for his kids: a fatherly look that meant he would protect me until the very end, but still let me spread my wings and explore. For a moment, I mistook him for our father: they looked so much alike.

We reached the altar where Vision and Fury stood, Clint giving my hand to Vision.

When my hand touched his, I felt all my nervousness leave me completely. I was instantly calm, my change visibly noticeable to everyone in attendance.

"Vision, you lucky mother-" Fury began softly.

"Language," I murmured, chuckling slightly.

Vision did a small laugh.

"You win this round, Barton," Fury said before beginning to read the vows.

I found myself in a daze as he read them, me repeating what I had to but not remembering what they were. I was dimly aware for the ring exchange, Vision sliding my ring onto my finger and me doing the same to him.

I only found myself back in the moment when Fury said, "You may kiss the bride."

Vision turned me to him and immediately kissed me as if he hadn't seen me in a thousand years and all he wanted was a moment to hold me in his arms and keep me there.

But our moment was cut short when an arrow suddenly grazed my back, causing me to flinch and bite back the small cry of pain I was going to let out.

We turned as the others got to their feet, seeing Bullseye standing on the base roof, Magicseer and Perception on either side of him.

"What do you guys want?" I demanded darkly as I took a step forward.

"We got bored, decided to crash the party," Bullseye replied as he looks at his bow, bored.

"And boy, did we pick the right time," Magicseer added with a sly smirk as she flew into the air slightly.

"Possibility of mission success, ninety percent," Perception said, hovering in the air.

"Mission?" Steve repeated. "What mission?"

"To take the newly weds," Bullseye stated in a tone that meant it had to be obvious. Before we could move, he shot another arrow that would've struck my shoulder had I not moved out of the way, though it still scraped the skin, tearing the strap and causing blood to seep out.

"Vision, Rose," Natasha said as she pulled out her gun that she kept hidden. "Get inside. We'll hold them off."

"Not when we can fight," Vision replied as he flew into the air. "Rose, get Perception. I'll take on Magicseer."

I nodded as I also flew into the air, glad that I was able to persuade Natasha to let me wear shorts underneath my dress. "We'll converge on Bullseye," I added.

"Agreed," Vision said, flying to Magicseer.

I charged at Perception, casting a spell at him that sent him flying back into the wall. "Missed me?" I asked as he recovered, slightly stunned.

"Chance at success," Perception said. "Ninety-five percent." He shot his laser at me.

I moved out of the way. "Ninety-five?" I said. "Why'd it go up? Ah, forget it now. Fight now, questions later." I summoned a bolt of lightning and shot it at the android, but he was already out of the way. It was the same with several other spells: he kept moving, as if not wanting to fight and just tire me out before he struck, himself.

"Stop moving!" I growled, freeze time for long enough to allow me to get a spell to hit him.

"Chance at success," Perception said as he fell to the ground. "Ninety-nine point nine percent."

"Wha-?" I began but something struck me from behind with such force that it caused me to black out.


	33. The Truth of Power

Chapter 31 The Truth of Power

"Rose," a voice whispered, shaking me slightly. "Rose, come on, wake up, please."

Slowly, I became aware of everything around me. I sat up groggily, my eyesight blurry and my head pounding. I reached out to the person that was shaking me, trying to push through my foggy vision to see who it was. "V-Vision?" I breathed.

"Yes, Rose, it's me," Vision said softly, taking my hand and helping me sit up, letting me lean against him. "Are you alright?" His voice was laced with concern and worry and if I was feeling better, it would've brought a small smile to my face.

"I-I think," I replied, feeling my self-repair starting to take effect but not making me feel any better. "Where are we?"

"The Dark Avengers secret base," Vision said. "We can't contact the others."

"Why'd they bring us here?" I asked, leaning my head back against his shoulder. "They could've just killed us at the base and saved themselves the trouble."

"They're planning something," Vision answered. "They want us for it. I heard them talking, but it was as they were walking away." He paused. "Can you get to your feet?"

I tried to get up, but I was only able to stand with the wall and Vision keeping me balanced. "Right now, no," I said, leaning against the wall and sliding down it so that I could sit again. "I need to recover and heal first." I looked down at my now-ruined dress and sighed. "This was supposed to be our special day. No fighting, no missions, no training, just a day of celebration and joy. And they ruined it."

"But at least we were able to get through everything before they did," Vision said. "If this thing was going to happen, I would've wanted it after everything rather than in the middle of it."

I just nodded, glad that I at least wasn't alone.

We both looked up as we heard footsteps, Vision getting to his feet while I got to a knee.

"Our test subjects are awake," Osborn commented as he walked into view.

"Test subjects?" I repeated. The loudness of his voice made my head pound.

"Whatever you're going to test, we're not going to let you," Vision said.

"You already are under the test," Osborn said. "And so far, it looks like it's working."

"What did you do to us?" I growled, taking note that even with the self-repairs, I wasn't doing too well.

"You'll find out," Osborn replied, walking away.

As soon as he was out of sight, I collapsed. "Vision," I whispered.

He turned to me and kneeled down next to me, taking me in his arms. "Are you alright?" he asked.

I shook my head slowly, each movement sending a wave of pain throughout my body. "Whatever he put in me, it's eating me away," I said. "It's a poison. It'll kill me unless something is done."

"I'll do whatever it takes to make sure it's gone," Vision promised. "Nothing's going to happen to you." He kissed my forehead gently. "I promise."

I nodded slightly. "I'm putting myself to sleep for self-repairs, see if I can get it gone that way," I said. "Hopefully it'll stop my suffering for a little bit."

"I will keep you protected," Vision said, gently stroking my hair. "And I will try to get you the antidote."

I reached up and took his hand gently before I fell asleep.

 _A young woman, about sixteen or seventeen, was strapped to a table in a secluded HYDRA lab. She struggled against the bonds, whimpering as a few HYDRA scientists surrounded the table, needles in their hands and trays with different serums surrounding them. She was pale, weak, and thin from dehydration, a lack of sleep, and starvation. Her clothes hung off of her, her ruby hair was in knots, and her emerald eyes shined bright yet they had a look of exhaustion in them._

" _The tests are working," Wolfgang commented as he walked into view of the girl. "With her and the Maximoff twins, then we'll have an unstoppable team. Continue the experiments!" He turned and walked to an elevated platforms, watching as the scientists injected the serums into the girl._

 _She gasped, the glowing in her eyes growing brighter as the serum enters her bloodstream._

" _Wanda! Pietro!" Wolfgang called out. "Come see your new teammate!"_

 _Inside stepped a younger Wanda and Pietro. They stayed close together, their hands clasped. At a couple points while they watched with horror at what was going on, Pietro would comfort his sister, sometimes stroking her hair, sometimes kissing the back of her hand. They knew they couldn't do anything to help the poor girl._

 _Suddenly, the girl went limp, her eyes closed and not breathing._

" _Revive her!" Wolfgang shouted. "She must live!"_

 _Wanda turned to Pietro, burying her head into his chest while he hugged her, biting his lip and watching the scientists try to revive the girl. "It's for your own good, girl, if you stay dead," he mumbled, kissing the top of his sister's head._

" _Pietro," Wanda whispered. "I wanna help her. If she lives, I want her out of here, with no memory of this place or her experiences. Whatever powers she gets, I can make her think she grew up with them."_

" _It's dangerous, Wanda," Pietro warned. "We could get caught."_

" _I don't care!" Wanda replied. "I want her gone from here!"_

" _Alright, alright," Pietro said soothingly. "I'll help you however I can."_

 _The girl gasped as her eyes shot open, coming back to life._

" _No," whispered Pietro. "She was better off dead."_

" _Then we need to help her," Wand said. "I do not want her to suffer what we have, all the training and injuries we've had."_

" _Take the girl to her cell," Wolfgang said. "She's ready for the next stage. Twins! Get back to your cell."_

 _The twins scurried off but kept hidden until the scientists brought the girl out, following them as they dragged her to her cell and threw her in, ignoring the cry of pain she let out when she hit the ground roughly._

 _Before they could lock the door, Pietro ran in, picked her up, and ran out, knocking all of the scientists down. Wanda went to them and erased that moment from their minds, thinking that they placed the girl in there and had locked her up already._

" _Right, where do we go?" Pietro asked, holding the girl in her arms, aware of how light she was due not getting enough to eat. It kinda scared him that someone her age could weigh so little. "She needs something to eat, at least. I don't like how thin she is, how much she weighs."_

" _W-who are you?" the girl said softly, her voice hoarse._

" _We're the twins," Wanda said to the girl. To Pietro, she said, "We've got to get her out of here before she eats. There's a town nearby. If we wear different clothes, clean her up a bit, we can go there and then help her back home."_

" _Where is your home?" Pietro said to the girl._

" _A-America," the girl said. "New Y-York."_

 _Pietro and Wanda took the girl to their cell without anyone noticing and they helped her wash up so that she looked somewhat better. After they changed their clothes, the three of them went into the city, finding a place to eat and helping the girl out a bit. While eating, they found a ship that could help the girl get back to New York and they went with her to see her off. Wanda found out the powers the girl had, removing her memory of the experiment and making her think she was born with her powers. The powers of magic, time control, and shape shifting._

" _What is your name?" Wanda asked as girl boarded the ship._

" _Rosalina, Rosalina Barton," the girl replied._


	34. Testing

Chapter 32 Testing

I snapped my eyes open and bolted upright with a startled scream, surprising an unexpecting Vision, since I was so still in his arms.

"Rose?" Vision said, placing a hand on my arm.

I felt the sting of the needles, the hungry gnawing on my stomach, the heaviness of my eyelids, the burning from the lack of water. All while being in a HYDRA cell. As an experiment.

"I wasn't born with my powers," I whispered. "I was a HYDRA experiment! A test subject!"

"Rosalina, I think the serum they put in you caused you to have a nightmare," Vision said. "You were never a test subject with your powers."

"Yes, I was!" I said. "That dream was all too real! More real than the nightmares of me losing control! Pietro and Wanda, they saved me!"

"But why would HYDRA want you?" Vision asked.

"To work alongside the twins," I said. "Be a servant, like them. Do their dirty work." Then I realized something. "Vision, I feel fine. I'm not in pain anymore! The serum, whatever it did, it finished it's job!"

"Do you feel any different?" Vision said.

I paused for a moment, really thinking and seeing how I felt. Then I shook my head. "Other than the flashback I had," I said, getting up. "It probably worked by making me remember more stuff." I paused. "Have you had any complications?"

"I haven't done much with you resting," Vision said as he got to his feet as well. "I tried phasing and changing density, but only with one hand. No problems there." He tried his whole body now. "It has not affected my abilities at all."

"Did you try phasing through the door?" I said. "That could get us out of here."

"I did as soon as we were brought here," Vision said. "It shocked me. They knew I'd try that, I guess."

"So we just wait," I said.

We turned as we heard footsteps.

Osborn came into view, Magicseer, Bullseye, Perception, and Venom with him.

"I'm ready to eat," Venom said.

"Metal's not good for digestion," Bullseye said.

Vision reached over to me and took my hand in his, squeezing it gently.

"Besides, Venom, I need them for the second part of the test," Osborn said. "If it fails and they die, then you can feast."

"Perfect," Venom said, grinning.

I glanced at Vision and he returned my glance.

"Get them," Osborn said, opening the cell door.

Magicseer and Perception came into the cell while Bullseye and Venom stayed right outside, ready to get us if we run.

"Vision, whatever you do, don't resist the tests," I whispered as our counterparts made us move into the hallway. "It'll only be worse for you. Do whatever they say, or else they'll do something to force you to do it, like try to hurt me."

Vision nodded slightly, and I could see he was scared about what was going to happen. I couldn't blame him: I had a feeling of fear rise up in me as I remembered the flashback, the needle sting, my heart stopping, the shock to bring me back to life, seeing the terror on the twins' faces.

The two took us out to the hallway and down to where two doors were, but before we could go into the separate room, Vision suddenly pulled me in close to him and kissed me as if this was the last time we'd ever see each other. He looked me dead in the eyes and said, "Don't change."

"I won't," I said. "Don't you change, Vision."

"I won't," Vision replied, squeezing my hand gently. "Be brave. We're Avengers. We'll get through this."

I nodded, my metallic heart racing as I tried to keep my fear hidden.

"Get them into the rooms before I get sick," Osborn growled.

Magicseer and Perception pulled me and Vision away from each other, our hands still intertwined before one final yank separated us and they practically threw us into the room, slamming the doors behind us after they entered, Bullseye and Magicseer with me and Perception and Venom with Vision.

I fell to my knees, looking around the room.

Three walls were mirrors and the fourth was thick glass. There was good lighting, not a single shadow in the room. Against one wall was a bunch of machines, test tubes, and other materials. At the center of the room was a cold, hard, metal table.

As I got to my feet, I looked at the glass and saw Vision getting up, looking around before meeting my eye. His room, I could see, was the mirrored reflection of my room.

"I love you, Rosalina," Vision mouthed.

"I love you, Vision," I mouthed back.

"Get to the table," Bullseye said impatiently.

I saw Venom tell Vision the same thing.

"Self repairs," Vision told me before Perception shoved him forward to the table. He laid down on the table and I saw him power himself down, which seemed to annoy the other android and the Spider Man counterpart.

There was only one flaw in his plan: we didn't know how long to stay asleep.

"Go," Magicseer said, pushing me forward none-too-nicely.

I stumbled forward but then walked to the table, each footstep echoing a thousand times more louder than what seemed normal.

I laid down on the table as the brother-sister duo walked to me to start strapping me down. "Powering down for self repairs," I said before shutting myself off.

 _The young girl, Rosalina Barton, was in New York. At this time, she was fifteen, and even though at this point she was homeless, she was still thriving in school. She enjoyed the events going on and was glad to have some friends she could hang out with._

 _But that changed one morning when an unexpected school-wide assembly was called._

 _Rosalina went to the auditorium like everyone else, confused about what was going on._

 _It was so crowded, students were struggling to find places even to stand._

 _A man walked onto the stage and all the talk grew quiet. "Hail HYDRA!" he said. "I am Wolfgang von Strucker, the new leader of this school. We are trying to make something, a super soldier. And you will help us."_

 _Rosalina looked around as the other students shifted restlessly. "HYDRA?" she whispered. "That can't be! Captain America, he fought them in WWII!"_

" _If you hear your name," Wolfgang continued, "then please come forward. Or don't: either way, we're going to get you. We know who each and every one of you are. No use trying to hide. We know where your classes are, we know your family, and we even know where you live." He started to say ten names._

 _Rosalina listened, hoping her name wasn't called. She let out a relieved sigh when it wasn't._

 _One by one, her peers called came up onto the stage and were taken backstage and the others were released, going back to class._

 _As the days progressed, Rosalina noticed that the kids called didn't return, and more and more disappeared, also no word from them. It made her worried. She became much more aware of her surroundings, especially walking to and from the shelter, her home. A home with no address._

" _They can't find me here," she whispered one night, staring at the bottom of the bridge, huddled in the corner with her thin jacket around her. "There's no way. This isn't a house with an address, and they have addresses. I never gave one."_

 _About three months had passed since HYDRA took over the school. The teachers still did their normal routine: classwork, quizzes, exams, homework, stuff like that. They stopped everything when Wolfgang would walk into the class, demanding a student. The other kids never looked at the student who was called but the teacher signaled them out. That student would leave and everything would resume as if nothing had happened, though they all knew the person taken would never been seen again._

 _Rosalina kept off the radar as she usually did. Luckily, her teachers hardly acknowledged her unless she asked for assistance. And she was fine with that, especially now._

 _Her friends who she hung out with had all been taken for testing, and she worried about them._

 _But she noticed two new people, a brother and sister, who were seen walking down a hallway together, keeping close as they looked around. They both wore gray, the brother a kind of jumpsuit and the sister a dress. He had blue eyes and blond-tipped short hair. She had brown eyes and brown hair. They had came when HYDRA came, but they didn't do anything that would mean they were a part of them. In fact, they tried to keep away from them._

 _Rosalina decided that if she saw them during she, she would try to talk to them._

 _But she had to cast that thought away when Wolfgang came into her classroom._

" _Rosalina Barton," he said._

 _Her eyes widened and she hoped the teacher didn't notice her._

 _Unfortunately, that was not the case._

" _She's here," the teacher said, pointing in her direction._

 _Slowly rising to her feet, she packed her bag in a daze, constantly aware of Wolfgang's eyes on her to keep her from running, but her mind was too numb to try to escape. She shouldered her backpack and walked out of the room with Wolfgang following a step behind._

 _She could barely process the walk to wherever she was going, her heart racing, her breathing quick, and her body shaking slightly. She could feel her stomach turning the way it usually did when she was put into a life-threatening situation or when she was scared out of her mind. She felt sick, like she could throw up at any moment._

 _When Wolfgang placed a hand on her shoulder, she jumped._

" _I don't mean to scare you, my dear," he said calmly, having watched my reaction the whole time we walked. "Everything will be alright."_

" _W-what are you going to do to me?" she whispered, even her voice shaking._

" _We're just going to perform some simple tests," Wolfgang said. "See how well you do in them. There is no pass or fail. Just a judgement on your current performance."_

 _She nodded slowly, trying to calm herself down._

 _Wolfgang led her into a jet and made sure she was comfortable before it took off._

" _Where are we going?" she asked, finally getting herself calm._

" _To a base near here," Wolfgang said. "Your tests will be there."_

" _But my parents will worry," she said, though she knew her parents were dead. She wished she had some way to contact her brother, but they had broken connection long ago, though not by choice._

" _I know you are an orphan," Wolfgang said. "And you have no home. Here, you'll have a family, a roof to live under, no worry about if you'll have a next meal, a bed to sleep in, clothes on your back."_

 _Her eyes widened slightly at hearing this: it was but a dream to be able to think of that. All she knew now was poverty, no shelter but a bridge, worried about meals and trying to find comfort on the concrete. She loved when she was invited to a sleepover: she had at least a night to not worry about that. But was it true she no longer had to worry about that?_

 _There was silence until the jet landed and Wolfgang lead her out into a type of hanger and to a door that had HYDRA's symbol on it._

 _Then she remembered again: this was HYDRA. They wanted destruction. That stuff Wolfgang said, she would get, yes, but at a terrible price, should she survive these "simple tests."_

 _As she followed him, she stopped the brother and sister sitting in a corner together, her head buried into his chest while he had his arms wrapped around her. It was clear they loved each other and relied on each other for support._

 _And not for the first time, Rosalina yearned for her brother to be there, to comfort her as this brother comforted his sibling, to hug her when she was scared, to tell her in his brotherly, protective voice, "Everything will be alright, Rosie. I promise."_

 _But Clinton Barton wasn't here, and she had no idea where he was._

 _Wolfgang stopped in a lab and had Rosalina put her bag down before guiding her to a wicked-looking machine. She stepped onto a platform and he typed a few things in. The machine hummed to life, raising the platform as a few tubes came out and stabbed themselves into her skin._

 _She gasped in pain, wanting to struggle but at the same time, trying to stay still._

" _Stay still," Wolfgang said. "It'll all be over in a minute."_

 _Her eyes widened as the tubes filled with something, forcing it into her bloodstream. She felt woozy, swaying on the platform. When the tubes removed themselves from her figure, she fell back, falling off the platform and into Wolfgang's arms as he darted forward to catch her._

 _Her vision went blurry and she fell into a restless slumber._

 _She awoke in a kind of bedroom, dressed in a gray dress like the sister. She sat up, looking around. Slowly, she got to her feet and went to the door, slowly opening it and stepping into the hallway slowly._

" _You shouldn't have survived the test," a voice said to her right and she spun around to see the brother. "Everyone else but my sister and I have died as soon as it was injected."_

" _W-what?!" she cried, eyes wide._

" _They will do more tests," the brother said as he walked around her. "More until they deem you are ready to be trained. Don't survive them. Training will be the worst thing you ever endure. But if you survive, then I will protect you as I protect my sister. You will become_ our _sister. Because you will need that kind of support or else you will not make it."_

 _Before she could question him, he ran off._

" _You're awake," Wolfgang said as he walked to her from the other direction._

 _She turned to him, nodded slowly, the brother's message swirling in her mind._

" _You must be hungry," Wolfgang said. "Come, we'll get you something to eat and then we'll do another test."_

 _Without any choice, she followed Wolfgang down the hall._

 _He made sure that she did eat something, not just throw it away, before taking her to a new lab and having her lay down on a table. He strapped her wrists and ankles down before stepping back. "Just remain calm," he said as he powered up a different machine._

 _She let out a startled scream as the machine came to life, bringing several needles into view..._

My eyes flew open as there was a burning sensation throughout my whole body.

I tried to bring a hand up to my forehead but something stopped it.

I looked around and saw I was still on the table and I realized something: I wasn't asleep long enough.

The room was empty and when I looked over at Vision, I saw he was also alone, but he was still sleeping.

"Powering down for-" I began, meaning to shut myself down again, but something suddenly sparked up inside of me, causing me to let out a cry of pain.

My cry was enough to make Vision come out of his sleep and he snapped his head to me, seeing me ball my hands up into fists, my eye shut tight as pain made my body try to ball up.

It felt like a fire was burning in my body, and I had no way to stop it.

I screamed as it intensified in my head, as if roasting my brain. I pulled against the restraints, trying to curl up into a ball on my side.

"Rose!" Vision cried, distress clear in his voice and visible on his face as I opened my eyes enough to see him.

Involuntary tears ran down my face as the pain pulsed through my body.

Then all at once, it disappeared.

I relaxed, my head falling back onto the table and stopping my struggle, feeling numb.

But then I heard a scream from Vision and turned my head to see he was now going through what I just did.

"Vision!" I exclaimed.

His suffering went on for a few minutes before it left him and he relaxed.

I heard my door open and tried to look behind me as footsteps approached me.

"Don't do that again if you know what's good for you," Perception said as he stopped just outside of my line of vision.

I saw the Vision was watching what was happening with wide eyes.

"What do you want with me?" I asked through a sore throat, raw from screaming.

"Don't talk," Perception said. "Test one, phase one is complete. Beginning test one, phase two for test subject Rosalina Barton."

I tensed up as he placed a hand on my forehead. Unlike Vision's, which was warm and human-like, Perception's was cold and metallic, like Ultron.

Suddenly, I felt something in my brain, viewing my mind and going into the most private memories. It was sharp, like a dagger, stabbing into thought after thought and twisting the blade around, causing excruciating pain for me.

But I couldn't scream: all I could do was stare wide-eyed at the ceiling at Perception went deeper and deeper into my own being, seeing everything, my fears and weaknesses, the good and the bad, the happy and sad times, the stuff I wanted to keep secret and the stuff everyone knew about.

After what seemed like an eternity, Perception lifted his hand and the dagger was gone.

"Phase two complete," Perception said. "She can return to the cell now." He turned and left the room as two other people came in.

Magicseer and Bullseye undid the straps and pulled me to my feet, having to practically drag me out of the room because my legs didn't support my weight.

They placed me in the cell and I huddled in a corner, my knees pulled against my chest, my head buried between them.

I didn't even move when the cell door opened again and Vision was brought inside.

"Rosalina," Vision murmured, sliding to me.

I didn't respond, only turn to him and bury my head in his chest, holding him as if I was scared that if I let go, I could lose him.

Vision wrapped his arms around me, keeping me close and not speaking, trying to get over his own experience while trying to comfort me at the same time.

I couldn't help it: I started crying.

"Vision," I sobbed.

I was startled when I felt a sob shake his body and looked up at him to see him crying, as well.

"Rosalina," he whispered.

We held each other in our arms, both silently crying, both trying to get over the experiments that were performed on us.


	35. Relief Efforts

Chapter 33 Relief Efforts

"Tony, it's been almost a month!" Clint exclaimed, pacing back and forth as Tony examined a few different holograms with maps on them. "I want my sister back!"

"And you think I don't want them back?" Tony snapped, glaring at Clint through one of the holograms. "You're not the only one who cares about them, you know!"

"Can we argue later?" Steve asked. "Vision and Rose are relying on us! Fighting among each other will only delay our progress!"

Ever since the wedding mishap, both Avenger teams have been trying to find the kidnapped newlyweds, but they have trouble even getting a tracker.

No one paid attention to how Wanda and Pietro hung back from the search.

"Pietro," Wanda whispered as she looked up at her brother, sliding her hand into his. "What if they remove my mind charm from Rosalina? She'll remember HYDRA, the tests, everything that I tried to stop. How will she react?"

"If they do, then she'll see that we did this to try to help her," Pietro replied, kissing the back of Wanda's hand. "It wasn't to harm her, she'll see. It was to protect her. To keep her safe."

"And the rest of the team?" Wanda questioned. "They think she was born with it. You saw how they trusted us at first."

"Because we were against them, on Ultron's side," Pietro answered. "Rosalina's different. She's fought alongside them since the day she joined. She was trained by them, her powers nurtured by them. It's like with Vision: Ultron created him, but the Avengers give him his mind. Her powers were given to her by HYDRA, but were developed due to the team."

After a moment, Wanda nodded. She looked inside the room where Clint, Tony, Steve, and now Natasha were. "They love them," he commented. "Rose and Vision." She paused and looked back at Pietro. "I think I can track Rose and Vision. I was in their minds. I know how they feel."

"Are you sure you want to tell them that?" Pietro warned. "If you lead them astray, they'll be mad at you."

"That's why only us two are going," Wanda said. "I wish not to do something that would only harm the search for the two, but I've got to follow my own leads. They may not believe me, but I know you do, Pietro."

Pietro picked Wanda up. "Then we go," he said, running out of the base quickly but quietly.

Once outside, he put Wanda down, watching her as she flew into the air, eyes closed as she silenced all the minds except two. She opened her eyes once she found what she was looking for. "Come, Pietro," she said, starting in the right direction.

XXX

We were exhausted, physically, mentally, and emotionally.

According to Perception, we had done forty-five different tests already with little to no break.

We slept and ate when we could, not knowing when our next meal would be, reminding me of when I was living on the streets.

If not for Vision, I would've given up a long time ago. He kept me here, reminding me of what there was in store for us.

And I knew I was keeping Vision going because if he gave up, then I would be seriously hurt, and he didn't want that.

After every test, we made sure that we still could use our powers, glad that those at least won't taken from us.

There were times when just one of us was taken, leaving the other one to worry until we were brought back, most of the time shaken up.

After so long, we began to wonder if the others would ever show up.

Despite what we did or said, we began to lose hope that we'd never see our team again, only the dark recreations of it.

We found out that they had damaged our self repairs, causing us pain if we tried to manually activate it, but they didn't push us enough to trigger it.

Plus, without the sun, we found it difficult to focus, constantly feeling a power depletion.

One night-at least we thought it was night, we had no clue what day or time it was anymore-we were asleep when a familiar voice came to us.

"Wake up!" it said.

We both sat up and turned, seeing Pietro unlocking the door, Wanda looking at us.

"Come on, talk later," Pietro said, the door swinging open.

We tried to get to our feet but our recent experiment left us unable to stay up, falling to our knees.

Wanda helped me up as Pietro went to Vision.

"Come in my mind and I'll give you speed, Wanda," Pietro said.

"It hasn't been tried before!" Wanda protested.

"We have no choice!" Pietro replied.

After a moment, Wanda nodded and went into Pietro's mind. She was able to access his powers and both of the Maximoff twins ran through our prison, taking us out to the night sky.

The crisp air was a relief as the twins let Vision and I fall onto the dew-ridden grass.

"I never thought I'd see the stars again, feel the grass, the fresh air," I breathed, my voice basically gone from all my screaming.

Vision only nodded, long ago also losing his voice because of his screams and being unable to retain it because his throat couldn't heal.

"Closing in on your location, Scarlet Witch, Quicksilver," Tony said in our communicators.

I reached over and took Vision's hand in my own. I smiled gently when he looked at me and he returned the smile.

It was the first time we smiled since the wedding.

I looked up at the sky again as I hear Tony's rockets as he touched to the ground, coming to us.

"Shut down for self repairs," he told us.

We shook our heads.

"It hurts us," I murmured.

"Damaged," Vision croaked.

"I'll look at it back at the base," Tony said.

I heard the jet landing and footsteps running to us, but I didn't have the energy to lift my head to see who it was.

"Rosie!" Clint cried, taking me into his arms.

"Clint," I whispered.

"We can talk later," Tony said. "They need to get to my lab, now."

Clint nodded and picked me up as Steve went to Vision, taking him in his arms. The two carried us inside the jet and gently set us down.

"Nat, get us back home," Steve said, turning to Natasha as the twins and Tony came inside, as well.

Natasha nodded and started the jet back.

Tony came to me and Vision, examining the damage done to us due to the testing. "You both are in critical condition," he said. "The tech stuff I can deal with, but Bruce will need to help me with the rest."

"Rose first," Vision muttered.

"I don't want either of you speaking," Tony said. "Your voices are bad enough as is. Once we get to the base, I'm going to force the self repair process and Bruce and I will work on you two together. No first or second."

We both just nodded.

I looked over at where the twins were, seeing Wanda watch me with worry. I could read in her eyes what she was asking mentally: if I remembered the HYDRA base or if that part of my memory was still kept away.

"I remember," I mouthed.

She nodded slowly, looking down.

"Five minutes out," Natasha said. "Bruce is waiting for you in your lab, Tony."

"Tell him to start setting up everything," Tony said. "And be ready as soon as we get there."

Natasha relayed the information to Bruce and handed off the controls to Steve when he offered to take the wheel, going to talk to Clint quietly.

I felt someone take my hand and turned to see Vision watching me, smiling.

"We're home," he mouthed.

I nodded, smiling. "With family," I added.

When the jet reached the hangar, they transported us to Tony's lab, but kept us close so we still held hands.

"I'm going to force the self repairs now," Tony said. "I want you two to relax and when you wake up, you'll be good as new."

"I hate this part," I muttered, closing my eyes as I tried to ignore the needle that I knew was going to be pressed into my skin.

Vision's grip tightened in mine momentarily and I knew Tony had injected him first.

Then a needle was placed into my arm and I bite back a gasp, trying not to go into flashbacks from the tests, both from the Dark Avengers and HYDRA.

Pain shot through my veins, causing me to groan, but I felt the self repairs being forced into action, and unlike trying to activate it myself, there was no additional pain.

I was so exhausted: when I passed out, I didn't dream.

XXX

When I awoke, I was laying on my side in bed in the room I shared with Vision. Vision was behind me, still sleeping, an arm draped over me, our hands clasped. We were out of our now-ruined wedding clothes and in our uniforms again. I was no longer in constant pain, a strange feeling because that was all I knew for awhile, but a comforting thought. The pulsating heat from my damaged self repair system was now gone, which was also comforting. And the dull headache was also gone.

All-in-all, I was completely relaxed.

I felt free from everything.

I remained still so that Vision could get the sleep he deserved. I knew that while we were captured, he spent most of his time awake, guarding me while I slept, despite me urging him to also get some sleep. And while he did play off that he wasn't tired when I had woken up, I saw in his eyes that was not the case, especially seeing how he _did_ sleep when he allowed himself to close his eyes.

I closed my eyes and sighed blissfully. " _It's great to be home."_

After awhile, Vision woke up, opening his eyes and letting out a content sigh. He smiled at me as I looked at him, a smile on my face. He pulled me close, hugging me and kissing my cheek. "How are you feeling?" he asked, his voice sounding like it recovered, as well.

"Everything is fine," I replied, my throat not sore. "I'm fine. I'm feeling so much better. What about you? You're voice sounds like it's healed."

"Even since we got out of there, I've been better," Vision said. "And it doesn't hurt to talk. Your voice sounds like it's recovered."

"It definitely has," I said.

"Do you want to get something to eat?" Vision said. "Eat some food that we know is fresh, warm, and tastes good?"

"You read my mind," I said.

With a chuckle, Vision and I got to our feet.

Before we went out the door, Vision pulled me into a kiss.

I smiled against his lips and hugged him when he pulled away. "I love you, Vision," I said.

"I love you, Rosalina," Vision replied.

With that, we walked out into the hallway, hands intertwined.

"Aunt Rose!" we heard two voices call. "Uncle Vision!"

We turned and saw Cooper and Lila running to us, huge smiles on their faces.

"Hey guys!" I exclaimed as we got to a knee, letting them run into our arms and hugging them.

"Are you ok?" Cooper asked as the two switched so they got to hug both of us.

"We're fine, Cooper," I said. "We were a big banged up, but we're fine now."

"Clint was very worried about you," Laura said as she walked to us, Nathaniel in her arms. "Even Nathaniel was worried about his Aunt Rose."

"Aunty Rosie!" Nathaniel cried.

I smiled as Laura let me hold him, kissing his forehead. "Hey there little buddy," I said. "You missed me?" I chuckled as he held onto my finger, not letting go. "I'll take that as a yes."

"We're definitely getting a warm welcome back," Vision commented as he tickled Nathaniel's belly, getting the baby to start laughing.

If we weren't relaxed already, the young child's laughter brought us to ease.

"You two should get some breakfast while they're still serving it," Laura suggested after a moment, me giving her Nathaniel back. "Lila, Cooper, come on. Let's go meet up with Aunt Natasha."

"Ok!" Cooper and Lila said, hugging me and Vision again before skipping along after Laura.

"Oh, by the way," Laura said, pausing and turning back to us. "Rose, happy birthday." With a smile, she turned and walked away, the two kids behind her.

"It's your birthday?" Vision asked me as we walked to breakfast.

"Honestly, I don't even know what day it is," I replied. "But if Laura said that, then it must be true."

"So then you're twenty-five and I'm nine months," Vision said.

"Well you're certainly much more mature than a nine-month-old," I commented.

We walked into the dining hall and everyone went silent, turning to us. The Avengers got to their feet. The whole room was still.

Vision and I glanced at each other, not really sure what to do. When we moved to get food, everyone's eyes followed us.

"Alright, alright, give them a break," Clint said as walked to us. "Go back to eating!" He pulled me into a hug and then Vision. "We didn't think you two would ever wake up. We were beginning to lose hope."

"How long have we been asleep?" I asked.

"A week," Clint said.

"A week?" Vision repeated. "Wow, we must really have been exhausted."

"Well, we're awake now," I said.

"And just in time, too," Clint said. "Somebody's got a birthday."

"Please keep it small whatever you're planning," I begged. "I know that look in your eyes."

"Oh, I know, it's gonna be small from me," Clint said. "But Tony on the other hand, well, we both know about him." He waited as Vision and I got some food and the three of us walked to our usual table and we began to eat.

"You two sure know how to keep someone in suspense!" Tony commented as he walked between me and Vision, clapping us on the backs. "By the way, Rose, happy birthday and tonight we will have a celebration!"

"I don't need it," I groaned as I busied myself with cutting up my steak.

"Oh come now! Everyone needs a celebration!" Tony replied. "And it _is_ for your birthday."

I tried to give Vision and Clint a "help me" look, but they both ignored me, instead talking to each other. "I hate you two," I muttered. "Tony, really, it's fine."

"It's fine to do the party? Perfect," Tony said. "You are speaking my language." Before I could protest, he turned and walked away quickly.

I put a hand to my face, only sighing and shaking my head.

"Can't believe you haven't gotten use to that yet," Clint commented.

"I have, just not for me," I said. "Like I said before, I'm not a party person. I honestly just want today to be able to relax."

"We can," Vision said. "The day we relax, the night we celebrate."

"You guys are teaming up against the birthday girl," I whined.

"Only because we love you," Clint said.

I just sighed, looking down. "Fine," I gave in. "Tony can do the party."

"Good, because he's going to anyways," Clint said.


	36. Brother and Sister

Chapter 34 Brother and Sister

During breakfast, I noticed that the twins were watching me with sympathy, wanting to talk to me.

After I finished eating, I excused myself from the table that had my brother and husband and went to their table.

"We're sorry," Wanda said right away.

"For what?" I asked.

"We should've tried to do more to help you," Pietro said. "Stopped the experiments, protected you."

"You didn't want to get attached in case I didn't make it," I replied. "Pietro, Wanda, I hold nothing against you two. It wasn't your fault HYDRA came to my school, picked me, and the experiments worked on me. Maybe it was a bad thing they worked, maybe it's not. That I don't know, but we can't change the past."

"Do you remember what I told you the first time I talked to you?" Pietro said.

"If I survive, then you'd protect me," I said.

Pietro nodded. "And I still stand by that," he said. "We would've helped you out with Ultron, but it was obvious your memory was still gone, and we didn't want to make you remember. That would've been worse than anything Ultron could've done. But a promise is a promise, and you did survive." He paused and smiled. "Sister."

I smiled and looked at Wanda, who was also smiling. "I've never had a sister before," I said with a chuckle, causing her and her brother to laugh.

"Well, now you do," Wanda said.

XXX

For most of the day, I was just relaxing with Vision, quickly getting use to the base again as compared to the cell.

As a silent agreement, we didn't tell anyone what had happened, at least for today.

Instead, the others told us what had happened while we were gone, which wasn't a lot outside of training, missions, and the search besides the arguing that had started to grow out of control.

The party that night was really surprising: Tony had toned down his usual pizzazz for celebration, making it smaller than usual.

It was something that I could enjoy as well as everyone who wanted something amazing.

After the party, when everyone was drifting off to sleep, Vision and I went to the roof to talk, like our usual schedule.

Though we mostly didn't talk: it was just us laying down on the roof, me curled up at his side, staring up at the cloudy sky. Even if we couldn't see the stars, the clouds were still a sight for sore eyes. My head was resting on his chest, my arms under my head like a pillow. One of Vision's arms was curled around me and his other was resting across his stomach.

Vision kissed the top of my head. "How did you like your birthday?" he asked.

"It was one of the best I've ever had," I replied.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Vision said. "I talked about it to Clint before the wedding started. It was I who was able to get Tony to tone down the party. Took some work, but he agreed to it finally."

"Thanks," I said, lifting my head up and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Vision smiled. "You're welcome," he said.

I sighed as I looked up at the stars again. "I know I've said this before, but it's great to be home," I said.

"I completely agree," Vision said.

I gasped as I saw a shooting star. "Make a wish, Vision," I said.

"Why?" Vision asked as he pulled me into his arms, hugging me. "All my dreams have came true."

I smiled as he kissed me gently, warmth spreading through my body.

Our kiss was rudely interrupted as it thundered and started to rain.

"I bet Thor's laughing up in Asgard," I mumbled as we quickly got to our feet and ran inside.

"Maybe that's his way of sending birthday wishes?" Vision suggested, smiling as I laughed.

"Maybe," I agreed as we walked to our room, the only place we knew we could be without disturbing anyone else.

We sat on the edge of the bed together, watching the raging storm outside the window.

"I use to be not so fond of storms," I commented. "It always made it difficult to get rest. It only was good for when I had to run from something and needed my footprints to be hidden. But now, I really don't mind it. It's a...simple beauty, meant to bring out the best things in nature: blooming flowers, ripening fruit. It doesn't matter how bad the storm is. There's a good turnout afterwards."

"I'm rubbing off on you, more than you think," Vision said. "I was thinking the same thing."

"A simple mindset I've always had," I said. "You're the only one I feel really comfortable to say it around. When you've lived with nothing, you really appreciate the things you have."

"Only around me?" Vision asked, surprised.

I nodded. "Even Clint hasn't experienced what I have," I said. "When you have everything, it's so easy to overthink things. But when it comes down to it, the answer can always be found easily. We both have a simple mind, but the reasons we have them are different."

"Well, sometimes the answer isn't so simple," Vision said. He seemed to have planned that line, as if hoping to get the chance to use it. He saw I sensed this and when I turned to him, he took my hands in his and said, "I understand if you are not ready, but I would like to see if we are able to have a child. Do you want to?"

"Vision," I whispered. I looked down, thinking about everything, the pros and the cons. After a moment, I looked up at him. "Yes."

XXX

I was sent out on a mission with Pietro and Wanda a few days later. We had to investigate an "abandoned" HYDRA base, though none of us really thought that was truly the case. Vision had tried to come along with us, but I had been able to persuade him to remain on backup.

He seemed more protective of me since we had gotten out, and finding out that we both were infertile made him want to keep me safe even more.

Wanda and I flew in the air as Pietro ran below us, though he often complained that we were going to slow because he'd get ahead of us and then need to wait.

"Oh calm down hare," I said at a certain point. "Even if you're fast, if you're not careful the tortoises will beat you to the finish line."

Pietro just rolled his eyes as Wanda chuckled. "Whatever," he said. "By the time you two get to this base, I'll have everything investigated."

"You really wouldn't go ahead, would you?" Wanda asked. "I mean, you'd be leaving your poor, defenseless sisters behind!"

"Defenseless my-" Pietro began.

"Language!" Steve and I said at the same time.

"Hey old man, you're rubbing off of me," I commented.

"Oh shut up," Steve mumbled. "You're five minutes out."

"I could be there in five seconds," Pietro muttered.

"We heard that!" me and Wanda said. We chuckled as he rolled his eyes.

When we reached the HYDRA base, Wanda and I touched down on either side of Pietro.

"Ladies first," Pietro said.

"Leader first," Wanda added.

I sighed. "You guys," I said. I walked up to the door, casting a spell to see if there's any traps.

Seeing none, I opened the door up and stepped inside, the twins following a few steps behind.

"I don't have a good feeling about this," Pietro whispered as we looked around.

"It's so dark," Wanda commented.

I raised a hand up and a ball of light appeared above us, following us as we went deeper into the base. "Cap, we're in," I said. "Requesting next step."

"At the center of the base, there's a lab," Steve said. "Get in there and I'll give you further instruction."

"Roger, over and out," I said.

The door suddenly slammed shut behind us.

We spun around and Pietro tried the door, but it was locked.

"We're worry about that when we need to get out," I said. "Right now, we have our objective."

"Right," the twins said and we walked forward.

I always had a spell going to let me know if there was any traps that were going to go off, but one didn't warn me until the last second.

"Move!" I suddenly cried, shoving the twins back before I dived forward.

There was a small explosion that went off, Pietro quickly pulling his sister into a protective embrace while I pulled my cape over me to shield myself.

"Pietro! Wanda!" I called as the dust began to settle. "Are you two ok!?" When I didn't hear a reply, I began to worry.

"Help," I heard Pietro whisper, his voice shaking.

I flew through the debris to the two and saw Wanda lying unconscious in Pietro's arms. She looked like she took a good hit on her side, wounds gushing blood.

"I-I wasn't quick enough," Pietro mumbled, shocked and pale.

"No talking like that," I said as I went to Wanda's other side, hovering a hand over her wounds to see the damage done. "Get some pressure on those wounds! I'll call for medical assistance and then do what I can." When Pietro did that, I said to Steve, "Medical assistance required. Scarlet Witch is down."

"What happened?" Steve asked.

"There was a bomb my magic didn't warn me of until almost too late," I said. "Pietro and I are fine, but Wanda's pretty banged up."

"Medical personnel are advancing with Vision, Sam, and Rhodey," Steve said. "Remain in your area until they arrive. Once she's brought back, Vision will take her place. Sam and Rhodey will escort her back."

"Understood," I said. "The door locked behind us, so one of them are going to have to force it open."

"I will relay that to them," Steve said. "Over and out."

I turned my attention to Wanda, seeing Pietro covering her wounds as much as possible, but seeing her blood on his hands making him become more and more distressed.

"Help is coming," I said as I took his spot, using magic to partly heal her.

"Why aren't you healing it all the way?" Pietro asked.

"There foreign particles in her body," I said. "I don't want to take them out because I'm not a medical personnel. They know what to do, I'm just keeping the bleeding down."

"She's lost a lot already," Pietro whispered, looking at his hands in blank shock.

"She's not going to die, Pietro!" I said. "I saved you from death, and I will do the same for her!"

Pietro nodded slowly, trying to tear his gaze away from his sister's figure.

I placed a hand on the side of Wanda's head. "Wanda, can you hear me?" I asked gently, leaning in close so I could see her eyes if she opened them.

"R-Rose," Wanda breathed, slowly opening her eyes.

I saw fear in them: she was scared to die.

"Wanda I want you to listen closely," I said. "The medics are on the way. They'll take care of you. Sam and Rhodey will stay with you."

Wanda nodded slightly. "Pietro," she whispered, looking over at where he stood a few feet behind me. She held out a hand to him.

"Wanda," Pietro said shakily, grabbing her hand and going to his knees. "I'm sorry. I-I wasn't quick enough. I don't know how, but I wasn't."

"I forgive you, Pietro," Wanda said. "I know you wouldn't let me get hurt on purpose." She paused, looking at the ceiling. "Another bomb is going to go off. Five seconds, behind you."

Without a response, I pulled Wanda quickly into my protective arms and Pietro hugged both me and Wanda.

There was another explosion farther down the hall, causing us to skid back.

"I'm aborting the mission," I said when Pietro let go of me and I laid Wanda back down. "It's unstable as is. Even if the others, I'm not risking it. Pietro, get Wanda to the door. I'm right behind you."

"Steve won't be happy," Wanda pointed out weakly.

"Better than my whole team dead," I said. "Pietro, take her and _go_. That's an order."

Pietro nodded and picked Wanda up, running back the way we came.

"Mission abort," I report to Steve, though I knew everyone heard it. "The area's too unstable. I'm not risking it."

"If HYDRA uses the information they have stored here, we're in for a tidal wave of attacks," Steve said.

"Make your choice: the information or the team's death," I said, now feeling a sharp pain in my side and seeing a shard of metal embedded in my skin, just barely scraping the bone. "Wanda's down, at least a week recovery time, Pietro's too shaken up to continue, too worried about Wanda to do much, and there's metal that's embedded in me, touching the bone. I'm not risking the rest of my team. You may be the leader overall, but I've gotta make a call, and my call is no."

"Then get out of there ASAP," Steve said after a pause. "At least make sure there's no one in there."

"Roger," I said, breaking connection. I did a thermal scan of the area and saw two people, kids by the looks of it.

"Rose, come on!" I heard Pietro call at the end of the hallway.

"There's kids here," I said. "I can't leave them." Before he could reply, I raced to where I found the readings, attempting to ignore the scraping feeling.

There was a brother and sister in a cell, huddled together, reminding me of Wanda and Pietro if they were younger.

"Y-you're not going to hurt us, are you?" the girl asked, eyes wide with fear. Both she and her brother were eight, at most.

I shook my head, sadness piercing my heart seeing the terror the two had. "The opposite," I replied, smashing the lock and bringing them out. "Hang on tight." I flew out to the door where Pietro was with Wanda.

"The door's still locked," Pietro said.

There was the sound of two more explosions in the base.

"Stand away from the door," Rhodey said in our communicators.

We moved away, turning our backs to the door to protect the ones in our arms from any possible hits as Rhodey shoots his missiles at it, breaking the door and sending it crashing down.

The first to come in were the medics, going to Wanda, Pietro hesitantly handing her over to them. Vision, Rhodey, and Sam came in after them, checking up on Pietro and I.

"Make sure the kids aren't hurt," I said as Sam and Rhodey got the brother and sister. "I'll come check on them once I finish here."

"Alright," Sam said.

"Hang on, kids," Rhodey added.

Pietro joined them as they raced after the medics and Wanda, leaving just me and Vision.

"Are you alright?" he asked me, gesturing to my side.

"I just need to have it looked at and I'm fine," I said. "Trust me."

Vision nodded and we followed after the others.

When we reached the medical jet, a medic came to me, examining the metal.

"How's Wanda, Pietro, and the two kids?" I asked.

"The two kids have minor injuries, Pietro is watching his sister closely but he's fine, and Wanda's in critical condition, but is expected to make a full recovery," the medic said, guiding me to a table and having me lay down.

Each step brought a flare of pain to me.

"I'm going to remove the metal, repair any broken blood vessels, and then heal the skin," the medic said.

I nodded as I stared at the ceiling of the jet, seeing Vision come to my other side and taking my free hand. He smiled at me and I returned the smile.

When the medic finished his work, I got to my feet and went to go check on the kids, Vision staying a little bit behind.

The young brother and sister ran to me when they saw me, hugging me tightly.

"We were scared you were hurt bad, Miss," the brother said.

"I'm fine," I said. "What are your names?"

"I'm Lucy," the sister said.

"I'm Lucas," the brother said.

"What happened to your parents?" I said. "Where are they?"

"We're orphans," Lucas said, hugging his sister. "We only have each other."

I heard Vision let out a small gasp when he heard that.

I got down to my knees so that I was at eye-level with both of them. "If you'll allow me, I'll be your mother," I said. "I know I can't compare to your real one, but at least it'll be better than nothing."

"And I your father," Vision added, getting to a knee next to me.

Both kids gasped, tears welling up in their eyes.

"We'll have parents again?" Lucas asked.

We both nodded.

Suddenly, they both jumped at us, hugging us.

I tried to hold back tears as they cried on our shoulders, holding onto Lucas tightly as Vision held Lucy in his arms.

We were giving two kids a second chance, and chance to start over early in life.

Lucas and Lucy had a family again.


	37. Under Trial

Chapter 35 Under Trial

"You went against orders," Steve told me.

We were having a debriefing, both teams there. Lucy and Lucas were with Lila and Cooper, Laura watching them play.

But this wasn't a normal debriefing: Steve thought that my leadership position was no longer mine to keep, and we had to have a trial to see if I actually still deserved it or not.

I was at the head of the table and Steve was pacing, talking to me without looking at me. I was sitting back in my chair, my arms crossed, one foot resting on top of my knee, staring straight ahead, refusing to look at Cap. The others were at the table minus Wanda, who was resting in the infirmary. Tony, Natasha, and Sam were sitting back in their chairs, hardly paying attention, Rhodey and Bruce were staring at the table, and Pietro, Vision, and Clint were glaring at Steve, Clint with a hand resting on my foot, Vision with a hand on my back, and Pietro at the back of the table, his hands in fists on his lap.

"You went against orders," Steve repeated, pushing his point. "You didn't even complete the mission, and you backed out all because of a bad feeling."

"You weren't in there, Cap!" Pietro exclaimed. His sister's blood was still on his clothing, along with mine. "Lay off of her because she did the right thing!"

"Stay out of this, Maximoff," Steve scolded.

"If not for her, my sister would be dead!" Pietro protested, getting to his feet.

"Pietro," I said without looking back. "Calm down. Please. You're not helping my case this way."

After a moment, Pietro sat back down, muttering, "You shouldn't be punished for saving us, including two kids."

"Oh, yes, there's also the kids," Steve added. "Thank you, Pietro for the reminder." He turned to look directly at me. "They were _test subjects_ for HYDRA. Tony found that out, and I'm sure you could get that already, yet you _brought_ them here. How do we know they aren't spies? We don't even know what powers they have! They're dangerous like that!"

Pietro began to say something but I raised up a hand to stop him before crossing them again. "May I present my case now to show you this is idiotic?" I asked, trying my best to hide my annoyance.

"It won't be up to me, but me and my team," Steve replied. "Of course your's would be on your side right away."

"Then my case is helped even more," I commented as I got to my feet, Steve leaning against the wall, his arms crossed. I turned to the others as they all turned to me, now paying attention. "I was appointed the leader of the second Avengers team, and I see no reason for my leadership to be questioned. I did my best to save the team, keep them from getting hurt last night. Pietro, did you even doubt me in that base?"

"Not once," Pietro answered. "You kept a clear head, when I was unable to. And if not for your actions, Wanda would not be with us right now."

"Pietro, Vision, Sam, Rhodey," I continued. "Did you think we should've continued the mission?"

"We'd all be dead if that was the case!" Pietro cried.

"If we were in the military, you wouldn't have gotten praise from your commanding officer, but you would've gotten the trust of your team," Rhodey said. "Like now." He did a quick glance at Steve but left it at that.

"You certainly kept us alive with the bombs going off," Sam added.

"Not once have I ever doubted your leadership skills," Vision said. "You'd led us through a lot without ever faltering, and the only times you haven't joined us in combat is because you were hurt."

"Rhodey, Sam, the kids, when you took them to the medical jet, how were they?" I said.

"Terrified," Rhodey replied. "They didn't want to leave you, their savior, behind. If they were spies, they wouldn't have acted that way."

"They started crying," Sam put in. "For fear that they'll lose you. To them, you're an angel, their guardian sent to protect them."

"Pietro," I said as I turned to the twin, walking to him. He could tell that this time as I spoke to him, it wasn't Rosalina Barton, the one who was born with her powers, but Rosalina Barton, the test subject. "You have been put through HYDRA's brutal tests. You know first hand the experiences that they do. Can you see _any_ reason why the children, Lucas and Lucy, would be spies for them?"

"No," Pietro replied, watching me as I walked, stopping right behind his chair. "The only reason Wanda and I were on their side to begin with was because of Stark, not because of HYDRA. We do not like what they do. We do not agree with their treatment. And to leave two kids like that, if that was myself and my sister, especially the age they are, we would turn against them. And also, didn't Steve tell you to search for anyone before leaving? You took precious time to search for them after we knew we didn't have a lot of time left. You were selfless."

"I have to tell them," I muttered so that only he heard.

"Ro-," Pietro began but bit down on his tongue. He couldn't say anything without cluing the others in that something was up.

"And let me tell you something, Steve Rogers," I said as I turned back to where he was still leaning against the wall. He straightened up now, watching me through slightly narrowed eyes as I walked up to him. "Let me tell you something. If you think those little kids are HYDRA spies, no. They're not. Because _I_ know first-hand what it's like."

"Yes, we know you and Vision were captured, but those are the Dark Avengers," Steve said in a warning voice as he looked down on me.

I certainly wished I had more height now. "I'm not talking about our tests with the Dark Avengers," I replied. "I'm talking about before SHIELD even found me, after Clint left when I was living on the streets. I always wondered what changed during my sophomore year of high school. What that happened that made me from a straight A honor roll student to having to take night school to be able to get my diploma. And you know what that reason was? There's a part of my memory that was removed, for my protection. But that memory changed everything for me. Before sophomore year, I was normal. Like you before the serum, like Tony, Rhodey, and Sam before the suits, Bruce before the gamma radiation, Wanda and Pietro before HYDRA's tests. A normal human being. My memory removed was how I got these powers, magic, shape shifting, time control."

"What are you trying to say?" Steve asked.

"Rosalina," Vision said, trying to stop me by voice, but not by actions.

I took a step back and looked over at Pietro before turning back to the captain and saying, "I was a _HYDRA test subject_." Everyone got to their feet except Vision and Pietro, who were both looking down. "Ever wonder why Clint doesn't have these powers but I do, despite being from the same mother and father? That's why. HYDRA experimented on me for _two_ _years_. Different serums being mixed and introduced to my body." I turned to look at the others. "Wanda removed my memory, made me think I was born with these powers. She wanted me to forget. She had sympathy for me. The training I would've done, it would've been torture. So if you think that those two young kids who are playing with my niece and nephew are spies, then think about me. We didn't choose this. It was forced upon us. Vision, Pietro, Sam, Rhodey, you said you trusted me. Now is it still the same?"

"You're still you," Sam said. "It doesn't change your heart."

"I thought I noticed a deeper change than Vision's after we rescued you," Rhodey said. "You've become even more protective than before. I trust you still."

"I stand by the word I promised you if you survived the serums," Pietro said as he walked to me. He stooped at my side and placed a hand on my shoulder. "You are my sister, and I will protect you as you protect us as leader. And even if you weren't the leader, you'd still protect us. I speak on both mine and Wanda's word that we completely trust you."

"Why would I not trust you?" Vision asked as he got to his feet, Pietro taking a step back as he stepped forward. "You are my wife, my partner, my lover, my leader, my teammate, and most importantly, my friend. We've been through thick and thin together. We have been forced to fight each other, and even though we did fight, it was a gentleness because we did not want to hurt each other. You've always had my trust with you, you still have it, and you always will."

I nodded and turned to Steve. "I rest my case," I said.

"Your team outside," Steve said without looking at me. "We'll call you in when we're ready."

I was about to lead my team out into the hallway when Wanda suddenly came into the room, limping slightly and her head wrapped up, but other than that, she was fine.

"Wanda," Pietro whispered as he and I went to her.

"Why is Rose on trial?" Wanda asked Steve, letting us put her arms around our shoulders.

"She went against orders, didn't complete the mission, and brought two HYDRA kids to the base," Steve said.

" _HYDRA_ kids?" Wanda repeated. "You must be insane! They are not with HYDRA! I saw their eyes while the medics worked on me! They are not HYDRA! They are Avengers!"

"Wanda, leave it," I whispered. "I already rest my case. It'll be fine."

Wanda looked ready to burst into tears as we walked outside, clearly upset and frustrated.

"It's alright, Wanda," Pietro said as we sat her down. He rubbed her back, pulling her against him.

"Are you nervous?" Vision asked me as I walked to a window, looking out.

I shook my head. "I know where the team in there stands. Clint's going to fight for me," I said. "He's not going to let me down. And plus, there's my own amazing team." I looked at everyone as they turned to me. "Whatever happens, I want to say I'm glad I was able to lead you."

"Honestly, we'd make you leader again," Sam said. "Ignore what Steve say. I know you don't see eye-to-eye sometimes with Rhodey and I, but it doesn't change our views of your leadership."

"You'd go against your commanding officer?" I questioned, looking at Sam.

"For justice? Heck yeah," Sam replied. "You _saved_ us. Even if we went through with the plan, Wanda was taken to the jet and Vision replaced her, chances are, you were going to find those kids, chances are, you were going to call me and Rhodey in, and chances are, the bombs would've blown the building up with all of us in it."

I looked over at where Pietro was comforting a now-silently-sobbing Wanda and walked over to them. "Wanda," I whispered, getting to a knee so that I was looking up at her. "Hey, don't cry." I used my sleeve to wipe the tears away. "Everything will be alright. I promise."

"I'm sorry," Wanda whispered, wiping tears away. "I shouldn't let my emotions get me like this. But you did nothing wrong. If not for you, I'd be dead. I wouldn't be here right now to vouch for you. No one would be here." She suddenly hugged me, sobbing on my shoulder.

I sat on the chair Pietro got out of, offering it to me, stroking Wanda's hair and whispered comforting things in her ear. When she finally recovered enough to stop crying and pull away, I kissed her forehead. "Thank you," I said.

"What did I do?" Wanda said, confused.

"For being an overprotective big sister," I replied with a smile.

Wanda did a small smile. "Somebody has to protect that young, frail, delicate girl that we saved all those years ago," she answered.

"Now shouldn't you be in the infirmary?" I asked, gently touching her slightly-bloodied headwrap.

"I need to know the decision first," Wanda said. "Before I can go back. You need to be cleared. You need to be our leader."

"I will be," I said. "No matter what."

We all turned as the door opened and we were called inside.

My five teammates stood in a line behind me, me a few steps forward.

Pietro and Vision were both holding Wanda up, Sam and Rhodey both standing at military rest. I also stood at military rest, watching the impassive faces of the first Avengers team as Steve got to his feet.

I was slightly worried when I saw that even Clint had no expression.

"Rosalina Barton," Steve said. He paused, making sure the words hung in the air to scare us, but it didn't. "We will review the votes for you. Yay you stay, nay you go. As you know, you need the unanimous decision to stay leader. Natasha Romanoff."

"Yay," Natasha said.

"Clinton Barton," Steve said.

"Yay," Clint said.

"Bruce Banner," Steve said.

"Yay," Bruce said.

"Tony Stark," Steve said.

"Yay," Tony said. "Steve Rogers."

Steve paused. "Yay," he said.

Behind me, my team let out a cheer, and I smiled.

 _My_ team.


	38. Undercover Work

Chapter 36 Undercover Work

After finding out my verdict, we were given a few days of free time.

Wanda was still recovering, and the young brother and sister were getting along well here, fitting into a schedule easily.

Most of my time I was with Vision while we took care of Lucas and Lucy, but I did visit Wanda in the mornings after breakfast. We talked for a bit and she taught me some Russian, saying that it might be useful in the future.

Pietro and Natasha also helped me when they heard what Wanda was doing.

When it was time for us to go back to training, Pietro and I were called in for a mission after lunch.

"I need two people to be brother and sister," Steve said. "Wanda can't go because of her injuries and Clint's currently on a single mission.

"What do we have to do?" Pietro asked.

"We've been getting weird messages from our bases in Russia," Steve said. "I need you two to go in and see what's up."

"Ok, but why is it specified as brother and sister?" I said, confused.

"Because you two can't be separated," Steve said. "Orphanages are being raided and kids, mostly older, are disappearing. With some work, we can make you two look younger, and if we say that you two are brother and sister and are not to be separated, then they have to honor that. Pietro, Rose will be your Wanda, and Rose, Pietro will be your Clint."

"But wouldn't it be better to get someone who's speaks better Russian than I?" I said. "Like Natasha?"

Before Steve could respond, Pietro said to me in Russian, "Do not degrade yourself like that, Sister. You know more than you think. Can you not understand this and reply in the same language?"

"I understand parts, not all of it," I replied in the same tongue.

"You know enough," Steve said. "Just from what I've seen. And Natasha's unable to do this mission because she's going after a lead she found for something."

I nodded slowly. "So what do we have to do?" I said.

"You'll be going back to school," Steve said. "But you'll be living in the orphanage. Report in if you see anything suspicious. If nothing happens for a week, you'll go to a different one."

"How many will we be going to?" Pietro said. "There's tons in all of Russia."

"We have two bases, Moscow and Sochi," Steve said. "You will be staying in ten each if nothing happens."

"Any guesses who it is?" I said.

"We suspect HYDRA is back to work again," Steve said. "But we have no evidence saying that it is them." He gave both of us files. "While you're away, Rose, you'll have to be on the schedule of a regular human, not the android one. Sleeping won't be too much of a big thing, but your eating schedule will be. Just don't eat a lot each meal, say you're a light eater. That'll work. Please, read your files and ask any questions you have."

I nodded as Pietro and I opened the files, reading the mission information. I'd have to be Roza Ryabov, the shy, careful, scared little sister while Pietro was Pavel Ryabov, the overprotective yet gentle big brother. We were the same age, only a few hours apart. And we'd have to keep together as much as possible, because we would worry about the other if we weren't with them.

"No time to come back to the base?" Pietro said, looking up at Steve. "So we're gone for twenty weeks straight?"

"You'll be back between Moscow and Sochi," Steve said. "Also, after two weeks, if you two elect to, you can come back for a day or two. But that's all."

"We'll report to you?" I said. "It isn't specified and usually it is."

"It'll change," Steve said. "Sometimes me, sometimes Nat when she gets back, sometimes someone else. It'll depend on what's going on here."

"No more questions," Pietro said after a long pause, closing the file.

"Same," I replied, also closing mine.

"You will leave tomorrow morning," Steve said. "If you follow me, we'll get you your equipment."

We followed him to a storage unit, a few agents giving us our supplies needed, along with the clothes we'll have to be wearing.

"Just like old times," I commented as I looked at the torn jeans, faded red t-shirt, and worn-thin hoodie.

"I'd rather not remember," Pietro mumbled under his breath, seeing the dirtied jeans, ragged t-shirt, and patched-up hoodie.

After our gear was situated, Steve released us for the evening.

Pietro went to go see Wanda while I found Vision on the roof, looking out at the horizon.

"Where's the kids?" I asked as I hovered next to him.

"Laura insisted I get some time away from them," Vision replied. "She, Sam, and Rhodey took them out, along with her kids." He paused. "What can you tell me about your mission?"

"That Pietro will be with me, and I'll be gone for awhile," I answered. "The minimum will be two week intervals. The most is ten. This is a twenty-week long mission."

"A really long one," Vision commented.

"Yea, it is," I said. I rested my head on his shoulder. "It'll be all you while I'm gone. I'm appointing you leader for missions while I'm on mine."

"You think I can be a leader?" Vision said, looking down at me, placing an arm around me.

"I know you can," I replied, wrapping my arms around him.

We stayed that way until dinner, joining the others as they ate.

I saw Pietro eating alone at his table, like it has been since Wanda was placed in the infirmary, and waved him over to me and Vision, like usual.

Pietro joined us at the table.

"Evening Pietro," Vision greeted.

"Hey Vision," Pietro replied. "Hey Rose."

"Hey Pietro," I said.

We fell silent, Pietro eating his meal while Vision and I had a small snack.

After he finished eating, Pietro said, "Rose, Wanda wants to see you after dinner."

"Did she say why?" I asked.

"Just wants to say her goodbye before we leave," Pietro answered. "She won't be able to see us out tomorrow. Still bedridden, unable to go more than the opposite wall of the room she's in without someone having to chase her back to bed."

I nodded. "Alright," I said. "I'll head there after dinner's out."

Once dinner was over, I went to go talk to Wanda.

"You have a mission with Pietro," Wanda said in Russian once I entered the room.

"Yea, I do," I replied, also in Russian.

"And you'll be gone awhile," Wanda added.

"Yea, I will," I said.

Wanda held her arms out, meaning for a hug. I walked to her and hugged her. "Be careful," she said. "Wherever you go, whatever you're doing, watch yourself. And watch Pietro. He'll take care of you, but please, take care of him."

"I'll take care of him as if he was my own brother," I said.

"Thank you," Wanda said. She kissed my temple and then pulled away, holding my hands in her's. "I wish I could see you off tomorrow, but I won't have the ability to do so."

"It's alright, Wanda," I said. "I understand. They can be _very_ picky if they want to."

We talked for a little bit longer and then when I said my goodbyes and was leaving, she said, "This whole conversation, you said it in Russian. You're improving greatly."

I paused and smiled back at her. "Practice makes perfect," I replied.

XXX

"Study this," Pietro told me, handing me the Russian alphabet. "You will need this down if we are to be in school."

I nodded, looking it over.

We were in the air for about an hour now. Both teams were there to see us off, but we didn't linger too long on the farewells, needing to get into the air at a certain time in order to arrive at the Russian SHIELD base at a certain time.

It broke my heart to see Lucas and Lucy trying to hold back tears as I walked aboard the jet. They were hugging Vision, who was watching me with slight concern.

This would be the longest mission I had where he wasn't my partner so far, and I hoped it was my last.

After studying the alphabet, Pietro quizzed me on it, making sure that if I messed up, he made sure he would teach me until I got it right. He also insisted that all our conversations would be in Russian so that I could learn even faster. And when we addressed each other, it wasn't by "Pietro" or "Rose," but "Pavel" and "Roza." Plus we also kept in character.

It was essential that we didn't break character during the time we were in the field. We didn't know what time we'd have to ourselves, so we needed to be able to understand our characters inside and out and be comfortable in their skin.

It was a ten hour flight, but when we landed, we were greeted by the agents waiting for us.

"A safe flight?" one agent asked in Russian as they led us into the base.

"Yes, it was," I replied, also in Russian.

The agent looked at me, surprised. "You have no accent and your Russian is impeccable," she commented. "Captain Steve Rogers said that you might not know a lot."

"I've had friends help me" I said, glancing at Pietro, who had a slight smile on his face.

"That is good," the agent said. "That will help you on your mission."

"We know that you are tired from your trip, but we have to send you into the field almost immediately," a second agent said when we reached a conference room. "It is five here, and we need to have you out there by seven for dinner at the first stop you're going to."

They had us sit down and told us our first location and the school where we'd be. Then they had us change and get ready to go, including Pietro having to shave to make him look younger.

"I thought I was growing it out pretty well," Pietro commented to me as the two of us walked to where a car was waiting for us.

I chuckled. "Once this is over, you'll have time to grow it out again," I said.

"I guess," Pietro said, reaching the car. He opened the door for me and had me get in before he got in, himself.

There was silence in the vehicle as it took us to where we were going to be dropped off.

Once there was no one around, Pietro and I quickly got out and the car drove off, leaving us alone with only our bags.

I kept close to Pietro, him having a protective arm around me as we walked to where they told us where the orphanage was.

A tall building loomed in front of us, with an iron gate in front of it.

"Well, this is it, Roza," Pietro said. "Our new home."

"I wanna go back to our _old_ home," I mumbled, following Pietro inside.

"I do, too, but we have no choice," Pietro said, kissing the top of my head.

As soon as we were inside and the door was closed behind us, a man was right there, seeing what we wanted.

"We're orphans," Pietro explained as I moved behind him slightly. His grip on me tightened. "We lived in the country. Our home, it was burnt down. Our parents, they were inside. We only have each other. And we need to keep together. We cannot be separated."

The man nodded and brought us to the matron's office, telling her what Pietro told him.

"Sit down," the matron said sternly, pointing to two empty seats.

We quickly obeyed, not really liking the tone in her voice. I stared at my shoes, tennis shoes that were falling apart at the seams, one of my hand's grasping Pietro's as he watched the matron as she typed on the computer for a few minutes, completely ignoring us for the time being.

"Names," she ordered without looking at us.

"Pavel Ryabov and Roza Ryabov," Pietro said, spelling the names out without request.

"Ages?" the matron continued.

"Fifteen, going on sixteen," Pietro said. "Our birthday is July first."

The matron typed on her computer a little bit more. "Education?"

"We were home schooled," Pietro said. "But now we need to be enrolled in a school."

"School name?" the matron said.

Pietro told her the name, running his thumb over my knuckles.

The matron asked a few more questioned, which Pietro answered, and got to her feet. "Follow," she instructed as we also got up. "Boys and girls sleep in the same room. Everyone is getting ready for dinner. Change and go to the cafeteria afterwards. No dwindling. Ask your roommates where to go." She reached the room, ushered us inside, introduced us only by name to the other kids, and then left.

The other kids watched us with uninviting eyes.

Pietro kept an arm around me as we walked into the room, trying to find an empty bed for each of us.

We found only one in the back corner.

"We'll worry about this later," Pietro said as we put our bags down. "Right now, let's change and get something to eat."

I nodded and looked at the clothes laid out for us: gray pants and a shirt for Pietro and a gray dress for me.

"This is too much like HYDRA," Pietro mumbled under his breath and he slipped the shirt and pant on over his current clothing.

I just nodded, doing the same with the dress.

The other kids filed out of the room until it was only us two and one other girl.

She approached us with a kind smile, an inviting look in her eyes, compared to everyone else's cold glares. "I'm Sophia," she said, holding out a hand.

"Pavel," Pietro said, shaking her hand.

"Roza," I said softly, timidly shaking her hand, as well.

"Don't mind the others," Sophia said. "It takes them awhile to adjust to anyone new coming in. Especially with what's been happening here and in other orphanages."

"What's been going on?" Pietro asked as we started walking to the cafeteria.

"The matron comes in, goes to someone, mostly the older kids, and says that someone's here to adopt them," Sophia said. "Now usually when a new parent comes in for adoption, they join the matron. But then they're never heard from again. We always hear followups on how they're doing, like my friend Ilya, he was adopted about two years ago and now he's traveling the world on an all-expenses paid cruise. But the others, it's like they dropped off of the face of the earth."

"How long has this been going on?" Pietro said.

"Few month," Sophia said. "It's...concerning that this is going on."

"Have you seen the person adopting?" I said quietly.

"No one but the kid their adopting has," Sophia said. "I mean, I guess it's a good thing they're getting adopted: teens are always the hardest to find home for, but when we hear nothing about them, that worries us."

We reached the cafeteria and waited in line to get food, Sophia going off to a table with her friends while Pietro and I sat away from the others, keeping to ourselves.

Like what Steve suggested, I ate only a little bit, though it was difficult to even do that. And as an overprotective brother should, Pietro tried to get me to eat a little bit more, but I said that I wasn't hungry, giving him the rest of my food, since he always ate a lot.

The other kids stopped what they were going and stood up as the matron came into the room.

Pietro and I glanced at each other and also got to our feet.

Once the matron sat down, everyone else did, as well and they continued eating.

After eating, the matron gave a few words and then released everyone to go to bed with a strict curfew.

Then came the issue about the bed.

It was one thing being awake and comfortable in his arms when we were doing stuff, but it was a totally different thing to basically be sleeping together.

"Can you try to pretend I'm Vision?" Pietro whispered in my ear as the other kids started to go to sleep.

"I can try," I said softly.

We got into bed together and I closed my eyes, pretending that the arms around me, the breath on my skin, and hand stroking my hair gently were Vision's.

And in my brother's arms, I fell asleep.


	39. No Progress

Chapter 37 No Progress

The next morning, a bell jerked us awake.

We sat up quickly, getting ready to fight, but then realized it was the matron waking up the room.

"Get ready for school!" she ordered before marching out of the room.

The others got up and got dressed, grabbing their school bags and filing out of the room.

Pietro and I found backpacks filled with school supplies next to the ones we had brought, following the others out of the room quickly as they went to breakfast.

"Never a moment's break," Pietro commented.

"Definitely," I replied. "So we're going to be enrolled today?"

"SHIELD took care of that," Pietro answered. "Enrolled us early this morning. Just gotta go and get our schedules."

We got our breakfast and sat down at a table away from the others again, eating silently. Everyone got up when the matron entered, like the night before. And when everyone was done, we got in line to get to school.

The school Pietro and I were enrolled in was different from most of the kids, centered in the orphanages we would be staying at. Since they didn't have a way to transport us yet, we had to walk there.

Or in our case, walking so that we were out of view of the others and then Pietro picking me up and running almost all the way there.

"Ten seconds," I said, looking at my watch. "You said you could make it in five."

"I didn't know the way this time!" Pietro protested as he set me down.

"Alright, I'll let you get away with it this time," I said with a chuckle.

We walked into the registration department of the school and got our schedules.

As we walked out to the school courtyard, we compared schedules.

"We have all but one class that's the same," Pietro said. "Our first class is different, and it's the same subject, different teachers."

I nodded, biting my lip gently, a bit tense about starting off in a class without Pietro.

"I'll walk you there and then wait for me after class," Pietro said. "Keep together as much as possible."

"Alright," I said.

"Don't be nervous about the class," Pietro put in. "Foreign language, and I think we've got English down pretty well."

"That's true," I chuckled.

When the bell rang, Pietro walked me to class and made sure I was inside before he went to his classroom, a few doors down.

And being the new kid, I was introduced in front of the class, finding that I really didn't need to fake being shy too much at this point.

"Where did you go to school beforehand?" the teacher asked me in English, wanting the class to learn.

"H-homeschooled," I replied softly, constantly aware that all the faces were looking at me and I was wearing the dull gray from the orphanage. I made a mental note to bring some different clothes so that I could change into it at school.

"Any family?" the teacher questioned.

"Br-brother," I whispered, wishing that I could sit down. "P-Pavel. Also in school."

After that, the teacher had me sit down, which I was glad for.

I sat down in the back of the room, wiping sweat from my forehead. "At least for the rest of the day I have Pietro with me," I mumbled so only I could hear it.

At the end of class, Pietro was waiting for me when I came out and we walked to our next class.

"How was it?" he asked me.

"Never standing in front of people again," I said immediately. "At least, not alone."

"Don't worry, you'll have me from now on," Pietro reassured.

I nodded and we went into the next class, glad that for introductions, I was able to have Pietro with me, which calmed me down slightly.

When it came to lunch, I was able to get by with just a granola bar from Pietro's lunch, him eating whatever the school gave, this time a chicken sandwich.

"Can we put regular clothes in our bags for tomorrow?" I asked after throwing my wrapper away. We were able to eat outside in the nice weather. "Not sure about you, but I feel like a sore thumb in gray here."

"No, I feel the same," Pietro said, looking at his shirt and then biting into the sandwich. "But we'll have to buy the clothes, because I don't think they'll give it to us."

"Do we have money in our bags?" I said.

Pietro nodded. "Yea. Don't remember how much, but we'll get more if need be when we get to the base," he said. He frowned suddenly, looking at the sandwich.

"What?" I said, confused. "Tastes funny?"

"No," Pietro said. "Needs mayo."

I chuckled as he put some on the sandwich, going back to eating. When he was finished, I went to go throw his tray away when a girl suddenly pushed me to the ground.

Immediately, Pietro was on his feet, watching me as I got to a knee slowly.

When the girl spoke, it was too fast for me to understand, but I could tell it was a hostile tone.

Seeing the look on my face, Pietro quickly came to my side, helping me up and telling the girl something in also a quick manner. Before she could reply, he guided me away.

"Are you hurt?" he asked, brushing off my back.

I shook my head. "Just shaken up," I replied. "What was that about?"

"She must think everyone is inferior to her," Pietro said. "At least the girls. But I didn't like the look she gave me when I showed up. It reminded me of a predator stalking her prey. I think she may like me."

"I don't like her," I said.

"I know you don't," Pietro said. "And I don't like anyone who pushes my sisters around."

When the bell rang for class, we went to our next one, and just our luck the girl was in it.

It was difficult to focus when she kept on bothering me and giving little notes to Pietro. It was almost a relief when the bell rang for class to get out.

But we were glad for our last class: gym.

"Finally I get to move around more," Pietro said as we walked to the locker rooms.

"I feel too stiff," I agreed.

We went into the separate locker rooms and changed into our gym clothes, going to the gym with the other students.

We did well in gym class, Pietro's speed helping him and my android strength and agility helping me.

And when it came for a game of dodgeball, luckily we were on the same team.

"You got my back I got your's," Pietro told me as we started off at the back line.

I nodded and when the whistle blew, we hung back and waited for the onslaught to pass over before we went in, ourselves.

A few times, I heard Pietro say his signature line: "You didn't see that coming?"

A couple times, I was able to use Pietro's line, making him laugh whenever he heard it coming from me.

We didn't realize until the very end that there was only one boy left on their side and only me and Pietro on our side.

"We have to rely on the new kids?!" one boy whined.

"We're doomed," a girl complained.

Pietro and I glanced at each other, sharing the same thought: "let's show them who's wrong."

We spread out from each other, going on either side of the boy. He watched both of us, backing up until he was as far away as he could.

Pietro looked at me and did a small nod, flashing three fingers in my direction. Then two. Then one.

And we both threw our balls at him.

Not expecting both sides, he was able to dodge Pietro's, but not mine.

"You didn't see that coming?" we asked as we walked to each other, giving each other a high-five.

Our team cheered for us and ran to us, surrounding us.

Pietro grabbed my hand and raised it in the air, smiling at me.

I smiled back at him.

Then the coach had us go back to the locker rooms to change for when the bell rang.

"Hey, you two should really join our dodgeball team," one boy said as we walked to the locker rooms. "You're _really_ good, the talent we need on our team."

"So what do you say?" a girl asked. "Will you join?"

"We can't," Pietro said. "We're trying to get use to the new lifestyle and everything, and we don't want to overwork ourselves."

"What about in a month?" the boy insisted.

"We'll see," Pietro replied which I knew meant he would decline.

We changed back into the orphanage clothes in the locker rooms and when the bell rang at the end of class, we walked out together.

"We have a little bit of time to kill before we should be back at the orphanage," Pietro said. "You wanna do something?"

"Let's get homework out of the way and then we can go back, get a little bit of money, and get some clothes," I said.

Pietro nodded and we went to the library, sitting down and starting to work.

Afterwards, we went back to the orphanage, checked our bags, got the money and went out again.

"So how does school here compare to America?" Pietro said as we walked down a street to find a clothing store.

"There's definitely different standards here," I said. "And classes are run differently. But not by much."

We found a store and went in, trying to decide what clothes to try on.

In the end, Pietro opted for a few different colored tops and jeans while I chose a couple patterned shirts, jeans, and a dress.

"This'll definitely be better," Pietro commented as we walked back to the orphanage.

"Won't feel so out at school," I agreed.

Pietro looked at his watch. "We've gotta be back in a few minutes when they start the adoptions," he said. He picked me up without another word and ran back to the orphanage. We got inside, hiding our newly bought clothes since Sophia warned us that they might get taken away, and made ourselves presentable for the adoption, like all the other kids, though we didn't do as much as them, since we had to not be picked in order to do our mission.

"After today, if what Sophia told us happens again, then we're contacting the base," Pietro whispered in my ear as everyone say in the cafeteria, waiting.

Like usual, we sat away from the others, not wanting to be noticed.

I nodded, playing with the hem on my dress.

I realized a reason why Steve had wanted two people instead of one on this mission: two people that had to stay together during adoption was harder to find homes for, meaning less jeopardy for our mission.

A couple came in with the matron, looking at everyone in the room.

"This is normal," Pietro said, grabbing my hand and moving his chair over so that we were side-by-side. "The normal way."

We took note that the couple didn't even look at us, which we didn't mind.

The couple left with the matron and after a little bit, the couple returned, going to a younger child and taking him by the hands, leading the beaming boy out to where the matron waited at the door.

This continued for a few hours with no suspicious activity and once the hours were over, everyone was given free time.

"I don't know what to do!" I complained as we walked outside on the grounds. "I'm not use to this!"

"I know," Pietro said. "Usually we're trying to survive."

To other kids, they assumed it was living on the streets, but I knew he meant it was fighting alongside the Avengers.

"I feel like we're in prison," I muttered, looking through the bars of the fence and out to the street.

Pietro hugged me. "We'll be out soon, hopefully," he said.

I nodded, returning the hug.

XXX

The week went by with no suspicious activity and the agents that brought us to the orphanage came in to "adopt" us.

We had been getting us to everything: the schedule, school, trying to get use to the other kids, how strict the matron was, and having to sleep together, though most of the time I was awake all night.

Pietro and I smiled as we walked to get our stuff, him hugging me and kissing the top of my head.

After we got our stuff, we went to the car.

"Anything?" one agent asked as he started to drive.

"Nothing," Pietro said.

"We're going to the base anyways to get a report of that orphanage and to replenish anything you might've used throughout the week," the second agent said. "You'll spend a night there and then you'll head out again tomorrow."

"Can you give us a bit more information on the orphanage before you send us out?" Pietro asked. "We really weren't prepared for what was in there when we got there."

"Whatever you want to know," the first agent said.

When we reached the base, we were given a fresh, warm meal and given some down time to contact the others.

I definitely felt better being able to see Clint, Natasha, Vision, Lucas, and Lucy.

And at Wanda's request, Pietro had me talk to her for a little bit.

Once it was time to rest, it felt strange to sleep by myself.

I was awoken in the middle of the night to Pietro's mumbling in the next room. I sat up, listening, hearing that he was asking for his sister, but whether he meant me or Wanda, I wasn't too sure.

I silently walked to his room, seeing him tossing and turning. I glided to his side and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, saying, "Everything's alright, Pietro. Your sister is alright. She's fine. She's not hurt."

Still asleep, Pietro grabbed my hand, instantly calming down.

" _He's used to sleeping with someone, as well. Must be he and Wanda shared a room."_

When I tried to remove my hand, he tightened his grip, not wanting to let me go.

I silently sighed, accepting that I wasn't going back to my room anytime soon, and laid down next to Pietro, closing my eyes and falling asleep.

Pietro blinked away for a moment when I was asleep, seeing that I was there. He smiled a tiny bit and placed a protective arm around me, remembering what he told me all those years ago.

" _But if you survive, then I will protect you as I protect my sister. You will become_ our _sister."_


	40. Next Home

Chapter 38 Next Home

In the morning, Pietro was up before me, gently shaking me awake.

"Rose, wake up," he whispered.

Slowly, I woke up, sitting up and rubbing my eyes.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty," Pietro teased, seeing how messy my hair was.

"Oh shut up," I muttered, though I smiled as I got to my feet, running a hand through my hair as a comb.

"So why'd you come in here?" Pietro asked as he got to his feet. "Missed your big, protective, handsome brother?"

"You sound like Clint," I commented.

"Not the Old Man!" Pietro protested.

"And to answer your question," I continued, " _you_ , my protective big brother, was talking in your sleep about your sister."

"I don't talk in my sleep," Pietro said quickly, turning to hide a blush.

"Then I must've had _some_ dream," I said. "Come on, we've gotta get ready for school and then we'll be at the new orphanage after school."

"Alright, alright," Pietro said. "I'll be out in two. Think you can beat that?"

"Challenge accepted, Brother," I said with a smile, darting to my room.

I quickly threw on some clothes and ran out to breakfast, beating Pietro by a couple seconds. "I beat you!" I exclaimed. "By a few seconds! And you're supposed to be the quick one!"

"For once, though I let you win it," Pietro said coolly as he went to get breakfast.

"You didn't see that coming?" I asked.

Pietro laughed as he got food and we sat down together.

We continued to talk as he ate, getting our bags afterwards and a couple new agents leading us to the car to be driven to school.

On the drive there, they filled us in on the information for the new orphanage and how to get there after school was out.

We were dropped off a couple blocks away and walked to the school.

After a long day that left us drained, we began to walk to the new orphanage.

"Story change," Pietro said. "We're homeless and was still able to attend school. Our friends didn't know we were homeless until we let it slip and now they're offering us to live with them, but we don't want to be a bother to them so instead we're coming here."

I nodded. "Alright," I said.

When we reached the orphanage, we immediately picked up on a much more friendlier atmosphere. Compared to the gray stone walls and tall, barred-iron fence at the other orphanage, this one was red brick with a low fence with even a garden bordering the building. Kids and teens were outside, talking and laughing.

When they saw us approach, one boy stepped away from the group and immediately hugged us, startling us slightly, but being able to hide it.

"Welcome to the family," he said, stepping away. "Mother Dawn takes excellent care of us. A wonderful woman, she is."

"What's your name?" Pietro asked, keeping me close to him.

"Xander," the boy said. "What about you?"

"I'm Pavel, and this is my sister, Roza," Pietro said, patting my shoulder.

"Pavel, Roza, welcome home," Xander said. "Go inside. Mother Dawn will see you and get you situated."

We nodded and walked up the steps, into the building.

We entered a large hall, complete with a seating area with a fireplace, doors springing off to different directions.

"Welcome children," a woman said as we entered, coming to us. "I'm Mother Dawn. How may I help you?"

"We need a place to stay," Pietro said. "My sister and I. We're orphans, been trying to make due on the street, begging while attending school. It's never enough. We gave up trying and decided to find a place to call home. Our parents died in a fire. We have only each other."

"A touching story," Dawn said as she started walking. "Follow me and I will get you situated. By the end of the day, you will have a warm meal down, clothes and more school supplies, and a place to sleep. Do you have any requests?"

"M-may we stay together if we're adopted?" I asked softly.

"Of course," Dawn replied. "You two I see already share a bond more than just blood. You've been through a lot together and went to stay that way. You may not be able to function properly without the other."

"That is all true," Pietro confirmed. "If I didn't know if my sister was safe or not, it nearly drove me mad. I _had_ to find her. I _have_ to protect her. I promised Mom and Dad I would."

"You two will stay together," Dawn said. "Be sure of that."

We reached her office and she ushered us into two chairs before sitting behind her desk, bringing up a registration form. She put a pair of reading glasses and she began to ask us questions in order to fill out the form. Once it was complete, she got to her feet.

"You two are officially enrolled," she said. "I will show you where your room is and you can get settled in before dinner."

Unlike having a dorm that a group of kids stayed in, Pietro and I had an actual room that we shared, and the room was pretty nice, complete with two beds, desks, wardrobes, and a small bookshelf.

"This is someplace I could get use to," I commented as we sat down on the beds.

"Definitely," Pietro agreed. "Everyone seems so nice and I feel like they actually accept us, compared to the other place."

We worked on our homework and then decided to walk around for a bit, see what there was.

"You need to shave, Pavel," I commented, seeing the stubble growing back.

Pietro paused in a mirror, running a hand along his jawline to see the beginning of a beard. "I'll do it later tonight," he replied.

When we went outside, we saw Xander playing catch with a few younger kids. He seemed to be the fatherly figure for them, calling out encouragement as he threw the ball but they didn't catch it. He caught the ball and spotted us. "Heads up, Pavel!" he called, throwing it at Pietro.

Pietro caught the ball and looked at me, giving me a small smile. "Let's see if you can throw," he said as he handed it to me, patting my back.

"Come in, Roza! Toss is in the glove!" Xander said encouragingly, patting the inside of his glove.

I nodded, in reality being able to play catch with Cooper and Lucas, but now needing the pretend that I had no sense of accuracy. I threw the ball a bit to the left but with a shuffle of his feet, Xander caught it.

"Not bad!" Xander said. "Little bit more practice and you'll be able to play softball!"

I smiled softly. "Thanks," I said.

"You can look around the ground," Xander said. "Lots of stuff going on. You have a preference you want to do?'

"Football?" Pietro asked.

"Or dodgeball?" I added.

"We have a football field behind the building," Xander said, pointing behind the orphanage. "If they're playing, they're playing there. And there's a basketball court by the field where we play basketball and dodgeball. Just depends on what the kids are feeling."

We nodded and walked in the way Xander pointed to.

"Football or dodgeball?" Pietro said as we walked.

"Let's do football this time," I said. "Haven't played it for awhile. Just don't use your speed."

"No, that's why I'll be goalie if I can," Pietro said. "Easier that way. If not, then a defensive position."

"I'll see about being on defense," I said.

We saw the field and the kids beginning to pick teams.

"Hey! Wait for us!" Pietro called as we ran to them.

"You two wanna play?" one of the captains asked.

"If you'll have us," Pietro replied.

"What are your names?" the second captain said.

"Pavel," Pietro said.

"Roza," I said.

"Alright, I got Roza," the first captain said. "You look athletic."

I did a small smile as I joined his side.

"Perla, with me," the second captain said, gesturing to a girl to join her side.

After a few more names, the first captain had Pietro join his side.

When everyone had a team, our captain had us pick positions.

One girl immediately took the goal, so Pietro and I took defense.

Once everyone was in positions, we started to play until Dawn called everyone in for dinner.

"Hey, Roza, nice goal there at the end," one girl said as she patted me on the back.

I smiled slightly, looking at the ground. "Thanks Elizabeth," I said, embarrassed.

In the cafeteria, when we got food, we tried to sit away from the others, but they made Pietro and I sit with them.

"Come on, don't sit alone!" Perla insisted.

"Yea, you're family," Xander added, offering us each a piece of candy that they said he always had during meals.

"Alright, thanks, we'll sit here," Pietro said as we accepted the pieces of candy.

"You'd better," Elizabeth said. "Like Xander said, we're all family here. We stick up for each other. You've gotten like so many new brothers and sisters now, even if we get adopted, or if you get adopted. We have many different reasons for why we came here, but this is what unites us."

We were about to reply when an alarm went off.

"W-what does that mean?" I asked hesitantly as we all got to our feet.

"Get to your room," Xander said. "Eat there. Mother Dawn will tell us when it's alright to come out. We'll find out what's going on later."

Pietro and I got to our feet, grabbing our plates, and filed out of the room with the other kids, going to our room.

Once the door was closed, I pressed a finger to the communicator in my ear. "Magemancer to Russian base, come in," I said.

"Agent Alexander here," a man said. "Report."

"Is there any suspicious activity going on around the orphanage?" I asked. "An alarm set off and we're currently in our roms. Everyone was sent to theirs. We can't go out without looking suspicious."

"I see some kind of activity, but whatever it is, I can't tell," Alexander said. "But there is something going on. Looks like an attack."

"Should we go out to fight?" Pietro said.

"Yes, but use extreme caution," Alexander replied.

Pietro and I looked at each other and nodded, changing into our uniforms that we had brought with us just in case. And with a little bit of magic, I changed both our hair colors temporarily.

Once we were ready, Pietro picked me up and quietly went into the hallway before running outside.

When we got outside, Pietro put me on my feet and we listened to see if we heard anything.

"Scanning area for attack," I said as I floated into the air, turning in a circle as I scanned the area. "The field, Quicksilver."

Pietro nodded and ran that way as I flew over the building.

"Mage, Quick, there's high readings of Dark Avenger energy in your area," Steve reported to us.

"Dark Avenger?!" I exclaimed as I stopped flying, Pietro sliding to a stop.

"Yes, do not engage," Steve said. "I'm sending Vision and Scarlet your way to deal with it."

"Which Dark Avengers?" Pietro said as I flew down next to him.

"Magicseer and Bullseye," Steve reported.

"Man, aren't they being annoying?" I said. "We won't attack, but if they aim for the orphanage, then we're fighting."

"Understood," Steve said. "Right now, stay hidden."

"Roger," Pietro and I said.

I turned us invisible as we waited.

"We're getting there as quickly as possible," Wanda reported. "But we're rushing a usually four-hour flight."

"Get here as soon as you can," I said. "That's all we ask."

"We're doing our best," Vision said. "Luckily they had Wanda and I go to London to be on standby. That cuts six hours off the flight."

"How long do you suppose you'll take?" Pietro said.

"Minimum an hour," Wanda said.

"Max three," Vision added.

"Alright, we'll watch them," I said. "Let us know when you get into Russia."

"Roger," they both said, breaking connection.

"They're staying in the Russian base," Pietro said right away after connection was broken.

"Agreed," I replied. "Waiting this long could possibly be deadly. Wish Steve thought of that before sending them only as far as STRIKE."

We watched Magicseer and Bullseye talking on the field for a long time, as if waiting for something.

"What are they planning?" I whispered. "This is making me too on-edge. Whatever they're going to do, I'd rather it be now instead of later."

"I know," Pietro agreed, watching the brother-sister villain-duo.

"I could try to get closer and hear into what they're saying," I offered. "Turn into an ant, hide in the grass."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Pietro warned. "They could crush you, and we need to stay back by the orphanage to block any attacks."

I nodded, giving up the idea immediately. "Just a thought," I said. "I don't like not knowing what the bad guys are planning."

"Entering Russian airspace now," Wanda reported after about an hour. "We're arriving in T-minus fifteen minutes. Anything?"

"They haven't done anything yet," I said. "Just talking."

"They're waiting for something," Pietro added. "Maybe for their backup, maybe for you two. We don't know exactly."

"They haven't even moved yet?" Vision said, confused.

"That's right," I said. "Strange, I know. But we're continue to watch them. Be as quick as possible."

"Will do," the both said.

Exactly ten minutes after they disconnected, Magicseer suddenly cast a spell at the orphanage.

I countered with my own, leaving the building untouched.

"Finally some action," Pietro commented as Bullseye shot an arrow. He ran and grabbed the arrow, throwing it back.

"Hold them off for five minutes at least," I said as I cast a spell back at them. "The two should be here by then."

Pietro nodded. "Might as well release the invisibility spell," he said. "They know we're here now."

I removed the spell from around us.

"Rosalina, Pietro," Magicseer said as she floated into the sky. "I knew you were here."

"And why are you here?" I demanded, also flying so she and I were eye-level.

"We have a mission, just like you have one," Bullseye answered.

"What makes you think it's a mission?" Pietro responded.

"Why else are you living in an orphanage?" Magicseer said. "You're a bit too old for them, and the others wouldn't just give you up like that. Especially Wanda for you, Pietro, and Vision and Clint for you, Rose."

"Oh what's it to you?!" I snapped.

"Watch your tone," Bullseye warned, shooting an explosive arrow at me.

I threw up a shield quickly but it still caused me to fly back still.

"Magemancer!" exclaimed Pietro as I steadied myself in the air.

"I'm fine," I replied. "Focus on the targets!"

Pietro nodded and turned back to the two Dark Avengers, but too late to react to a spell cast by Magicseer, causing him to go flying into the building.

"Quicksilver!" I exclaimed, flying in front of him as he recovered. "I will warn you only once, Bullseye and Magicseer, leave!"

Before the two could approach us, a laser beam suddenly hit both of them, causing them to fall back.

"Came in just in time," Wanda commented as she touched to the ground, Vision next to her.

"What took you?" Pietro asked as he got to his feet.

"We came as fast as we could," Vision said.

"Leave these two to us," Wanda said, turning to the two Dark Avengers. "Get to wherever you're supposed to be."

"We'll let you know when everything's safe," Vision added.

"Be careful," I said as Pietro picked me up and ran back to our room.

When we got inside, we quickly changed back into our regular clothes and I returned our hair to their past color.

"Now we wait," Pietro said, picking at the now-cold food we had brought to the room. "Think you can heat this up a little bit? I'm starved!"

I nodded, heating up both dishes. "Have mine," I said. "I have no appetite right now, especially with that small fight."

Pietro only nodded, eating silently as we listened to the fight going on outside.

"Targets have fled," Vision reported after a bit. "Everything's safe, for now."

"Stay at the Russian base," I said. "Steve can send another pair to STRIKE, but if there's another attack, we can't pray that they'll be talking most of the time. We got lucky. If it had been an attack from the start, you may've been too late."

"Roger," the two said, though Pietro and I could hear a bit of delight in their tone.

"We'll see you the end of the week," Pietro said and we broke connection. He sighed, setting his fork down and stacking the two empty plates on one-another. "You know, I was hoping to have no need to fight," he commented. "Just one mission without fighting. It seems that's all we do, because we have no choice. No 'can we talk about this?' but 'either you give up and die or fight to keep from dying.' Always action, no peace."

"I know how you feel," I said, sitting on the floor near him, deciding against the bed for whatever reason that I didn't know. "I sometimes wonder what it would be like to not have powers, if I was never a HYDRA experiment. Most likely I would still be in New York, living on the streets, but at least I would be able to be more... _human_. Ever since the experiment, I struggled in school, dropped out of college because I couldn't handle the pressure. It became too much. Before I found out, I thought it was because of all the tests that were suddenly thrown at us, that it just was too stressful, despite being able to cope with everything beforehand." I shake my head. "But it wasn't the tests. HYDRA destroyed my chance at gaining a valuable education, being able to get a job, live someplace and be able to actually support myself. Before then, it was talk and love. Now it's train and fight."

Pietro came and sat next to me, taking a hand in mine. "Wanda and I volunteered for the experiments," he said. "We thought we could get back at Stark for what he did to us, the fear of being blown up at any possible second, hearing the agonizing screams of those critically wounded and then dying off as they died themselves, becoming orphans. I just wonder, what if there was no bomb or we weren't able to do what we did? I know we certainly wouldn't be here."

"I'm looking forward to the day Vision and I can live away from everything with Lucas and Lucy," I said. "We'll be away from it all. Living in the country like Clint and Laura. No action, just living together, watching the two grow up and have families. And maybe we'll adopt from an orphanage. Maybe not. It all depends."

"That sounds nice," Pietro commented.

We stayed the way we were for a long time, leaning against the wall while sitting on the floor, hands intertwined. No action, no need to be doing stuff.

Just relaxing.


	41. HYDRA Bound

Chapter 39 HYDRA Bound

For the rest of the time in Moscow and most of the time in Sochi, we didn't have any other problems, or anything that required further examination.

Oud school in Sochi had all our classes together, which was something we were glad for, especially when it came to the class introductions.

As the weeks dragged out, we started to get sick and tired of this mission, just wanting it to end.

"I understand Steve wanted us to be here for awhile while this stuff was going on, but this is getting ridiculous," Pietro mumbled at dinner at on the first night at our ninth orphanage.

"Two weeks," I said. "That's all we need and we'll be back in the base for good."

Pietro nodded. "That's the only thing keeping me going," he said. "Well, that and the fact that I need to take care of you."

I chuckled and we continued to eat, no one even glancing in our direction.

"Pavel and Roza Ryabov," the matron said, coming to us. "Come, you have a new home."

"Really?" Pietro asked, looking up as I perked up. "We haven't even been here a day!"

"I mean it," the matron said. "Get your stuff."

We looked at each other and went to get our stuff.

"If it's HYDRA, we won't reveal our true identity until they take us wherever we're going," Pietro said.

"Magemancer to Scarlet Witch and Vision," I said.

"We're here," Wanda said.

"Someone has adopted us," I said. "Don't know who yet. Requesting backup on standby in case this isn't such a good family."

"WIll do," Vision said. "Keep us informed. If it is HYDRA, say a sentence to your "adopters" but also let us hear. Just once sentence and we'll know."

"Roger," I said. "Over and out."

We broke connection and Pietro and I shouldered our bags, walking to where the matron was with a man and a woman.

They looked nice, but as the man was showing the matron his ID, we saw a flash of the HYDRA symbol.

Pietro and I glanced at each other and stepped forward.

"Oh, these must be the children!" the woman exclaimed. "It is so nice to meet you! My husband and I are unable to have kids, so we decided to adopt! I'm Caroline and my husband," she gestured to him, "is Eustace." She held out a hand to us.

I shied away from it, moving slightly behind Pietro, as he reached out his hand and shook Caroline's.

"She'll get use to you," Pietro promised as he put his other arm around me. "Just give it time. I promise."

Caroline nodded, smiling kindly.

"W-where do you live?" I asked, that being the sentence Wanda and Vision heard to let them know this was HYDRA.

"We live in the country," Eustace said. "We own a dairy farm but we decided we wanted to add a bit more life to the house, and teenagers are the best way to do that without having to add too much responsibility that we can't handle it all."

"Everything checks out," the matron said, handing Eustace a folder of paperwork. "Pavel, Roza, stay safe."

"Thank you, Mother Janette," Pietro said.

With that, we followed the couple out or the orphanage and into a truck.

Because in the cab there was only room for two people, we jumped into the back.

"What do you think?" Pietro asked as they started a drive, saying it would be an hour and a half to get to the farm.

"They seem nice, but it's a decoy," I said. "I've seen it before. Multiple times."

"I know one thing," Pietro said. "I don't want any more experiments."

"Neither do I," I agreed. "We'll fight as soon as we get there as long as we have Vision and Wanda as backup. If not, we might need to play dumb and be the "confused and scared" children until they get there. Wherever there is."

Pietro glanced at the sky. "They're up there," he said.

I nodded, knowing who he meant.

"How are you doing back there?" Caroline asked us, sliding open the window.

"We're doing alright," Pietro said, taking my hand and smiling slightly.

"If you wanna stop for anything, just let us know," Eustace said.

We nodded and Caroline closed the window again.

For the rest of the drive, we were silent.

We reached a large vacant field when the truck stopped.

"W-why are we stopping?" I asked timidly as the two got out of the truck.

"We're here," Caroline said.

Pietro helped me off before he jumped off, himself. "But this is the middle of nowhere," he commented.

"We're waiting for our ride," Eustace said.

"Ride?" Pietro and I asked at the same time, looking at each other and then the two.

"Yes, we'll explain when we get there," Caroline said.

I stayed close to Pietro when a jet landed, HYDRA's symbol on the side of it.

"What's this?" Pietro demanded before the two pulled us on.

"No questions now," Caroline said.

As the jet took off, we noticed Vision and Wanda land on top of it, one of Vision's arm around Wanda as his arms phase through the metal to let him grip the jet so they are still with us.

It was a long flight, leaving me and Pietro shifting anxiously in our seats, waiting for it to end. Some time during the middle of the flight, Wanda and Vision reported in to the base, letting Steve know what was going on. Also, Caroline and Eustace started to talk in English, thinking that we didn't understand what they were saying.

They talked about the other experiments that the kids had failed, and that they hoped we would actually be the working ones.

Pietro and I looked at each other but we didn't make our eye contact noticeable.

When the jet landed, some HYDRA agents came in and grabbed us, escorting us off and taking us to a waiting cell, Vision and Wanda following but staying in the shadows.

"When do we fight?" Pietro asked me after making sure the coast was clear.

"When they take us to do the experiments," I answered. "First you and I will fight and when I call for it, Vision and Wanda will join us."

Pietro was about to ask a followup question but stopped when two agents came and unlocked the cell, coming in and grabbing us.

We struggled slightly but let them take us to a large room with two tables.

"No! Roza!" Pietro cried as they pulled me to one table.

"Pavel!" I exclaimed, trying to fight the captors.

I saw Vision and Wanda in the shadows, waiting for the signal.

I looked back at Pietro and my eyes changed from scared to determined.

At the same time, we used all of our force to throw our captors back, Pietro then using his speed and me using magic.

When reinforcements came, I called out, "Now!"

Vision and Wanda came into view, also fighting.

As the final agent dropped, we heard a slow clap and turned to see Wolfgang walking into the room.

"Strucker," I growled. "What do you want?"

"My, my, look at how my experiment has grown," Wolfgang said, looking me up and down. "You scared me that day when your heart stopped. A pretty specimen lost, I feared."

"Why are you using orphans for your experiments!?" Pietro demanded.

"No one will miss them," Wolfgang replied. "At least I'm making it easier for them. They never survive, but no one's crying over them."

"You are a monster!" Wanda exclaimed.

"Call me what you want," Wolfgang chuckled. "But since you have willingly come to me, I will make use of you."

"In case you haven't noticed, all your men are down," Vision pointed out. "And the other Avengers are on their way to take you down."

"They will be too late," Wolfgang insisted as he walked to a control panel. "By that time, all four of you will be under my control." He pressed a button.

Before we could respond, something suddenly struck us in the back and shocked us, causing us to crumple to the floor, withered in pain.

When it stopped, the thing that hit us pierced our skin and injected something in us.

"N-no," I gasped, my vision becoming blurry.

Wolfgang laughed, walking up to me and lifting my head up so that he could look into my eyes. "No one will stop me," he said. "Especially the Avengers, because they'll be too busy fighting you." He let go of me and my head dropped. He got up and walked out of the room.

Then everything went black.


	42. Teammate Versus Teammate

Chapter 40 Teammate Verse Teammate

When I woke up, I found myself being helped up by a man, an archer, I didn't recognize.

"Rose, we're getting you and the others out of there," he said.

"No! I exclaimed, pushing him off of me.

He looked confused. "Rose, it's me, Clint! Your brother!" he whispered. "Let me help you!"

"I don't need help," I replied coldly. I looked on either side of me and saw Wanda, Pietro, and Vision waking up. "You three alright?"

"Y-yeah," Wanda said.

"Fine," Pietro added.

"We have an intruder," Vision observed, looking at Clint.

"Intruder?!" Clint cried. "Vision, I'm your step-brother!"

"You're related to him?" Pietro asked me and Vision.

"No," I said in disgust.

"Guys, we have a situation," Clint said, placing a hand to his ear. "The four have been brainwashed. They don't know who we are."

"Hang in there, soldier," a man said. "We're on our way."

"It'll be easier if you leave," I commented. "That way we don't have to use force."

"Force?!" Clint repeated. "Rosalina!"

"I know not how you know my name," I said as I raised up a hand to cast a spell. "But it won't matter. You will be removed from here."

"Think about what you're saying!" Clint said, taking a step back. He ducked as I aimed a spell at him. "Rosie! Please! I know you're in there!"

"Whoever you think she is, it isn't her," Wanda said. "Just give up or leave. Don't make us use force."

"You're too late, Hawkeye," Wolfgang said as he walked into the room behind me, Pietro, Wanda, and Vision. He stepped up between me and Pietro and placed a hand on our shoulders. "You will not win. Your _precious_ Vision, Magmancer, Quicksilver, and Scarlet Witch are under my control. My _children_ , shall we call them."

"You've crossed the line, Strucker!" Clint said. "We _will_ get them back! I mean it!"

"I wish you luck, then!" Wolfgang said. "My children, attack this infiltrator!"

Before we could move, Clint darted out of the room.

"Do we follow him?" I asked.

"No, he will return," Wolfgang replied. "And when he does, he'll bring the others. And then we will destroy the Avengers! Come, we must prepare for their arrival."

We followed Wolfgang out of the room and to a control room.

"Sir, we have the Avengers on the radar," one man said when we entered.

"Let them come," Wolfgang said. "They have to get through the shields and then my team before getting to me. Are they in groups?"

"Captain America and Iron Man, Hulk and Thor, Black Widow and Hawkeye, and Falcon and War Machine," the man reported.

"Magemancer, take Cap and Stark," Wolfgang said. "Scarlet Witch, take Banner and Thor, Vision, take Romanoff and Barton, Quicksilver, take the final two. They are coming in at different locations. Meet them there. And bring them where when they are totaled!"

We nodded and went to our locations.

XXX

Pietro waited in his location as Sam and Rhodey came bursting through the wall. They stopped dead when they saw Pietro. Before they could respond, he ran at them and kicked them back.

"Pietro!" Sam exclaimed.

"What are you doing?!" Rhodey remanded.

"You didn't see that coming?" Pietro asked before going in for another attack.

XXX

Clint and Natasha silently entered the hallway, jumping down from the air ducts.

"Nothing yet," Clint whispered.

"That is where you are wrong," Vision replied, phasing through the floor between them, grabbing them, and slamming them into each other before throwing them to the ground.

"Come on, Vision, this isn't you!" Natasha said as she and Clint got back to their feet.

"I am my master's creation," Vision said, shooting his laser beam at them.

XXX

As Thor and Hulk entered the hallway, they were met by Wanda.

"Wanda, there-!" Thor began but Wanda threw him and Hulk back.

"Witch," Hulk growled as they got to their feet.

"That's who I am," Wanda replied, bringing the ceiling down over them.

XXX

"Rose is near," Tony reported.

"Keep alive," Steve said. "We know how she is."

They were both thrown back with a spell as I made myself visible having used an invisibility spell on myself. "Looking for me?" I asked.

"Come on, HYDRA's not your side!" Tony protested as they got to their feet.

"You're an Avenger!" Steve added.

"HYDRA made me who I am," I replied, casting a second spell that sent them smash into a wall.

XXX

"Dude, Speedy Gonzales is beating us up!" Sam said as he and Rhodey backed up, trying to block Pietro's blocks but not being able to due to his speed.

"Am I too fast for you?" Pietro asked who was, literally, running circles around the two, hitting them whenever he had the chance.

"I'm just gonna shoot," Rhodey said, shooting a frenzy of missiles.

One struck Pietro by chance and he stopped, looking at where he was hit and then back up at the two. "You're in for it now," he growled, charging at the two with a flurry of kicks and punches.

XXX

Clint and Natasha hit the wall and fell to the ground.

"Now I know why he's on our side," Clint said as they got to their feet.

"Now's not the time to make those comments," Natasha pointed out.

As Vision came at them, Clint quickly got an arrow on his bowstring and shot it at the android, grazing his arm.

It didn't stop him as he used all his force to punch at the two. "Nothing harms me!" he exclaimed.

XXX

"Such interesting minds," Wanda commented as she sank into Thor's and Hulk's minds, seeing what was inside.

"Leave it!" Hulk roared.

"Get out of there, Witch!" Thor exclaimed, punching her in the stomach.

Wanda faltered a few steps, a hand over her stomach, but she looked up at the two, tilting her head to the side slightly. "That was a bad mistake," she said in a mysterious voice before diving into their minds again.

XXX

"You got a plan to fight Mage?" Steve asked Tony as they both got to their feet.

"I have one: attack," Tony said as he flew at me.

"Wait!" Steve called but I had already met Tony's charge with a plasma ball, causing him to fly back instead. "She's got magic."

"I need to get her self-repairs to kick in," Tony said as he shot his repulsor rays at me, striking me in the chest.

"It's not working this time," Steve said as I stumbled back.

"You just made me mad," I said, turning into a lion and pouncing on both of them.

XXX

Pietro was thrown back into the wall, collapsing slightly but still staying on his feet. "Lucky shot," he said, going to charge in again but Sam had flown to him, pinning him to the wall.

"Snap out of this Maximoff!" Sam ordered. "Your sisters need your help!"

"You're the one who's going to be needing help when I'm done with you," Pietro growled.

"Sam, there's something on his back," Rhodey said. "My sensors are picking up something. Get him on the ground."

Sam threw Pietro on the ground and before the speedster could get away, he had him in a grappling hold. "Get it taken care of, Rhodey! Can't hold him for long!" he said.

Rhodey examined Pietro's back where he was shot and saw a device connected to his skin. Without hurting him, he blasted it off of Pietro's back.

Pietro stopped struggling and groaned. "W-what happened?" he asked.

"Guys, aim for their back! There's something there!" Rhodey reported to the others. "Quicksilver is cleared!"

XXX

"Roger that, Rhodey," Natasha said. "Thanks for that."

"Separate," Clint said. "Whoever can, get the back."

Natasha jumped away from Clint so that one of them could get behind Vision.

"I will not allow that," Vision said, phasing through the ground and then up behind Clint. He kicked the archer forward into Natasha.

"Gotta make this quick," Natasha commented, getting her gun ready to shoot. "Clint, work with me." Before he could respond, she shoved him into Vision and as the android was distracted, ran behind him. Seeing the device, she shot at it and it broke.

Vision collapsed to the ground, Clint catching him. "Sorry, that was...strange," he said.

"Vision is cleared!" Clint reported.

XXX

"We will do that," Thor said, Hulk knocking Wanda back into a wall. "Hulk, make sure she can't fight back!"

Hulk grabbed Wanda, holding her in the air so that her feet were dangling a few feet above the ground. "Stop moving," he growled as she wiggled in his grasp like a fish out of water.

Wanda stopped moving, looking at Thor as best she could as he went behind her. "W-what are you doing?!" she cried.

"Saving you," Thor replied, grabbing the device and yanking it off of her before crushing it in his hand. "Set her down, gently."

Wanda went limp for a moment as Hulk put her on the ground, Thor lowering her to the ground.

"Wanda," Thor whispered, shaking her slightly. "Wake up, young one."

Wanda woke up immediately. "I'm gonna _kill_ Strucker!" she hissed.

"Scarlet Witch is definitely cleared," Thor reported.

XXX

"Stark you get the back," Steve said as he throw his shield at me but I stopped it with magic and threw it back. He caught it and used it to block a spell. "I'll keep her occupied up here."

Tony nodded and flew back.

I was about to cast a spell at him when Steve threw the shield at me again, taking my attention to him. "Stop!" I exclaimed, annoyed. I froze time for a few seconds, enough time to blast Tony with a spell and send a second spell at Steve, time resuming again as they both fell back. "You will not touch me!"

"Too late for that," Tony commented as he released a few mini jets in my direction, locking them on the device.

I gasped as it was struck, crumbling off of me. My knees gave way but Steve raced forward, catching me before I hit the ground.

"Come on, talk to me, Solider," Steve ordered.

"I hate being controlled," I growled as he and Tony helped me back to my feet.

"Magemancer is cleared," Tony reported. "And I have a plan to get Strucker."

XXX

"They think they've won," Wolfgang said, seeing the four of us fall once the device was removed from our skin. "But there's still the injection. It'll give me enough time to get them under my control for good and deal with the Avengers at the same time. But I'll wait, play dumb until they come and I reveal the plan myself." His fingers caressed a button and he smiled slightly. "The Avengers, they have no hope of victory. Only death."


	43. Flawed Thinking

Chapter 41 Flawed Thinking

"The Avengers are eliminated," I reported as Pietro, Wanda, Vision, and I entered the room, dragging the Avengers that we had fought behind us.

Wolfgang turned to us and smiled deviously. "Perfect," he said. "Thank you, my children. You are free to go."

We nodded and walked out of the room, making it look like we left completely but secretly we pushed ourselves against the wall, waiting for the signal.

Wolfgang sighed as he walked forward. "I know this is a trick," he said. "You removed the devices from the four." He raised his voice so that we could hear him better. "And you're not even gone, are you?"

The four of us glanced at each other.

" _What do we do?"_ mouthed Wanda.

The other two looked at me and for once, I had no plan, and it showed in my face.

" _I don't know,"_ I replied.

"Alright Strucker, you got us here," Steve said as he and the others got to their feet.

"But we're going to stop you, here and now," Sam said.

"No more using orphans, or anyone else!" Tony added.

Wolfgang chuckled. "No need to now that I have four soldiers of my own," he said.

"What are you talking about?" Natasha said. "They're on our side now."

"That's what you think," Wolfgang said as he backed up to the control panel. "That was only one way you eliminated my control over them, but I have something that's much more powerful than an external source. Something that keeps you alive."

"Internal!" I breathed, eyes widening. "The blood!"

"Don't you-!" Clint began but Wolfgang had already pressed a button.

The four of us collapsed as we felt something rip into our mind, prying into it, causing us to let out a cry of pain.

"N-no!" I screamed.

"C-can't think!" Vision exclaimed.

"Make it s-stop!" Pietro cried.

"Enough!" Wanda growled, being able to break the control around her.

After a moment, Pietro, Vision, and I became silent and got to our feet.

"Rosalina, Vision, Pietro, Wanda, get in here!" Wolfgang called.

Wanda tried to stop us, but the three of us walked into the room.

"Not again!" Rhodey protested.

"Wanda, where are you?" Wolfgang said.

"Don't try to play mind games with me!" Wanda yelled as she came into the room, stepping in front of us. "Avenger, you get Strucker. I'll get these three and we'll help you then."

The other Avengers nodded and advanced on Wolfgang as Wanda turned to me, Pietro, and Vision.

"Wanda, you're on the wrong side," Pietro said. "We're siblings. Come with us."

"No Pietro, this time you're wrong," Wanda said, diving into his mind first and fighting Wolfgang's control. "You will come back to me, Brother!"

After a few moments, Pietro collapsed with a gasp.

Wanda went to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Pietro?" she asked gently.

"I have a headache," Pietro grumbled, sitting up.

"Pietro, stall Rose. I'll explain later," Wanda said as she quickly pulled him to his feet. Before he could protest, she pushed him into me and turned to face Vision. "Vision," she said.

"You will be fixed, Wanda," Vision said. "Let us fix you. They have corrupted your innocent soul."

"Oh Vision, if only you could hear what you were saying," Wanda said before she went into Vision's mind, freeing him from the mind control.

Vision fell to his knees. "Enough with the controlling!" he growled.

"Vision, quickly, I need you to help Pietro distract Rose while I free her," Wanda said.

Without any questioning, Vision got up and quickly went to us as Pietro was thrown back with a spell, steadying the male Maximoff twin before approaching me. "Rosalina, this isn't you," he said.

"It's you who isn't being himself, Vision," I said. I was about to cast a spell but I stopped myself. "They turned you over, but I'll turn you back to my side."

"You are not thinking," Vision said. "Thinking for yourself. It's like when Ultron got a hold of you."

"This isn't like Ultron!" I exclaimed. "This is-!" Before I could continue, Wanda dove into my mind, struggling with the connection but finally being able to break it. With a gasp, I collapsed, Vision quickly catching me and lowering me to the ground.

"Rosalina," Vision whispered. "Are you alright?"

"Strucker's gonna _die_!" I growled as I got to a knee.

"Come on, we all got a bone to pick with him," Pietro said, offering me his hand.

I grabbed it and he pulled me to my feet.

"So, what's our plan?" Wanda asked as Vision stood up next to me.

I looked from the twins, to Vision, to where Strucker was fighting the Avengers. "Take him out, using his own game," I said. "Wanda, remember our simulation where you got into his mind?" When she nodded, I continued. "Do it again, as a gift from all of us."

"Gladly," Wanda said, grinning.

"But make sure he can still give us information," I added. "I hate him, but we still need answers."

Wanda nodded and when the others were distracting Wolfgang, she went behind him and went into his mind.

The others backed off as Wolfgang froze and collapsed, eyes wide open.

" _Never_ play mind games with me," Wanda said as he fell.

"You guys are back to normal?" Steve asked as Pietro, Vision, and I stepped forward.

"Hopefully, though it'll be best to have us checked upon arrival at the base," I said.

"I'll do that, but first, this guy needs to go," Tony said as he picked up Wolfgang.

"Pietro, Rose, I expect a report ready by tomorrow afternoon," Steve said.

"The worst part of a mission, paperwork," Pietro groaned.

I chuckled as we started to walk out. "Good thing we worked on it while we were at the Russian base," I said, nudging his side.

"I guess," Pietro said.

XXX

"Four Avengers cleared for entire access to the base," Tony reported after he checked us out. "You are free to go. Now go get a bite to eat and then rest. You guys especially deserve it."

We nodded and went to the cafeteria.

"Yes, finally free," I said as the twins got food and they, Vision, and I went to a table.

"How did you deal with the food?" Vision asked as we all sat down.

"Ate tiny bits and made Pietro eat the rest," I replied. "No sense wasting perfectly good food."

"And even though it wasn't the best, who am I to complain? Especially since the serving they gave wasn't enough." Pietro added before scarfing down some food.

"You act as if you haven't eaten well in days," Wanda commented as she ate her food, slightly concerned.

"Eaten well in _weeks_ ," Pietro corrected between bites. "I wondered why so many of the kids were skinny when we got to the different orphanages. Now I know."

"It was only our second one that the kids looked more decent," I said.

"That's for sure," Pietro agreed. "And with how Mother Dawn was, I can see why."

"That was definitely the best out of everyone," I said. "Everyone was much more accepting of us, making us a part of them right away, from the moment we stepped onto the grounds."

Pietro finished his plate and got to his feet. "I'm getting more," he said. "This is definitely something I missed."

"Maybe you should wait a few minutes," Wanda warned but he was already gone.

"Relax, Wanda," I reassured. "He'll slow down during this second plate."

"Hopefully," Wanda said. "But this _is_ Pietro we're talking about."

I chuckled. "Yes, he made sure not to let me forget when we were in the base. Though I did beat him once at breakfast," I said.

" _You_ beat _Pietro_?" Vision said, surprised. "Even I can't!"

"Yes, I did," I said as Pietro came back. "Right Pietro?"

"Right what?" Pietro asked as he sat down.

"I beat you at breakfast one time by a few seconds," I said.

"I let you," Pietro said.

"Right, right," Wanda said teasingly. "I think someone's slacking."

"I decided to go easy on her," Pietro said. "Gave her a fighting chance."

"If you say so," Wanda said, setting her fork down and pushing her empty plate away.

We continued to talk for a little longer until Pietro gave up before he could go back for fourths and went to our rooms to rest.

"It's great to be back," Vision said.

"Definitely," I agreed.

As we were about to enter our room, we were suddenly tackled to the ground.

"You're back!" Lucas exclaimed as he and Lucy hugged us.

"Yep, we are," I replied as we sat up and hugged them.

"For how long?" asked Lucy.

"For awhile," Vision answered. "We're not leaving anytime soon."

"Yay!" both kids cheered, hugging us tighter.

Vision and I looked at each other and smiled.

Back with our kids.

XXX

We had a lot of catching up to do while we had been gone, missing out on the rest of summer, the start of school for the four kids, Vision's first birthday, and Halloween, I was out in the field when it was the one year anniversary of me meeting Vision for the first time, and the one year mark of when I became an android also passed my mind. Plus, I missed a lot of stuff with Nathaniel, like him becoming more active, the time that he's grown, more words that he's learned, and the small hints of the powers he got because of me.

The cold was already coming in when we had gotten back, hints of snow in the air.

Pretty soon, it was time to plan for Thanksgiving.

Despite wanting to help out on the planning for the feast we were going to have, I found it difficult for me to focus. I found myself zoning out more than I should and it became harder for me to pay attention, which was really bad, especially if I was in a meeting with Fury, Steve, or my team.

It got to the point where I asked Wanda if she could see what was wrong.

She agreed right away, having us go someplace that wasn't so loud and chaotic. She opened the door to her room and led me inside, having me sit on the bed and her pulling up a chair across from me. "What's going on?" she asked.

"I can't focus," I answered. "I've noticed it since we got back, like how I can't pay attention during meetings."

"I've noticed you become unfocused and refocus again," Wanda commented. "But I thought it was because of the transition back into the team and this situation."

I shake my head. "I've always been a good transitioner, had to be to survive," I replied. "Could you just see if there's something in my head? Like maybe something leftover from Strucker that we didn't detect?"

Wanda nodded and got to her feet. "It may take some time, so I want you to be comfortable," she said. "I want you to lay down and just relax. Go into self repairs if you want. I'll wake you when I'm done."

I nodded this time and laid down on her bed, taking a deep breath before closing my eyes. "Powering down for self repairs," I said, falling asleep.

Once she made sure I was resting peacefully, Wanda began to go into my mind, careful to not mess with anything and to see only what was bothering me. "A few weeks now," she whispered after a bit. "There's nothing here that meant tampering from Strucker." She paused, pondering what it could be then thought of something but hesitated before investigating. "It could be a memory, an anniversary for something. I could see what happened a few weeks ago, but that is personal. Possibly very personal." She shook her head, frowning. "I'll wake her up and if she wants to know the memory, then I'll look if she can't remember it."

I was brought out of my self repairs by a gentle shaking from Wanda. "Did you find out what it was?" I asked as I sat up, looking at her.

Wanda shook her head. "But I have an idea," she said. "But I didn't investigate because that's something you need to choose."

"What is it?" I said.

"A memory," Wanda said. "Today's the twenty-second. I'm guessing the first week in November, when we got back, is when you started having trouble focusing."

"A memory," I repeated under my breath, closing my eyes to think.

"Do you have any ideas?" Wanda asked.

Then I thought of it: not just one memory, but two. "I know what it is," I breathed, looking down. "The week we got back is when HYDRA kidnapped me, started the experiments. But last week was also the anniversary of my parents' death."

Wanda sat next to me, putting a comforting arm around my shoulders. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "Do you want me to find Vision for you?"

"Clint," I replied. "Archery range?"

After a pause, Wanda nodded. "Yes," she said. When I got to my feet, she also got up and hugged me. "It'll be alright, Rosalina."

"I know," I replied as I returned the hug. "In the end, it turns out alright. Always. I'm gonna talk to Clint. Hopefully that helps me out."

After a final goodbye, I left Wanda's room and walked to the archery range.

Clint was shooting arrows, looking somewhat distracted, himself. He turned to me as he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. "Hey Rose," he said.

"Hey Clint," I said as I came next to him.

"What's up?" Clint asked.

I sighed. "I need a hug," I said.

Without question, Clint pulled me into a hug. "Remember what last week was?" he said in my ear softly.

"Yea," I said.

"Have you gone to see them?" Clint said.

"I've had no time for awhile," I said. "Can't remember the last time I went."

There was silence that developed around us, each other's comfort being more than enough.

"Hey Clint, you asked about-" Tony began as he walked into the room but stopped when he saw us. "Sorry, I'm interrupting something, aren't I?"

"It's fine, Tony," Clint said as he let me go finally. "Just a sibling moment we both needed. What do you need?"

"I was just giving you an update about finding a place where you and Laura can settle down again," Tony said. "We found a few places and wanted to know when you were planning on seeing them."

"After Thanksgiving," Clint said. "Maybe Monday or Tuesday depending on what's going on."

Tony nodded. "Alright," he said. "I'm going to let you two have your sibling moment again." He turned and walked out of the room but paused for a moment. "Oh, and Rose, I've been working on an upgrade for you. Just drop by my lab when you want to see what it is." Then he walked away.

Once Tony was gone, Clint and I looked at each other.

"Wanna do some training in the forest?" Clint suggested. "Like when we both were young?"

"You know it," I answered with a smile.


	44. Disbanding

Chapter 42 Disbanding

"Rose, we need some time off," Vision commented as he and I were on the roof of the base, staring up at the cloudy sky while the others slept. "A vacation. I think with all the work we've done we deserve it. Especially with recently getting all the Dark Avengers behind bars."

It was now late January, snow coating the roof and normally making us cold, but with a jacket, we weren't bothered by it. Both Avenger teams were getting ready to celebrate a huge victory by getting Osborn's "Avenger" team locked up. Tony was really pleased that he got his Iron Patriot suit back, though complained that Osborn had scratched the paint job.

In addition to that, Clint and his family had the farm back. I had been repairing it during my free time with Vision's help, and I was able to show it to them on Christmas day, giving them the home they knew. It was a huge feat for me, and it definitely made me feel more like part of the family.

"I'll propose it at the debriefing in the morning," I promised. "We've done more than enough to get some time off the radar to ourselves. And if we need to be called upon, we'll do that, though hopefully not."

"Where should you and I go with the kids?" Vision asked, reaching over and taking my hand in his, running his thumb across the back of my hand.

"I'm not sure," I replied. "Wherever the kids wanna go, I guess. I'm really up for just getting out and doing something."

"They've been talking about going to California," Vision said. "Disney Land, Sea World, the beach, Legoland. And I've asked the others about it and they said it would be a great place to go to take some time off."

"Then let's go to Cali," I said. "I've been meaning to get over there to explore. Plus, there's no snow there and it's warmer, so Lucas and Lucy won't so cold."

"That sounds nice," Vision said. "So much of our storage energy goes to regulating our body heat in the winter, so it'll be nice to give it a chance to rest for a bit."

"You said that you were talking to Clint about the West Coast Avengers," I said. "How are you doing on that?"

"Well, we're talking about it," Vision said. "Not getting a lot done, though. The main thing stopping us from expanding is with the loose ends here. Rhodey said he would be on the team. Clint will be the leader there. So far there's me, Clint, Rhodey, and I assumed you."

"Of course I'd join," I said. I added jokingly, "I was just waiting for an invitation."

"You know you don't need an invitation on my team," Vision chuckled.

"When I was doing my recent upgrades, Tony was telling me about another team that they were talking about, Avengers AI," I said. "They'd want us to be the leaders there."

"Three teams," Vision said. "That's quite a lot."

"This team's gonna be on standby once we leave," I said. "So we can scratch this off. And what Tony told me was that it would be awhile before we would be needed there, if that team does ever arise."

We both sat up as it started to snow.

"Come on, let's get inside," Vision said. "Let's make a warm drink."

We got up and went inside, going to the kitchen and making hot tea for ourselves, continuing our talk.

In the morning, everyone gathered for breakfast and Vision and I told my team our plan for a vacation.

"I'm going to LA," Rhodey said. "Going to explore Hollywood, baby!"

"I've wanted to take a trip down to Texas," Sam said. "Home of the cowboys, yeehaw!"

"Wanda and I talked about going out of country," Pietro said. "We'll have the chance then."

"We should go to Europe first," Wanda added. "Lots of stuff there!"

"I guess it's agreed, then," I said. "And if Steve disapproves, I'll override his objection with my own word as leader."

"Disneyland, here we come," Vision said. He looked at Lucas and Lucy as they came from where they were with Cooper and Lila.

"I heard Disneyland!" Lucas exclaimed.

"Are we going?!" Lucy asked.

"Yes, we are," I said, chuckling.

They both cheered and hugged us before going back to their table, telling the other two excitedly what they were going to do.

"I guess Clint and Laura will be joining you," Rhodey said with a laugh.

Vision and I shrugged.

"Family time," I replied.

Across the room, I saw Clint look from the table with our kids to me, mouthing, "What's up?"

"Explain in meeting," I mouthed back.

Clint nodded.

After breakfast, we all gathered for the meeting to debrief about the Dark Avengers' arrest.

Once Steve had finished debriefing, he said, "Anyone want to say anything before we break?"

"I have a proposal," I said.

Steve waved for me to take the floor, sitting in his chair.

I got up and looked at the others. "We've done a _lot_ of hard work for a while, with hardly no breaks," I said. "So why don't we take one? An extended leave of absence off the radar. I think, especially with the Dark Avengers, a major threat, off the streets, we deserve to treat ourselves. Both of our teams. So, Cap, what do you say? Vacation time granted?"

Everyone looked at Steve as he got to his feet.

"If there comes a time when they need us again, will you answer the call?" Steve addressed to everyone. "Because I will, in a heartbeat."

"Definitely," Rhodey said.

"Why wouldn't I?" Sam asked.

"Always have," Tony said.

"If Midgard needs assistance, I will be there," Thor said.

"We'll answer the call," Pietro said.

"Without hesitation," added Wanda.

"Wouldn't dream of missing out on the action," Clint said.

"I'll be there," Natasha said.

"Sure," Bruce said.

"I'm on the side of life," Vision said.

"It's my only home, and I'm definitely going to protect it," I said.

Steve nodded. "Then everyone, take an extended vacation. You all deserve it," he said. "Meeting dismissed." As we all got up, he added, "And keep an eye out for the West Coast Avengers. You know who you are."

We left the room and went to go pack our bags.

"I expect you to come back whenever I have upgrades," Tony said as he walked by me and Vision.

"Send a Stark jet and I will," I replied.

"Perfect," Tony said. He ruffled up my hair, which rewarded him with a quick jab in the side, and walked off with a chuckle.

"So where will we be living?" Vision asked.

"I went with Clint as he checked out the places," I said. "I found someplace I think would be perfect for us. It's a suburb, but there isn't a lot of people living there. It's quiet for us, but there's other kids so that Lucas and Lucy have some friends to play with. I already reserved a time for both of us to look at it, but after we take the kids on vacation."

"So, where we going to first?" Clint said as he came to me and Vision. "You know that since your kids told my kids where they're going, they've been pestering me and Laura to take them there."

"I don't know," I said. "Wherever we want to, I guess. We have a lot of exploring to do, and so little time to do it."

XXX

 **30 Years Later**

"Wanda and Pietro sent a postcard," Vision said, walking into the living room with the mail. "From China. 'Wish you were here, Sister' it says." He handed it to me and looked at the rest of the envelopes, sitting next to me on the couch. "Clint's writing to us, and Tony's planning another party. He's inviting us. The rest are all bills."

"Does that man ever stop partying?" I asked, reading the postcard and smiling while whispering under my breath, "We're hosting Thanksgiving dinner this year so you can come then."

Vision opened the letter from Clint and we both read it.

"Nathaniel's progressed better than I thought," I said. "When I started teaching him when he was ten, we feared he wouldn't catch on and he would struggle. But he's grown into a remarkable superhero."

"Well, with Clint's scare, he realized just how important it was he be able to do as much as possible to help out," Vision said.

"I still have nightmares of that," I commented. "It was really traumatic. Sometimes I call him and talk to him just to let me know that he's alright."

"He put up his bow and arrow a long time ago," Vision said. "He's not going to be fighting again."

"I know, but a sister can still worry about her brother," I said, setting down the letter and postcard before opening the invitation. "It's an Avenger reunion. To bring everyone back together, since everyone's getting older. Well, almost everyone." I laid the invitation down on the coffee table and leaned back into Vision's arms.

"Do you sometimes wish you could age, Rose?" Vision said. "Everyone else you know, they're aging, but us, we are untouched by time."

"Sometimes I do, but then I remember that you also don't age, and we can brave the future as long as we have each other," I said. "You and me, we make a good team. And if we can't defeat this evil, you and me, we have the Avengers AI and the New Avengers to call for help."

Vision nodded. "Our teams," he said.

We sat up as two cars pulled up outside the house.

"Prepare for the grandchildren," I said with a smile as we got up.

The front door opened and four kids, ages seven, nine, ten, and thirteen, came inside.

"Grandma! Grandpa!" the seven-year-old exclaimed as they all hugged us.

"Hey Violet," I said as we hugged them. "You getting along with Olivia?"

"We are," Olivia, the ten-year-old, said as she ruffled up Violet's hair.

"Hey!" Violet protested.

"Jackson, Evan, how are you two doing in school?" Vision asked the two boys as they stayed back a tiny bit. "Need help with anything?"

"I understand everything!" Jackson, the nine-year-old said. "I am a genius!"

"School's going great," Evan, the thirteen-year-old said. "I don't need a lot of help."

"Thanks for watching Violet and Evan over the weekend," Lucy said as she hugged me and Vision. "My husband's out on a business trip and I need to travel to Buffalo for something for a friend."

"And Olivia and Jackson," Lucas added, also hugging us. "I'll be out of town for a week because of games and since Crystal isn't feeling well, I don't want her to overwork herself taking care of the kids."

"Don't worry about it, you two," I said. "Lucy, enjoy whatever you're going to be doing, Lucas, win the games on your road trip."

"We don't mind some time with the grandchildren," Vision put in.

Lucas looked at his watch. "Gotta run," he said. "Don't want to keep the guys waiting for too long."

"Shoot straight and good luck," I called as he left.

"And I need to make my flight," Lucy said.

"Have a safe trip," Vision said.

The brother and sister left, leaving us with the kids.

"Video games are in the game room, boys, tons of books in the library, Olivia, and cartoons to watch on TV, Violet," Vision said.

We looked at each other as the four went to do their stuff and smiled.

"Our greatest feat wasn't saving the world with our teams," Vision said.

"It was saving Lucas and Lucy all those years ago," I added.

There was no more need to fight, but the action was definitely not over yet.

 **Author's note: Thanks for reading everyone! I love the support I got from a few of you (you know who you are) and I will be bringing Rosalina, Vision, and the rest of the Avengers back, along with introducing many new Avengers, in the two stories I will be writing as a follow up to this:**

 **A Vision of a West Coast Rose-Rosalina joins Vision, Clint, and Rhodey as they bring up the West Coast Avengers.**

 **A Vision of a Robotic Rose-Rosalina and Vision team up with Hank Pym to lead a new team of robotic Avengers, Avengers AI.**

 **Sorry, those aren't really good descriptions, but trust me, they're gonna be** _ **way**_ **better than they sound.**


End file.
